Sometime around midnight
by canny-bairn
Summary: That night was the start of something promising and new, neither anticipated the nightmare that followed, how they deal with it will be life altering. Chapters 90 is NEW! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – not mine!**_

_**I think I begun to write this the same time I wrote Cosmic Love, It was probably one of my first versions of Cosmic Love, but it was nowhere near finished, so as I'm stuck in the house with the plumber and the person who tiles and it's thundering and lightening and pouring down with rain outside, I thought I'd finish this off. Its unbeta'd and it's very noisy here so all mistakes are entirely mine but hopefully Jotch lovers who need a fix like it! Let me know what you think.**_

...

It had been a bad case for the whole team. Actually it had been a bad two months for the small BAU team. Case after case came and went, blow after blow knocked the team until they were all empty shells walking around with dark eyes and pale skins, the promise of their own beds taunting them for days now. It was the height of summer and the rumbles of thunder roared above in the dark sky as the team left the grey building one by one, all anticipated the two day rest bite they had been rewarded with after the tedious flight home.

Hotch's heavy eyes began to shut as he leant back in his leather chair but the friction of his suit trousers on the slippy material startled him enough to decide it was time to head home to his lonely apartment. Shutting the office door, Hotch jumped slightly at the flash of lightening illuminated the darkened and vacant bullpen.

He stood at the elevator as his mind began to question whether or not to take the stairs, the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the small box if the power went out but as he heard the clip clop of high heels wandering down the corridor his mind reasoned with him. '_I wouldn't mind being stuck in the elevator is she was with me.'_

The footsteps stopped and the unit chief realised she was standing closely behind him. "Hey you haven't left yet?" JJ asked sleepily trying to hide the yawn.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped aside letting the blonde enter first in politeness. "Erm, no, Jack's with Jess and her family at his grandparents and, I don't know, paperwork needed to be finished and... Why haven't you left yet?" He closed his eyes briefly, knowing it wasn't like him to be so forward and forthcoming but lately his relationship with JJ had began to change and he was determined that he wasn't going to close himself off from her if he could help it.

"Honestly I fell asleep at my desk, the thunder woke me up. Henry's at Will's for the weekend while he has the time off work, so I'll be going home to an empty house and in this weather it doesn't really seem... appealing" JJ shrugged as she caught his eye from the side of hers.

"No it doesn't" Hotch mumbled quietly as the doors opened on the basement level, he felt a slight pang of disappointment that he wouldn't be able to spend more time with her in such close proximity.

They both paused, hovering at the door of the parking lot making small talk about the last case. Hotch watched as JJ tiredly rubbed her eyes while she spoke, "So I told Mary at CNN that if she wants to keep on my good side she shouldn't pass on our victim's addresses to Rick at the Post..." JJ yawned again, slapping Hotch feebly on the arm as he laughed at her inability to hide her tiredness.

"I'll drive you home" Hotch suggested with authority, making it sound more like a statement rather than the question he intended it to be.

JJ shook her head, smiling softly. "No Hotch you don't have to do that I'm fine"

"You can't even keep your eyes open" He reasoned as she bit her lower lip.

"You need your eyes to drive?" JJ queried with sarcasm.

Hotch smirked letting his hand press softly into her lower back to guide her towards his silver sedan. "JJ let me drive you home, please. The last thing I want to happen is for you to be in an accident after not sleeping properly for the last few weeks when I could've prevented it"

JJ shook her head as they walked slowly through the quiet car park. "But it's out of your way..."

"I don't mind" Hotch stopped at the passengers' door, looking at the blonde stubbornly.

They paused for a seconds just looking at each other through hazy eyes before he opened the door for her. "Are you sure?"

"Just get in the car JJ" His dimples appeared as he smiled back to JJ who nodded and got in the car. She slipped her seatbelt on and watched in the wing mirror as Hotch hurriedly placed his go bag in the trunk and walked around to the driver's side. Hotch placed his own seatbelt on his arm rubbing slightly against JJ's and the Pennsylvanian felt the familiar knot in her stomach as she did every time he accidently touched her.

"Ready?" Hotch asked he switched the engine on. JJ nodded before they pulled away, she smiled softly as she watched his knuckles turn white with the pressure of his hold on the steering wheel.

They drove through the Quantico security posts keeping the conversation from earlier going but after the case talk had died and JJ turned the radio on without asking, they drove in comfortable silence listening to the late night call in show, the topic was about the best and worst first dates and the pair of agents listened intently until the low rumble of thunder distracted them and JJ realised they were outside her home.

"So" Hotch turned in his seat turning the engine off as they sat.

JJ smiled at the awkward turn of events. "So... who the hell takes a girl to a strip club on the first date?"

He laughed at her question that related to one of the women who had called into the radio show. "Who the hell takes a woman to a strip club on any date?"

JJ smirked at Hotch's relaxed demeanour. "I thought I had some bad first dates"

He nodded in agreement watching as she undid her seatbelt. As she turned, her skirt slightly shifted upwards and he could feel his cheeks becoming hotter, coughing, he changed his gaze towards her small suburban house. "Thanks for driving me home"

"Anytime" Hotch smiled quickly, he tried to control his heartbeat that had quickened when she moved moments earlier but the sight of turning once more made the beating of his heart, or something, throb through his entire body.

JJ shifted again this time to open the door she let her hand hover over the door handle, while looking at the reflection of him in the window. "I'll see you Tuesday"

"Yeah" Before she could leave Hotch gently placed his hand on her arm. "Erm, JJ..."

He paused once more, letting JJ sit back in her seat so she was facing him again. There were still no words as he continued to let his eyes wander around the car, looking everywhere apart from her deep blue eyes. He flinched suddenly as he felt JJ's hand cup his cheek but stilled when her fingers began tracing his features.

They'd been dancing around each other months now, probably longer, but since JJ and Will separated they'd become closer making it apparent to everyone that there was something there between them. Will and JJ's relationship ended amicably, they simply wanted different things. He wanted marriage, she didn't. He wanted more kids, she didn't. He wanted to move, she didn't. From the big stuff to the little problems neither could agree so decisively they separated and JJ had found peace with the decision but Hotch was the one who had been there to hear her regrets after late nights in the office and on long flights home, unsurprisingly JJ's regrets were very similar to his own.

The unit chief and media liaison bonded over the experience but both studiously avoided the line that stood between friendship and more. Now as they watched each other, the trepidation of what could happen if they voiced their feelings, the thing that had paralyzed them from taking a chance, subsided and they knew in that moment that the fear provoking yet invisible line was about to be blurred.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimed! **_

_**I have no idea where this story is going but hi to everyone who is reading! Let me know what you think : )**_

_**...**_

JJ dropped her hand from his face to her lap as they continued to sit watching each other in silence. Instantaneously, Hotch reached for her hand not wanting to give her the opportunity to leave. "JJ, we need to..."

JJ began shaking her head before she interrupted almost begging, "No we don't"

"I think we should" Hotch's voice was low as he began to lift her hand to his lips to kiss her palm.

JJ lowered her gaze to her lap, trying to take deep breaths to control her increased heartbeat. "Hotch, we..."

He counter argued before JJ even had time to finish her sentence. "Why not?"

JJ took her hand out of his, shifting in her seat awkwardly, "You know why" JJ whispered closing her eyes as she opened the door.

Hotch froze, only to blink when she slammed the door shut. The rain had started to fall heavier as the storm intensified, sporadic flashes of lightening lit up the darkened street followed by the bellowing thunder. Seeing JJ trip over the a loose paving slab on her pathway and dropped the contents of her handbag on the soaked ground, Hotch practically leapt out of the car coming to her side in a matter of seconds.

"JJ, let me help" He tried to grab the odd contents of JJ's handbag before they were ruined from the rain; she had everything from case files, to Henry's toys and a small first aid kit.

JJ pushed him back when he grabbed hold her arm after she lost balance again. "No, you don't have to always come to save me, I can look after myself, and I have done for a long time!" She was practically yelling at him over the roaring of the thunder.

"So what, I want to be there for you and for Henry" He stared back at her, not sure whether it was raindrops falling down her face or tears.

They stopped picking up the contents of JJ's bag and stood opposite each other in the falling rain. The trained profiler watched as the media liaison, whose job was to talk with confidence, struggled to find the right words. "Hotch, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to lose you from my life... You mean a lot to me Aaron. So does Jack and I'm crap at this"

"Crap at what?" Hotch shrugged his shoulders as he tried to hide the concern he was feeling as JJ's entire body began to shake as she stood opposite him.

Hotch watched as she lowered her shoulders trying not to meet his eyes as she tried to explain. "Relationships, letting other people into my life. I don't want the conventional stuff, I love work and I love my kid and honestly there's not a lot of room for other things or people in my life"

He took off his jacket and placed it loosely around JJ's shoulders. "You don't think I know that. If you haven't noticed I'm kind of in the same position here"

JJ shook her head as she wrapped his jacket tighter around herself. "I don't want to hurt you"

"JJ you don't need to protect me. It's obvious that I'm not the most open person but you know me." He sighed watching as she lost the ability to speak once more. "If you were anybody else I would walk away and not look back. I know work is important to both of us, but for me, it's not as important as having you in my life"

JJ bit her lower lip, finding his eyes were pleading with her to reconsider her earlier thoughts. "So, why have you waited so long to tell me?"

Hotch stepped forward so he was only inches away from JJ, he raised his arms from his side to gently pull JJ's waist, under his jacket, so she was even closer to him. "I thought I'd ruin whatever we have. I thought I'd lose you if I pushed."

"Maybe you think too much" JJ smirked as she nudged forward into his hold, keeping her gaze on the tight knot in his tie.

Hotch's voice was nearly inaudible as another rumble of thunder roared overhead. "Maybe" He took one of his hands off her waist to raise her chin upwards so he could see her eyes once more. "You realise you're the most stubborn person I know right?"

JJ smiled softly, looking into his eyes for an answer to an unasked question. Slowly she raised her hands to the back of his neck, lifting herself to the balls of her feet to bring him into a tight embrace. Other than the noise of the rain pelting down on the ground and the rumbling of thunder, they could hear each other's heavy breathing. JJ pulled away slightly, only enough to bring her lips to the side of his neck, just under his ear. She kissed there softly, before she kissed along his jaw and allowed her lips to gently ghost up, over his cheek. Slowly she pulled away to look back into his eyes.

His eyes became almost grey as he watched JJ's usually clear blue eyes darken with anticipation. Softly her lips met his, both moaned at the intimate contact as they continued to steadily and methodically loose themselves in the kiss.

A flash of lightening interrupted them and Hotch tugged away, stepping backwards with JJ's hand falling to his forearm for stability.

"Inside?" The profiler panted as he tilted his head hopefully.

JJ nodded and grinned as he picked up her black slouch handbag and followed her to the front door in silence. Hotch stood close behind her petite frame letting his hand curve around her torso so his hand pushed flat onto her stomach as she opened the door.

As they walked through the front door that led straight into JJ's living room, they separated and JJ took off his soaked through jacket that was still around her shoulders and tried to tidy her drenched hair. The pair still hadn't spoken, instead Hotch simply watched her in the low lit room, as she straightened herself up.

Finally she stilled and smiled sweetly at him. Before the soaked blonde could speak, Hotch shortened the distance between them and wrapped one of his hands around the back of her neck letting his other hand stroke her side up and down. His lips forcefully crashed down on JJ's causing her to gasp with the bruising connection and she willing gave him dominance as he guided her towards the back of the couch.

Hotch lifted her slightly so she was sitting on the top of the worn couch, her legs dangled down but were off the floor. Grabbing his shirt material, to try and get even close to him the lack of air made them both break away.

"Wow" JJ groaned letting her head rest against his shoulder.

Hotch kissed the top of her head, finding it hard to stop a grin forming due to the closeness of the woman he had feelings for, for so long now, that was until she stood up and moved him backwards towards the wall with unknown and surprising force. He let his grin appear and her smirk rivalled his. When she was satisfied that he couldn't move any further back she began to loosen his tie and kissed him again.

While her hands turned their attention to his shirt buttons, their kiss had grown to the same intensity as before. "Mmmm" JJ moaned as Hotch started to undress her with the same pleasure she had been having.

"Upstairs?" JJ asked in between kisses. She didn't get a reply instead Hotch lifted her up, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

...

_**Thanks to everyone who has alerted and a huge thank you to deeda, sue91 and ReadingRed for reviewing! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Sorry for the delay, other things have been going on let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ's breathing had evened out when she turned to rest her head on Hotch's bare chest. She was sound asleep yet her fingers were still gently running over the scars on his upper body. Hotch however was wide awake, enjoying the stillness of the night and the tangling of limbs with the woman he could feel himself falling in love with.

Outside the storm appeared to have past but still a therapeutic drizzle of rain seemed to patter against the window. The alarm clock that had fallen to the floor sometime ago, but it still showed it was a little after four, meaning he'd been with JJ for the last four and half hours. His mind raced over the last few hours. It was all a blur. But a good blur. No a great blur he thought, as he felt her breath on his chest which sent a chill through his entire body.

He felt an unfamiliar ache but it was welcoming and the pressure of JJ's body pressed into his confirmed that what had happened between them was right. He was euphoric almost. The buzz of the last few hours had not exhausted him like it had JJ, it had electrified him and now he lay there in JJ's bed watching the shadows and clinging on to JJ as she slept, afraid that if he let go, the whole evening would be erased and he'd be alone again.

Placing his own hand over the top of JJ's he finally closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind on sleep rather than on what was going to happen next. Their breathing became in sync until the shrill noise of JJ's home phone rang out echoing around the tranquil room, destroying the peaceful mood.

JJ sat up straight instantly making Hotch automatically sense the panic radiating from her. They locked eyes in the dark for a second before JJ leaned over his naked body to reach for the phone which had fallen along with the alarm clock to the ground.

"Jareau... Will? Is Henry...? Is that him crying? What's? Will! What's going... yeah I'll be...Will?" JJ's shaky voice stopped suddenly and Hotch sat up to turn the lamp on, he was about to ask what was going on when JJ leapt out of bed and began to grab clothes that lay haphazardly on the floor.

Hotch sat up watching as she struggled to put her jeans on the right way. "JJ, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Henry... I'm not sure..." She stopped as Hotch got out of bed reaching for his boxer shorts. "You don't have to..."

"I'm coming, besides, your car is at work still, I drove you home remember?" The stood at opposite ends of the bedroom watching each other's movements.

"Right" JJ nodded shyly turning to finish getting ready. Hotch wandered downstairs following the trail of clothes that they both left behind on their way to the bedroom. He had his trousers on and his shirt was unfastened while he searched his still damp jacket for his car keys.

"Are you ready?" JJ called from the front door, the freshness of the post storm air hitting the pair as they walked to the car with haste.

"What did Will say?" Hotch asked in concern as JJ's usual calm and collected expression was replaced with worry.

JJ rubbed her eyes to try and motivate herself to wake up. "I couldn't make it out. Henry was crying and it sounded as though there were other people yelling in the background. Do you know where Will lives, the turn off is after the..."

"I know I dropped Henry off there the other day" Hotch interrupted seeing she was becoming flustered.

JJ nodded as she closed eyes momentarily. "Oh right of course... Oh god what if something has happened"

JJ took a deep breath as Hotch paced his hand on her thigh to calm her. "Nothing will have happened. Henry's just probably upset and wants his mommy"

JJ nodded at his attempt at reassuring her, she fell silent for a few minutes just staring at his hand caressing her thigh in comfort and she suddenly became unsure whether or not now was the right time to talk about what had happened. "Aaron, I'm glad we..."

"Me too, I'm really, really glad" he smiled towards her taking his eyes of the road for a second.

"Good" JJ smiled back, a brief moment of composure took over before the dread of what was going on with her son returned. Twenty minutes later and after several probable traffic violations, the sedan pulled up in front of an apartment complex, usually family friendly, yet as Hotch turned off the engine the three police cars and small crowd of people that was gathered outside the entrance suggested otherwise.

Hotch fell into step with JJ as she charged towards the building's entrance. A short police woman halted the two agents. "Can you two not see the police cordon get behind the tape?"

JJ looked as though she was about to explode so Hotch pulled out his badge. "Agents Hotchner and Jareau, FBI"

"Officer Harrows, now get behind the cordon" The officer firmly stood her ground with a determined expression plastered on her face.

"Officer my son is in that building, he's four years old and if you don't let us in now I'll make your life very difficult until I deem it unnecessary. I'm not in the mood for niceties right now, so either let us past or I'll get the chief of the Maryland Police Department down here to set you straight" JJ showed the officer her badge again.

The officer stepped back giving them space to walk past. "Of course Agent, sorry for the confusion"

"It's not a problem" JJ smiled and Hotch gave her a sideways glance trying to hide the smirk forming on his face.

They walked up the empty stairwell close to each other as they moved up the floors. "I like it when you're bossy"

"Can we just get my son first please, we can flirt later" JJ stopped to face him with a half smile, and placed her hand on the door handle opening it a crack before the entered the corridor.

"So there's going to be a later?" Hotch queried with a raised eye but became stoic as he looked over JJ's shoulder. There were a group of five police officers surrounding a dead female's body that was sprawled out on the floor outside Will's apartment door.

"This is a crime scene..." One of the officers were about to scold them but Hotch held his badge up, causing all the police officers to freeze.

JJ continued to walk down the hall, pushing past one of the men with a camera to Will's open front door. "What are the FBI doing here this is a MDPD case" JJ could hear someone talking to Hotch but she was caught off guard by the crime scene techs in Will's blood soaked apartment.

"Where is he?" JJ asked quietly, getting the attention of one of the crime scene people.

"Can I help you?" A bearded man with Henry's favourite dinosaur in his hand

"WILL? HENRY?" JJ yelled trying to force her way to one of the back rooms but the man stopped her.

"Ma'am can I help you?" He asked again but paused when he saw Hotch come in behind her raising his badge towards the man's eye line.

"WILL!" JJ yelled again, she felt sick, there was so much blood and she could hear Hotch trying to calm her down.

"JJ, I'm sorry I had to call" Will came out from a door in the back. His shirt was bloodied and his face was scratched and beaten. He automatically froze on the spot upon seeing Hotch hovering protectively behind JJ.

JJ's eyes widened at the sight of her ex. "Where's Henry?"

"Under the bed, he won't come out" Will's accent dragged out his reply while eyeing Hotch defensively.

JJ turned to Hotch in concern. JJ headed towards the bedroom with Hotch right behind her until they reached where Will was standing. JJ kept walking while Hotch stopped glaring at the detective, silently demanding questions.

"What happened?" Hotch finally snarled towering over the shorter Louisianan, not bothering to hide his disliking of the man.

Will raised his eyes in dissatisfaction. "You and JJ are..."

Hotch interrupted sharply. "Not what I asked. There's a dead woman outside and those police officers said you shot her"

Will scoffed standing straight to meet Hotch's glare. "I did but this isn't an FBI case it's a MDPD case, so why don't you go and wait for JJ out..."

"Aaron!" JJ shouted from the back room startling both of the men out of their standoff.

When the men got to the bedroom, JJ was lying on the floor looking under the bed, trying to coax Henry out. "Henry, sweetie, mommy needs you to come out now" JJ's voice was sympathetic as she watched her son cower beneath the wooden bed.

JJ sighed when her son didn't move, worried, she looked towards the two men but only met Hotch's patient eyes. "I think his arm is hurt, can you try and..."

Will interrupted annoyed that JJ thought Hotch could get through to his son while he, as his father, couldn't. "I've been talking to him for the last half hour"

"He's scared of you Will" JJ whispered harshly.

"Why? I only needed..." Will stopped mid sentence as Henry suddenly appeared clinging onto Hotch, sobbing as he indicated to his arm.

"Hey buddy, can I have a look at your arm please?" JJ softened her voice when she could tell Henry was in a lot of pain. She kissed his forehead before looking up to Hotch for some silent encouragement. "Oh it looks broken. My poor bubba we'll get you to the hospital okay? Can you take him to the car, please, his car seat should be..."

Hotch gave her a slim smile while boosting Henry up to chest so the little boy could rest his head on the profiler's shoulder. "Jack's seat is in the back"

"Thanks" JJ rubbed her son's back before watching Hotch and Henry leave. She turned back around to see a tired looking Will staring at her in silence.

JJ rolled her eyes at is attempt to charm his way out of the confrontation that was about to happen. He smiled edging towards her apologetically but stopped when she glared at him. "What the hell happened Will?"

"It's an MDPD case JJ" He whined seeing the frustration in her eyes.

JJ scoffed shaking her head. "I don't give a crap our son's arm is broken"

"Like a case hasn't come home with you before" Will tried to bargain with her but the liaison wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Never one that has threatened my son's life" JJ's voice was getting louder the more exasperated she became.

"Foyet?"

JJ's jaw dropped at his response. "Foyet never threatened Henry. There's a dead woman outside Will. You're all beaten up and my son is injured."

"I'm working a drug bust, she's my informant, she came over and things got out of hand" Will shrugged, before he tried to straighten his bloodied t-shirt.

JJ began to pace towards the door and back, her voice sounding more harsh as the conversation continued. "Was she the one who hurt Henry's arm?"

Will shook his head, regret flooding through his demeanour. "I thought he was asleep, I just wanted him to go back into his room. I never meant to yell at him, I didn't mean to pull his arm so hard, he just wouldn't move. I would never intentionally hurt Henry it just happened. You know I would never hurt my son..."

JJ slapped him before regaining her calm and whispering. "His arm is broken Will"

_**So I know Will is always the bad guy, but hey I'd rather JJ was with Hotch anyway! Big thanks to ReadingRed, angry penguin and whimsical-one-ga for reviewing **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ watched Henry finally succumb to the land of sleep in his small bed after three hours in the ER, a thirty minute conversation with the police officers and after twenty minutes calming Hotch down in the hospital car park after she told him what Will had done and said. She slowly backed out of the bedroom, picking up some of the many toys that littered the wooden floor.

JJ ran her hand through her hair, she was desperately in need of a shower or a soothing bath but first she needed to talk things over with Hotch. Hotch her boss. Her friend. The man she spent the night with, who drove her to her ex's house in the early hours of the morning. He calmed her son, he held her hand in the ER and threatened to kill Will after discovering it was him who unintentionally hurt Henry. He drove them home from the hospital and carried Henry upstairs to his bedroom, he made them coffee and let her spend some alone time with her four year old.

Walking down the creaky stairs, JJ paused on the last step and took a breath. The night's events, before the phone call, ran through her head, her lips curled upwards remembering how they didn't quite make it to the stairs never mind the bed. Poising herself, JJ entered the living room, smiling as she saw Hotch fast asleep on the couch, his legs on the coffee table and his head on one of her green pillows. He looked at home, peaceful and relaxed. Like he belonged and JJ knew in that moment, she didn't want him to move. Ever.

Seeing the coffee cups in the sink, JJ removed her gaze from the man who gave her butterflies in her stomach to the dirty dishes which just gave her a headache. She looked back at the sleeping man as she turned the tap on to make sure she hadn't woken him, before looking out the window at her back yard. Her focus on the soccer ball rolling in the soft summer breeze kept her attention until the hand wrapping around her waist made her groan louder than she intended.

"You should have woken me" Hotch buried his face in her neck, pressing soft kisses as she continued to make a humming noise.

"You needed rest, we didn't get much sleep last night" JJ turned in his hold smiling at his mischievous grin.

They kissed slowly before JJ pulled away letting her head fall to his chest. "I'm sorry it's just..."

"Henry" Hotch finished her sentence as he rubbed his hand down her back slowly as she mumbled into his shirt with a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure what to do"

Hotch chuckled at her, before leading them to the couch. They sat down and JJ snuggled into his side, closing her eyes as he spoke softly. "About?"

"Will. I want Henry to know his father, but I can't exactly trust Will to be alone with him now, can I?" It wasn't a question. Hotch knew JJ well enough to know that when she made up her mind she stuck to it and she wasn't going to let Will be alone with her young son for a long time. Hotch kissed the top of her head and tightened his embrace, trying to let the blonde make up her own decision of how to act next. "It's your call Jaje"

"But you're a dad, you've kind of been in a similar position with the divorce. I don't want Henry to think I'm keeping his father away out of spite" JJ lifted her head up so she could see his hazel eyes.

"Henry would never think that. And you're right I stayed away from Jack for a bit but Hailey told me to stay away if I couldn't give Jack stability and even though I hated the decision, she was right. Jack needs to know I'm there for him whenever..."

JJ kissed him briefly before letting her hand fall down his chest. "But you would never hurt Jack. I never thought Will could, but my kid is upstairs exhausted and on medication the doctor gave him because his arm was broken after his father twisted it"

"I can still kick Will's ass if you want me too?" He raised his eyes in amusement but the sentiment was serious.

"No. I want you to stay far, far away from Will, okay?" Hotch's cell rang breaking their eye contact. JJ let her head fall back onto his chest as he answered the phone.

"Hi Jess... sure put him on... Hey buddy you having a good time with your Gramps and Grandma?... Wow really, that'll be fun... Yeah you'll have too... Really?" JJ giggled at his overly interested voice that he only uses for the boys, causing him to poke her in between the ribs. Involuntarily she yelped rather loudly then covered her mouth to stop herself laughing. "That was JJ... No Henry's still a sleep. He's not feeling very well... Yeah you'll have too"

Hotch continued talking to his son, while JJ unwrapped herself from his hold and went to the fridge for food. "I love you buddy... I know, as soon as you get back okay... Have fun..."

Hotch sighed looking towards JJ, as she pulled out the ice cream from the freezer. "He hung up on me"

"I'm sure your eight year old has better things to do than talk to his old man" JJ giggled as she got a bowl and two spoons.

Hotch raised his eyes as she began to scope the mint chocolate ice cream into the white bowl. "You're eating ice cream for breakfast, Jaje? It's just gone nine o'clock"

"Live a little" JJ licked the spoon, grinning at him as he sat on the kitchen stool.

Hotch took the spoon and they both sat in silence eating the melting substance before Hotch took her hand softly, breaking the comfortable ease of just sitting and not talking. "We need to talk properly, about what happened last night"

"The, my ex is up to something which got my son injured talk or the, we had sex last night talk?" JJ scoffed knowing the answer to her own question.

Hotch smirked at the attractive blonde allowing him to be in her kitchen at nine o' clock in the morning after an eventful night. "The latter"

...

_**Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read especially; mummacass, deeda, ReadingRed and Sue1313 – Thank you for reviewing! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi everyone, let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ reluctantly nodded her head, knowing full too well that when Hotch had his serious expression fixed on his face, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Okay"

"Neither of us regret what happened right?" Hotch sat up straight, making JJ smirk at his formal approach. Even without his tie and jacket, he was all business as his eyes searched hers quizzically. "Right and I really appreciate you helping me out last night"

"You know I would do anything for you and Henry" He stated softly as she responded instantaneously. "I know, and same, I'd do anything for you and Jack"

"I know" Hotch smiled sweetly, his dimples appeared on their own accord rolling JJ's stomach with butterflies.

After seconds smiling at each other in silence JJ sighed heavily dragging her eyes off of him. "But there's work and the boys and the team..."

Hotch interrupted her rambling by kissing her thoroughly. "I want to do that again"

"I have no complaints" JJ mumbled as she leant up to capture his lips.

Catching their breaths after the spontaneous make out session, Hotch raised his eyes at her messed hair and swelling lips. "So?"

JJ giggled quietly as she let her fingers massage through Hotch's short black hair as they fell back on to the couch. Moaning quietly, JJ bit her lower lip before speaking. "I think we should give it ago, being with each other. Spending more time together and stuff"

"And stuff?" Hotch raised his eyes suggestively.

The liaison gave a throaty chuckle while leaning in for another meaningful kiss. "Wow you have one dirty mind Aaron Hotchner"

"Trust me I'm blaming you." She swatted his arm half-heartedly, "ouch"

Pulling away, JJ stood up and held out her hand. "Well I need a shower, would you care to join me?"

JJ tilted her head, her playful smile diminished as Hotch locked his jaw. "As much as I would love too..."

"Uh-oh you've already lost interest" JJ half laughed in amusement and half in concern.

"No of course not, God I want to, really, but I need a change of clothes and there's some stuff at work that needs dealing with..." JJ looked at him in disbelief. "Why don't I go home and while I send my faxes off, you can get some sleep and I'll get some food and be back here for twelve. Henry should be awake by then so I'll get him some comfort food too"

JJ scoffed mockingly. "You're bribing me with sleep and food aren't you?"

"Is it working?" He asked as he stood towering above her petite frame as she looked up at him with a mock stern expression.

Sighing JJ lead him to her front door whilst trying to keep her body pushed into his. "The sooner you go the sooner you will be back and remember your go bag and your PJ's"

"I'll even pack my toothbrush" They both laughed as they hovered in the open doorway, both hesitating as neither wanted to be the first to pull away.

Without saying a word, they kissed goodbye and Hotch walked to his car, stealing glances towards JJ who only shut the door as he drove out of her street and out of sight.

...

Walking up the familiar stairs and through the empty corridor, Hotch paused only for a moment outside the front door. He took a deep breath as he prepared to enter the small apartment, there was a part of him that just wanted to turn straight around and go back to JJ and her son, knowing they were waiting for him in her suburban home, but who was he kidding, he had to do this.

Suddenly the door flung open and a startled detective, wearing his thin brown suit stood with his jaw dropped and his face still black and blue from the prior eventful evening. "What the hell..."

Without giving him a chance to finish asking his question, Hotch had Will by the scruff of his collar, pushing him back into his apartment and up against the closest living room wall.

Hotch looked down to the smaller man, almost snarling as he spoke. "I know everything Will, your boss got me up to date with the details."

"Oh really?" Will half smirked, half cowered, as he processed what the profiler was saying.

Hotch lowered his voice and granted the detective an infamous Hotchner glare. "Do not drag JJ into this"

Will scoffed with envy as the older man mentioned his ex's name. "Is that going to be followed up with some kind of threat?" Hotch's fist tightened with rage and he nearly lifted Will off the ground as he slammed the Southerners body into the wall.

Letting the man fall to the ground, Hotch turned and headed to the open door only to be stopped by the grip around his calf which made him stumble to the cold wooden floor. Hotch groaned as Will climbed on top of him and the profiler found himself frozen in momentary fear, the memory of the last occasion he let a man get the upper hand on him fresh in his mind. As the pair continued to struggle on the floor, Will raised his fist and it collided with force with Hotch's cheek.

Regaining his bearings, Hotch held back as he began to respond to Will's punch, not wanting to actually hurt him but just hold him off long enough to diffuse the situation. Finding his balance as he stood, Hotch wiped the blood from his mouth before warning the coughing man who was rolling on the floor. "Stay away from JJ and Henry. I think you're smart enough to know I don't need to threaten you"

...

_**Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read and a special thanks to ReadingRed, CrimStudent47, mummacass, oooLALApaige, Hotch Fan and deeda, for reviewing, woo! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**I'm so sorry for the long delay I've had a bit of difficulties with a few of my stories!**_

_**Hopefully people are still interested; let me know what you think**_

...

It was around five in the evening when Hotch finally knocked on JJ's door again. Placing the crayon down next to Henry's collection of rainbow coloured crayons and her young son, who had insisted she colour with him because his arm hurt, JJ stood and looked out the window to see Hotch's silver sedan parked in her previously empty drive. "So now you show up, lunch was hours ..."

Opening the door, she froze upon seeing Hotch's darkly bruised jaw. "JJ, I can explain" Hotch stepped into the warm house, looking innocently towards the petite blonde.

JJ rolled her eyes, not needing an explanation. "You went to see Will"

"Yes" He nodded before lowering his gaze to Henry as he held a crayon up to the profiler

Hotch kissed the top of the four year olds head and crouched down next to the small boy to admire his colouring, as JJ went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. After Hotch had taken his coat off and got Henry focused on his drawing once more, the unit chief walked up to JJ and placed his hand on her each side of her waist and kissed her cheek from behind her. Annoyed, JJ pulled out of his hold and indicated to the coffee in her hand. "I told you to stay away from him Aaron. I don't want to make things any worse than it already is. God why can't you just let me..."

Shaking his head, Hotch interrupted her softly, "JJ, he hurt Henry. His own kid. Your son. I'm not just going to sit here and let someone..."

"I'm taking care of it. I've called a family lawyer. I didn't want you getting involved" JJ stressed her last words adamantly.

Hotch scoffed while taking the coffee mug from her. "It's too late JJ. I am involved and more importantly, I want to be involved. You and Henry mean a lot to me so I'm sorry if you don't think it's my place to protect..."

JJ interrupted quickly as she closed the distance between the so she wouldn't yell and disrupt her son. "Me? I'm a grown woman Aaron and I'm Henry's mom. Starting a fist fight with Will isn't the way to handle this"

"Will is up to no good JJ. He hasn't been to work in weeks and he's being violent with Henry. Men who hurt their spouses and kids are scum and I'm not letting that scumbag anywhere near the two of you"

"What do you mean he hasn't been to work in weeks?" JJ asked part in shock and part in curiosity.

Hotch sighed as rubbed the side of her arm while they stood closely opposite each other. "I talked to his supervisor..."

JJ's cell phone interrupted his explanation. Walking back into the living room JJ grabbed her mobile off the side table and smiled down at Henry who was watching her move across the room "Jareau... now?... Yes they're on call... I'll be in soon, thank you"

"Work?" Hotch asked although he already knew the answer.

JJ nodded. "Four suspicious deaths in the tri-state area, PD are asking us in"

Hotch watched as she collected some of Henry's toys to put in her large black bag that sat on a chair. "We need to talk about this"

JJ sighed shaking her head. "What we need is to get to work"

After they both got changed into their work clothes and got Henry ready, Hotch drove the three of them to the Quantico field office, seeing as her car was now at a garage. Other than notifying the rest of the team, they drove in silence neither saying anything until they got into the elevator in the car park. Hotch looked down at JJ as she saw to Henry's bulky coat that was caught on the pot on his small injured arm.

Clearing his throat, Hotch smiled softly. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'm just stressed and ..."

JJ rubbed her forehead tiredly while Hotch replied sympathetically. "I know"

The elevator doors opened on the six floor, and the couple stood awkwardly outside of the bullpen. JJ broke the silence first as Henry tugged on her hand. "I'll be along to the briefing room after I've talked to PD, do you mind if Henry stays in your office with you, until I can get him to day-care upstairs?"

"Of course not. Come on buddy" Hotch took the small boys hand and listened as he chattered incoherently about his friends in the FBI ran day care centre.

Fifteen minutes later and the team were assembled in the briefing room. All eyes turned to JJ as she charged into the room, with the clicking of her heels echoing off the walls. "We have a problem"

The team's expressions became concerned towards the blonde. Prentiss was the first to speak, "What is it Jaje?"

JJ passed a photo to Hotch who was seated at the table. "This is the woman from last night"

The other agent's head all snapped towards Hotch then back to JJ. Reid coughed before asking innocently, "what happened last night?"

"Is last night when you got that beauty?" Rossi raised his eyes smugly as he pointed to Hotch's bruised jaw.

JJ held the photo of a deceased woman up in front of her to show the rest of the room. "Will killed this woman, last night. Something about a drug bust gone wrong"

"And he broke Henry's arm" Hotch continued ignoring the glare the media liaison was sending him.

There was a collection of gasps before Morgan spoke with distain in his voice. "What the hell?"

"Sunshine, that douche hurt my godson? When I get my hands on that Southern rat, I'm going to erase his existence of the face..." Garcia stood, yelling as she walked out of the room towards Hotch's office where Anderson was watching Henry.

"That why Hotch is sporting a bruised jaw" JJ admitted quietly

There were a few smirks and smiles as Morgan praised their unit chief much to the dislike of Hotch, who just cringed "Good for you man"

"So how is this woman linked to the case they want us to take?" Hotch asked while trying to get the conversation back on course.

JJ placed a folder onto the table and fanned out the photos as Garcia rejoined the group and sat with the rest of team. JJ pointed to the pictures as she informed them of the case. "These three women were found naked in remote locations, no signs of sexual assault but they did, as did Kellie Harper, the woman from Will's corridor, have high levels of a new dangerous strand of LSD type of drug. The street name is Stax-4. The drug makes you hallucinate, like LSD but the intake of the smallest dose will lead to death, this strain starts to halter respiration immediately and in effect drowns the lungs. PD called us after the blood test on Ms Harper came back from the lab."

Morgan raised his eyes. "So how is Will connected to this?"

Hotch stood and indicated to the younger man to follow him. "Let's go and ask him"

Less than half an hour later, Hotch and Morgan walked up the same stairs Hotch and JJ had hours earlier, while the rest of the team got started on victimology and the geographical profile. Morgan kept glancing towards Hotch as they walked up the stairwell, wondering if he could get his supervisor to talk. "So Hotch, what's up with you and JJ?"

"Not really the time Morgan" Hotch smirked at the brief flash of disappointment across his face and held the door open for the other profiler.

Morgan chuckled as they approached Will's apartment. "Right, because going to interview JJ's ex after you've already had fought the guy doesn't really..."

The agents exchanged looks as they saw Will's door off its hinge. Systematically, they drew their guns and hesitantly entered the bare apartment. Clearing all the rooms, Hotch said the obvious. "He's gone"

...

_**Thank you to everyone who is reading and alerting and a special thanks to everyone reviewing; deeda, ReadingRed, mleo918251, mummacass and Hotch Fan **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimed! **_

_**Sorry for the delay but after having a very strong coffee, I found some inspiration to write the next chapter, hope people are still interested. Let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ sat with Henry watching Garcia type away frantically as numerous pages of code, flashed over the various screens that hung on the wall in Garcia's office. "He doesn't know what's going to hit him when I'm through..." Garcia mumbled under her breath, her attention focused solely on the screens.

Hearing her friends menacing words, JJ looked up from her squirming son on her knee to Garcia as she rolled on her chair from one end of the large desk to the other. "What are you doing? Pen I told you not to do anything... I am actually handling this... God why can't you people just let me deal..."

"Sunshine, with all due respect, leave the diminishing of that southern dirt-bag to the professionals" Garcia turned from her computer to the flustered blonde innocently smiling as she spoke.

"Penelope, look at your godson" JJ's voice was stern as Garcia looked down at the four year old, sitting on the floor playing with his toys.

The analyst sighed heavily before looking back at her best friend. "I'm doing this for him"

"I'd rather things were done by the book, so my son and I can move on with our lives without _his_ interference" JJ stressed the 'his,' not wanting to actually name the man she had once thought she loved.

Garcia rolled her eyes at the liaison's attempt to calm her. "JJ, Will needs to be destroyed"

"Pen, I'm filing for full custody, the fact that I'm taking his son away from him, is punishment enough" JJ's voice softened, for the Pennsylvanian it had been a tough decision to call a family lawyer, but she wasn't going to put her son in any danger, especially from his father.

The pair of women stared at each other daringly for a few seconds in silence, both jumped slightly as Garcia's office phone rang loudly, echoing of the walls in the small lair. Garcia pressed the speaker button on the phone before answering. "Speak or be ignored"

"It's me baby girl, I need you to track Will's financial activities and phone records over the last 24 hours" Morgan's voice seemed urgent and concerned as spoke quietly down the phone.

Hearing his uncertain tone, JJ leaned in closer to Garcia's desk and closer to the phone. "Morgan what's going on?"

"JJ, erm, hold on a minute" It went silent for a minute although mumbling could be heard in the background.

Hotch took the phone and cleared his throat while trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, but his frustration didn't go unnoticed by the media liaison. "JJ, Will's not in his apartment and it looks as though his personal belongings are gone"

Garcia placed her left hand on top of JJ's as she informed them of what she had found in the short search. "He made a large cash with drawl around nine thirty this morning, at an ATM on his street but other than that there hasn't been any other movement, no out-going calls on his cell, no admissions to any local hospitals or arrests, do you want me to put out BOLO for his vehicle?"

"Yeah thanks Garcia, and JJ get Rossi and Reid to talk to Will's supervisor again, see if he's made any contact I'm on the way back to the office now" Hotch waited in silence for a reply from JJ instead Garcia was the one to reply as JJ distantly stared down at Henry.

"Okay Hotch" Garcia hung up the phone and squeezed JJ's hand she had hold of. "So... what's going on with you and Hotch?"

"Nothing that concerns you" JJ looked warningly to her prying friend.

Garcia rolled her eyes and smirked. "JJ if something was going on with you and Hotch, it'd be a good thing"

"Right now, we're working so just let it go okay?" JJ pleaded before standing above her young son and leaned down to kiss his head warmly.

"Fine killjoy" Garcia quipped and stuck her tongue out, receiving her a laugh from her impressionable godson.

An hour later, JJ sat alone in her own office staring at the same case file she had begun reading when she sat down. She could feel his eyes piercing into her yet still the sight of him leaning against her office doorframe still made her jump. "Where's Henry?" Hotch asked in concern as JJ's cheeks blushed a soft pink while she controlled her breathing.

"Playing Pac man with Garcia in her office" The liaison smiled thinly, the stress of the morning's events evident on her face.

Hotch retuned the smile warmly before taking a seat opposite the experienced agent. "How are you doing?"

"My son's arm is broken because of his own father, my ex, who might also be a serial killer and the fact that he ran doesn't make it look as though he's an innocent bystander in all of this. I have a number of observant reporters on hold that want to know why we're investigating the whereabouts of a Maryland detective, who was at the centre of a homicide last night and Kellie Harper's parents are on the way in to ask me why their daughter was killed. The team are gossiping about us, Strauss was buzzing around earlier and we're out of coffee again" JJ let out a long breath as she finished her analysis of her thoughts.

"So you're good then?" He smiled softly, easing some of JJ's stress with the simple gesture of humour.

JJ stared as his hazel eyes while they sought out her clear blue ones, "Hotch, do you think he did this?"

Hotch shrugged, "I don't know yet but I know I need to make sure you and Henry aren't in any danger, maybe you should stay with me tonight"

"Aaron..." JJ bit her lower lip before she was interrupted.

"If you feel more comfortable I was going to sleep in Jack's room, he's not back till tomorrow morning"

JJ smiled at his consideration while trying to explain her position. "It's not that Aaron, thank you for offering but Prentiss already asked us to stay with her tonight and it's probably for the best, I know we said we didn't regret what happened..."

Hotch's eyes widened slightly, "You regret what happened?"

"No, no of course not, I just think we need to take it slow, especially now." Seeing his disappointment JJ sighed. "I don't want to hurt you Aaron but everything that's going on with Will, will distract me and being the centre of gossip, isn't something I deal with very well"

The unit chief nodded in understanding before freezing. "If you want out..."

JJ instantly shook her head at the suggestion but couldn't manage to meet his eyes. "I don't want out Aaron, I just need a breather. Once this case is over with my head will be clearer and we can focus on us but right now I need..."

"You need space?" Hotch added as her sentenced trailed.

Shrugging her shoulders, JJ sighed quietly. "I need to take things slow"

"Okay I can understand that, but if you need anything?" Hotch stood tensely, hesitant to leave the liaison's side when she was probably too stubborn to ask for his support.

JJ smiled warmly towards him as he lingered in front of her desk, "I know who to call"

The rest of the day was mostly unproductive, Will was in the wind, no other suspects had been identified and the local police were uncooperative without actually saying so. Hotch had sent everyone home for the evening after Henry had dragged most of the team into Hotch's office to eat pizza and distract the team from the case load.

When JJ arrived with Henry and Prentiss to the brunette's home, they had immediately put the four year old to bed and opened the wine. The blonde had tactfully avoided the 'Hotch' conversation all night even when the profiler prodded her as they stood outside the guest bedroom. JJ looked towards her sleeping son as she leaned against the doorframe, his broken arm was raised on a cushion yet he managed to sleep through the pain. "Thanks again for letting us stay the night Em"

"Its fine Jaje, remember I'm just down the hall if you need to talk about anything. The case? Will? Hotch? Anything, okay?" Prentiss rubbed JJ's arm reassuringly.

JJ smirked at her friend's sly name dropping. "Night Emily"

Prentiss swiftly got herself ready for bed, it wasn't unusual for JJ or Garcia to spend the night but the weight load of the day's case had been at the forefront of both of the agents mind as they sat together earlier that night. Silence came as soon as the profiler switched off her bedside lamp, the occasional shadow moved across the darkened room and quickly Emily succumbed to the BAU exhaustion, they were all accustomed too.

A few hours later Prentiss's eyes flickered open. It sounded like a loud broom handle snapping, then realisation hit her. A gunshot rang out, disrupting the tranquillity. Hearing a struggle, Prentiss jumped out of bed, she armed herself and took a breath as she felt the adrenaline pulsing through her tired body.

Cautiously, the profiler cleared the upstairs rooms; an unknown man lay on the guest room floor, not breathing. Making her way onto the darkened landing she paused at the top of the stairs, before tentatively making her way downstairs, suddenly she became aware of someone to the right of her and before the profiler could react, a fist collided with her face.

A cold breeze ran over the still body on the living room floor. Prentiss felt a gentle tug on her shoulder, followed by a strange voice. "Ma'am can you hear me?"

Slowly opening her eyes, the brunette cringed at the pain shooting through her head. Blood had dripped down the side of her face as she felt the swollen area on her head. Looking towards the female paramedic, the agent struggled to remember what had happened and became grateful that a familiar voice called her name. "Prentiss are you okay?"

"Hotch, what's going on?" She slowly turned her head towards her nervous appearing supervisor as he crouched down next to her, as she sat still on her living room floor, with the paramedic steadying her as she moved.

Hotch looked at her in concern before answering the injured agent. "A neighbour called the police after hearing gunshots. There's a man with a bullet hole in his head upstairs, it looks as though it came from JJ's gun..."

Prentiss eyes widened in fear, upon hearing her close friend's name, "where are they?"

Hotch closed his eyes briefly as he spoke. "JJ and Henry are gone"

...

_**Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing, especially; midmac, kdzl, schokokaffee, crazyobsession101, mummacass, HotchFan and deeda... you're all awesome!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Your reviewing helped me to write more quickly so here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**_

...

It had been four hours since the team had learnt JJ and Henry were missing and due to a system update on the Bureau computers, Garcia had been getting nowhere with her search and had been very vocal about what she was going to do to those responsible when they found them, leading to Kevin having to drag the eccentric red head out of the building to get the team breakfast. Hotch and Reid were concentrating on the original case to see how JJ and Henry's disappearance fit into the UNSUB's plan to distribute the deathly drug while Rossi looked at victimology in his office.

The early morning sun had begun to peak through the thin slots of the blinds in the briefing room in Quantico. Morgan sat at the roundtable, chewing a pen lid frustratingly, as Prentiss stared at him defiantly. The profiler watched the tense brunette as she wandered her eyes around the softly lit room. "Just close your eyes"

Prentiss sighed loudly, her hand continued to gently rub her darkly bruising temple. "I don't know how much use..."

Morgan placed his hand on top of her forearm warmly. "Just close your eyes girl, you know how this works"

"Fine" Prentiss nodded and shifted in her seat nervously. Closing her eyes, she could feel her friend's grip tighten on her arm before he began the cognitive interview. "You're asleep in your room, what can you hear?"

"Nothing, I'm asleep" Prentiss quipped, even with her eyes closed Morgan could tell she was rolling them sarcastically.

He smirked at the remark before trying to help her remember. "People talking? Is the fridge buzzing? Is there any traffic outside...?"

Prentiss bit her lip before nodding slowly. "My security alarm's beeping" Her voice was surprised as she began to picture herself in her own bed.

"It doesn't usually?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Only when it's being switched off" Prentiss hesitated, she was careful with her home security, they all were paranoid when it came to their personal spaces, it came with years of dealing with horrific crimes committed not only to seemingly normal and innocent people, but they had all had to deal with someone on their team being targeted by an UNSUB at home. Elle, Gideon and more recently Hotch.

Morgan tilted his head as he watched the brunette slip into her own conscious. "It woke you up?"

Prentiss shook her head before pausing. "No, something fell"

"What is it?" Morgan waited for Prentiss to rehear the noise, "Emily, what is it?"

Prentiss's face fell, keeping her eyes closed, she shrugged. "I don't know, something in JJ's room"

Morgan allowed his hand find Prentiss's, knowing the familiar feeling of not being able to defend those around you, he tried to comfort his friend with the little touch. "Then what happened?"

Prentiss moaned with frustration. "A gunshot, then glass breaking, maybe"

Morgan smiled briefly, noting that the profiler was in the moment, he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Good, what did you do?"

Prentiss took a deep breath as she remembered sitting up in her darkened bedroom. "My gun is in the bedside table, I get it and go to open my bedroom door but I hesitate, someone's on the landing. I wait for a minute then open the door slightly to see who's there"

Morgan interrupted as the profiler hesitated with her reminiscing. "What do you see?"

"No one's there. It's dark, but I can hear that Henry's crying somewhere" Prentiss's voice cracked upon mentioning the young boy's name. Opening her eyes, she felt her eyes filling with water as Morgan watches her encouragingly.

"Prentiss, what happens next?"

Prentiss sighed waiting a moment before closing her eyes once more. "There's someone on the guest bedroom floor, but he's dead. The bathroom's clear. That just leaves downstairs. I don't want to turn on the light and I'm trying to be quiet but my top stair creaks..."

The Chicago born agent could tell her reluctance to go any further but continued to lead her through her memories. "Okay, keep going downstairs"

"The front door is open, the kitchen looks empty but there's a blind spot in my living room, I turn and see a reflection, next thing I know I'm on the floor" She winces at the memory of being hit on her temple.

Knowing she would dismiss any sounds she might have heard, Morgan tried to highlight her other senses. "But you're not unconscious yet? You can still hear?"

Prentiss's body begins to relax for the first time since she sat down. "Erm, I don't know, there's some shuffling, and it feels as though someone's standing above me. I can hear some voices, but it's more of a mumble"

Morgan leaned forward slightly whilst keeping his hand wrapped loosely around Prentiss cold hand. "What did they sound like? Can you understand what they're saying?"

"A man with a gruff voice was talking, something about, '_he said don't hurt them' _maybe?" Prentiss sighed at her inability to fully remember the UNSUB's conversation.

Morgan patted her hand in comfort. "Do you recognise the voice?"

Prentiss shook her head confidently. "No, it's more of a whisper, like they think someone might be trying to hear what they're saying but they're definitely still talking about the same person"

"Who is the person?"

Prentiss took a deep breath "I don't know, Will maybe? The same guy said Will's name"

Morgan cringed at the name of JJ's ex. "Emily, are you sure?"

Prentiss jaw dropped. Opening her eyes, the profiler wearily eyed her colleague as she decided whether or not what she actually heard was correct. Biting her lip, Prentiss nodded. "The one that I think hit me, he asked what he should do with me, but the gruff voice told him to do nothing, he said something like '_Will doesn't want them dead, especially not the kid, we can't hurt the blondes friend, he said don't hurt anyone'"_

Morgan sighed and let go of her hand. "Prentiss are you sure?" She nodded and closed her eyes again as he asked his next question. "What happened next?"

Prentiss tried to remember hearing the unwanted guests leaving, but her mind was blank. "There's a breeze and Hotch is there..." She opens her eyes "do you think Will is behind all of this?"

"I don't know, possibly... probably. We need to tell Hotch." Morgan answered truthfully but his concern was evident as Prentiss took hold of his hand.

...

_**Hi to everyone reading especially; crazyobsession101, ReadingRed, CrimStudent47, mummacass, angry penguin, deeda and jhae-ann!**_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**While I remember... '**_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.'**_** – I keep on forgetting to post this in my fics, but Tracia and Tonnie created a really fun and useful forum and welcome everyone with open arms, so go and have a look!**_

_**Back to the story, let me know what you think, enjoy!**_

...

The team regrouped during breakfast but their focus was centred on Will seeing as though he was their number one suspect yet his unknown whereabouts put a dampen on all of their moods. Hotch reissued the team with new tasks, to try and keep the team looking at all the possible avenues.

Garcia focused on helping the forensic guys identifying the dead man in Prentiss's apartment. Rossi was still looking at victimology, not only for the original case but JJ and Henry too. While Morgan ran through the drug bust case with CDC and Prentiss and Reid talked to her neighbours for a second time.

Hotch's mind was in no position to be chasing down dead ends, when all he could think of was whether or not he was going to have to bury yet another woman he loved. Realising his presence was probably going to be distracting, the unit chief went to JJ's house to see if anything seemed out of place before going to pick up Jack.

An hour and half later, Hotch dropped his son's bags onto the couch in his office, smiling warmly towards the young boys as he eyed his father's large and messy desk. "Dad why are we in your office? Am I helping out today?"

"Do you want to?" Hotch asked thoughtfully, his smile widened as the little boy nodded enthusiastically.

Jack stopped swaying and bit his lower lip and looked up at his tall dad with wide expectant eyes. "I thought we were going to see Henry?"

Hotch paused whilst trying to think of how to respond. "I know, but we'll all get some ice cream later okay buddy?"

"Is Henry still poorly or can he come and helps with the case too?" Jack asked, following Hotch to his desk.

Hotch sighed, as he held his office chair still so Jack could climb on. "Henry has to stay at home with JJ today"

Jack exhaled loudly as he shifted in the seat."When is he going to feel better, cos JJ's taking us to see the big dinosaurs again remember?"

"We'll see them soon buddy, but right now I need you to sit in my chair and draw me some pictures for my office okay?" The profiler hurriedly closed some open case files and moved them into a pile on the side table before producing a wad of paper.

"Do you want animals or trucks?" Jack asked seriously.

Hotch smiled down at the small boy, patting his head encouragingly, "What do you want to draw?"

Hotch chuckled as his eight year old thought hard for a few seconds before speaking. "Erm, oh I know, a penguin driving a truck in space"

Hotch nodded before opening his top desk drawer. "Okay then here's your colours, I'm going to leave my door open but I'm right next door in Uncle Dave's office okay? I'll be back in a minute, don't go off anywhere."

Hotch paused in his doorway, watching Jack concentrate on his drawing, before walking slowly to Rossi's office door. Tentatively, he knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response from the New Jersey native. "Come in"

"I know I asked you to concentrate on victimology but you need to know something" Hotch closed the door behind him, watching the older profiler, sat behind his desk reading an email off his computer.

"You okay Aaron?" Rossi smirked at the unit chief's awkward stance.

Hotch ran his hand through his hair while pacing the small room. "JJ and I slept together and we want to begin a relationship... with each other... together, as in a couple"

Dave shrugged, "Okay"

"Okay... What?" He looked at the older man with scepticism.

"Well it was kind of obvious something happened with you guys and we've been taking bets for months now to see how long it would take the pair of you to come to your senses" Rossi spoke smugly and took of his reading glasses.

"Dave I don't know what to tell Jack, he's asking to see Henry... I can't do this again, I can't lose JJ" Hotch sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs that faced the desk, the hand he wasn't leaning on rubbed his forehead tiredly.

Rossi sighed seeing that his friend was once again facing the prospect of losing someone he cared for. "We're going to find her Aaron. We have a pretty good lead"

"Will's disappeared and this isn't a one man operation, what if he's done something..."Hotch paused his concern as there was an abrupt knock on the door before, the eccentrically dressed technical analyst burst into the room excitedly, "I'm sorry to interrupt sir"

"It's okay Garcia, what have you got?" Hotch stood to face the red head.

She smiled enthusiastically, "An ID on the dead man in Prentiss's apartment, his face was practically disfigured from the gunshot wound, I mean it was gross, I've seen some pretty bad stuff but this was icky and not in a chocolate sundae with too much cream on top kind of icky I mean there was blood and..."

The two profilers looked between each other before simultaneously interrupting the babbling woman. "Garcia"

"I've managed to get an accurate identification." Garcia beamed as she held the photo up.

"Well, who is he?" Rossi queried

Garcia passed the file to her supervisor as she explained. "Glad you asked. This rather bland man, is Officer Harold Pickering, MDPD"

Hotch scoffed in frustration. "He was at Will's apartment the other night"

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked while taking the manila folder out of the supervisor's hand

"He was taking crime scene photos" Hotch muttered with a hint of guilt.

Rossi looked towards Hotch, seeing the younger man was blaming himself, the profiler dismissed Garcia. "I think we need to talk to Will's supervisor again. Garcia can you get Prentiss and Reid back please?"

As soon as Garcia closed the door behind her, Hotch flung his hand out, knocking one of the messy piles of folders to scatter the ground. "What the hell is going on?" Hotch moaned through gritted teeth.

Rossi took a step around d his desk to face the emotional agent. "We're going to get them back. JJ's not going to give up without a fight Aaron. You know that."

"I should have made her stay with me" Hotch said softly.

Dave placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder reassuringly, "Aaron, we're going to get them both back"

Hotch inhaled deeply before nodding. He turned to open the door but froze. "Bring in all the officers who were at LaMontagne's the other night. They're going to tell us where that son of a bitch is or we charge them all as accessories"

...

_**Thank you too; ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, jhae-ann, angry penguin, Speed Girl 87, deeda, mummacass and midmac, I love hearing from you all!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi to everyone still reading, I'm on a roll with my writing at the minute so thought I'd update again. Let me know what you think!**_

...

Hotch kissed the top of Jack's head, as he slept soundly on the couch, and covered the small boy with his jacket. Looking through the blinds, he could see the team congregating around Prentiss's desks, their expressions were all tired and frustrated as he walked down into the bullpen. After he slammed one of the officers head's into the steel table, Rossi and Morgan had forced him back into his office and now as the whole team avoided his eye contact, the profiler could tell they were worried about him.

"What have we got?" Hotch asked as the team all turned to face him hesitantly.

Morgan answered first as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "They're all saying the same thing"

"What's that?" Hotch looked at each of the agents as they shifted uncomfortably at his briskness.

Prentiss cleared her throat, "Erm, that Will killed Kellie Marsh after getting involved with her romantically. She was a member of one of the downtown gangs their department had been investigating in conjunction with the deathly distribution of Stax-4, he told them she stole from him and they fought, he blackmailed the group of officers to help him cover up the killing or he threatened to get some of his new friends to go after their families."

Rossi nodded before continuing the explanation, "Detective Fox, Will's partner just confessed into being at Prentiss's place last night."

"According to him, Will wants to take Henry away and disappear. He also said he wanted to cause JJ both emotional and physical pain for taking his son away from him." Reid spurted out quickly but paused as the team all gave him warning looks not to go on.

Hotch sighed, "Do they have any idea where Will is?"

"Fox said he's been distant for weeks now and wouldn't know who he'd turn to for something like this" Rossi answered, noting the worry in the unit chief's exhausted eyes.

Garcia joined the gathering, carrying two trays of coffee in her hands. "So they're all saying Will's behind this but don't know where he is?"

"Basically baby girl" Morgan agreed taking the trays off the emotional red head.

"It's been nearly twenty hours" Garcia stressed, holding her gaze on Hotch longer than the rest of the team as he shook his head sombrely.

...

There was a strong smell of turpentine as JJ opened her eyes slowly, her left side and left shoulder stung with immense pain and her stomach and chest ached as though she had been repeatedly kicked. Sensing someone watching her, the liaison scanned the room, finding only one shadowed outline of a man and more worryingly, no Henry.

JJ coughed as she sat up, the bruised figure moved closer to her. "Where's Henry?"

"I'm sorry JJ" The familiar southern drawl stated almost emotionless.

JJ whimpered as she managed to lean her aching body against a cold stone wall. "Will, where's my son?"

Will stared at his former partner blankly but she noticed his slight shudder as the door swung open with a bang. A broad, balding man walked in with authority, tightly holding onto Henry who squirmed under the tight grip, the stranger had on him. "He's right here sweetheart," the man sniggered.

"Mommy!" Henry sobbed reaching out for JJ, his arm that was in a cast hung heavily by his side while he whimpered upon seeing his injured mom.

JJ smiled at her distressed son, trying her best not to upset the four year old. "Hey shush its' okay. Are you okay?"

"I wanna go home now please!" Henry pleaded as he looked up at the threatening man.

"I know baby..." JJ comforted, watching in horror as the man passed her son to Will, who gave her one more expressionless look before leading Henry out of the room, "I swear to god if you hurt my son..." JJ threatened through gritted teeth before the door closed and she was left with a menacing stranger with a sinister glare in his eyes as he closed the distance between them.

JJ backed herself as close to the wall as she could, but the dirty warmth of his breath on her cheek made her shudder. "You're in no position to threaten anyone here, lady" Without warning he raised his arm, colliding his elbow with JJ's cheek with such force, the coolness of the dusty floor brought some small relief as she began to lose consciousness after the repetitive blows her body endured.

...

_**I love hearing from you all and in thanks I like to give shout outs to those who review, so, a HUGE thanks to; Speed Girl 87, mummacass, crazyobsession101 and ReadingRed**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Let me know what you think, I wasn't sure if this chapter actually works or not, I had a few other ideas but this is the one I decided on, so your thoughts are welcomed!**_

...

JJ groaned in pain, a soft hand was tangled in her hair and she could hear a soft sobbing. Trying to push herself off the ground she realised her head was leaning on her son's small lap as he tried to wake her up. Opening her eyes as much she could, JJ could see the tears that were stained down Henry's cheeks, and the liaison felt her own tears start to fall. Partly due to fear of what was too come and part in relief that her son was with her. "Oh bubba, are you okay?" She pulled him to a hug as close as she could to her aching body, letting him press into her crushed ribs.

Henry raised his right arm to his mommy's face before speaking through a sob. "Your head hurts"

"I'll be fine bubba" JJ kissed the top of his head, not wanting any distance between her and her young son.

After what could have been hours sitting cuddling and comforting her upset son, JJ stared at the only exit out of the room, a steel grey door. There were no windows and the only light came from a small ventilation fan at the top of a wall and from the little gap under the steel door.

Slowly standing up, JJ felt a sharp pain scream through her entire body as she stumbled towards the door, with Henry clinging onto her leg. Unsurprisingly the door was locked but the room was filled with industrial debris that she thought could be used in defence. JJ sat Henry down in the far corner of the room, talking to him soothingly as she searched the trash on the floor.

"Mommy" Henry called out in a whisper, his little face became white, frozen with fear as JJ turned to see the thug that attacked her when she was defenceless. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Without hesitation JJ threw the wooden sign she had in her hand in the attacker's face, before leaning down to pick up whatever she could reach as he stumbled towards her. Henry began to cry as he watched them struggle on the floor. JJ whimpered as he threw another punch to her side but as he raised his hand again, JJ's fingers touched something cool and with the little energy she had left she began to hit his head continuously until he fell backwards with a deep cut on his head, pooling with blood.

JJ cried out in pain as she sat up to see her son cowering in the corner. Crawling over to him, the agent avoided the groaning man on the ground as she comforted the small boy. "Baby I need you to stand up and come with me"

"Mommy?" Henry looked at the injured man as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

JJ soothed down her son's hair before weakly standing up. "I know baby, but we need to go now, okay?"

As JJ guided Henry out of the darkened room and out of the building, she realised that they were in an apparently normal looking street. It was the early hours of the morning, a soft grey light hazily lit the abandoned street but a van was parked up and a few people were carrying boxes into a building, at the bottom of the road with a light still on.

JJ hesitantly walked with Henry up to one of the Middle Eastern men that had stopped in concern as they watched a bloodied JJ, stumble onto the path with her young son. "I need to use your phone"

"Are you okay Miss?" He caught her hand as she began to cough.

"I need to use your phone" JJ wheezed, her hand firmly held Henry's as he hid behind her leg.

An older man stepped out of the convenience store, eyeing JJ wearily. "Look I want no trouble"

JJ straightened herself as best she could. "I'm FBI and I need to use your phone"

The elder Middle Eastern man nodded, "Come with me, here use my son-in-law's cell and I'll call an ambulance"

"Thank you" JJ smiled gratefully, watching Henry carefully as he accepted a soft drink of the younger man.

JJ dialled the familiar number with shaking hands and sighed, a breath of relief as it was answered. "Hotchner"

"Aaron, I need you to come and get us" JJ tried to control the quiver in her voice

She could hear gasps in the background as Hotch replied softly. "JJ where are you?"

"A shop called Sal's, I think we're somewhere in downtown DC" The son in law nodded, as he crouched down to talk to Henry.

"Garcia's tracing the call, are you both okay?" Hotch whispered in concern

JJ sniffled before she could reply, the ability to talk to Hotch had calmed the fear that had over taken her entire body. "Yeah... I don't know, the owner's calling an ambulance"

"We're on our way Jaje, just hang tight" Hotch informed her reassuringly

JJ sat on the floor next to Henry, letting his head fall to her arm tiredly, yet he still managed to tightly hold onto his drink. Hearing the unit chief's heavy breathing, JJ kissed her son's head before whimpering the profiler's name, "Aaron..."

"I'm coming for you, JJ?" He stated more firmly, needing her to know that he was there for her.

"Just hurry" JJ chuckled through the pain and the tears she didn't realise was falling.

The assumed shop owner brought out a warm cloth for JJ's facial injuries and placed his hand on top of hers warmly as he began to wipe away some of the dried blood, "We on our way" Hotch reiterated softly, "I'm on my way, Jaje"

...

_**A Huge thanks for reviewing, too; roswell98892, cazyobsession101, midmac, ReadingRed, Speed Girl 87, mummacass, angry penguin and, of course, deeda :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**This chapter just kept growing and growing as I wrote it, hope you like it. Hi to everyone still alerting and reading its great hearing from you all, so let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ took a deep breath as the doctor finished the last stitch on her patients' forehead and informing the slightly dizzy agent of the seriousness of her injuries. The antiseptic smell of the hospital made the blondes stomach roll, she had enough of invading smells and cold rooms, right now, JJ just wanted to go home. The female doctor stood back, admiring her handy work as she finished, "So take it easy okay Agent Jareau?"

JJ nodded then smirked as a familiar voice answered for her. "She will Doctor"

The doctor and JJ turned to see Hotch leaning against the door, watching JJ intently. As soon as he barged into the small convenience store he refused to leave her and Henry's side. The unit chief left Rossi, Reid and Prentiss in the empty street to follow up at the house JJ was being held, while Morgan followed the ambulance to the hospital.

The doctor smiled as she watched the couple stare at each other tenderly. "Okay then I'll go and see about your discharge." The doctor spoke reluctantly due to her previous adamant conversation with Hotch and Morgan that the liaison should be kept in overnight but due to hospital security, both agents believed that JJ would be safer with them in the BAU.

"Thank you" JJ replied thankful, as the doctor left the two agents alone for the first time since JJ's house nearly three days ago.

Hotch closed the distance between them, instantly, he helped the tense liaison to stand up so she could change into the clothes he had brought for her. Seeing JJ wince as she tried to get her arm through her favourite blue jumper, Hotch ran his hand down her bare and raw side to relax her. Standing behind the usually stubbornly independent woman, the profiler pulled the jumper over her head, and whispered softly into JJ's ear, as she let him dress her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Where's Henry?" JJ asked as she turned to face him, when he picked up her comfortable jeans, she tended to wear on a long flight home, off the bed.

"He's getting something to eat with Morgan in the cafeteria. Rossi, Reid and Prentiss went to raid the house you were being held at" Hotch replied softly, he bent down and placed JJ's foot into the jean leg and waited until she steadied herself on his shoulders before he pulled the garment up her legs.

JJ grimaced in pain when he stood to fasten the button and zip, seeing his concern she tilted her head. "Everything's just achy"

"I know. It will be after what you've been through... I was worried, I thought..." His rambling was interrupted by JJ as she began to kiss him tenderly.

Moaning out of the kiss, JJ watched her hands to fall from the taller man's shoulders and onto his chest as she spoke quietly. "You're going to stay with us for a bit, right?"

"Of course I am, but we'll stay at work until we find Will" Hotch kissed her bruised temple gingerly, not wanting to cause JJ any more pain.

JJ looked up into his eyes gratefully before they became distance as she remembered the last time she saw her ex. "He looked so... different"

Hotch nodded, JJ told him everything she could remember in the ambulance, not wanting to take a breath until the profiler knew everything she did. "All he said was that he was sorry?"

"Yeah, I've never seen him so distant and emotionless. I thought they were going to hurt Henry... I was thinking I'd never see my son again. I never thought I'd see you..." JJ's voice cracked, the feeling of tears swelled her eyes while she tried to avoid Hotch's affectionate gaze.

Hotch sighed at her, the light touch on her waist was causing her significant pain but the psychological trauma was just beginning to surface. "Henry's fine, you're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to either of you"

"You promise?" JJ asked nearly inaudible

Hotch's smile widened as JJ looked up to him expectantly. "Always"

JJ raised her bandaged wrist, to place her scraped hand on his cheek. "Kiss me"

Complying, Hotch leaned down to meet JJ's lips delicately and led her petite body backwards, to sit her back onto the bed as she slowly began to deepen the kiss. A cough from the doorway startled the pair as they got lost in the moment, "Sorry to interrupt"

The two agents blushed at the sight of the doctor smirking at them "Erm, we were just..."

"Uh-huh. Here's your papers Agent Jareau, make sure you take things... easy" The doctor looked between the couple smugly as they separated, both embarrassed at being caught.

"I will do, thank you Doctor Embers" JJ bit her lower lip as the doctor handed the papers to Hotch and excused herself, "Carry on"

They waited until the doctor closed the door before laughing, but both froze suddenly as JJ coughed and leaned forward with her arms covering her abdomen. "Oww, don't make me laugh!"

"You okay to walk? I can find a wheel chair for you while we go and get Morgan and Henry" JJ shook off his concern by taking his arm and letting him take most of her weight as they began to walk towards the elevator that was just outside of her room.

It was still early morning as they stood in the empty elevator, the sun was barely rising and the aftermath of the long night was apparent on the blondes face as she turned into Hotch's side. "What do you think Will's up too?" JJ asked in apprehension of the answer.

"It's nothing good, Rossi said they found something in the house but there's no evidence of Will ever being there. The man he's working with wasn't there either, we must have just missed him. JJ, earlier, you said Will acted differently around him?" Trepidation filled Hotch's voice, he knew JJ had been through a lot and he didn't want to push her, but the agent in him knew that there were more questions that needed to be asked.

The elevator doors swung open on the ground floor, where the cafeteria was, stepping out of the wide compartment, Hotch tangled his fingers with JJ's hand that wasn't bandaged up. JJ looked down at their entwining hands and smiled before replying. "It was just something small, like a bit of tension but I just thought that was because of Henry coming into the room"

"You didn't recognise him?" Hotch asked dryly before parting, to open the cafeteria's door, allowing JJ through first.

The liaison shrugged slightly as they held hands once more, when he came back to her side. "No, maybe... I don't know. I was worried about Henry and getting kicked..."

"I'm sorry" Hotch berated himself mentally but JJ shook her head and kissed him faintly on the lips, "It's not your fault Aaron" JJ smiled sincerely before she was interrupted by a high pitch squeal.

"Mommy!" The pair turned to see Henry charging towards them excitedly, before the small boy could crash into JJ, Hotch picked the four year old up and rested him on his hip.

JJ's smile diminished as she tried wipe the chocolate from around her hyperactive son's mouth with her finger and brushed the crumbs off his newly changed clothes. "Hey bubba, what are you eating?" JJ asked with a hint of motherly concern.

"What? He said he could eat muffins" Morgan joined the small group with a weary look, aimed at JJ.

"At six thirty in the morning?" JJ retorted while Henry smiled at her, mischievously taking another bite of the double chocolate muffin he knew he wasn't usually allowed for breakfast, "Let's get out of here, huh?"

Hotch lowered the boy to the floor and stood behind JJ protectively as Henry took hold of her hand. Waiting until JJ and Henry were a few steps ahead of them, the unit chief turned to his colleague. "Did he say anything to you?"

Morgan nodded and lowered his voice. "Will told him he had to go away a while"

"That's all?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

Morgan hesitated, knowing that it was only a little over an hour ago that the supervisor couldn't control his emotions when it came to JJ and her young son, "apparently he yelled at the kid when Henry asked for JJ"

Hotch shook his head frustratingly. "I swear to god, when I get my hands on that SOB..."

JJ and Henry stopped in front of the two profilers, Henry turned to look up at the unit chief animatedly, "Are we going to see Jack-Jack now?"

"He's waiting for you in my office, buddy" Hotch smiled warmly down at the beaming boy.

Morgan held the door open for everyone as Henry began to talk contentedly, "Mommy can we go see Tex?"

JJ smiled, "Not today baby, but I'll take you to see the T-Rex and the other dinosaurs soon okay?"

Morgan grabbed Hotch's arm softly as JJ and Henry kept on walking towards the car park. "Hotch, Henry said Will began to cry when the bad man came into the room to take him to see his mommy"

Hotch became alarmed at Morgan's troubled expression. "So Will isn't the dominant partner in all of this?"

Morgan nodded slowly as he passed the car keys to Hotch. "Which means, we need to find out who the dominant UNSUB is and what he actually wants? Is JJ up for..."

"Guys, can we please just have ten minutes of no case talk, please?" JJ interrupted the pair when they came into hearing distance.

Morgan sighed loudly, while stepping in front of the liaison to lead them to the car, "I'm sorry JJ, I..."

JJ held up her hand in remorse for snapping. "It's okay Derek, I'm just... I have a headache"

"You okay?" Hotch placed his hand softly onto her back when they reached the car, waiting for Morgan to get to the other side of the car to give them some space to talk.

JJ kissed his cheek as they faced each other, with Henry standing in the middle of them, watching their interaction. "I'll be fine. I'm just sore and tired"

"I know you are" Hotch skimmed his fingers tenderly over JJ's swollen jaw intimately before a hand tugging his leg caught his attention. "Come on buddy, in the car seat" Hotch lifted Henry into Jack's car seat and held the door open for JJ as she hesitantly climbed in the front. Morgan sat behind the driver's seat next to Henry and patted the boys head encouragingly as Hotch switched on the engine. The fresh morning sun, rose brightly over the large hospital building when they pulled out of the car park, all were glad that they were finally able to get back to the safety of the office.

They'd been driving for about five minutes listening to the radio when Henry turned his head from looking out of the window at the early morning traffic towards the front of the car, where Hotch and JJ sat quietly. "Mommy?"

"Yeah bubba?" JJ smiled at his curiosity that filled his voice, grateful that his previous fear had disappeared.

"Is daddy a bad man?" Henry asked innocently

There was an obvious intake of breath from the three adults as Henry scrunched his eyes in confusion. Hotch sighed, seeing that JJ stiffened, he spoke softly to the little boy. "Henry, your daddy's not going to hurt you."

Henry sighed as he reiterated his question. "But _is_ daddy a bad man?"

"Henry..." Morgan shook his head warningly at the little boy who stared at him perplexed.

"I don't get it" The four years old moaned with a shrug

Hotch looked towards JJ who was staring ahead of her stunned, clearing his throat the profiler began to explain. "Henry, your daddy did a bad thing, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He does very much but sometimes..."

Henry leaned forward in his seat interrupting Hotch with another question. "But, mommy?"

JJ coughed as she strained her body to turn to face her son. "Yeah Henry?"

Ignoring the sudden tension, the young boy frowned. "Where is daddy?"

Morgan placed his hand on JJ's shoulder, indicating that she should face forward to stop the unnecessary pain, and answered Henry. "That's what we want to find out kiddo"

"Mommy?" Henry spoke through a yawn.

"Yes Henry?" JJ eyed Hotch who rolled his eyes mockingly.

Henry yawned again as his small hand fell onto Morgan's arm tiredly. "Mmm tired"

"Then go to sleep baby, I'll still be here when you wake up" JJ looked at the reflection of her son closing his eyes in the side mirror before closing her own heavy eyes feeling safe in the knowledge that Hotch was sitting right next to her.

...

_**A Huge thank you to; Timeforachange, ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, Kenzmom, Speed Girl 87, mummacass, angry penguin, midmac and deeda... you're all awesome! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**HI to everyone still reading and alerting, this chapter hopefully starts to answer some things, enjoy and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all!**_

...

JJ shifted slightly in Hotch's arms, they watched the boy's sleep on the portable cots while JJ rested her head on Hotch's chest as they sat on the couch in his office. They'd been hidden in the small room since they got back from the hospital while Morgan and Garcia followed up with the rest of the team.

Hearing JJ's soft sigh, Hotch kissed the top of her head tenderly, "What are you thinking about?"

"That the kid's would like the beach," JJ hummed into his chest sleepily.

Hotch smirked as he leant forward to look into her tired blue eyes. "Huh?"

"Maybe we could go away for a few days when this is all over, somewhere warm and with a beach. What do you think?" JJ asked quietly as she sat up to place her hand on his cheek. She searched his eyes nervously looking for an answer while trying to control the wave of butterflies in her stomach.

Hotch smirked and dropped his head closer to hers and kissed JJ softly, "That sounds perfect"

JJ's smile widened as she kissed him back, "Good, then it's settled, we'll go on holiday and we could get around to having a first date or something"

Hotch's jaw dropped as JJ leaned back onto his chest. "God I didn't even realise that we've never even... I'm a bad boyfriend aren't I?"

JJ shrugged, "You're doing pretty well so..." JJ sat up straight slowly, with a furrowed brow forming, "You're my boyfriend?"

"Erm..." He looked at her cautiously and stiffened at his own forwardness, but relaxed the minute JJ's lips crashed into his again. "You're the one suggesting vacations" Hotch groaned between soft kisses.

"Maybe I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend?" JJ replied smugly.

He whispered as he nuzzled into her mango fragranced blonde hair, "Well your boyfriend just wants to spend some quality time with his girlfriend without her asshole ex, getting in the way"

JJ chucked as he began to kiss behind her ear, "Wow, we're really going to attempt this? How do we even start tell everyone?"

Hotch turned so he was lying behind JJ's body and he slowly ran his hands down her injured body. "The team already know that there's something going on with us and the boy's will get used to the idea of us being together soon enough"

"You think?" JJ asked optimistically.

Hotch firmed his grip around her petite waist, trying not to cause JJ any pain. "I'm in this for the long haul JJ. When I didn't know where you both were I felt this panic, you're the only person I've ever felt this way about, I can't explain it, it's like without you I can't even think straight. I can't lose you"

"You won't" JJ smiled and covered her bandaged hand with his comforting him instantly with the soft touch.

The couple continued to lie in comfortable ease, watching their son's sleep soundly. The office blinds were closed, shutting out the morning light and the bustling bullpen. A hesitant knock on the door, startled the pair and both of their eyes automatically shot to the boy's to see if they had stirred. Prentiss and Garcia entered the room hesitantly; both of the gazes fell onto JJ's bruised and swollen face sympathetically. Prentiss smiled warmly before she interrupted the tranquil silence. "We have something"

Hotch held JJ's hand caringly, as he silently questioned whether or not he should tell Morgan to take over, seeing as he, and the rest of the team, questioned his objectivity on this particular case. Noting that the unit chief wasn't moving as Prentiss backed out of the office, JJ squeezed his hand encouragingly. "Go, I'm going to stay here with the boys"

"Okay..." Hotch smiled at his girlfriend before looking towards Garcia silently pleading the red head to stay with the injured liaison.

Garcia automatically gave the profiler a knowing smile and sat where Hotch had been, taking the blondes red, raw hand. "Do you mind if I stay with you for a little while sunshine?"

"No of course not" JJ answered tiredly, stifling a yawn.

JJ and Garcia sat calmly together with JJ's head falling instantly to her best friend's shoulder, waiting until Hotch and Prentiss were out of earshot, the analyst sighed. "How are you, really?"

"Really, really sore" JJ smirked as their eyes met.

Biting her lower lip, Garcia's cheeky smile widened, unnerving the blonde. "So before everything happened you were a bit reluctant I know, but can we talk about you and Hotch now? Cos sunshine, he was freakin' out, not even in the silently, internal, sinister way like he was when Foyet was out and about, but in this totally new brisk, Hulk, no nonsense kind of way"

JJ closed her eyes briefly and nodded in acknowledgment. "Pen, I like him" She stated simply.

"You do? That's... nice" Garcia rolled her eyes sarcastically.

JJ smirked at her friend patronising response. "I like him a lot"

The computer whiz nodded, dissatisfied with her friend's answer, "That's great..."

Sensing Garcia's disappointment, JJ shifted awkwardly before shyly interrupting, "I might even be falling in love with him, but you know we haven't even dated or spent that much alone time together but... he's amazing. I like how I feel around him and... I think I'm falling in love with him."

The eccentric red head straightened dramatically and inhaled sharply, trying not to squeal. "Really, because I've already planned your wedding and picked out your kid's names and I don't think my little shippy heart can take any more drama right now. You two really need a happy ever after, before you over take Reid in the BAU's most damaged list"

JJ chuckled sorely, "Well, we'll see what we can do for you"

...

Hotch looked down at the crime scene photo in his hand, four men lying on the ground in a dark, dirty room, "They all OD'd?" Hotch asked his question towards Rossi, seeing as he was the one who found the deceased men in the basement of the house that JJ and Henry were being held at.

Rossi nodded, "High levels Stax-4 was in all of their blood streams but there's something else."

"What is it?" Hotch's brow furrowed.

"They're all junior police officers in Will's department. The flag was raised when they didn't show up for their shifts this morning" Prentiss stated before turning her focus to Reid as he began to speak.

"We showed Detective Fox the crime scene photos and he reluctantly gave us a name" Reid looked towards his other colleagues as Hotch barked his reply, "Who?"

"This man, Max Craney, he matches JJ's description she gave to the sketch artist" Morgan passed the sketch and the police photograph in a file over to the unit chief.

"That's Will's supervisor" Hotch's jaw set at the revelation.

Rossi nodded with a frown and scrubbed his face tiredly, "Craney said he wasn't in contact with Will for three weeks since he last showed up for work, right? According to the officers we have in custody, Supervisor Maxwell Craney hated Will and for all they knew he wasn't involved but Garcia pulled his phone records and it looks as though he's been in contact with Will, for weeks now and they both made corresponding phone calls to the same disposable cell phones we believe belong to the officers in custody."

"They all lied to us" Morgan added angrily.

Reid stood as he looked over the case board, "It looks like we've found our dominant UNSUB, but what's his motive in all of this?"

"At least now we know who we're looking for, let's end this" Hotch gave each of his team a gratifying nod and placed the case file on the table before he followed the rest of the team out of the briefing room.

...

_**I like to shout out the names of those people who have taken the time to review, so without further ado; ReadingRed, angry penguin, crazyobsession101, Speed Girl87, Hotch Fan, mummacass and deeda!**_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi to everyone who is still reading, let me know what you think! **_

...

The team strapped on their Kevlar and adjusted the earpieces before they got in position behind SWAT as they prepared to raid Max Craney's apartment, that was just a few blocks from the house JJ and Henry were taken too. Giving the signal to proceed through the door, Hotch nodded to the lead SWAT agent and cautiously followed the line of SWAT agents through the door.

"Max Craney? FBI" Hotch yelled, while taking in the ransacked appearance of the living room.

"Clear!" Voices floated down the corridors as room were checked, "Clear!"

"He's not here Hotch" Morgan came to the unit chief's side, who was tentatively moving some papers to see what was underneath. "Turn the place upside down" Hotch instructed and watched his team begin to rifle through the police supervisor's belongings.

A few moments later, Prentiss walked into the main room from the bedroom in the back. "I've got something"

The brunette passed an abundance of photos to her colleagues. Reid scrunched his face in confusion, "That's Will"

"Why would, Craney have photos of Will?" Rossi asked as confusion formed on all of the agents faces.

Morgan took some copies of the photos on his cell before dialling the technical analyst's cell number. "Hello" Garcia whisper was barely audible down the line.

"Baby Girl... Why are you whispering?" Morgan asked in curiosity

Garcia 'shh-ed' him and some shuffling could be heard as she started to explain quietly. "JJ's asleep, what do you need"

Morgan clicked the phone onto speaker and placed the cell in the middle of the gathering of profilers. "I've sent you some photo's I need you to try and figure out the location"

Garcia moaned as she began to make her way to her laptop that was in the briefing room. "Nasty, icky photos?"

Prentiss replied sympathetically. "Surveillance photos PG"

The team listened to her hum and type. "Give me a minute... erm... I'm going to need more guys"

"Garcia, it looks like a motel or an apartment complex, he's beaten so it wasn't taken long after the fight in his apartment three days ago, the building is most likely in the local area" Rossi tried to help as he examined the picture in his hand.

Garcia sighed loudly, "I'm going to need more"

"He's on the phone in the second photo, the shadows in the photo is what... midday?" Prentiss passed the photo to Reid. "Yeah, I'm guessing it was after he cleared out his apartment because of that box in his hand, is there any phone activity on either Will's or Craney's phone records in the few hours after nine thirty?"

"Craney made two calls to the same number at eleven forty. There's the same activity on Will's work cell" Garcia informed them quickly, frantic typing could still be heard in the background.

Hotch turned to Rossi as he spoke, "So if Craney was tracking Will, himself, and he took these photo's..."

The elder man interrupted him, when he figured out what the unit chief was talking about. "Garcia, does Craney have a vehicle?"

Garcia tapped her pen on the desk as she read the computer screen, "Other than his patrol car which is parked at the station, he hired a white transit van a week ago, Virginia plate, registration VFO 907"

Hotch looked towards the two agents to follow up with the vehicle, "He's probably switched cars by now... Morgan, Prentiss..."

"On it" Morgan nodded, passing Hotch his cell and allowed Prentiss to go through the door first.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Garcia if they find the vehicle in one piece, they're going to send you the GPS coordinates, keep trying his cell GPS..."

"I'll see what I can do with the parameters you gave me earlier, sir" The technical analyst answered professionally, hearing the concern in the profiler's voice.

"Thanks Garcia" Hotch took the phone of speaker and turning his back on the room. "Penelope, how's JJ and the boys?"

Garcia smirked as she answered, mentally seeing the concerned frown on the unit chief's face. "The boy's are awake. They've had some breakfast and are playing with Anderson in the bullpen"

Hotch nodded and cleared his throat. "And JJ?"

"She's asleep Hotch, don't worry, I'm taking good care of our girl" Garcia said affectionately, before he replied. "Thank you Garcia"

The analyst continued to type away as she signed off. "No problem boss man, I'll call back in a mo"

Hotch hung up the phone and turned to see Rossi staring at him with a frown creating deep wrinkles on his forehead. "What do you think, Dave?"

"Aaron this is off, I mean Craney must have known if JJ got away she could identify him" Rossi shrugged looking around the messy apartment.

Hotch nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe he thought we would find him sooner, leaving these photo's here could be a mistake"

Rossi picked up a fortnight old newspaper and tossed it on to the dirty couch. "We don't know what his endgame is yet..."

"I found some tapes" Reid rushed into the living area, tripping slightly over the edge of the couch.

Hotch looked towards the younger man, inhaling sharply. "What of?"

"Familiar names are labelled" He explained slowly, looking at Rossi for encouragement to continue.

Reid sighed. "Kellie Marsh, Vicki Larson, erm... Jennifer Jareau"

"He came back to his apartment" Hotch rolled his eyes, watching the various crime scene techs walk in and out. "He wanted us to find those tapes"

"There was no sexual assault on the previous victims" Taking Hotch to the side of the room, Rossi lowered his voice, "Aaron, did JJ get a Sexual Assaults Examination done at the hospital?"

Hotch closed his eyes and nodded. "It was negative"

"Thank God, that's...I'm sorry but I had to ask... So what's on the tapes?" Rossi turned back to Reid after patting Hotch on the arm.

The young doctor bit his lower lip, his nerves rising under Hotch's scrutinising glare. "I'll get them sent back to Garcia quickly"

Morgan interrupted as he rushed back into the building, panting slightly after the run. "We found the transit van abandoned down the street, he left it open. We're getting the GPS data to Garcia now"

Hotch stared across to Rossi, who nodded in knowledge that it was becoming all too easy. Craney was leaving them clues but both experienced profilers knew somehow they were getting close, but didn't know, how close and to exactly what. "Good, let's get going"

...

_**Thank you to; deeda, ReadingRed, midmac, crazyobsession101, SpeedGirl87, mummacass, angry penguin and Hotch Fan for reviewing!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who is still reading, enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

...

Morgan sat forward from where he was sat in the backseat of the black SUV. Reid and Prentiss stared out of the windows on either side of him, while Rossi and Hotch sat in front, the frustration emanating from the unit chief had become increasingly difficult to ignore, as they drove to the next place on Garcia's list of places Craney had driven too over the last week. "Red, where are we going, now?"

"Harrison's Motel, Craney stopped there twelve times in the last four days. It's the second most frequented place by him other than Will's apartment. It should be coming up on your right any time now" The analyst instructed tiredly. The team hadn't any proper rest since JJ was taken and now, emotions were running high, even more so after Hotch had barked at Morgan when he told the profiler the team was sticking together, instead of separating to hunt Craney down.

"We see it Garcia" Rossi answered as the large, broken sign of the motel appeared in the distance.

Prentiss cleared her throat as she added to the conversation. "Garcia, have you gone over the tapes yet?"

"Yeah, and it's disturbing and I hate you all" Garcia moaned as she faced her screen of horrors.

Rossi turned his head briefly to see Hotch's knuckles whiten as they gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Garcia what's on the tapes?"

"His deranged thoughts while he's beating the crap out of innocent women and injecting them with Stax-4" Garcia said bitterly, replacing the picture of a crime scene photo with a baby panda.

"JJ?" Hotch asked quietly, everyone sensing his unease.

The technical analyst paused, as she tried to quell her heightened emotion down. "Yes, unfortunately, including our beloved JJ. I...erm, I had to get Kevin to watch it though. Apparently the jerk stop's half way through, she's unconscious and a man walks into the room, it's the last time she's seen on the tape"

"Can you ID the man?" Morgan enquired without delay

Garcia nodded to herself, ignoring the fact that no one could actually see her. "He's one of the junior cops. Craney takes the camcorder with him and tapes the OD of the cops... He just talks them into it. This guy is nasty my loves, he hurt our JJ badly, so please just be careful okay?.. But, if you can get a jab in I'd be deeply grateful."

Morgan chuckled, "Thanks baby girl"

"Be safe my loves. Garcia, out!" Rossi terminated the phone call, and steadied himself as Hotch swerved the car into the motel's parking lot.

Switching the engine off, the team followed Hotch and Rossi into the complex and into the motel's reception. An short, overweight, balding man put down his newspaper and stood, his jaw dropped at the sight of the five armed FBI agents marching into the room. Without speaking, Rossi held up a photo of Will and Craney to the man's eye level. Sighing, he reluctantly handed over a key for room 23 and pointed over the stairs.

Silently Hotch pointed to his team as they prepared to enter the room. Inserting the key, Hotch drew his gun and lead them into the dark room, the stench hit them first as the door banged open. "FBI"

"Clear" Morgan yelled after he cleared the tiny bathroom

Placing all of their weapons back in their holsters, the five profilers found it difficult to breathe as they stared at the deceased man on the bed, lying in his own vomit and blood. "God" Prentiss murmured, taking in the sight of JJ's former boyfriend.

"Hotch, he has restraint marks on his wrists and ankles" Reid hovered above Will's stiff body.

Prentiss turned away, trying to focus on anything to distract her from the smell. Seeing one sheet of paper neatly aligned on the desk. "There's a note for Henry on the desk"

Reid straightened and took the letter from Prentiss, to examine it. "The hand writing was definitely written under pressure, the slanting of the letters and the force of the pen... I'll have to cross reference it but my guess is that he was forced to write this"

"Along with the restraint marks, it looks like murder" Rossi suggested as he got his cell out to hone for crime scene.

Hotch nodded, "Craney must have wanted to get rid of Will after he out lived his use"

"What if Will wasn't even working with Craney. I mean, we've been going on the fact that a group of crooked cops said Will was behind the kidnapping and killing of Kellie Marsh. Their statements were obviously rehearsed and they all worked under Craney" Morgan stressed the police officers name with distain

"So what, Craney somehow had deeper roots then we first thought and has a firmer chokehold over his officers, then used Will as a scapegoat?" Prentiss asked as moved closer to the door, where a soft breeze was flowing through.

Morgan shrugged; as he talked his hands became more and more emotive. "We know Craney's the dominant UNSUB. And you saw JJ's injuries, man. I do not doubt JJ's strength, when it comes to protecting her kid, but she would have stumbled out of that building with a four year old. Craney was already gone when the guys got there. Are we really going to believe that he wouldn't have gone after JJ? She could identify him, she was already weak and he obviously had enough strength to get himself out of the building..."

"So he let JJ go?" Hotch added dryly.

The Chicago born agent nodded before he continued. "She saw Will. We were already focusing on him, we assumed he was a voluntary participant in all of this, but he cried when Craney took Henry away"

"Ok maybe, Will knew Craney was the one distributing Stax-4, it makes sense it was him right? Because, of the videotapes." Reid deduced while re-reading the letter in his hand.

Rossi sighed and scrubbed his beard tiredly. "If that's correct, then Will could have said he was going public, then, Craney threatened Will by using JJ and Henry"

"What about Kellie Marsh?"Prentiss frowned momentarily.

Morgan looked towards Hotch, who was staring at Will. "My bet she was plant, Will probably fought with Craney not Marsh. The other cops were covering for their boss at Will's apartment"

"Okay say this is all true, how did Craney get Will, a healthy male and trained detective, tied up and pumped full of drugs, without him fighting back" Rossi looked between his colleagues as they continued to go over, mentally, possible scenarios.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Will was gone when JJ came too. Craney probably lured Will out of the house by using Henry, then threatened that he'd kill them both if he didn't comply"

Reid held his finger up as he looked down at the paper in his other hand. "The note says; '_My darlin' son Henry, I'm sorry that I won't see you grow up but you're better off without me, I'm sorry. Love always, Daddy.' _That sounds like a remorseful man and it sounds like Will's words, but the spacing and pressure of the ink, indicates he was either angry or upset..."

"He knew Craney wasn't going to let him live" Hotch rubbed his forehead as he glanced around the mundane room.

The agents searched the room again, looking for anything they may have missed. The shrill ringtone of Morgan's cell, peaked everyone's curiosity. "What's up Garcia?"

"It's Craney" Garcia stated bluntly through the speaker phone, her breathing sounded heavy as though she'd been active.

"Has there been cell phone activity?" Prentiss queried, the team swapped worried glances at the long pause. "Erm, guys, he's on the line"

"What?" Reid asked in disbelief that their UNSUB decided to contact them.

"He's on the line, he phoned JJ's blackberry"

Rossi shook his head in disgust. "Trace the call and patch him through"

"I have already, he's using JJ's home phone" Garcia bit her lip as the team collected themselves.

The profilers exchanged apprehensive looks towards their unit chief. Hotch sighed as he turned striding out of the motel room, not bothering to wait for the others as he headed back to the car, "Patch him through Garcia"

...

_**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review; CrimStudent47, ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, kdzl, Speed Girl87, mummacass and angry penguin!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi to everyone who is still reading, I don't know how long this fic is going to be, thoughts just keep coming to me and I have no idea how to finish it yet but hopefully people are still enjoying it. Being overly PC or whatever, I may have used some language people might be uncomfortable with, if you are, sorry, just try and skip over it, but hopefully everyone enjoys the chapter anyway.**_

_**Anyone already missing AJ from the show? I had to update to feel better after just watching the episode! **_

_**Let me know what you think :)**_

...

The team raced back to the car while Garcia placed the call through to Hotch's cell. Taking a breath when he passed the car keys to Rossi, Hotch cleared his voice and pressed the speaker phone button. "This is Agent Hotchner, who is this?"

A pause followed by a short chuckle. "You know who it is. Tell me, how's your whore doing?"

"Excuse me?" Hotch exchanged an angry glance with Rossi

"The blonde, I thought I might get to spend some time with her here at her home, but nope, the bitch isn't here." He snarled despondently, trying his best to throw the trained hostage negotiator to show he was in charge and not the agent.

Swallowing his rage, Hotch shook his head, keeping his hand tight on the handle above the door, as Rossi raced through the streets to get to JJ's house, about thirteen miles away. "What do you want Craney?"

Craney sighed at Hotch's question. "What do I want? I want to watch the life drain out of your precious whore and that bastard child of hers"

Hotch's jaw set and sensing the unit chief's need to retaliate, Rossi cleared his throat. "Why did you kill Will, Craney?"

"He was such a worthless southern ass, stuck on a moral kick. He thought he was better than me. Him! That insignificant ex of his, your side piece Agent Hotchner, walked all over him, making him watch the kid that wasn't probably his and he just let her. Never put her in her place, even when she yelled at him. But he had a nerve to yell at me. His accent droned on and on about how wrong it was to abuse my power of authority... bastard" Craney smashed something in JJ's house as his voice got louder and louder when he spoke.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "That's why you killed him? Because he found out that you were dealing?"

Craney began to laugh again at agent's response. "Dealing drugs, please. I'm running the whole friggin operation. The people on the street are afraid of me because I own the street. My cops are scared of me because I could have all their jobs and their godforsaken families. I run the street, not them and not the pointless druggies and hookers"

"You sound very proud of yourself, Max" Rossi stated as the car swerved past a number of cars that had pulled over, to let the flashing lights passed.

The killer scoffed, "I took her right from under the watchful eyes of that brunette slut. I'm surprised you thought a lady of all people could protect your possession"

"Agent Jareau is not my possession, Mr Craney" Hotch said forcefully through gritted teeth, the team were nearing JJ's house as Rossi ran several red lights.

Craney coughed hoarsely, "And she'll use you just like she used that southern weakling"

"Why call us at all Craney, why start talking now?" Hotch asked as the car turned off the main road and into the suburban area, where JJ lived.

"Why not?" Craney responded smugly, knowing he was getting to the profiler.

Hotch looked at his colleagues in the back of the car who sat in silence, uncertainty was fixed on all of their faces. "Don't you want something more than a conversation Craney?"

"I want to kill that bitch. After she hit me... She needs to know where her place is," he sputtered menacingly, his breathing was becoming more and more heavy as the conversation lengthened, "Which is where exactly?"

"Six foot under along with Detective Morality and that snot of a kid" Craney chuckled at the mention of Will and Henry in such disgust.

The car entered JJ's street while Hotch remained calm and attempted to keep the crooked cop talking. "Why did you kill the other women?"

"The ones you know of meant nothing. They were insignificant pawns, think of them as guinea pigs, a tester for what I'm going to do to your sweet little doll" Craney insinuated as Rossi pulled the car into a screeching halt outside of JJ's home. Instantly, the agents climbed out of the vehicles and placed their hands on their weapons.

The unit chief looked over the empty windows and replaced his cell phone with his ear piece, the usual nerves of a raid increased in the knowledge that their suspect wanted them to come and get him. "Why kill anyone? Surely you'll make more of a profit if the drug doesn't kill people"

Hotch pointed towards Reid and Prentiss to go around the back as he, Morgan and Rossi quietly entered the small suburban home through the front door. "It's not about profit, Agent Hotchner"

"What's it about then?" Hotch asked as the team met again and cleared the living room.

Craney's loud voice could be heard echoing down the stairs. "It's about what it's always about. Power, that, and seeing the light in their eyes flicker off. They're all worthless scum, they don't get it. They have no choice when it comes to their lives. I'm the one who's in charge. I'll end their live when I choose too, when I allow them too."

Hotch eyed his colleagues as the lined up behind their unit chief, with their gun's raised to finally meet the man they'd been hunting, as they walked up the stairs to the small landing. "Who are you to decide who is scum or isn't scum?"

"You wouldn't understand" Craney scoffed, hearing the shuffles outside the room he casually occupied.

Hotch raised his gun and nodded towards Morgan as they entered JJ's bedroom, "I wouldn't?" Hotch asked softly as he removed his ear piece. The police supervisor, smiled thinly as he lay on JJ's bed, slowly he uncrossed his feet before sitting up to stand and face the armed federal agents.

"No, you most definitely wouldn't understand, Hotchner." He shrugged in reply before placing one of his hands in his pocket.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Craney" Rossi snarled while the rest of the team got into position around the suspect.

Craney smirked as Morgan came behind him, grabbing his arms and placing them behind his back. "Gladly"

Craney's smile widened as he tried to push himself into Hotch's face as Morgan cuffed him, "You know maybe I should have seen what all the fuss was about your blonde. If two worthless men like you and LaMontagne could get off on her, I'm sure she'd like to try with a real man."

Craney scoffed as he saw the anger in the unit chief's eyes. "I could give the bitch, what she's been missing" Not hesitating Hotch grabbed the cuffed suspect by his arms and slammed him into JJ's trashed dresser. The killer banged into the floor with force, bringing down the mirror and turning over the cushioned stool, but before he managed to straighten, Hotch had him by his collar and up against the wall.

"You twisted asshole, you even think of..." Morgan grabbed Hotch by the shoulders and pushed him off the cowering murderer, to the other side of the room. Craney smirked smugly while Hotch glared at him threateningly. "Get him out of here now, Morgan"

Prentiss placed her hand on Hotch's arm as they watched Morgan and Rossi escort their UNSUB out of JJ's bedroom. "Are you okay, Hotch?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hotch turned away and nodded, then smiled thinly towards his concerned colleague as he could feel that she was staring at him worryingly.

"Erm, guys" Reid wandered into the ransacked bedroom taking a minute to take JJ's belongings that had been deliberately thrown around her room. Photograph frames were smashed, clothes were destroyed and her trinkets and perfume bottles were all broken.

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked, sensing the unease radiating from the youngest profiler.

Reid sighed in discontent. "There's more tapes piled on the floor, in Henry's room"

...__

_**A, huge, massive thanks to; ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, Speed Girl87, angry penguin, mummacass and deeda!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Here's the next chapter, hi to everyone who is still reading, let me know what you think!**_

...

A sharp pain shot through her side, jolting JJ out of her deep slumber, as she lay on Hotch's couch in his office, but the feeling of someone watching her made the blonde slowly open her eyes, instead of turning over and going back to sleep. Seeing the shadowed figure sitting on the coffee table opposite her, JJ smiled tiredly, "Hey"

"Hey" Hotch leaned forward and kissed her forehead before helping the injured agent to sit up straight.

"How long have I been asleep?" JJ squinted as her body aligned painfully.

Hotch smirked at her rustled hair and crumpled clothes before she attempted to straighten herself out. "A few hours"

JJ rested her hand on his thigh and smiled back at his affectionate gaze but froze as she realised they were alone in the office. "Where're the boy's?"

"It's a little after six, Garcia and Morgan took them out to get something to eat." He softly covered her hand with his own while she nodded.

Sensing something was wrong, JJ tightened the grip she loosely had on his hand. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"JJ, we got Craney. It's over." Hotch purposely softened his voice and kept his eyes fixed on her wide gaze as she processed what he was telling her. "You did?"

He nodded slowly, nervously anticipating her next question; he began to rub circles with his thumb on her hand. "Yeah, Rossi and Prentiss are interrogating him now"

"What about Will?" She asked croakily, knowing he hadn't slept much in the last few days she hoped his defeated demeanour was down to the familiar insomnia that often threatened them all.

Hotch tensed as her blues eyes searched his darkly circled eyes for an answer. "Jaje, Will's dead"

The liaison's jaw dropped while she unconsciously moved her mouth up and down trying to figure out what to say next. "Did you..?"

Realising she was asking if he had anything to do with Will's death, the profiler instantly shook his head. "No, it was an overdose"

JJ forced her hand out of his and averted her gaze to anywhere other than his caring hazel eyes. "He killed himself?"

"I really am sorry, JJ. At first, we believed Craney killed him, but the ME realised that, what we thought were new restraint marks, were actually old abrasions Craney caused after the fight in Will's apartment." Pausing to let the liaison take in the news, the profiler continued his explanation when her quizzical eyes met his once more.

"Kellie Marsh was Will's mole, but she betrayed him to Craney who was her dealer. Craney caught Kellie at Will's the other night, when Henry was staying with him. Will threatened to go public about Craney's corrupt activities, Will aimed his gun at Craney but Kellie got in the way of the bullet. After the confrontation, Craney got his men to kidnap you and Henry."

JJ bit her lower lip as Hotch shifted his body to sit next to JJ on the couch. Switching hands so one arm was wrapped around the blondes shoulder and the other took her red raw hand and she traced his bloodied knuckles while listening to him talk. "Craney told Will he had killed you and had injured Henry but would only let him go, if Will followed his orders. Craney was in the room when Will killed himself but it looks like he coached rather than delivering the lethal dose. I'm so sorry JJ"

JJ shook her head and shrugged his arm off from around her. "Will was trying to do the right thing though?"

Hotch frowned and leaned back on the couch, watching JJ's attempt to try and distance her-self from the emotions she fought, stubbornly to quell. "Will thought that if he did what Craney told him to, he'd spare yours and Henry's life. Then when he believed you were dead..."

"God, what do I tell Henry?" JJ rubbed her eyes tiredly and turned slightly to look at Hotch's face.

Hotch smiled thinly at her concern for the four year old and rubbed her lower back encouragingly as he spoke. "I honestly don't know, but whatever you decide to tell him I'll be standing right next to you"

JJ returned the affectionate smile, then, leaned back onto his chest. "What happens now?"

Her voice was barely audible as she brought his hand up from the couch where it rested and placed it firmly on her stomach and meshed her fingers through his. "That's up to the DA and the jury. But he coerced four police officers and a detective into killing themselves. He murdered at least seven women and according to the tapes Reid found in Craney's apartment, there are definitely more. It'll only be a matter of time before we identify them. He was dealing deathly strands of a street drug and was involved in god knows what else..."

JJ shuddered in Hotch's hold, "What if he strikes a deal?"

"Don't worry about that, I won't let him get anywhere near you and the boys" Hotch kissed her head softly as they rested together in the darkened office. He wrapped his free hand over their joint hands, bringing her tighter into his chest, and they sat in silence watching the shadows. The profiler knew that JJ and Will's relationship had ended because JJ wasn't willing to cut the BAU out of her life but until the phone call four nights ago, they had been on good enough terms.

From experience Hotch knew that no matter what happens between a couple, a shared child always creates a strong connection, so when he heard a soft sob escape JJ's lips, all he could do was tighten his grip further and mutter soothing words into her ear.

"God, this is all such a big mess" JJ sniffled as she wiped away a fallen tear.

Hotch kissed her head again, lovingly. "I know." Waiting until she had calmed, the unit chief loosened his grip and lifted his hand that was on top to her face to smoothen her hair that had attached itself on her moist face to behind her ears. "You and Henry are going to stay at mine for a while." Hotch stated softly, but it was still an order no matter how soft his voice became.

"We are?" JJ shifted her head so she could see his concerned eyes looking down at her.

Leaning down he caught her lips faintly, before they fully parted, he muttered, "Your house is a crime scene." When they finally did part, JJ giggled sarcastically at the statement. "Of course it is"

They both chuckled again at the drama of the last few days before relaxing back into an easy silence and the soft embrace. JJ's eyes fluttered closed in Hotch's comfortable hold, the pain off her injuries, exhausted the petite blonde and Hotch moved the black throw that covered the back of the couch over her sleepy form, kept her warm and made her even more snug against him.

Suddenly a knock urgently banged against the door and their colleague appeared. "Sorry to interrupt"

"It's okay Reid, what's going on?" The couple smirked as the young doctor exchanged glances between the two agents when they didn't bother to move from the hold they had on each other.

Reid cleared his throat and looked toward the bullpen nervously. "Chief Strauss is here... I just thought..."

JJ sighed and straightened herself out of Hotch's protective arms. "Thanks Spence"

Reid hovered in the doorway, while the pair stood. Hotch placed the black throw around JJ's shoulder to keep her warm and they smiled, knowingly, as they followed the youngest member of the team out of the office to be faced with Quantico's Section Chief walking up the bullpen stairs.

"How are you doing Agent Jareau?" Strauss paused at the sight of the three agents walking out of the unit chief's office tiredly.

JJ smiled thinly, "I've been better, Ma'am"

"I'm sure you have. I need an update Agent Hotchner, why don't you go home and get some rest Agent Jareau?" Strauss watched Reid awkwardly excuse himself from the small gathering while JJ nodded. "I'm just waiting for my son to get back from dinner"

Strauss watched JJ and Hotch share a communicative glance before replying. "Okay then, shall we Agent Hotchner?"

"Sure" Hotch nodded reluctantly, looking into JJ's sympathetic eyes, she smiled as the Section Chief moved past her and the liaison mouthed towards the tense profiler, "Go!"

JJ smirked as the office door closed and Hotch reopened the blinds that overlooked the bustling bullpen. Tightening the throw around her aching shoulders, JJ watched her steps as she walked down the stairs and attempted to make her way to her office outside the bullpen without being stopped by concerned colleagues. She made it to the heavy glass doors, before Reid stepped in front of her and opened the doors politely, for the injured blonde. "JJ?"

JJ smiled warmly at his considerate gesture before answering. "Yes Spence?"

"Are you and Hotch, erm, are you two, ahh uhm, are you guys? You know what, it doesn't matter." Reid shrugged and smiled while continuing to walk by the liaison's side towards her office silently.

"Are we what, Spence?" JJ tilted her head at his obvious attempt to ask her something personal.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor, Reid placed his hands in his corduroy trouser pockets and smiled tightly, then cleared his throat. "Erm, are you guys, dating?"

"What gives you that idea, Reid?" JJ smirked at his awkwardness.

Shrugging, the profiler watched the blonde carefully as he spoke. "I don't know. Hotch was extremely concerned about you, not that the rest of us weren't but he seemed... lost. And you two have been in his office for hours together and he was holding you, so the close proximity suggests an intimate relationship of some kind..."

"Oh Reid" JJ sighed and turned walk to her office and open the shut door.

Reid scrunched his eyes at her heavy sigh. "What?"

"We really need to get you laid" JJ muttered as she walked into her messy office, leaving the confused agent in the empty corridor, alone with his thoughts, before he yelled from where he stood. "Hey JJ, you didn't answer my question!"

...

_**Shout out time. Thanks too; angry penguin, ReadingRed, Speed Girl87, mummacass and Hotch Fan! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi to everyone reading and alerting, I'm going to try and get a few more chapters uploaded in the next few days, I'm going back to Uni next week so updates might get a little delayed!**_

_**Hope you enjoy let me know what you think... **_

...

After having a lengthy discussion with Reid about her relationship with a certain profiler, the pair got some coffee in the kitchenette and held their breaths as Strauss strode out the BAU office with superior confidence. JJ and Reid exchanged concerned glances before the blonde, squeezed the young doctor's hand and made her way to the unit chief's door. Leaning against the doorframe, JJ giggled at the sight of Hotch with his head in his hands, tiredly crouched over his desk. "Was it that bad?"

The unit chief scoffed and rolled his eyes as JJ slowly made her way to the front of his large wooden desk. "Every time I talk to that woman I feel less of a man and more like a pebble she likes to kick about in the dirt"

"I can go and talk to her if you want? I'll tell her you're most definitely all man" JJ tilted her head and smiled suggestively.

He smirked at the injured woman's playfulness. "You're feeling better?"

JJ shook her head as she sat down in the uncomfortable seat opposite the exhausted supervisory agent. "No, just flirty I guess... The painkillers are kicking in. So what did Chief Dragon want?"

"Strauss wanted to know what happened with Will in his apartment the other day and with Craney in the interrogation room earlier on" Hotch scrubbed his eyes tiredly but felt JJ's inquisitive eyes burning into him. "What did you tell her?"

"That you told me Will hurt Henry, and I went to tell him to stay away. Will threw the first punch, which he did, and I may be overreacted, due to being a father and having a serious distain towards overaggressive men who take out their own incompetence on their children" The Unit Chief frowned as he caught sight of his bloodied knuckles.

Watching him blatantly hide his injured hand, the liaison sighed softly. "And what happened with Craney?"

Hotch's darkened brown eyes met JJ's again. Hesitating, the profiler shrugged, "I lost my temper"

JJ's brow creased at the sudden tension that engulfed Hotch's body. "How did she take it?"

"She told me to take some time off" He spoke through gritted teeth at the memory of Strauss's small grin as she told him he was suspended until further notice.

"Well then," JJ smirked as the profiler stood, keeping his gaze on the piles of folders on his desk rather than the blonde. "Can you think of something to do while we're off together?"

His eyes widened at JJ's mischievous tone and he smiled thinly as he spoke. "I'm sure I can come up with something"

They stared at each other yearningly, until their comfortable silence was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "Hey Hotch we, erm" The brunette paused as the Pennsylvanian stared up at her from her seat. "Hi sweetie, you're awake, how're you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay Prentiss" JJ smiled warmly but noted her friend's nervous glance towards Hotch and back down to her.

Prentiss cleared her throat and switched the folder that was in her hand to the other, "You know about..."

The profiler stopped talking, when unknowing to the liaison, Hotch shook his head. Sensing the abrupt tension between her two colleagues, JJ nodded, assuming Prentiss was talking about her deceased ex. "Yeah I heard about Will's overdose, I don't really know how I'm supposed to respond...it threw me"

"Yeah I'm sure it did, if you need to talk" Prentiss smiled softly but shifted uncomfortably in her spot, as Hotch's warning gaze, fell on the brunette.

JJ's puzzled face, stiffened the unit chief as he focused back on the files in front of him as she responded to her friend's offer. "I'm fine Em, but thanks"

"Craney's being transported to high maximum security facility by the Marshall's" Rossi strode into the tense office, pausing, he looked at the three agents and looked around the room worryingly, "Wait... Strauss was here"

Prentiss chuckled at Rossi's dramatic entrance. "What?"

"There's a cold, icy feeling with a scent of musky perfume hanging heavily in the air followed by a wave of disgust and judgment, causing all living things in the vicinity to become slightly depressed and die a little inside" Rossi shivered and looked towards the unit chief for an explanation.

Hotch sighed at his friend's infamous Strauss radar. "She benched me for a little while"

"Do you want me to talk to her?" The experienced profiler asked in concern but smirked as JJ and Hotch replied in unison. "No!"

Prentiss and Rossi chuckled at their urgency, "Okay then, have fun you two" Prentiss passed the file she had been clinging onto over to Hotch as the four agents stayed in silence before a small figure burst into the room enthusiastically.

"Mommy!" Henry squealed and ran up to his bruised mother and raised his arms to be sat on her lap. Gingerly lifting him, JJ groaned as the four years old squirmed to face Jack as he ran into the room, followed by Morgan, who was grinning widely at the hyperactive seven year old.

"Hi JJ, you're awake!" Jack stood at the arm of the chair looking up at JJ's swollen face and placed his small hand on her arm, lovingly.

Prentiss smirked at the two boys as they attempted to comfort JJ. "Hey kids, did you have a nice dinner?"

Morgan held up his hands and directed his words to JJ. "I did not give them chocolate muffins"

"Good" JJ chuckled at her friend's mockingly nervous expression.

Hotch cleared his throat after watching the small interaction with JJ and the boys. "Erm guys, could you take Jack next door for a few minutes?"

"Sure, come on kiddo" Rossi held out his hand towards the seven years old and in a matter of seconds, JJ and Hotch were alone with the four year old.

Hotch took sat in the seat next to JJ and Henry and grabbed the liaison's hand softly. Sensing the adult's tension, Henry leaned his head back onto JJ's chest and looked up to her face. "Is daddy still the bad guy?"

JJ winced and looked helplessly towards Hotch who nodded in a silent response and began the explanation. "No buddy. Your daddy isn't the bad guy. He did some wrong things but in his mind it was for the right reasons, it doesn't mean what he did was right but..."

Smiling warmly at the unit chief's rambling, JJ tightened her grip slightly on her son. "Henry, daddy is going away for a while"

"For how long?" Henry asked innocently, as the couple exchanged knowing glances.

JJ kissed the top of his head and smoothed out his ruffled hair. "He's won't be coming back any time soon, bubba. But he loves you very much and will miss you every day. One day when you're older, when you're ready, I'll answer all your questions"

Henry scrunched up his nose, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Henry, none of this is your fault. Your daddy made some very bad friends and he made some really bad choices. He may have said some bad things, like when he yelled at you..." Hotch paused, looking down at the small cast wrapped around the young boys arm.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Henry interrupted softly as he looked down to the ground.

"I know sweetie, your daddy knows too. I just need you to know that your daddy and I love you very much and even though he's not going to be around anymore, I'll always be here for you" Henry looked up at his mommy's tear filled eyes and smiled warmly. JJ kissed his cheek and shifted his small body on her lap as he tried to face Hotch who was still holding the liaison's hand encouragingly.

Henry bit his lower lip, in the same manner JJ does when she's not sure about something, and looked up at the profiler's warm hazel eyes. "You're not leaving too, are you?"

"I'm not going anywhere buddy" Hotch smiled reassuringly and leaned forward to kiss Henry's forehead tenderly.

Henry pursed his lip in thought, "And Jack-Jack?"

"He's not going anywhere either" Hotch chuckled as the small boy continued to list people, "Aunty Pen?"

JJ sighed and placed Henry on the floor so he was standing, facing her. "None of us are going to leave you, Henry; Hotch and I, Jack and the team. We aren't going anywhere, I promise."

Henry nodded and wrapped his good arm onto JJ's arm to try and bring her into a hug. Kissing his nose, JJ smiled warmly and looked up to the silent profiler, needing confidence.

"Can we go home now?" Henry asked tiredly. JJ nodded and they grabbed their personal belongings before rejoining the team in Rossi's office.

"Are you guys okay?" Morgan asked in concern, seeing Henry clinging onto Hotch's hand and JJ leaning into the leading profiler on the other side.

JJ shrugged as Prentiss rubbed her shoulder and the team watched her young son caringly, "I don't know"

Jack walked up to Henry and dragged the younger boy into a brotherly hug. "It's going to be okay Henry, I promise"

Hotch and JJ looked down at their son's in confusion before the unit chief eyed the eldest agent sternly. Rossi squirmed under the piercing glare. "I might have accidently told Jack about Will"

"Dave" Hotch berated with one word and looked down towards his seven year old son and patted his head.

Rossi cleared his throat and scoffed. "He acts like a forty year old. Jack looked up at me, with his big blue eyes and scorned me then practically told me what had happened. What can I say, he's your son"

JJ smiled at Jack's bewilder look and tilted her head. "Time to go home"

"Definitely" Hotch nodded and picked Henry up and took his son's hand. Allowing JJ to leave the office first, the unit chief hesitated a moment before following her and turned back to the on looking profilers, "Keep working on it, if you find something call me"

The team nodded and exchanged uncertain looks. Waiting until the couple had left the bullpen before opening the evidence box and passing out the tapes Reid recovered from Henry's room, the group of profilers uneasily began to watch the footage that showed the case was far from over.

...

_**Dum dum dum... shout out time; midmac, kdzl, angry penguin, ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, mummacass and Speed Girl87 – Thank you all so much for reviewing, I love hearing from you all!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi to everyone who is still reading and alerting, the next couple of chapters will just be JJ/Hotch centred but the tapes will be explained shortly, I promise : )**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

...

Hotch watched from his bedroom doorway as JJ, wearing his old Georgetown hoody, attempted to reach for her tea mug on the bedside table by leaning over the magnitude of pillows that surrounded her. "Do you want me to get you a little bell so you can just ring for me when you need something?" Hotch smirked as she stared back at him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I can get it myself" JJ muttered stubbornly as she gave up on getting her tea.

"You're not supposed to be straining yourself" Hotch berated as he watched the blonde attempted to get her tea once more, coming to the bedside, he moaned. "Here I got it"

"You know, you don't have to do this, right?" JJ sighed as he passed her the mug of tea.

Hotch quirked his eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Look after me and Henry. You don't get a lot of suspension time off to be with Jack" JJ smiled smugly at the fact he was suspended for three weeks because of her predicament with Will.

Hotch leaned down to kiss her forehead softly. "Jack loves playing big brother and I love looking after you"

"Aww, you're such a softie" She giggled and took a sip of the lukewarm tea and passed it back to the caring profiler. "Here I brought you some brochures for our getaway" Hotch placed a pile of shiny brochures on the bed next to JJ.

Lifting one of the glossy books to her eye level, JJ sighed. "Oh yes, the elusive getaway, that we've been planning for three days now and have got no further than, not Florida"

"One state down" Hotch smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed and let his hand rub her arm tenderly.

JJ put the brochure down and looked up to her boyfriend as he hovered above her. "Aaron?"

"Yes" He answered softly as JJ's hand wandered up to cup his cheek warmly.

"Your bed is really comfortable" JJ laughed quietly as she traced his jaw with her fingers, unconsciously drawing his head lower down to hers. "Good"

JJ murmured while looking into his affectionate eyes. "So are your clothes"

"Good" His lips softly brushed against her cheek as JJ hands ran through his short dark hair and onto his neck. "And you really know how to cook tasty food"

Hotch chuckled at JJ's wistful smirk as he replied. "Thank you"

JJ raised herself upwards and off the bed to kiss him more firmly, "And you got all my favourite films and chocolates"

"Yes" Hotch backed her down into the pillows and ran his hand up her side slowly. Tilting her head, JJ sighed loudly as he softly pressed his body on top of hers, without hurting her injuries further. "You're the perfect man aren't you?"

"I try" Their lips met with more hunger as Hotch closed the distance between them. His warm hands rested on JJ's side and slowly edged round to her lower back while JJ's crept under his loose t-shirt. Feeling her hands stroking up his scarred chest, Hotch groaned deeply, "Mmmm Jay...You're supposed to be resting"

"I am" JJ moaned between kisses and giggled when she could feel him frown, "I'm resting with you"

Hotch chuckled as JJ nibbled at his tongue softly, "Uh huh"

A loud clatter from the room opposite the master bedroom, parted the pair quickly as small footsteps could be heard running towards them.

"DAD!" Jack barged into the room before Hotch had time to roll to JJ's side, the newly eight year old jumped onto the bed, followed by Henry's little voice entering the room. "Mommy can we have cookies?"

"Dad, can we watch 'Ice Age'?" Jack tugged on his dad's crumpled shirt as Henry attempted to climb onto the bed, with JJ's help. "Mommy can we have cookies and watch 'Ice Age'?"

Hotch looked down at Henry's enthusiastic grin but caught JJ's wince as, the four year old tried to straighten himself, "Watch it buster you know your mommy's sore"

"It's okay, Aaron. Sure you guys can watch 'Ice Age'. Do you want to climb under the blankets, and make your Dad put the film in the DVD player? And get the cookies?" JJ smirked when Hotch rolled his eyes.  
Scoffing, Hotch sat up and helped the boys under sheets. "What am I? Your slave?"

JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Well you didn't get me a little bell but..."

"I'll be right back" The unit chief sighed as he climbed off the bed and paused to watch JJ and the boys interact.

"Yay!" The boys giggled as Hotch dawdled out of the spacious bedroom, to gather the film's necessities.

...

A few hours later and Hotch and JJ lay in the peaceful silence with their son's fast asleep. Hotch ran his hand through JJ's silky, blonde hair and mumbled quietly, trying not to disturb either child. "You okay?"

"Henry's digging his foot in my side" JJ muttered while trying to move her four year old without him waking.

Sitting up, Hotch lifted Jack into his arms and rested the young boy's head on his shoulder before standing and walking around to lift Henry. "I got them" JJ smiled as she watched the three of them leave the room. The sound of her blackberry vibrating caught the tired blonde's attention. Looking towards the door to make sure Hotch wasn't watching her strain, JJ opened the top draw of the bedside table to see her phone buzzing, alerting her of a text.

Hotch's shuffling feet walked into the room and the liaison smiled as he scrubbed his heavy eyes. "They're down okay?"

"Didn't even stir" He smiled softly at the sight of JJ lying in bed holing her cell as though it was a precious object.

Smirking, Hotch indicated to the black blackberry. "Who's texting you? It wasn't work, I told them..."

JJ smiled at his concern and shook her head, "No. Will's cousin wanted me to know that the funeral is on Tuesday"

The room stilled as Hotch leaned against the closed closet door and tilted his head. "Are you going?"

"I don't know" JJ muttered sensing his tension at the mention of Will's name. "Aaron, what do you think I should do?"

"It's your choice Jaje" Hotch shrugged despondently and walked into the ensuite bathroom.

JJ sighed and sat up in the comfortable bed, trying to see into the bathroom, "You don't want me to go, do you?"

There was a long pause before the profiler re-entered the bedroom. "I don't want you to exert yourself"

JJ sighed in frustration. "Right. You don't want me to exert myself getting my tea, or playing with the kids or talking about what happened with Craney in the interrogations room or Will in the..."

Hotch shook his head while he attempted to tidy the bed after the kids toys, sweets were tossed everywhere, "Will was trying to protect you and Henry"

"He got us kidnapped" She said bitterly and placed her hand on top of Hotch's as he continued to avoid her eyes.

Looking at her face, the unit chief sighed and sat down opposite JJ with her hand still on his lovingly. "Yeah, he did... But, if you want to go I could always come with you"

JJ smiled gratefully, "Thanks, but I don't think that's appropriate"

"Appropriate?" Hotch stated dryly, his jaw set and the liaison realised that he was holding his feeling's back. "I don't want to start an argument, not after everything you've done for us but..."

"You don't want me coming to your ex's funeral?" Hotch looked down at their hands and parted them.

JJ bit her lower lip as he stood and turned his back to her. "Can you understand why?"

"I don't want you going alone, JJ. I know it's not my place to tell you what to do but, you and Will broke up, he hurt your kid and got you both kidnapped by a narcissistic bastard who's lawyers are doing their best to plead insanity. You've been told by the doctor's to stay in bed until you can move safely and you keep on being stubborn... I just need... I need you to be okay. Okay?" Hotch turned back to face her and his face had reddened some and his eyes were misting up at the thought of JJ not being safe.

Softly smiling at his concern, JJ extended her hand, hoping he would accept it. "If I decide to go, I'll ask Prentiss if she's free. Will thought he was doing the right thing, Aaron. And he was Henry's father."

Hotch closed his eyes before he took her hand and sat back on the bed. "Yes"

"You're mad?" JJ tilted her head as he could see him compose himself. "No of course not, I just want you to happy"

"I am. I am really happy with you Aaron, but this is something I've got to do, alone."

He nodded and squeezed her hand caringly. "I know that. I get it, I do. I just want you to know you can rely on me, you can trust me"

"You're one of the very few that I do trust" JJ chuckled at his uncertain smile. "You do?"

The Pennsylvanian nodded and lifted her free hand to the side of his face. "I'm going to say something that doesn't need to be reciprocated, not yet anyway, but I want you to know that I mean it"

"Mean what?" Hotch asked in apprehension.

JJ smiled warmly and entwined their fingers as stroked her hand softly. "I love you, Aaron Hotchner"

"Really, even after my little jealous outburst, just then?" He closed his eyes briefly, mentally berating himself for being so forward with his feelings.

JJ nodded and tried to bring his head down closer to hers as her free hand continued to race his cheek and then his jaw. "Very much so"

Kissing her softly, Hotch left his forehead leaning on hers as he spoke quietly not wanting to destroy the room's tranquillity. "I love you too, Jaje"

...

_**Shout outs too; mummacass, Ecna, Speed Girl87, crazyobession101, angry penguin, ReadingRed and Hotch Fan... Thank you so much for reviewing!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**_

_**Sorry for such a long delay, it's that time of year when the workload increases and as much as I'd prefer to be constantly writing fanfic, I know nothing about statistics – so I'm back in the library learning about statistics... really though, I'm just procrastinating because evidently statistics is incredibly boring. **_

_**Still it's safe to presume there won't be as frequent updates as there have been over the summer but I will finish this fic at some point! The story should progress a bit in the next few chapters when I post them, although this chapter is more of a filler but it's an alright Jotch fix for anyone who is in need!**_

_**Hope people are still interested, let me know what you think :) **_

...

JJ closed the young boy's bedroom door in Hotch's apartment and silently tip-toed into the living room, where Hotch was sitting on the couch, staring emotionless at the blank TV. "They're flat out" JJ whispered as she walked towards exhausted agent.

"I'm not surprised, it feels like we've been travelling for weeks now" Hotch scrubbed his face tiredly and smiled as his girlfriend of four weeks sat down next to him, naturally placing her legs up on the couch and leaned into his side.

JJ rested her chin on his chest and looked up at his tired face while one of her hands rested on his abdomen as the other softly ran up through his short black hair. "Can you believe that Will's funeral was only two weeks ago?"

Hotch closed his eyes and sighed at remembering JJ's last minute nerves of attending Will's funeral by herself and the quiver in her voice as she practically, but unnecessarily begged him to come with her. "It seems like a lifetime ago. Still, it was a nice service"

"Yeah it was" JJ muttered tiredly as her head rested on his broad, firm chest, his heavy breath soothing the shattered blonde.

"God, I'm beat" Hotch huffed causing JJ to smirk at her boyfriend's relaxed posture. "You're glad to be home?"

"Sure, kind of. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you and the boys and relaxing in the Californian sun, but I can't wait for it to rain and to sleep in my own bed" Hotch smiled and kissed her nose lovingly.

"Tell me about it" JJ smiled and ran her hand up and down his chest as her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt.

"And there's the team" He stated thoughtfully, he could feel the blondes smirk through his thin shirt. "Well sure, there's the team" JJ stated mockingly.

He chuckled at her sarcastic tone, "I mean, not that I miss the workload but..."

"We both miss the team" JJ agreed, interrupting him mid sentence. "Right"

The petite blonde began to chuckle as she sat up to look in his eyes. "Wow, you're so lying"

"What?" He frowned as she continued to giggle quietly to herself. "You so miss the work"

Hotch sat forward defensively, moving the resting liaison who was sat, still leaning on his side. "No I don't"

"Yes, you do and I know it" JJ looked at his sceptic gaze and smirked.

Hotch shrugged and shook his head at the liaison's smug smile. "Why would you think..?"

"Because, I'm a worse workaholic than you are" JJ chuckled as his eyes widened at her not so secret admission.

Hotch rolled his eyes as she continued to chuckle away to herself. "Okay, see this is why people think we're unusually straight-laced people and a strange couple"

"Because we got a rare time off together and instead of relaxing and enjoying the sun, the both of us have secretly been calling the office during our vacation time to check in or because both of us are fighting the urge to logon our laptops to check our emails?" JJ scoffed while they both eyed the light metal objects laid tauntingly on the coffee table in front of them. Hesitating, JJ leaned forward first, then the profiler followed suit. They simultaneously reached their laptops and sat back down in their original positions, switching the machines on and giggling at each other's childlike grins.

Hotch covered her hand and brought it too his lips to press a soft kiss to her palm, while his computer loaded up, he sighed at her concentration on her own machine. "I love you, Jennifer Jareau"

Turning slightly so she could face his loving gaze, she leaned sideways to faintly kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Aaron"

Sighing as he broke their eye contact, Hotch typed in his Garcia issued password. "You know, just because we care about our professions doesn't mean we're not family people"

"Of course not. The boys know we love them and you know I love you and vice versa" JJ stated as a matter of fact and tapped her fingers on the side of her laptop as she impatiently waited for it load.

There was a short pause as they focused on their bright laptop screens. Hotch looked down towards JJ as she began typing, realising her earlier words made him curious. "How did you know I called work?"

JJ faced him in amusement. "Garcia out-ed you"

Nodding, the unit chief sighed. "I should have known"

"We did well though" JJ said once silence had fallen between them.

"Hmm?"

JJ rested her hand on his thigh as she spoke. "Not taking our laptops with us and only using the cells to check in with the team, we could have been worse"

"Sure, we could have been totally paranoid the entire time that the concierge was a psychotic killer" Hotch stated dryly as he clicked the network security warning message off his screen.

JJ bit her lip and looked at the profiler seriously. "He was a creepy guy"

"Yeah" Hotch kissed her temple whilst holding onto the laptop so it didn't fall of his knee, "I already got a police check on him. He's clean other than an unhealthy use of cannabis"

JJ began to laugh but paused as she realised he wasn't joking. "Wow. Okay then."

"I'm sorry, I'm just..." Hotch's explanation trailed off as she answered for him. "Overprotective?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No" JJ shook her head and sighed as she looked at the abundance of emails in her inbox. "Great, the shrink wants to see me tomorrow morning in his office and Strauss wants to talk about the team's budget, half a dozen cops and a dozen more reporters are sick of leaving me voicemails... Have you got the email from the prosecutor, on the Craney case?"

His voice became full of concern as he felt her hand tighten on his leg. "Yeah I got it. Are you okay?"

"They've pushed the case through" JJ mused rhetorically

Hotch covered her hand that was still rested on his thigh and sighed at her distant expression. "He's a cop killer and he abducted you, an FBI agent and your child, it's going to be a high profile case"

JJ looked down at their entwined hands and smiled at him warmly, "The vacation was nice while it lasted, creepy concierges and all"

He nodded in agreement and watched her watching him, until the petite blonde shifted her gaze and began to move. "Is it time for bed?" Hotch raised his eyes as JJ closed his laptop and moved both machines back to the coffee tables before standing.

JJ raised her eyes suggestively. "Well Agent Hotchner, we haven't actually been together since..."

"You're the one who let the boys sleep in our bed" He smirked at the moving liaison, as she unconsciously began to check his apartment was secure for the night. "What can I say, I'm a mom. We were in a strange place and things go bump in the night, I didn't want the boys to be far away. You know when we're in a hotel room we're not the only one with access to the room. And since the incident with Craney..."

Hotch stood and moved behind her, to kiss her neck as she dialled in his alarm code, "Now who's being overprotective?"

Turning in his hold, JJ tilted her head and looked into his lustful eyes. "Let me make it up to you"

"And how do you propose on doing that?" Hotch whispered suggestively and gave a throaty laugh as she took his hand and lead him to the corridor pausing only to kiss him as he switched off the main kitchen light. "I'm sure I can think of something" JJ's flirty smile widened as his arms tightened around her waist when they finally made it to his bedroom door.

Silently opening the door, Hotch kept his hold on her but turned the petite Pennsylvanian so she was facing him. "Agent Jareau, I have to protest and say what your implying is extremely inappropriate"

JJ's sultry laugh combined with her roaming hands made the profiler pull her closer, and both suddenly moaned at the overwhelming need for intimacy. "Oh Agent Hotchner, you can't even imagine how inappropriate I can be"

"I can't wait to find out" Hotch hummed into a sweet kiss but as it deepened he got lost in her peppermint taste but forced himself to break the contact as JJ pushed him back, against the closed door, "You sure you're ready too..?"

JJ sighed at his gentlemanly concern and leant up on the balls of her feet, so her mouth was covering his, "Aaron, shut up and kiss me"

...

_**A HUGEMONGOUS THANK YOU, to everyone who is still reading especially**_; _**Ecna, ReadingRed, Luvliacd, Speed Girl87, crazyobsession101, mummacass, Hotch Fan, kdzl and deeda! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimed earlier I think – I don't own anything anyway!**_

_**Hi to everyone still reading, I thought I should try and move the story along a bit so for anyone who was wondering where they went, the tapes from a few chapter's ago are back and will be explained shortly!**_

_**Let me know what you think...**_

...

Hotch looked up from the mass of paperwork on his desk that had accumulated over the month he was forced to take off, to see JJ leaning against the closed door. Hotch tilted his head as she continued to smirk at his affectionate gaze. "How did it go with the shrink?"

"I passed with flying colours, you had doubts?" JJ asked with humour in her voice as she took a seat opposite the unit chief.

Chuckling at her mocking glare, he shook his head, seriously. "Of course not"

Crossing her legs and placing her hands on the chair arms, she bit her lower lip in thought before speaking. "So when do I get to come back to work, boss?"

Scoffing at her half hearted attempted professionalism, Hotch raised his eyes suggestively. "You know you can call me that at home if you want too?"

JJ giggled in amusement. "Oh you'd like to think you we're in charge wouldn't you?"

"I know where I stand" He admitted with a smile quietly, while looking at his hands that were flat on the desk in front of him. "How do you want this, us, to work in the office?"

Sensing his unease about talking about their relationship in his office, JJ caught his moving eye line and smiled warmly. "I don't expect to be treat any differently to the others especially while we're on a case"

Nodding, he held her determined gaze and responded hesitantly. "JJ, while I'll try my best to remain objective around you I don't think I can promise that I won't..."

JJ waved her hand, interrupting his explanation. "I know but I hope you understand that I love my job and respect your position and your own work ethic. I don't want our relationship to interfere with either of our abilities to continue our careers in the BAU"

"Okay" Hotch nodded in acceptance, a small smile surfaced as he watched JJ completely miss his agreement. "We're both able to work in a pro...Okay?"

Smirking, Hotch leaned back in his leather chair and watched JJ's confused gaze disappear. "I've had feelings for you for a long time now JJ, I'm sure I can attempt to remain impartial as long as I know you're safe"

JJ's eyes widened in surprise at Hotch's rationale, "Well, look at you Aaron Hotchner attempting a relationship with a subordinate, how inappropriate of you"

"I'm pretty sure you where the first one to be inappropriate" Hotch stated smugly.

JJ uncrossed her legs and sat forward, pointing at the self satisfied agent. "You were definitely inappropriate first. It was raining and we were outside of my house. I remember it very, very clearly"

Hotch sighed, crossing his arms defensively and neutralising his expression. "Well I can't be in an inappropriate relationship with an agent in my charge. I guess the relationship is off"

JJ frowned and tilted her head in thought. "It was nice while it lasted"

"It was, plus we got some good stories out of it" Hotch responded almost sincerely if it was not for playful eyes staring at the relaxed blonde.

"Oh sure there was sex, fights, kidnapping's, creepy concierges and murder trials. It would make a good movie or TV show" JJ pondered in amusement.

Hotch stood and walked to the front of his desk, huffing melodramatically before he continued. "We'd have to inform the boys and the team that we're over"

JJ shrugged and sat back, comfortably in her seat, looking up at the unit chief that who was leaning against the wooden desk, lovingly watching her. "That's far too much hassle"

Hotch nodded and straightened his posture. "Fine, we'll just have to stay together"

"If you can get passed the inappropriateness of the situation then I'm sure I can" JJ giggled through her words as he crouched down and placed his hands on the arms of her chair, bringing his head closer to hers. "Good, it's settled then"

They both chuckled into a sweet but nonetheless desperate kiss. Moaning, as Hotch pulled back and went back to lean against the desk opposite her, JJ ran her hand through her golden hair and sighed. "I like relaxed you. You're funny"

Their lustful eyes were caught in a hypnotic dance, before Hotch could break their serine silence with a response, a knock on the door startled, the engrossed pair. "Hey Hotch, oh hi JJ, I didn't think you were in till next week sometime?" Morgan strode into the office but hesitated at the sight of the team's communication coordinator smiling back at him.

"I passed my physical yesterday and the shrink just signed off on my stable emotional health so I'm trying to persuade Hotch for an early return" JJ explained as she stood, taking a place next to her boyfriend, leaning against the desk, so she could face the interrupting profiler.

Morgan nodded and grinned towards the obviously happy unit chief. "Sign the damn papers, man. If I have to talk to 'substitute JJ' again about giving police officers my personal home phone number and email, I will have to kill her"

"Agent Quinn is a newbie qualified cadet, cut her some slack, Derek" JJ countered softly, dissipating Morgan's threat through his gritted teeth. "I want you back girl, the sooner the better"

Hotch cleared his throat and addressed reason of the profiler's presence. "What's going on Morgan?"

"The DA from the Craney trial is in the briefing room, he wants to go over the tapes again" Morgan stated without haste, looking between both of his loved-up colleagues as he spoke.

JJ's eyes scrunched in curiosity after not being able to remember much about the whole ordeal. "What tapes?"

Morgan looked at Hotch in confusion as the unit chief threw him a warning glare and quickly explained. "Reid found some tapes of Craney beating women and injecting them with Stax-4 at his apartment when we raided his place"

JJ groaned in disgust. "God, twisted bastard"

"Yeah he is" Hotch muttered while trying to warn off the Chicago born profiler's unsure expression being directed at him.

Avoiding the subject of the sudden awkwardness in the room, JJ placed her hand on Hotch's forearm and looked at him expectantly. "So are you going to reinstate me or do I have to talk more about being inappropriate?"

"I'll talk to Strauss and the doctor's this afternoon, you'll be back behind your desk by the end of the week" Hotch smiled down encouragingly at the petite blonde.

"Thank you" JJ kissed his cheek and grabbed her handbag that was rested on the floor next to her chair. "So, I'm going to get my son back from Garcia then I have to take Henry to his doctor's appointment. The boys and I will see you at home later on after work. Bye Morgan" Hotch nodded contently and watched JJ pat Morgan on his arm as she stepped past him to get to the door. "Bye JJ"

"So?" The younger agent quizzically stared at the unit chief whose attention had returned to the heap of paperwork on his desk.

"What?" Hotch looked up from the file in his hand.

Morgan looked at the experienced agent in disbelief. "You didn't tell her about the other tapes yet?"

"JJ was injured Morgan, and she's been through hell, I didn't want her to have to worry about those tapes yet. Especially seeing as we have no idea what's going on." Hotch answered sternly, hoping the sudden authority in his voice would shield him from Morgan's need to pry.

"Hotch we've been on the case since you were told to take time off and we're no further along. Rossi's talked to Craney a dozen times now and he's not giving us anything more than what you beaten out of him in the interrogation room"

Cringing at the reminder of the sudden loss of his temper a few weeks ago, Hotch sighed loudly. "I know Derek"

Briefly seeing the unit chief's deeply hidden desperation, Morgan scrubbed his face before replying. "Hotch, man, those tapes prove we don't know half of what is going on. Craney and, possibly Will were working for someone and we don't know who. JJ might not be telling us something. She might be trying to protect us or she might not even realise what she knows is important"

"I don't want JJ to think we can't protect her and the kids" He stressed in fatherly and spousal concern.

Morgan closed his eyes uncertain whether or not he should continue, knowing his supervisor would not like what he had to say. "Hotch we don't know if we can. What are you going to do when she realises you've got agents guarding your apartment 24/7, if she hasn't already? Do you really want a relationship built on lies?"

"No of course not but I have no idea how to protect her or the boys. I have no idea what I should be doing to help her." Hotch snapped harshly, and turned his gaze off the younger profiler and back to the folder in his hand.

Physically taking a step back, Morgan raised his hands in surrender and softened his voice. "She hasn't noticed that you haven't left her alone or without an agent being near her since the case?"

"Oh she's noticed, she keeps calling me overprotective" Hotch scoffed and placed the file back down onto his desk with force and avoided Morgan's eye line when he took his seat back behind the wooden desk.

Morgan smirked in response. "You are, but you need to tell her why"

"I know and I will" Hotch stated sincerely and looked up from the report towards the retreating agent. Morgan signalled over to the door. "Are you coming to the meeting?"

"Sure, just give me minute" Hotch smiled thinly and waited until Morgan exited his office to take out a thick file from the top draw of his desk. Opening the file, Hotch drew in a deep breath as his fingers ran through a pile of video stills Garcia had printed out for him off of the haunting tapes. His stomach rolled unnervingly at the time stamp of one particular photo before he closed the file and placed it back into the security of his desk as he stood to go and join the rest of his team.

...

_**A huge thanks to; crazyobsession101, ReadingRed, mummacass, Speed Girl87, angry penguin, Luvliacd and Hotch Fan... Thank you for reviewing! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi to everyone who is still reading, reviewing and alerting. This story has some way to go but the tapes will be partly explained in this chapter, but as the last chapters have shown there will be probably be more twist and turns to come. **_

_**Also I wanted to thank anyone who nominated me in ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969's Profiler's choice CM awards, I started writing fanfic because I was bored, I never thought people would actually like what I wrote, so just to be nominated fill's me with happiness... or something less soppy! If you don't know what I'm talking about...**_

_**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**_

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

**Anyway, thanks and back to the story, enjoy! **

...

JJ glanced over to her to whispering colleagues in the kitchenette as she wandered into the bullpen needing, a significant caffeine fix. Since she returned to work two weeks ago, the blonde had become extremely aware of the odd looks and sudden lulls in conversations when she neared the vicinity of her conspiring, supposed, friends. Prentiss and Reid exchanged worried glances when their workaholic friend slammed the coffee onto the counter. "Has it been a long day, JJ?" Prentiss asked as the liaison stared at the weak coffee frustratingly.

"The longest, god I need proper coffee. You two okay?" JJ asked as she cupped the mug securely in her cold hands.

Prentiss smiled and nodded a little too over enthusiastically. "Yeah we're fine, just... talking"

"Okay" JJ rolled her eyes at the secretive pair before hearing a clatter enter the bullpen followed by the clicking of Garcia's heels.

"Mr 'pernickety' Underwood called again, I swear to god almighty that..." The analyst huffed at the two profilers, but paused momentarily as Reid pointed over to JJ leaning against the counter. "Oh hi sunshine, I thought you were in your office"

"Just came out to get coffee. Isn't Underwood the prosecutor for the Craney trial?" JJ asked, not attempting to hide her curiosity.

"Erm, yeah" Garcia answered as the Pennsylvanian watched her three colleagues worryingly stare towards her.

Placing her hand on her hip, JJ tilted her head, sick and tired with everyone's sketchy behaviour around her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Prentiss shrugged and diverted her gaze to the floor, where Garcia and Reid had also fixed their eyes.

JJ watched each of them, individually slouch, retreating into themselves. Briefly catching the youngest agent's eyes, who she figured was the most vulnerable and easy to break, the liaison witnessed the familiar flustering of her highly intelligent counterpart. "Uhm, I don't... nothing...erm, I need to...go." Reid stuttered as he backed away from the group.

"Guys, seriously, what's going on?" JJ's annoyance was clear as she watched Reid find sanctuary at his desk, while Prentiss and Garcia empathetically looked on at the irritated agent in sympathy.

"You're just being paranoid JJ, there's nothing going on" Prentiss smiled warmly as the Pennsylvanian huffed in exasperation of her colleagues. "I'm not going to freak out every time Craney's name is mentioned. You all don't have to start acting shifty every time something in relation to the case comes up. Now, what's going on?"

A deep voice from the bullpen's entrance interrupted the conversation. "JJ, maybe you should talk to Hotch"

JJ turned to face the senior profiler and sighed. "Rossi, what's going on? He's acting the weirdest out of you all"

"Just go and talk to him, JJ. He'll explain everything" Rossi grimaced at the communication coordinator's obvious rising anger levels.

Rolling her eyes, JJ faced her supposedly best girl friends, as they tried to distance themselves from the petite blonde. "So something's going on?" Not waiting for an answer, JJ placed her mug on the counter and left the small gathering and strode into the unit chief's office without knocking.

"Yes and thank you for your help" Startled at the sight of his frustrated girlfriend standing in front of his desk with her hand on her hip, Hotch ended his phone conference and smiled warmly. "You need something hun?"

"Don't hun me" JJ barked as the tall profiler tensed in his black, leather seat. "Okay, sorry. You seem a little..."

Impatiently, JJ interrupted him, while pacing the spacious office. "Aaron what's going on?"

"What's going on with what, exactly?" The unit chief asked with an uncharacteristic quiver in his voice, at not being able to remember the last time JJ had looked so pissed off. Actually in truth, he could remember the last time she had confronted him so abruptly but after the dressing down he got, the profiler had tried his best to repress that particular memory of his now girlfriend.

JJ stilled momentarily to rant her feelings. "The prosecutor on the Craney trial called Garcia and the team all became edgy when they realised I was standing with them. I know you haven't told me everything about the case but if something's wrong, I think I deserve to know what it is"

Hotch's jaw set as he nodded in agreement. "You do. I know that, I'm just... JJ I really want to protect you from this"

"Protect me from what?" JJ asked forcefully with a hand running through her hair as she tried to calm her irritation at being kept out of the loop. "Craney's behind bars, Aaron... Are they striking a deal with him?"

Hotch stood, his nerves rising at the sight of JJ's heightening distress. "Maybe, but that's not why the team are acting strangely around you. It's my fault. I asked them to tread carefully, the last thing I wanted to do is frighten you"

"Frighten me? Aaron what the hell is going on?" JJ's eyes widened when the usually composed leader, hesitantly walk around his desk so he was facing her. His sombre expression and nervous taping off his fingers on the desk alarmed the female agent as he gathered his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Hotch scrubbed his face in distress before he intensely caught her worried eyes. "There were more tapes, in Henry's room. Reid found them when we arrested Craney at your house"

"What was on the tapes?" JJ asked unsure if she really wanted to know the answer, after all the hassle her boyfriend had gone to keep her out of whatever was going on, she knew the tapes were nothing good.

"You" Hotch replied quietly but nonetheless vague.

Following his un-sugar-coated revelation, there was a deathly silent pause. JJ looked in confusion at the unit chief who had become as still as a statue as the liaison remained staring at him. "What do you mean me?"

Sighing, Hotch slowly stepped towards her, placing his hands on her waist comfortingly, he kissed the petite blonde's forehead before he answered the question. "JJ, you were being filmed. At home in your bed and in the kitchen making breakfast, sitting on the sofa as well as getting in the shower. Us, the night I kissed you for the first time. The first time we slept together. There was footage of you on the street getting a coffee with the girls. Someone filmed you in the park with Henry and at the shops with your aunt. There was some footage of you when the team were in Boston a few months ago in your hotel room and even some film of you in your office"

Pulling out of his gentle hold, JJ backed away towards the couch and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "Craney?"

Nodding at her half asked question, the profiler tried to quell the rush of anxiety at JJ's sudden distance and his position in causing the Pennsylvanian to retreat into herself. "Was definitely involved but we believe Will planted the cameras in your house"

"Why would he have...? I would have known if there were cameras in my house, Aaron" JJ's voice was shaky as she took a seat on the leather couch.

Hotch sighed at her denial and tried to edge closer to her without JJ feeling smothered and needing to run. "They were fibre-optic cameras JJ, we only found them because Craney wanted us too"

"Craney was behind it all though, right?" JJ looked up at the hovering supervisor expectantly, although a part of her already knew the answer to her own question, knowing, otherwise someone would have told her what was going on sooner.

"We're not... we don't think so. He was most likely a hired hand. When he got his men to take you and Henry, I think it was meant to be a distraction to get rid of Will, who wanted to go public about Craney and the whole operation" Hotch answered truthfully and inhaled sharply as JJ's gaze shot to the window and off his eyes while she took a deep breath to control her emotions.

Shivering, JJ ran her hands up her arms and stood, suddenly uncomfortable on the couch. "So who was Craney and Will working for?"

"I don't know" Hotch replied softly, watching JJ pace the side of his office, her uncertainty of what to think about everything, radiating from her defensive hold on herself.

The couple fell into an awkward silence as the blonde kept her gaze on the ground or looking out of the windows, anywhere, other than Hotch's caring eyes. The silence dragged out, making minutes feel like hours, so when JJ's quiet voice penetrated the harsh deafness in the room, the profiler involuntarily flinched and almost instinctively, attempted to move closer to the figurative barrier JJ had created around herself. "How long?"

"What?" Hotch reached out tentatively placing his hand on her shoulder. His face dropped and his disappointment was evident as she shrugged him off and swiftly moved away to the other side of the room. "How long has 'whoever', been watching me?"

"A few months from what we can tell" JJ glared at the profiler, discontented with vague answers. "Six or seven months"

JJ's voice hitched at the longitude of the unwanted surveillance. "Were you planning on telling me?"

"JJ, of course I was going to tell you, I just... I wanted to have more information for you." Hotch kept his tone calm but could see the panic fill her glistening eyes.

"When, exactly? Were you going to tell me before the creep hurt me or god forbid the kids? Or were you just hoping you'd catch him and we wouldn't have this conversation... were you going to tell me before I testified, or did you want one of the lawyers to break the news to me?"

Hearing JJ's hurt and unfamiliar harshness in her voice, the profiler sighed. "JJ I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but please understand that this is my worst fear come true again. I've been through this with Foyet and I just had to protect you. You've been through so..."

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME, AARON. I NEED YOU TO RESPECT ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME THE TRUTH" JJ yelled, not really wanting to understand or listen to his explanations as her anger levels rose.

The uncharacteristic rage in her posture and voice caught the supervisor unawares and, he mindlessly found himself yelling back. "I DO RESPECT YOU. I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE THAT THE WOMAN I LOVE AND OUR KIDS AREN'T IN ANY IMEDIATE DANGER, WITHOUT THEM FEELING LIKE THEY'RE BEING HUNTED, WHICH YOU ARE JJ. THIS SON OF A BITCH IS STALKING YOU AND IT'S MY JOB TO MAKE SURE HE GETS NO WHERE NEAR YOU"

JJ scoffed while her hands became as emotive as her speech. "IT'S YOUR JOB? YOU DIDN'T THINK TELLING ME WOULD HELP ANY? WHAT IF THIS CREEP IS SOMEONE I KNOW?"

"JJ, HE MOST DEFINITELY IS SOMEONE YOU KNOW" Hotch's eyes widened in frustration as he tried to stress the significance of his words with his worried gaze, their proximity to each other continued to decrease as their argument gained intensity.

"SO WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"DAMN IT JJ, BECAUSE..." Hotch took a deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, looking into her frightened eyes. "Because, I love you and I can't lose you. I've already nearly lost... "

Interrupting his declaration, the liaison raised her hands and turned her body. "I can't do this"

Hotch watched as she shook her head and edged closer to the door. Not being able to reach her arm to stop the liaison leaving, the profiler raised his voice again as JJ stormed out of the bullpen, not bothering to hide his emotions from his obviously engrossed colleagues, all of whom were trying their best to act as though they hadn't been listening to the yelling floating down from the supervisors office. "JJ, wait. JJ!"

...

_**A massive thank you to; ReadingRed, Speed Girl87, mummacass, crazyobsession101, angry penguin, Luvliacd and Hotch Fan!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Sorry for the little wait, things are becoming more and more hectic as the term continues, hopefully you like this next chapter, the story should start to move along soon!**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think.**_

...

JJ's eyes began to sting after hours of staring at the picture of her young son, holding tightly onto to his baby blanket happily sucking on his pacifier and staring in confusion at the camera. The photograph was taken when Henry was barely one, she could remember the day; the workaholic liaison had a rare day off and had spent the entire day at the park with her little son, just watching in amusement, his bewilderment at the bustling environment through innocent crystal blue eyes. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She was still with Will then, they were happy. Or at least she believed they were. But memories could become distorted and manipulated to meet a person's hopes and wants. However, based on her exes recent decisions, JJ had been wondering if their relationship was ever what she thought it was. Looking into her baby's bright blue eyes, so heartbreakingly similar to her own, the blonde was overwhelmed with confusion. The latest revelation into the messed up reality that was vastly becoming her life, had shook the blonde at her core and sitting in the small, silent office all alone, she felt... numb.

A soft tap at the door, drew the suddenly drained liaison's eyes upwards to find Prentiss and Garcia standing closely next to each other, both watching her in concern. Garcia tilted her head and sighed. "You okay sweetie?"

"Why did neither of you tell me?" JJ's voice croaked quietly, in an almost betrayed tone.

Prentiss bit her lip and shook her head remorsefully. "We were trying to..."

"What? Protect me? There seems to be a lot of people around here who think I'm some kind of fragile blonde who can't take tough news but are perfectly fine with letting me give bad news to other people" JJ interrupted accusingly but flinched at her friend's guilt ridden faces.

"JJ, no one thinks you're a fragile blonde. We just don't know what's going on" The brunette edged slightly forward towards the messy desk.

"Hotch loves you JJ. He thought he was doing the right thing" Garcia added noticing JJ's eyes distance at the mention of the unit chief's name.

"So did, Will. And apparently he was the one who planted the damn cameras in my house, hurt my kid, stood by while we got kidnapped and I got beaten. After all that he then killed him-self when he thought I was dead, all because he was trying to protect Henry cos obviously our four year old son would be able to fend for himself with no parents." JJ bitterly stated, tracing Henry's cheek on the photo, before stiffening in her seat and motioning for her colleagues to take a seat.

"Oh Sunshine" Garcia brought the seat closer to the desk and reached across the cluttered chaos that was JJ's workspace, to place her hand faintly on top of the blonde's arm.

JJ sighed and her eyes softened at her best friend's delicate touch. "I feel like I can't help myself because no one will let me try. I know how these cases end. I've seen the longitude of these cases and it wears you down. I get that you all care and want to watch out for me and the kids, but everyone is stepping on eggshells and nobody even gave me enough credit to tell me the truth. One of you should have told me... Aaron should know better"

"Yes he should" Prentiss nodded firmly.

JJ's eyes scrunched at her friend's determined tone. "You're agreeing with me?"

The profiler sighed in empathy and leaned forwards so her own hand met Garcia's on top of JJ's hand, comfortingly. "One of us should have told you. I'm sorry that we didn't. Hotch should have told you. He knows he should have. But god JJ, he's already lost one woman at the hands of a madman. He lost it when you and Henry were taken. He's doing his best to keep it together and the last thing he would have wanted to do is lose your trust. He loves you and you know better than anyone the lengths that man will go through, to protect his loved ones"

JJ shook her head slowly, her voice shaky as she spoke. "He hasn't lost my trust, I'm just..."

The analyst interrupted calmly. "You're freakin' out. Jaje, we all are. But no-one is freakin' out more than our humble leader, your faithful Prince Charming. He's been on all our asses for weeks now..."

JJ's head jerked up to meet her colleague's of many years, eyes. "Have you seen them?"

The analysts and profiler exchanged worried glances. Prentiss cleared her throat sharply before answering. "The tapes are intrusive JJ, whoever is behind all of this, he's dangerous"

"It's a he?" JJ asked as the pit of her stomach rolled in fear.

"We're not ruling anything out but from our preliminary profile..."

"Okay, I get it" JJ pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, leaning back in her short backed leather chair. "I'm sorry for snapping, earlier guys. I just don't know what to make of everything, right now. I feel like I'm a pawn in someone's twisted game but I don't know the rules. I'm scared he's going to hurt me or someone I love"

"We understand JJ and so will Hotch." Prentiss squeezed the two girls hands and smiled warmly.

"I'm pissed at myself for not realising sooner. I'm pissed at him for not telling me sooner" JJ admitted quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Garcia smirked and rubbed her younger friends hand reassuringly. "Really, you are? We hadn't noticed"

JJ chuckled half heartedly and met the red head's loving eyes in resolute. "I love Aaron, I do, and I was just caught off guard"

Garcia's smile widened at the blonde's declaration of love of their supervisor as she replied with instructions. "We know you do. Go talk to him Jaje, he's shut away in his office all sulky and we're all a little too scared of the yelling earlier, to approach either of you. He needs to know he didn't mess everything up"

"I thought it took you both long enough to get here" JJ quipped with rolling eyes.

Prentiss tilted her head at the composing liaison. "We were letting you simmer for a little while"

"Go talk to him JJ" Garcia added as the visiting pair stood, leaving the Pennsylvanian alone with her troublesome thoughts.

Another hour disappeared before JJ's legs managed to stand and carry her to the doorway of her boss and, now, boyfriend of nearly two months. Not bothering to knock, JJ nudged the door open and rested her head against the doorframe as she took in the sight of a slightly depressed looking profiler staring back at her behind his desk. "Hey"

"Hey" Hotch replied solemnly, watching the blonde move forward into his office and close the door behind her. Swaying back on her heels, JJ's gaze lay on her manicured thumb nails as her fingers entwined nervously. "So, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

The unit chief's jaw dropped at the unnecessary apology. "I shouldn't have yelled back... I know should have told you as soon as I knew. God, please believe that I'm sorry for that. I never wanted you to think that I disrespect you or think that you can't handle yourself, I know you can JJ, I'm so utterly sorry."

Biting her lower lip, JJ's gaze met Hotch's warm chocolate eyes. "We upset the kids earlier on. Everyone has purposely been keeping their distance from us"

Hotch smirked in response. "I'm sure the team will get past it"

There was a beat of silence as the couple's smiles focused on the other, until JJ's head fell forward and broke the intimate contact. "Aaron, I don't understand how we can have a relationship if you keep everything to yourself. I know I'm not exactly a chatterbox but I've always felt that we can talk to each other, even before we were whatever we are to each other"

"JJ I have to protect you" Hotch stressed emotively.

JJ nodded, knowing her partner's past demons. "You can't protect everyone. Not by yourself. And you can't control everything. Besides, I don't need..."

"I know you can protect yourself babe, you've proved that on several occasions but I'm an alpha male and I'm just as insecure as the next guy. If there's any chance that I can stop bad things happening to my loved ones, then it doesn't matter what the hell it is, I'd do it. I have to try." He stood and tentatively moved around his desk so he was in arms reach of the petite blonde. "I have to protect you because if something happened to you then I'm not sure I could go on. The boys and I can't lose you"

JJ smiled softly at his sincere words and wrapped her arms around her lithe frame. "I know. I understand why you didn't tell me but Aaron, this was kind of something I needed to know"

"JJ, I'm so sorry for everything, please can you forgive me?" Hotch tilted his head optimistically.

The liaison stepped forward, shortening the gap between the couple, yet wasn't so close that they were touching. "Have you checked your apartment for cameras?"

"I got it checked before we left for California, it's still clear" The unit chief answered truthfully, hoping the small sense of sanctuary brought some comfort to his anxious girlfriend.

"Good" JJ replied quickly. "You should probably take me home then"

"JJ, I'm really sorry"

Sighing, the communications coordinator ran her hand through her soft blonde hair. "Just take me home, Aaron"

His disappointment was clear at her words. "Well your house is clear now but, I'd..."

"Henry and I haven't slept at my place in nearly two months." JJ stated tenderly.

"I know that's my fault too." Hotch smiled affectionately and placed his hands in his pockets. "I don't want you to be alone."

JJ smirked at his loving concern. "That's okay, your bed's more comfortable than mine and most of my things are at yours now anyway"

"So when you said home, you mean..?"

Seeing his expectation through his widened grin, JJ nodded and raised her hand to his collar and traced her fingers down to play with his tightly knotted red tie, her eye line concentrated on the fabric between her fingers instead of the hazel eyes she could feel burning into her. "I meant your apartment, Aaron. If that's alright with you"

Clearing his throat, the profiler couldn't help the appearance of the large grin on his face. "Of course it is. I'll even sleep on the couch tonight if you want me too?"

"Never go to sleep angry" JJ muttered gently and looked up into his unsure eyes. "You're not angry?"

JJ chuckled at his hopeful expression. "Oh no, I'm pissed but you have the drive home to calm me down and reassure me that you won't keep anything like this to yourself again"

Hotch's fingers skimmed her cheek and rested underneath JJ's chin, lifting it slightly so his lips could touch hers. "I promise" He whispered as their foreheads connected softly.

Slowly lifting her hands up, so they could wrap around the taller man's neck, JJ brought his head back down to hers and kissed him more deeply. Breaking for air, the liaison shivered, and rested her head on Hotch's broad chest and allowed his securely strong arms envelope her. "I'm scared. I don't like the thought of someone watching me like that"

Calming his breathing down, the profiler closed his eyes in attempt to quell the rush of fear and kissed the top of JJ's head. "I know I'm petrified, but I swear I won't let anything happen to you or the boys"

...

_**Thanks to everyone who is still reading, alerting and reviewing especially; Luvliacid, onetreefan, ReadingRed, angry penguin, crazyobsession101, Hotch Fan, Speed Girl87 and mummacass... thank you so much for reviewing!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**_

_**Thanks to anyone who is still reading, reviewing and alerting, hope people are still interested. **_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

...

Their heavy breathing was synchronized when Hotch pulled away, the thin sheets were stuck to their glistening, bare bodies as Hotch rolled off JJ and tried to reach his ringing cell phone that was haphazardly trapped underneath his pile of clothes next to the bed. Lifting his arm so JJ could tuck tightly into his side, the profiler took a deep breath before pressing accept on the cell's screen. "Hotchner... yeah... can this possibly wait till..? I understand Felix, thanks for calling"

JJ smirked at his serious tone and kissed his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Sergeant Felix is on checkpoint tonight at work, someone sent you something. It's still at the main gate" Hotch kissed the top of her head and softly moved her lithe body to her side of the bed, so he could sit up.

Reaching for his boxers, Hotch expertly moved round his darkened bedroom, listening to JJ as she tried to persuade him to stop. "Are you sure it's something, it could be nothing? Anyway, it'll still be there in the morning, just come back to bed"

"Felix didn't make it sound like it was nothing, Jaje" Hotch came to the side of bed so he could kiss the raspy sounding blonde, deeply. "Aaron, I often get sent strange stuff, don't jump to conclusions. Please come back to bed" JJ huskily suggested as her hand ran down his side softly.

"I'm sorry babe, but an unusual package has been sent to you at the same time you're being stalked. I need to make sure it's nothing" He kissed her head thoughtfully and lifted himself off the bed.

JJ waited until he switched on the ensuite bathroom's light before groaning into her pillow. "God, we're in the middle of make-up sex, Aaron"

The sound of the shower being turned on implied he was ignoring her, but suddenly he was standing at the doorway mischievously grinning, at her naked figure in the bed, with his toothbrush hanging loosely from his mouth. "I can start another argument later if you want?"

"Now you're definitely just a big tease" JJ sat up and threw the pillow at him after he began to laugh at her childlike frown.

...

The sun had just begun to rise as JJ confidently strode into the briefing room wide awake, and was faced with the tired face of her five colleagues and Hotch's all knowing smirk. "Good morning everyone"

"JJ, it's seven in the morning, why the hell are we having a briefing so early?" Morgan moaned as he nursed his hot mug of coffee between his hands.

"Think of it as eagerness or punishment, which ever you prefer" JJ retorted while placing the box she was carrying onto the table.

Rossi scoffed and turned to the silently observing unit chief. "You know this all your fault right?"

Hotch shot the elder profiler the infamous Hotchner glare that could turn a person into stone in an instant. "Yes I'm aware of my position in all of this, but, JJ and I were talking and we agreed that we're distracted at the moment from our usual caseload with the unknown stalker case, so we're going to regroup too see where we stand. We need to know that this UNSUB, isn't going to get to the kids or the rest of you..."

Morgan whistled and crossed his arms, interrupting the unit chief's explanation. "She's got you on a tight leash, man"

Garcia chuckled and looked up playfully at the standing liaison. "That is so you talking, sunshine"

"Well one of you should've told me" JJ replied mockingly stern, with a hand on her hip.

"We overlooked something" Hotch indicated to the box in front of the blonde and he several other boxes up against the far wall.

Prentiss sat forward in concern. "What did we miss?"

"You focused on my personal mail but missed my psycho post that Security store. Apparently this stuff isn't fan mail" JJ quipped a she lifted a transparent evidence folder out of the box, a random picture of a snake eating an apple could be seen on the back of a detailed looking letter.

Morgan raised his eye in curiosity. "Why call it psycho post?"

"It's what we in communications fondly call our death threats and weird, disturbing mail sent to us by random psychos" JJ explained as she emptied the content of the box out onto the round table, messy piles formed in front of the sitting profilers and technical analyst.

"Why haven't we seen any of this before?" Reid wondered out loud.

"It's usually nothing, just creeps with nothing better to do, everyone in communications gets some, we just pass it on to Security and they tag everything we get. This is everything." JJ motioned to the pile of boxes behind her. "Ten years of psycho post that has been sent to me since my first posting in New York to the unusual hair collage that was left at me at the checkpoint last night" JJ turned to pick up one of the other boxes stacked up at the back of the room.

"This stuff is kind of sinister" Prentiss commented distantly as she read one of the letters addressed to their media liaison.

Garcia scoffed mockingly. "Hence the name 'psycho post' sweet cheeks"

"You know when you stand in front of a camera and start talking about creepy stuff, like serial killings, I'm generally either warning people about the psychos or talking to the weird psycho people. I use the term people lightly. Often the psycho's think you're actually talking to them and send the random letters and gifts through the post. It's disturbingly thoughtful." JJ stated with a shiver.

Rossi took a sip of coffee while scanning the piece of paper in his hand before involving himself in the conversation. "You think the tapes are connected to the mail you've been sent?"

"I don't know, I'm not the profiler" JJ retorted mockingly with a smile.

"We should get started it's going to take us days to shift through all of this" Morgan stood to carry another box to the table as JJ backed away to the door, her voice growing louder as she exited the room. "It would be greatly appreciated. I have to get the kids some breakfast"

"You brought the kids into the office?" Rossi asked Hotch once the liaison was out of the room.

The unit chief nodded and tried to organise some of the paper chaos that was in front of him. "JJ won't let them out of her sight until she knows no one is coming after them. I'm just glad it's the school holidays"

"It's a smart move. This guy is close to us" Morgan added tiredly.

The team's supervisor cleared his throat before responding. "Yeah I know. Listen, JJ is on edge so try and cut out the jokes. I know she's acting like psycho mail is funny, but Security tagged these for a reason and there's someone after her, so..."

Prentiss finished his sentence with a coy smirk emerging on her face. "Be nice to your girlfriend or we'll have you to deal with?"

"Basically, yeah" He replied sheepishly.

"Aww, Hotch is being all sweet and protective" Garcia sang her words as Hotch stood and motioned to the piles of ominous post on the round table. "I have to meet with Strauss and update her on the case. So, good luck with all of this"

The team's jaw dropped as Hotch turned to leave them with the workload, but only Rossi had the confidence to retort sarcastically. "Gee, thanks for the help boss!"

...

A few hours later and Hotch was stepping out of the elevator after spending a painfully long time in the section chief's office. Looking through the bullpen's glass door, he could see Jack and Henry happily sitting at Morgan's former desk, with the Chicago born agent and Reid, colouring in an official FBI folder. Turning, the unit chief strode down the empty corridor to the media liaison's office. Knocking once, Hotch entered and paused, not expecting to see JJ leaning against the front of her desk watching the TV screen. "You're watching this again?" He closed the door behind him and asked quietly as JJ came into view on the footage.

JJ nodded while tiredly scrubbing her face. "Morgan and Reid are with the boys while they go over this week's case files, so I thought I'd have a look to see if I can remember anything useful"

"JJ..." Hotch stressed her name in concern, seeing the torment his girlfriend was going through by watching the film of her that she had been oblivious too.

"Aaron, that's us, eating ice cream when we brought Henry back from hospital. How the hell didn't I realise that there were cameras in my house?" JJ paused the tape on them in her kitchen talking, with his hand gently caressing the back of hers as they sat.

Taking the few steps forward so he could place his hand on her waist, Hotch kissed her forehead as her eyes remained on the TV screen. "You need to stop beating yourself up about this"

"Because you're doing enough self deprecation for the both of us?" JJ quipped sarcastically.

Trying to bring her tighter into his hold, Hotch sighed at the feeling of her slight shiver. "JJ, honey. I won't let them anywhere near you?"

They stayed in the tight hug for a few moments in silence until JJ straightened and looked up at his caring hazel eyes. "Them?"

"What?" Hotch questioned quietly.

JJ tilted her head and bit her lower lip worryingly. "You've all been saying him, but now you think there is more than just, 'a him'?"

"Maybe" He responded ambiguously, not wanting to add to her fear.

"Something's off about this Aaron" JJ pressed play on the remote and both of their gazes automatically returned to the television, the repetition of their morning-after conversation, created nerves in each of their stomachs.

"I know" Hotch turned away from the footage as JJ leaned back against her desk.

The Pennsylvanian ran a hand through her golden hair in frustration. "No, I mean something's really off about this"

"What is it?" He pressed in concern.

JJ rewound part of the tape, to the part where they were sitting on her couch, his hand tangled in her hair as they kissed. "I'm not sure. I think the case, if I take myself out of it, it sounds familiar"

"BAU familiar?"

Shaking her head and closing her eyes, Hotch wanted nothing more than to make her anxiety disappear. "No... I don't know"

"Let's switch this off for a bit and go see the boys" Hotch took the remote and waited for JJ to move, instead she just continued to lean against her desk, staring distantly at the now blank TV screen.

"What do you thinks going on Aaron? Why take me and Henry only to let us go? Why drag Will into it all? Why does nothing seem to be happening? I'm so tense, why has nothing else happened? Shouldn't this guy or 'guys' be contacting us?"

"JJ, you and the boys are safe. We'll catch the creep when we have more, but right now, we need to switch this footage off, so you can go and be incredibly-neurotic-mom-and-girlfriend - JJ, instead of being incredibly-neurotic-communication-liaison-JJ." The profiler smiled warmly and stepped in front of the blonde, so she would have to meet his gaze.

JJ returned his affectionate grin with an unsure smile of her own. "You think I'm being incredibly neurotic?"

Leaning his head down, so his lips could meet hers, Hotch faintly kissed her as he answered. "Yes but I find you extremely hot when you're being incredibly neurotic"

"Really?" JJ asked in a sultry tone and a raised eye.

"Come on, let's get a coffee and find the kids" Hotch placed his hand on her lower back and guided her out into the corridor. Falling into step, they lowered their voices, as agents entered earshot.

"How was your meeting with Strauss?" JJ asked sensitively, knowing her boyfriend's aversion of Quantico's egotistical ruler.

Hotch groaned and rolled his eyes upon remembering the strained conversation with the section chief just minutes earlier. "That's a conversation for a later date"

"So it was that bad, huh?" JJ smirked at his uncomfortable stance as the couple stopped outside of the bullpen.

"She certainly hasn't learnt any manners since we last spoke" Opening the bullpen's glass doors, Hotch sighed at her suddenly concerned expression. "Stop worrying about it Jaje. We'll talk about it later, I promise. I'm just processing."

...

_**A huge thanks to; Ecna, onetreefan, mummacass, crazyobsession101, angry penguin and Hotch Fan... I love hearing from you all, thank you for reviewing!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi to everyone who is still reading, I love hearing from you all, so let me know what you think : )**_

...

After a sleepless night of calming their son's down after a sugar full day in the BAU office and quelling the unspoken nerves of the increasingly personal case, JJ and Hotch found themselves standing closely in the small compartment that was the Quantico elevator, after opening their email inboxes when they returned to work early that morning. Hotch reluctantly pushed the button to the floor that located their section chief's corner office. Watching as the tired supervisor returned to her side, JJ sighed at his internal preparation, for facing Erin Strauss at nine thirty in the morning with only one black coffee for fortification. "Her email was a little vague, huh. '_My office, now'_." JJ mimicked the elder woman's voice sarcastically. "You think we're about to be patted on the back and praised for our dedication to our jobs?"

"I'm sure that's what this is about." Hotch replied mockingly and smirked at his girlfriends' relaxed demeanour as he turned his head to look down at the petite blonde. "It feels like I've never left her office this week"

JJ rolled her eyes, finding no pity for her partner of the last two months. "You were stupid enough to tell her everything"

"Sorry about that" Hotch answered dryly.

The liaison shrugged as the elevator slowly reached the dreaded floor. "It's better that she found out from one of us and not the office gossip"

They walked in silence down the quiet corridor to the seated waiting area. After informing Strauss's PA that they were early for their meeting, Hotch paused momentarily as he watched JJ pinch her nose, recognising for the first time in a while, how exhausted she looked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Aaron, it's just..." JJ's explanation waivered as small group of agents walked past.

The profiler raised an eye at the communication coordinator's hesitance. "What?"

"The team look stressed" JJ answered almost nonchalant.

Hotch placed his hands in his pocket as they continued to stand in corridor. Tilting his head at JJ's obvious attempt to talk about anything other, than what she actually thinking about, the supervisor replied softly. "They're working hard. None of us want anything to happen to you or the boys"

"What if we're all just overreacting?" JJ mumbled as she took her eyes of his caring warm brown eyes and looked down at the ground.

"We're not JJ" Hotch stated firmly.

She bit her lip before continuing. "Craney could just be messing with us all"

"You can go in" The PA called out from her desk, interrupting the pair. Exchanging concerned glances, they both turned and walked slowly towards the PA, pausing at Strauss' office; Hotch knocked and held the door open for JJ, his gentleman manners shining through. Standing in complete silence, the BAU agent's eyes wandered around the clinical room waiting for the formidable bureaucrat to acknowledge their presence.

Looking up from the file on her desk, Strauss pursed her lips at the closeness of the couple. "Agent Jareau, Agent Hotchner please take a seat"

"Thank you Ma'am" Hotch formally replied.

Strauss looked at the unit chief dourly, before focusing on the shorter blonde. "I suppose Agent Hotchner has told you that he has informed me of the BAU's latest predicament, correlating to your disappearance eight weeks ago"

"He mentioned earlier that you had a conversation" JJ attempted to control the smirk threatening to surface at the section chief's sheer annoyance. "He also revealed the nature of your personal relationship"

"I did" Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Apparently the content of the tapes expose your personal life. I haven't seen them and I don't intend too. I understand this is a difficult time for you both and I appreciate that instead of concealing that little fact of your intimate relationship, he admitted to being in love with you. For telling me, I give him a small amount of credit but I cannot simply ignore such information. He is after all your supervising agent" Strauss spoke sternly, keeping her gaze solely on JJ, almost ignoring the intense glare coming from the senior profiler.

JJ straightened under her fierce glower. "Ma'am we..."

"So you're not denying his claim" Strauss scowled as the liaison continued. "No Ma'am, I'm in love with Agent Hotchner. We've been in a relationship for nearly two months and yes, we are practically living with each other..."

Strauss held up a hand motioning for the younger agent to stop. "I need you both to attend a performance review board. After their finding's it will be my decision whether or not to act further"

"Act further?" JJ questioned in scepticism.

"Yes" Strauss tensed as she stood, signalling the end of the meeting. "I need regular updates on your case, if I feel either of your involvement in hunting down the stalker is damaging to the case I will remove you both from the BAU, am I understood?"

Hotch and JJ nodded in unison. "Yes Ma'am"

Strauss walked past the two still agents, opening her door, insinuating that it was time for them both to leave. "I'll email you both the date of the review board when it's set up. I don't want to hear of your relationship anymore"

"Thank you" They shook her hand as they exited, both unbeknownst to the other, holding their breaths until they were out of the scrutinizing view of their boss.

Standing once again, at the elevator, JJ shook her head and whispered in disbelief. "Performance review board?"

"Well you are very inappropriate" Hotch attempted to joke at JJ's worried frown.

JJ nudged his arm playfully as the metal doors opened up the empty elevator. "That's not funny"

"Are you pissed at me for telling her?" Hotch asked in apprehension of the answer as the doors slid shut.

Looking up at his worried expression, JJ smiled warmly. "Honestly, I wish I was there"

Hotch turned so he was facing her as he retorted. "Trust me I was a little disappointed, I thought there'd be more scorning"

Straightening his red tie, JJ looked up to his watching eyes expectantly. "We're going to make this work, right?"

"I hope so" His smile widened as JJ let out a deep breath, knowing only too well why she was feeling nerves towards their relationship. They both had a lot to lose if their relationship didn't make it. They'd become a family, with their two son's and with the team. If they broke up, they could lose that happiness, that security and their friendship. They could lose a whole lot more, after all, for both of them their relationship was the first thing, in a long time, that made them feel human again. After years of drifting, after bad break ups, single parenthood and a demanding job; that sense of belonging that came with their love for each other, wasn't something either of them was willing to give up.

After keeping her hand pressed against his chest for a few seconds too long, JJ lowered her hand and chuckled at the assessment of the conversation with the section chief. "God, that was strained, when she wasn't avoiding your eye-line, she looked at you as though she was gearing up for a spar" Hotch's cell beeped, interrupting his girlfriend's talking. "Who is it?"

Hotch reread the text before reacting. "Morgan's got something"

"Is it the case?" JJ asked in concern.

The profiler nodded and answered sensitively. "One of the letters sent to you had a picture attached. It's a still from one of the tapes"

The elevator doors opened at their office floor, they continued to talk quietly as they reached the glass doors, their professional personas began to take over. JJ paused as Hotch held the heavy glass door open for her. "Is it definitely the same guy?"

Hotch could see the fear penetrating her crystal blue eyes. "Morgan seems to think so. Everyone's waiting for us in the briefing room"

Taking hold of his hand, the usually private Pennsylvanian, relaxed her work-related guarded demeanour and entwined their fingers and squeezed, finding comfort in his firm hold, as they walked through the bullpen side by side. "Don't let go"

Hearing the quiver in JJ's voice, Hotch rubbed his thumb soothingly along her finger. "I won't"

...

_**Thank you so much for reviewing; CrimStudent47, Ecna, onetreefan, mummacass, crazyobsession101, ReadingRed, Hotch Fan and angry penguin!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimed!**

**For some reason I tend to write more fanfic when I get writers block on my Uni essays so here's another update...woo! Hopefully, my fic for the Christmas exchange will be posted soon, most likely it won't be up till closer to the due in date but it is already full of JJ/Hotch fluffness. **

**The next few chapters of this story have been wrote on drowsy cold medicine, so if anything doesn't make sense, sorry in advance.**

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

...

"What have we got?" Hotch asked as in an authoritative tone as the team turned to see their media liaison and supervisor walking, hand in hand, into the roundtable room after their short, but none the less, obviously strained meeting with Strauss.

Morgan held up a piece of paper towards the new comers and began the briefing. "This photo was stapled to a letter that was sent to JJ four months ago. It was tucked inside a box of dead flowers that was delivered for you around your birthday five months ago. Security stored them away on behalf of communications department, where half of your 'psycho post' automatically gets sorted"

"That's when we went shoe shopping for your dinner with Kevin's parents" JJ looked towards Garcia as she glanced down at the picture of herself, she was tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear as she stood in a busy shoe shop in Georgetown, opposite a seated, giggling analyst.

"Yeah I remember." Garcia nodded with her cell phone glued to her ear. "I'm trying to get in touch with the store. Hopefully they keep their CCTV footage instead of filming over after a month or so"

Morgan praised his unusually sombre friend with a small smile. "That's great, maybe a cognitive interview..."

"No way angelfish" The red head cut him off before the profiler could finish his sentence.

"Come on baby girl, a cognitive interview might help in these circumstances" Morgan stressed as Garcia glared at him warningly, the intimate nature of the case beginning to wear down the normally bubbly eccentric woman. "How exactly, it was five months ago, I can't remember what was going on yesterday, never mind five months ago"

"What did the letter say?" JJ interrupted her snappy best friend coolly, as Hotch let go of her hand to pick up another file.

Rossi looked between the unit chief and communication coordinator, briefly assessing both of their moods, before speaking his mind. "JJ, are you sure you want to be involved in this?"

"Yes Rossi, I'm sure." JJ stated calmly taking her time to look at each of her colleagues to show she was capable of being in the room before repeating her first question. "What did the letter say?"

"Here" Reid passed over the photocopied letter that he had been studying to the standing blonde.

JJ took a deep breath and read, then reread, the short statement a few times all the while trying her best not to show any emotion as she finally read it out loud. "_JJ, the ignorance of your crimes is unforgiveable. Soon it will end"_

Rossi leaned back in his chair, watching the liaison for any tell signs of her notably troubled thoughts. "Not very catchy, granted, but effective, it gets straight to..."

"JJ" The whisper of her own name was barely audible yet still managed to stop Rossi in his tracks and freeze all the eyes in the room onto her still frame.

Reid looked amongst all the concerned faces as he questioned the blonde. "What's the matter?"

"He called me JJ" The fazed agent passed the letter to Hotch and bit her lower lip as bile threatened to rise from her rolling stomach.

"Okay, but sweetie that's your name" Prentiss replied automatically not pausing to think of the ramifications of her friends nickname being included on the letter and not her given name, Jennifer.

"People I'm close to call me JJ. Friends, family and people I've known for years. Not strangers or random acquaintances" JJ explained solemnly.

Hotch placed his hand comfortingly onto her shoulder. "It was always a strong possibility that you know this bastard"

"He called me JJ" Her blue eyes pierced his in utter fear. Since the stalker surfaced, the Pennsylvanian, admittedly she thought being somewhat naive, had almost convinced herself that it wasn't her fault. She wanted to think of the whole situation as just one big mistake. Maybe some, off balanced person had seen one of the press conferences on TV sometime and thought it was perfectly fine to send her dead flowers. She could handle that, the team could talk her through how to confront someone with a mental disorder, and by the end of the week she would be back in her office writing up the report. She wasn't prepared to have to face someone that she knew well enough that he called her by her nickname given to her by her father when she was five.

The thought of being betrayed again was also too much to handle. It was too difficult to believe that the father of her child would willingly target her or hurt their son. It was enough to send her to the limits. She didn't want to have to accept that due to one of her actions, it caused so much hate in another person that they wanted her dead. She didn't want to bring the people she loved pain all because she pissed off the wrong person. But he called her JJ. It was personal to the UNSUB. Maybe that meant, whatever she had done, was just as personal and relevant to her as well.

Fading back into the team's conversation, the liaison could hear the unit chief's deep voice addressing her colleagues. "Is there anymore mail that corresponds to the tapes?"

"Yeah, just one piece with the same message. It was sent a few weeks ago" Garcia passed over the evidence folder while simultaneously hanging up the phone upon getting no answer.

JJ looked over Hotch's arm and down at the night time photo, of the herself and Henry in the distance of the photograph standing with the group of middle eastern men that had helped them the night she had escaped from Craney. Seeing Hotch's jaw tense, JJ looked around the room in curiosity. "Has Craney given us anything?"

"No, not since Hotch..." Reid stopped mid sentence feeling everyone tense at the mention of the unit chief's name.

JJ pursed her lips as she looked to her guilt ridden boyfriend's scrunched eyes. "Not since Hotch, what?"

"Craney and I had a disagreement in the office interrogation room." Hotch explained vaguely but could tell by JJ's gaze she wasn't accepting his words. "I might have threatened to kill him when I pushed his head into the two way mirror"

JJ breathed deeply before voicing her question. "Would it help if I talked to him?"

"No" Hotch responded quickly with a harshness that said he wasn't going to change his mind, but the rest of the team's avoidance of eye contact suggested they were in disagreement with their leader. "The team seem to think otherwise"

"No" Hotch looked down at JJ, silently pleading with her just to forget the idea of confronting the man who kidnapped her.

"Aaron, would it help?" JJ's hand rested on her hip as she waited for an answer.

Hotch sighed at JJ's determination, he knew that once the stubborn single mother made her mind up there was no going back, and it always worried him. "It's all just a game to him"

"JJ might be able to get through to him, Hotch. He went off script when he went to her house, maybe she could get under his skin again" Morgan regretted opening his mouth the moment Hotch's head turned to face him. The notorious Hotchner 'glare' always had the same effect as being punched in the gut, usually it was reserved for their suspects or a cop who ran their mouth off, so when a team member was faced with 'the glare' they knew they had crossed a line. "No"

JJ sighed in a motherly fashion at her boyfriend's reluctance. "He might know something, we should at least try"

"No, JJ" Hotch could hear his tone becoming more forceful, but the last thing he wanted was to put JJ in unnecessary danger.

The media liaison straightened her body and folded her arms in frustration. "Are you pulling rank or are you just being overprotective because we're sleeping together?"

"And, that's our cue to leave" Rossi stood, having had a lot of experience with pissed off women, the senior profiler quickly ushered the rest of the team out of the briefing room and down into the bullpen, leaving the couple alone and in silence.

Looking around the empty room Hotch ran his hand through his short hair as JJ's expression grew even more impatient. "JJ, you're not going to talk to Craney"

"Yes I am, Aaron." She knew her response probably sounded like a teenagers retort at strict parent, and if she wasn't so pissed at his stubbornness, she'd have laughed at her own. "I'm not asking to put myself in danger or compromise the friggin case. We have nothing. I'm sick of the UNSUB being two steps ahead of us. Craney might give us something useful or you're right, he'll probably just play me. But I have to try"

Hotch shook his head determinedly. "JJ, you don't have to prove anything"

She sighed in irritation, mentally squashing the thought of what would happen if they had a couple's disagreement about something more mundane. Maybe, a standoff in the apartment over who drives the boys to practice or whose turn it is to do the cooking, both of which would probably turn out to be just as tense. "I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to move passed all of this so we can start actually having a relationship instead of bickering every two minutes"

"I don't want you talking to him" His voice and eyes softened at his last attempt to change her mind.

JJ shortened the gap between them and placed her hand softly on his arm, comforting some of his nerves, as her fingers began to run up and down, her faint touch sending his skin on fire even through his suit jacket. "Aaron I love that you're trying to protect me, but let me do my job, otherwise Strauss is right, we shouldn't be here"

There was a slight pause when Hotch lowered his gaze to the floor in defeat. "You're not going alone"

JJ smiled at his obvious attempt to hide his childlike pout that Jack had undoubtedly inherited. "Okay. But you're not coming either"

"Jaje..." He shook his head slightly but he was cut off by JJ's unwavering retort. "I know what you're like. I'll take one of the team with me"

Hotch took a deep breath as he turned to lean against the round table. "I don't like this"

"I know. I don't either, but I need this to be over Aaron." JJ bit her lip as she spoke honestly. "I'm tired of feeling so vulnerable"

Nodding, Hotch extended his hand towards the statue like communication coordinator. "Take Dave and Morgan with you. I'll call ahead and let them know your coming"

"Thank you" JJ stated, taking his hand gratefully, entwining their fingers and then edged closer to kiss him gently. She was well aware that the briefing room's blinds were open but she found herself not caring, she just needed him to know that she loved him and was internally craving his touch as their kiss deepened.

"You're right I was being stubborn" Hotch muttered between softer kisses.

JJ smirked as her hand covered his cheek warmly. "It's just because you love me"

"Yeah, well the team should be glad I don't love them as much as I do you, otherwise none of us would get anything done" The profiler rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's chuckling as she leaned in for another kiss before pulling away. "I'm going to say bye to the kids before I go"

"JJ, please be careful" Hotch asked sincerely, his eyes radiated unconditional love as she turned to leave the room.

Pausing before she opened the door, JJ blew a kiss towards him and whispered her reply. "Always"

...

**Massive thanks for reviewing too; ReadingRed, mummacass, crazyobsession101, stripes31, Ecda, Alece, Hotch Fan and Zolidify... You're all awesome : )**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimed!**

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas up here in the good ole North-East; there is snow and Christmas trees and fairy lights, so here's another chapter for you lovely readers, seeing as I was stuck in the house yesterday because of the lovely snow. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, the interrogation with Craney will be in the next chapter, but here's something to tire you over, because I'm not sure when it will be up. **

**Till then, let me know what you think. Has anyone got anything they want to be included? Anything they want taken out? Do you just want to gossip and distract me from essays? I'm open to suggestions so if anyone has any comments just review. Hope everyone is good, enjoy!**

...

Reid sighed heavily as he looked down at the abundance of case files that related to JJ's unknown stalker case that were spread out messily on his desk. The bullpen was rather quiet as most of the other background agents, as Morgan referred to them, preferring to eat their lunches out of the building. Prentiss was at her own desk opposite his, with her head lent back, as she stared at the large analogue lock on the grey wall, while Hotch and Garcia had been locked away in their respective offices since JJ had left to go to the maximum security prison with Morgan and Rossi, over forty minutes earlier. Picking up the photocopied statement the UNSUB had sent to his blonde colleague three weeks ago, Reid shook his head in confusion.

"These letters makes no sense" The young doctor mumbled to himself as he re-read the twelve worded threatening proclamation.

Prentiss wearily looked away from the clock and towards her intelligent counterpart. "Hmm"

"Erm, the letters sent to JJ, they don't make sense in comparison to the amount of time and effort..." Reid explained but he could see that the brunette was somewhat preoccupied as her far away expression focused once more on the greying wall as she replied. "Okay"

"They have both personal and impersonal characteristics and the angling..." The Nevada native tried to continue but the female profiler closed her eyes tiredly. "Prentiss"

Sitting up straighter, she turned her head so she was facing the youngest member of the team. "JJ, Rossi and Morgan should be arriving at the prison about now"

Nodding, Reid placed the paper down onto the desk and bit his inner cheek before speaking. "Do you think Craney will talk?"

"JJ can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be" Prentiss replied with a hint of pride filling her voice.

Smiling in agreement, Reid looked up to the shut office doors that overlooked the bullpen. "Hotch seems worried"

"He's in love with JJ. He doesn't want her to come into harm's way" Prentiss explained in a hush tone, not really knowing if the couple wanted their relationship to be known to everyone in the office. Clearing his throat, hoarsely, Reid responded in surprise at the profiler's former words. "You think they love each other?"

"It's kind of obvious Reid" Prentiss smirked at the younger man's obliviousness.

Shifting awkwardly, Reid stood hesitantly and moved around the desks so he was leaning on Prentiss's table. His question was barely audible as the brunette looked up in concern at his secretive demeanour. "Did you see the tape of JJ and Hotch at JJ's house?"

"I didn't want to watch it." She pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly. "I feel bad enough for JJ. I don't want her to think we're all prying so deep that she feels like she can't talk to any of us"

"Does she think I'm prying?" Reid asked with his eyes widened innocently.

"I'm sure she doesn't Reid. I'm thinking she's preoccupied with the whole unknown stalker thing right now, but I don't want us to intrude any more than we have too. JJ's always been a private person" Prentiss replied protectively, knowing over the last seven years working together, JJ would do anything to protect any of them but still she kept her private life at a safe distance from her work life.

Reid tilted his head sadly. "I don't want her to think I'm being intrusive"

"I know..." Prentiss replied supportively with a small smile about to encourage the degree collecting agent until a mass of red hair came wafting into the bullpen urgently.

"Guys" Garcia panted as she stopped at Prentiss's desk with a pile of files in her hands and a worried expression on her face.

Prentiss stood as she caught sight of Penelope's uncertain gaze. "What's up PG?"

"Erm" Garcia looked down at the pile of files in her hands and down at the ground instead of looking into the profiler's eyes.

Reid scrunched his eyes in concern as the technical analyst continued to stand awkwardly. "Garcia, what's wrong?"

"So the envelope that held the second letter and picture that was sent to JJ three weeks ago, had a faded address on it. I traced the address back to a holding box at Union Station. I got a name" Garcia explanation wasn't filled with her usual pride and confidence instead her tone was more critical and sorrowful.

"That's great!" Prentiss complimented, but was cut off by her usually flamboyant friend's loud sigh. "Not really"

"Why?" Reid's eyebrow quirked upwards in confusion at the analysts defeated appearance.

Tapping her purple high heel nervously on the ground and warily eyeing the few other occupants in the bullpen, Garcia leaned forwards so her friends could hear her whisper. "I think I did something wrong"

"Why? What was the name?" Prentiss quickly asked in response to Garcia's anxious twitching.

Taking a deep breath, Garcia placed the files onto Prentiss's desk and pushed her hands down on her stomach, quickly meditating to calm her tension. "Aaron Hotchner"

Reid and Prentiss froze, both sceptically watching Garcia when she jumped as one of the desk phones rang. Collecting the confused thoughts that ran through both of their heads, they simultaneously asked what they both were hoping would have a negative answer. "Are you sure?"

Shifting through the papers, Garcia held up a piece of paper and passed it over to Reid. There was another long pause as Reid read over the information, then passed it on to Prentiss, who looked at the words like it was all alien. Garcia adjusted one of the drooping orange flowers on her headband and sighed as she looked over her brunette colleague's shoulder. "The holding box is in Hotch's name and was paid using his credit card. Look, SSA Aaron Hotchner"

...

*_Forgot to mention; I think I begun to write and post this story before AJ left the show so I'm pretending nothing even related to DOD happened, we can pretend that was when JJ and Will split up instead, so seeing as Henry is four in this fic, JJ has been working in the BAU for about nine/ten years if I've worked out the dates right, my math is crap anyway so just go along with it... I can be in denial if I want to be!_

**I love reading all your reviews because then I can give shout outs... woo; ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, mummacass, Alece, Zolidify, Ecda and deeda! - You're all blooming great!**


	28. Chapter 29

**Disclaimed!**

**Hope everyone is now fully in the festive spirit. This fic might go on a while for those who are wondering who the stalker is, although hopefully not too long, originally I planned on writing four chapters, that went out of the window back in August, but I hope you're all still interested!**

**Let me know what you think : )**

...

Walking up the stairs to the bullpen the three returning agents, were faced with an even messier briefing room than when they left. Reid, Prentiss and Garcia stared as JJ entered first, her expression blank as were Morgan's and Rossi's who slowly followed her into the untidy room. Prentiss stood to clear the seats they had piled boxes on and looked between the two profilers and liaison before asking the question she knew Reid and the red headed analyst were thinking. "How did everything go with Craney?"

"I'm not the primary target" JJ stated with a small smile as she placed her jacket over the back of one of the empty chairs.

Scrunching her eyes at the liaison's less than joyful response, Garcia tilted her head. "Is that a good thing?"

"We're conflicted" JJ replied calmly, taking a look back at her pessimistic colleagues who had discussed all of the disadvantages of the new information they had retrieved from Craney, on the forty minute drive back from the prison.

Morgan placed his hands on the red head's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "What was so urgent that we couldn't stop for coffee, baby girl?"

"And where's Aaron? I thought he's be waiting for us in the car park on tenterhooks" Rossi added with a hint of amusement as he looked towards JJ suggestively. The team hadn't really discussed their unit chief and media liaison's newfound relationship with each other apart from the odd statement or since Hotch has burst into the older profiler's office, months earlier when JJ was missing.

"He's talking to his bank in his office" Reid explained vaguely.

JJ looked down at the sitting profiler in curiosity. "Why?"

"Erm, sunshine well..." Garcia looked at the blonde sympathetically, not really sure how much the interrogation with the man who had kidnapped her and her young son had taken out of the Pennsylvanian. "The last envelope with the letter that was sent to the office with the still of you and Henry, downtown, had a faded address on it. I traced it to a holding box in Union Station that was paid for by Hotch"

JJ stiffened as Rossi interrupted. "What?"

"It must be a set up" Morgan stated in disbelief as he took a seat next to the computer whiz.

Clearing her throat, JJ looked down at the ground and asked her next unrelated question calmly. "Where are the boys?"

"Jessica came by. Anderson took them all down to the coffee room" Prentiss replied softly, looking towards Morgan and Reid uncertain of JJ's detached reaction. Nodding, the blonde turned and left the room slowly, pausing slightly as her team's conversation continued.

Morgan's deep voice carried further along the open corridor. In the roundtable room, Rossi and Prentiss had taken their seats at the table, as Morgan continued to doubt the accusation that the unit chief was somehow involved. "This is screwed up, no way is Hotch involved. What was his reaction?"

"Well Reid accused him of being the stalker so not good" Prentiss quipped as she stared at Reid in amusement. "Hotch is always stoic, you know that"

"I didn't mean to offend him" Reid pouted child like, as he mumbled.

"I don't understand how this creep got a hold of Hotch's bank details. I've looked at every option but our humble leader is too much of a control freak. The only way I can figure is that the UNSUB went through his bank" Garcia explained in dissatisfaction at her inability to find any link between the money and the UNSUB.

"We've seen things like that happen plenty of times before, though" Morgan encouraged with a smile.

Prentiss passed the photocopied envelope over to the Chicago born agent. "Did Craney give you guys much else?"

Morgan shrugged noncommittally as his attention turned to the paper in front of him. "He confirmed we're looking for a skilled operation also that JJ's in the way of whatever the disturbed plan is and...

"We also learnt that JJ can be damn intimidating when facing a serial killer by herself" Rossi smirked at the brunette and red heads chuckle both knowing their colleagues ability to intimidate someone if she had to.

...

Knocking once on the grey office door, JJ slowly opened it and hovered at the doorway, observing the unit chief behind his desk with his phone attached to his ear. His suit jacket was slung over the back of his chair, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up his arms while his hand supported his head as though it was about to drop off, due to what appeared to be a very stressful phone call. Oblivious to her presence, JJ stepped into the room quietly and closed the door behind her. "Aaron"

Shooting his head up, the profiler's expression was all frustration as he replied sternly. "I'm on hold. Again. The bank has no idea what the hell I'm talking about"

"I need to ask you something" JJ asked seriously, her eyes seemed distant while her fingers entwined nervously as she walked hesitantly to the side of the large brown desk.

Hotch straightened in his seat, in concern. "Are you alright, did Craney hurt you?"

"No it was fine, he just tried his best to get to me, but he gave us some new information." JJ bit her lower lip as she came around to his side of the desk, to lean against the desk inches away from him.

"So what do you need to know? Are you okay?" Hotch replied quickly, rolling his chair, so she was in between his legs and a short arms-reach away from him.

Nodding, JJ closed her eyes and sighed, pausing momentarily as she thought about how to tactfully respond. "Aaron, are you my stalker?"

The unit chief's jaw dropped slightly as they stared at each other in silence for a short time, until JJ cracked and began giggling. Shaking his head, Hotch moaned at his girlfriend's suddenly playful eyes. "That's not funny"

"Because all you had to do was ask me out, you didn't need to go through all this trouble" JJ laughed throatily as she leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest.

"You're really not funny" Hotch replied dryly, his call was still on hold when JJ leaned down to kiss his lips softly. "Don't worry about it babe, I know you would never do anything to hurt me or the kids. We'll find this creep, remember what you said. He'll mess up and we'll be waiting"

"I was set up" He grumbled while JJ's hand went to cup his cheek to calm his rage.

"Obviously" JJ chuckled at her partner's quiet aggravation as she moved so she was sitting sideways on his lap, and allowed her head could rest on his shoulder.

Hearing the hold music stop on the other end of the phone line, Hotch rolled his eyes at the dull tone of the aged sounding female who asked if he was there. "Yes I'm still here, no don't put me on..."

"Oh crap" JJ tensed as she remembered her earlier conversation with the man who kidnapped her and her son.

Letting the recorded female voice on the phone ramble on about the banks position on giving out personal details, Hotch looked down at his wide eyed girlfriend. "What is it?"

"Craney" She replied softly, feeling somewhat annoyed about not thinking over what the inmate had said to her earlier.

Hotch's stoic face returned at the mention of the disgraced cop "What about him?"

"Aaron Hotchner has a larger bank account than most people would think" JJ stated with a sigh, closing her eyes momentarily before sitting straighter to face her partner, who uncharacteristically seemed in shock. "What?"

"That's what he said to me when I asked who hired him. First he said Will." JJ began to ramble as she recounted the conversation. "Then he said you. Then I said maybe the Easter bunny was involved, I was being sarcastic..."

Hotch interrupted suddenly as a voice bellowed down the phone. "Yes I'm still here. Yes Aaron Hotchner... Aaron Hotchner no, not Erin Hitchner... H-O-T-C-H-N-E-R... It's 105... Lake Pier... Pier... Yes... Jenkins... Hotchner... A-A-R-O-N... That would be great... Thank you"

Seeing concern appear on the older man's face, JJ tensed as she shifted on his lap. "What is it? They haven't put you on hold again have they?"

"Are you sure..? I'll come down to the bank myself... Thanks" Hotch rolled the chair closer to the desk, so he could hang up the phone, but remained silent as the blonde sitting on his lap, ran her hand over his cheek adoringly. "What is it?"

Taking a moment to collect himself, Hotch wrapped both his hands around JJ's slim waist finding his next words almost too ridiculous to say. "Someone withdrew $500 five months ago and apparently the same person has seemingly transferred $2.8 million from an off shore account to my account on Tuesday"

JJ's eyes widened at the mention of the large sum of money, not exactly sure how to respond. "You weren't notified"

"Apparently I went to the bank and signed off on it" Hotch explained perturbed at the thought of someone imitating him.

JJ shook her head in confusion as she stood to lean against the desk, back in her previous position. "What, how can they not realise it wasn't you?"

"They're going to give us the security footage"

"Why would the UNSUB put $2.8 million in your bank and how would Craney know?" JJ asked although she could guess the answer "He hasn't had any visitors since he was locked up other than his lawyers and us"

"Morgan said Craney told you that the UNSUB has people everywhere. Maybe another prisoner or guard, it's possible one of his lawyers is involved." Hotch stood, rolling down his sleeves and buttoning them before picking up his jacket and smiling sympathetically at JJ as she crossed her arms defensively.

Tilting her head back so she could look into the taller man's eyes, JJ shrugged as she attempted to explain her thoughts. "Craney went white when I told him I was going to make it look as though he was helping us. He's scared of this creep"

"I don't like not knowing who we're up against." Hotch stated grimly. "I should get down to the bank"

JJ reached out for his wrist as he attempted to pass and stopped him from leaving, by turning him to face her once more. Hesitating, JJ bit her lower lip and sighed, knowing the nerves in the pit of her stomach were just her commitment fears threatening to surface. "Jess is here, she's with the boys downstairs"

"Oh yeah she wanted to spend some time with Jack, she hasn't seen him much lately and Henry wanted to tag along." Noting the Pennsylvanian's uncertainty, Hotch took hold of her hands and dragged her forward, so she collided with his chest. He cupped her cheek tenderly, as he pried for an answer to her hesitance. "It's okay, right?"

Shrugging, JJ let go of his left hand to play with his shirt buttons, while taking his hand off her cheek and entwining her right hand with his lovingly. "Of course, I just didn't realise Jess knew about us, that's all"

"Well Jack talks and I might have mentioned something a while ago. We've been dating two and a bit months now and..." Moving his hands around JJ's waist, Hotch gazed down affectionately. "I love you, I thought it was time to tell my ex sister in law... I thought it was time to tell Hailey's family, that Jack and I are really happy and we're finally moving on with the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and her amazing little four year old."

JJ's smile widened she lifted up onto the tips of her toes and wrapped her hands around his neck, and she finally brought her lips to his firmly. Instinctively allowing him dominance, she moaned into a deeper kiss, loving the feel of his secure hands roaming up and down her sides.

Breaking away for precious air, JJ rested her forehead on his chest before reluctantly pushing him away. "You should get to the bank"

Hovering close, Hotch tilted his head in concern at his partner's less than convincing smile. "Are you sure you're okay? Seeing Craney must have been difficult"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself" JJ smirked as she sat on the edge of his desk, watching as the unit chief as he gathered his belongings, while looking at her doubtful that she was telling him the truth about her feelings.

"I know you can." Hotch smirked as he came to JJ's side and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I just worry"

"I love that you worry" JJ replied softly, the pit of her stomach dropping at the sight of him edging to the door.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Flashing a reassuring smile before exiting, JJ took a deep breath as she sat alone in the silent office, taking in the calmness that she could feel was about to be destroyed.

...

**Yeah I couldn't make Hotch the bad guy, but he still may be involved somehow... evil laugh!**

**Reviews make my day and for reviewing on the last chapter, I thank; schokokaffee (don't get me started on the whole Rachel Nichols thing, she seems like a nice person, I liked her in Alias and obviously none of what happened to AJ was her fault, but the people in charge were arses towards AJ, in my opinion they made the wrong decision and handled the whole situation wrongly and she deserves a lot better. I miss AJ/JJ!), rant over! ALSO A MASSIVE Thank You to; ReadingRed, mummacass, Everleigh (thank you), deeda, Hotch Fan and crazyobession101 (yay, you're my 200****th**** reviewer for this fic ****). You're all awesome! **


	29. Chapter 30

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the little delay, I was finishing Uni for the year and concentrating on my JJ/Hotch story for the CM fic exchange which is now uploaded and finished, woop. Hope everyone is having a great Christmas (and equivalents, : ( sorry I'm so uncultured) so far, if you celebrate at this time of the year. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy :)**

...

JJ forced herself to smile sweetly at Hotch's ex sister in law who stared at her intently from above the rim of her coffee cup. The boys talked mindlessly next to them in Bureau cafeteria over their colouring books, while silence had taken over the pair of women after the niceties were finished. "So, JJ, I know about the stalker case and I appreciate this is a difficult time but I have Jack to think about"

The elder boy's head popped up at the mention of his name, his mouth opening in confusion, the fear he had done something wrong was evident on his face. The liaison ran a hand over his head reassuringly and turned his attention back to the colouring book before replying. "Jessica, Aaron and I are only doing what we are doing for the boys. I would never try and interfere with your relationship with this little guy. But I'm involved in their lives too now, I love Jack and Aaron and I'd never put them in intentional danger. I know you haven't seen Jack in a little while but you're always going to be a huge part of his life. I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Thank you. But is my nephew in danger?" Jess lowered her voice accusingly

Shaking her head, JJ looked down at the boys caringly. "We're doing everything humanly possible to protect our children."

Jess tensed as she placed her coffee down on the table. "My sister..."

"Jess, I'm not here to replace Hailey. I love Jack just as much as I love Henry and I will do everything I can to keep both of them safe. I promise." JJ stressed convincingly but breathed a sigh of relief as Morgan entered the cafeteria, interrupting the strained conversation.

"Sorry to barge in JJ, but Hotch and Prentiss are back, and we have some faces" Morgan smiled down at the two women warily.

Saying their goodbyes, JJ took the boys back to Hotch's office before regrouping with the team. The bank had given Garcia access, but apart from a dead end trail and two men's face that was still unidentifiable, the team had hit another wall. The day dragged as Garcia concentrated the searches for the two men in the system as well as trying to find which account the money had come from while the profiler's focused on the profile and JJ stayed with the boys. It was after ten when the seven of them sat down in the briefing room again, the two faces of their suspected UNSUB's on the TV as they ate lukewarm pizza and kept their voices purposefully low as Henry slept on JJ's lap after waking up complaining about his arm.

Looking around at everyone's tired expression, Garcia let her head fall back onto the chair's neck, as she moved the laptop away from her. "There is no trace of where the money came from that was wired into your account. I lose the bouncy connection in sunny Bermuda"

"This whole case makes absolutely no sense" Morgan frustratingly stated as he finished off his last mouthful of pizza.

JJ sighed as she rubbed Henry's back soothingly. "Maybe it's just supposed to be a distraction"

"A distraction from what, though?" Hotch asked with a raised eye. His hand stoking JJ's leg underneath the table as they all sat listening to noises coming from the various machines in the room, the bullpen beneath them was sparse with most of the agents leaving an hour or so prior.

"I don't know, the villain hasn't revealed his diabolical plan via Skype yet, dear" Hotch rolled his eyes at JJ's mocking retort. "You get more and more sarcastic the more tired you become"

"It's one of the many things you love about me" JJ chuckled as they kissed quickly, ignoring the smirks from the on looking members of their close-knit team.

Prentiss scoffed at the couple's obvious affection for each other. "You two are becoming even more sickening, you realise that right?"

"Someone needs to get laid" Morgan quipped mischievously, as the brunette rolled her eyes humourless. "Gee thanks for that Derek"

"You're welcome, Princess" Morgan grinned widely, causing the rest of the table to laugh.

The room rippled with delirious tiredness, everyone increasingly becoming exhausted but restless due to the complex case, although they all stilled as Henry made a soft noise when he jerked in his sleep. Garcia placed a hand on her chest dramatically, as all eyes turned to the sleeping four year old. "Oh, my godson is such a cutie pie"

"Do you think we're disturbing him?" Reid asked quietly

JJ smiled at the younger man's concern as she replied while pressing a kiss to her son's head. "No, we're fine, Spence. He's flat out"

"God, I wish I could just fall asleep like that" Morgan mused as he stretched his arms above his head.

Prentiss turned in her seat to stare in bewilderment at the Chicago born agent. "What do you mean? You do, do that"

Morgan shrugged at the brunette's accusation. "I relax easily enough but I don't just snap into sleep, not like Henry or Reid"

Reid straightened defensively at the sound of his name. "I don't do that"

"Oh yes you do kid" Morgan chuckled at the younger man's innocently wide eyes.

"When have I..." Reid began to ask the rest of the room for evidence of his sleep patterns when Prentiss dryly gave an example. "On the way to Vegas a few years ago, you had one hell of a nightmare."

"The last three times we've gone to Florida" Morgan smirked at Reid's puff of annoyance when Rossi added to the conversation he had been observing. "Last week when we drove into DC"

"Each time we go to Texas" Hotch raised an eye at the youngest profiler's stunned expression as JJ ended the showcase of examples. "Or any, of the other southern states for that matter"

A small voice entering the room stopped the group laughter at their exasperated colleague. "Daddy"

Hotch turned to see his son standing in his PJ's rubbing his eyes tiredly and struggling to balance himself upright as he walked further into the room. "Hey buddy. What are you doing awake?"

"Henry wasn't there" Jack replied softly as he came to stand in between the unit chief and the eldest member of the team, Rossi, while looking around the messy room.

JJ smiled at the eight year olds protectiveness of the little boy in her arms. "His arm was aching sweetie"

"Oh" Jack looked at the sleeping infant before scrunching his face up at the box in the middle of the table. "Is that pizza?"

"You want some kiddo?" Rossi asked with a smile, watching the mild tempered boy look at his father for permission before nodding.

Sighing as he looked at his watch, Hotch nodded. "Go ahead, you can have a slice"

Rossi lifted the boy onto his lap and brought the pizza box closer to the pair of them. "Thanks Uncle Dave"

The room went back to mocking Reid and talking about child appropriate topics, they collectively began to wind down after a frustrating day. Seeing Jack's gaze fall on the TV, JJ reached past Hotch to touch the dark haired child's arm, to stop him from staring. "You okay sweetie?"

Scrunching his nose, Jack tilted his head deep in thought. "Why's Mr Knight on the TV, with loads of lines running through his face?"

"Who?" Hotch asked with a hint of fatherly concern.

"Mr Knight, you know him dad, he's the swimming coach at school" Jack explained as though his father was completely confused, while the team all shared worried glances as alarm bells went off in all of their heads.

Rossi squeezed the hold he had on the little boy's stomach. "Are you sure that's Mr Knight, Jackster?"

"Uh-huh. He's always yelling because we splash around" Jack nodded confidently while he took another bite of pepperoni pizza.

Hotch looked towards the technical analyst whose attention was solely on her laptop screen in front of her, the sound of her name came out more as a bark. "Garcia"

"I'm on it, bossman" The red head waved him off, as she typed frantically.

Jack looked over to JJ in confusion. "But JJ, why are there lines on his face?"

"Because the computer is trying to find a match of his face" JJ answered while she passed over a napkin to Rossi, intended for the smudge of cheese and tomato on the eight year olds chin.

"It's Mr Knight" Jack replied with no hint of doubt in his voice.

Clicking a button on her laptop, Garcia pointed to the TV screen as an uncanny resemblance could be seen between the banks still off the CCTV footage and the faculty photograph, Garcia had found, when she hacked into Jack's school system. "Ivan Knight, swimming coach at Haddenwood Prep"

"It's definitely a match" Rossi stated the obvious as the faces overlapped on the screen.

Garcia dictated the findings of her search out loud while still typing quickly. "He's got no criminal record. Not even a speeding ticket. He's married with three kids, the eldest is in her third year at Brown. His wife of twenty eight years owns a hat boutique in Georgetown. He's worked at Haddenwood Prep, VA, for five years before that position he worked at Lincoln High School, in DC, for nearly ten years. Erm, he's ex Navy..."

"Did I help?" Jack asked his adoptive uncle tentatively, as Hotch engulfed his small hand encouragingly.

"Yeah, kiddo, you did great" Rossi complimented causing Jack's smile to widen with pride.

Hotch squeezed his sons hand as he began to give out orders to the still sitting profilers. "Morgan, take Prentiss and Reid..."

Jack interrupted quickly as half the room stood. "Where you all going?"

"We're going to go and wake the Knight family up" Prentiss answered delicately as the three profiler's stiffened at Jack's question, the scrutiny coming from his dark brown eyes already as effective as his father's glare.

Jack shook his head seriously. The tone of, the now very awake boy's voice, was more of a warning, rather than a prediction. "He'll yell!"

"I'm sure we can calm him down, little Hotchner" Morgan smirked before ushering his colleagues out of the room after getting the address of the swimming coach from Garcia.

An uncomfortable silence overtook the room once Morgan, Reid and Prentiss had left, as everyone's thoughts turned to Jack's connection to JJ's stalker. Fully focused on demolishing his second slice of pizza, the Rossi had slipped him, the second youngest person in the room, broke the air of unease, when he started his line of questioning again. "JJ?"

"Yes, Jack-Jack" The blonde replied just as enthusiastically.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Jack questioned full of intent.

JJ and Garcia shared glances as Jack looked at his father's girlfriend in determination "Why?"

"I wanna go to the park" He announced in resolve.

Rossi bounced the boy up and down, trying to wake his dead leg up. "Well we'll see what we can do about that, kiddo"

"Dave, we don't want the..." Hotch began to deter the idea of leaving the sanctity of the office when the older profiler made a dissatisfied noise. "They're kids and they shouldn't be cooped up in the office during their summer vacation"

"Rossi you know what's going on" JJ tried to support her partner when the experienced agent counteracted. "And I think, you both need some time away from this place, even if it's just a few hours. You both look like the living dead"

"The team is already stretched too thin, Dave" Hotch argued while smiling softly down at his disappointed son.

Scoffing, Rossi shook his head decidedly. "I'm not saying go back to California for another month, I'm saying take your kids to the park and get some fresh air"

"Daddy, can we?" Jack pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, the unit chief shrugged not wanting to upset the hopeful child staring back at him. "Maybe"

"JJ" Jack looked towards the Pennsylvanian for a guarantee.

Glimpsing at Hotch, JJ bit her lower lip before tactfully replying. "We'll see what the weather's like in the morning okay buddy?"

"Okay" Nodding at the skilful answer, Jack looked back towards his undeniable role model. "Daddy?"

"Yes Jack" Hotch looked down at the fully awake and inquisitive boy.

"Can we watch some TV for a little bit?" Jack smiled broadly, hoping his father wouldn't make him go back to bed.

Peeking down at his watch, Hotch shook his head. "It's way past your bed time, bud"

Hearing Jack's disheartened sigh, Rossi came to the little boys defence. "He's only a kid once Aaron. My best memory's of being young was staying up late with my pops, when my mom had gone to bed. I think the Cub's were playing tonight, we could still catch the highlights"

"Can we watch the Cub's daddy?" Jack asked hopefully.

Looking to JJ and Garcia for support but finding none, the unit chief rolled his eyes realising, although tomorrow he'd have a very tired little boy on his hands, he couldn't say no."Let's go to Uncle Dave's office then. Are you coming?"

Hotch looked down to JJ as he stood, but she shook her head automatically. "No but you boys have fun, maybe you can take this slugger with you"

"Of course" Hotch kissed JJ briefly before picking up Henry and kissing his forehead as he followed Jack and Rossi out of the room. Henry softly groaned at the movement, but the profiler soothingly rubbed the little boys back before whispering in his ear. "Shh, it's okay little guy"

Waiting until the four males had left the room, JJ sat back in her seat, moaning as she noted Garcia's wide eyes and suggestive smile. "You look... happy"

Giggling at her best friend's remark, JJ ran her hand through her hair. "Apart from the stalker everything's great"

"So, you and Hotch are back on track?" The red head pressed for information as they sat in the suddenly empty briefing room.

JJ rolled her eyes at her the analyst's overly obvious need for gossip. "Hotch and I are doing great"

"Listen to Rossi, Jaje. You need to focus on something other than the case for a little while and I think Hotch and the kids are a pretty good distraction, don't you?" Garcia's smirk turned serious as she took in the sight of her thin and tired best friend sitting opposite her.

"You're all working so hard, Pen. It's not fair for us just to take some time off and leave you all to it" JJ countered as she stood, attempting to tidy the disorganised and cluttered table.

"We've taken breaks. Besides we weren't the ones being filmed or getting creepy threats" Garcia leaned over the table and stilled JJ's busy hands.

Looking down into Garcia's expectant eyes, the liaison smiled warmly. "I guess it'll be nice to see the boys having fun"

"So it's a deal," Garcia began to respond as she stood to help JJ clear the room, "when the sun comes up, the four of you are out of here for a few hours"

Freezing momentarily as a thought flashed through her mind, JJ sighed. "What about Knight? Hotch is going to want to talk to his son's swimming coach"

"After seeing the last few attempts at your boyfriend's interrogation tactics I think it'll be best if you kept him occupied" Garcia chuckled at JJ's eye rolling and uncertain smile. "I don't know if..."

Placing a hand on her hip, the red head had enough of the blonde's reluctance. "You have a cell phone right?"

...

**Hi to everyone who is still reading, alerting and reviewing, especially; ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, mummacass, Keifercarlos, Hotch Fan, deeda, Zolidify and gibbsluvr!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	30. Chapter 31

**Disclaimed!**

**This will probably be the last update for a little while, sorry in advance. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Hi if you are still reading. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, to you all.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

It was mid afternoon and while the rest of the team focused on the interrogation and trying to find Knight's accomplice from the bank, JJ and Hotch held hands on a park bench as they watched Jack and Henry play on the Jungle-Gym. Seeing JJ slyly pull out her Blackberry out of her jacket pocket, Hotch let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, so he could whisper in her ear but still keep his eyes on the two boys playing a few feet in front of them. "Will you stop checking your phone, if Knight gives them anything, they'll call."

Putting her Blackberry away, the liaison leant into Hotch's tight and secure hold. "I'm just..."

"Being neurotic again" Hotch quipped back with a raised eye and a smirk.

JJ looked up at his tired face, while her fingers played with his tie. "I thought you find me hot when I'm being neurotic?"

"I do" Hotch replied softly, dipping his head down to capture her lips faintly.

Turning back around to face the boys, they watched Jack on the Monkey bars while Henry dizzily chased a pale pink butterfly underneath him. JJ inquisitively looked around at the other occupants in the park. The school summer vacations were slowly coming to an end, but with it being a warm day many parents had seemingly had the same idea and brought their children to the child-friendly DC park. Squeezing, Hotch's thigh as he continued to rub her shoulder, JJ sighed as she took her eyes off the boys and over towards the gated entrance. "Do you think we're being watched?"

"JJ, honey, please don't think like that" Hotch asked while kissing her soft mango scented hair.

Sitting up straighter, JJ watched her partner's profile studiously. To anyone else his appearance seemed relaxed as he watched his young children play in the wood-chipped area, but she knew him, and she could see the way his hand was hovering against his side, where his gun was, after all she'd known him a long time and the blonde knew he was on edge and constantly prepared for the worst. "Like you're not? I can see you checking out the entrances and all the people without kids or a dog"

Pursing his lips momentarily, he kept his gaze forward as he answered. "I'm just being paranoid"

Leaning back into his side, JJ's smile widened as Jack held Henry's hand as he tried to walk over the thin beams a mere two feet off of the ground, but it was obvious to the small four year old, it seemed like a significantly tall height. "Look at them having fun together"

"Jack loves spending time with Henry" Hotch responded affectionately as Henry began laughing at Jack's coaxing as he was half way across the beam.

JJ closed her eyes momentarily as she snuggled closer to Hotch's strong chest. "I'm glad because Henry thinks you and Jack are amazing"

"What about you?" Hotch asked with a hint of humour in his voice "Do you think we're amazing?"

"Of course you two are amazing. I love you both especially for your amazing-ness" JJ chuckled as she reluctantly moved out of his warm hold to take hold of his hand again and kissed his cheek caringly.

The sound of Hotch's cell ringing made both of the on-edge agents tense. "Hotchner... did he say who...? Okay then, yeah I know... We'll be right back. Thanks"

Hotch returned the cell phone to his belt deep in thought. JJ frowned at his suddenly dyer expression, she ran her fingers along his jaw to get his attention. "What is it?"

"The UNSUB took Knight's daughter from Brown and sent him an email with an attached photo of her with a gun forced to her head. The UNSUB, Knight identified him as the second man in the banks CCTV footage, then gave him instructions to wire the money into my account and to get Jack's school file from the school's office. His daughter was released after Knight signed off on the $2.8 million and left the bank" Hotch let out a shaky breath as JJ's hand tightened around his.

JJ scoffed in frustration. "Why is the UNSUB involving Jack?"

Kissing JJ's palm that was still hovering at his jaw, Hotch observed Jack following Henry to the rubber tires protectively. "He's probably keeping taps on everyone who is in contact with you, using us whenever he needs to get to you, but God help me when I get my hands on the bastard..."

"We should go back to the office now" JJ stood, interrupting the aggravated musings of her loving boyfriend.

Hotch stood by her side as they made their way closer to the oblivious kids. With their hands entwined, the profiler called out the boy's names and they silently waited for them as they met their parents at the gate of the play area. "Jack, Henry. It's time to go!"

"Aww, but Dad do we have to?" Jack groaned as he came to his father's side with Henry two steps behind, the younger boy scrunching his face in similar dissatisfaction. "Yeah, Daddy do we have to go?"

Not missing a beat, Hotch leaned down to look them both in their widened eyes. "Sorry guys but we need you both to help us on the case again"

"Really?" Henry looked at the profiler with a broad grin and excited, electric blue eyes.

Henry took Hotch's hand, while Jack took JJ's as the adults led the children towards the car park. "Yep, let's get back to the car"

They walked to the car with Henry and Jack recalling their experience in the park, word for word, while the adults listened intently even though they had observed every action the under tens had made. Opening the car door so the kids could get in, Hotch halted JJ from getting in the passenger's side by placing his hand on her waist, firmly and turning her back towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" JJ looked up questioningly, as she leaned against the silver car, her eyes partly on the unit chief and partly on the boys though the window, as Jack helped fasten Henry's seatbelt.

Smiling at JJ's avoidance, Hotch dipped down so he was the only one in her eye line. "Oh I don't know? Henry called me Daddy"

Tensing, JJ bit her lower lip nervously, the declaration made by the four year old had stunned her but she believed it hadn't gone unnoticed by Hotch. "Are you okay with that? It's too soon isn't it? God, what the hell have we both gotten into, we're both workaholics and we have a kid each, both of who are totally dependent on the both of us now and our whole relationship has been heightened emotionally because of the case and what if it doesn't work..?" Hotch began to snigger at JJ's rambling about their relationship. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I love Henry just as much as I love Jack, you're right, everything has happened fast but if you and the kids are happy, I'm over the moon, because, this. Us. It's something I never want to lose. I've failed at lots of things in my life Jaje, but I never want to fail you" Hotch admitted dotingly, watching JJ's uncertain gaze transform to tenderness and acceptance.

Pressing her hands on his chest, JJ raised her weight onto the balls of her feet to place a firm kiss on his warm lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" Hotch returned the amorous kiss before opening the car door for his girlfriend.

Waiting till Hotch had taken his seat, JJ turned to the backseat to check the boys were seated properly. "You both strapped in?"

"Yeah!" Jack and Henry answered in union as Hotch switched on the engine. The radio played some English eighties band on a low volume while the boys talked amongst themselves in the back of the car. They were driving along one of the tree covered back roads avoiding most of the late lunchtime traffic on the main roads just outside of DC when JJ stroked her hand up Hotch's thigh, lowering her voice so the little ears behind them couldn't hear her. "Henry's spent so much time around you and Jack lately, and you've done so much for us both... I'd prefer him have such a good role model as you, erm a father figure who loves him unconditionally then have him hung up on Will after everything he did. God that's so bad isn't it, I mean Will's dead after all"

"No, it's really kind of touching Jaje, that you want me involved. I love that you think that way" Hotch smiled, taking his eyes off the road for a quick second.

Hearing a game of I-spy commence between the boys, JJ smiled at their innocence as she leaned further down the seat to get comfortable. Watching the, far and few between, cars pass them out of the window, JJ's hand stopped on her boyfriend's knee as she mused out loud. "Maybe we should stop for coffee for everyone"

"We'll stop in Quantico" Hotch suggested as he lowered gear, as a junction came into view.

JJ looked out at the never ending rows of trees and farmer fields, taking in the random wooden bench and the right of way sign as they approached the junction. "God this road is so boring"

"I'm sure the kids will let you join in I-spy" Hotch smirked at his girlfriend's throaty laughter while her hand went back to stroking his leg as she shifted to face the boys. "Hey guys what letter are you..?"

Suddenly there were piercing screams and horrific mechanical noises as a small white van collided into the driver's side of the silver sedan. Glass shattered as the vehicles skidded across the road and into a grassy embankment both narrowly missed a blue SUV that swerved into the other lane to avoid the collision. Silence came over the distorted scene, the only movement coming from the turning wheels of the white van that had flipped over onto the Hotch's silver sedan's hood, trapping the slanted silver car in the wide dip at the side of the road. A few birds fluttered over head in the bright blue summer sky and the passing blue SUV skidded to a halt, stopping an oncoming black van at the junction. Then everything went dark.

...

**Ooops!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and alerting, a big thank you especially too; Alece, mummacass, crazyobsession101, ReadingRed and Zolidify... Thank you for reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 32

**Disclaimed!**

**Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and are looking forward to the always overhyped New Year's activities. Here's the next instalment and unfortunately things aren't going to get any better for JJ and Hotch in this chapter, it is the season for angst and despair after all, right?**

**I love hearing from you all so please, let me know what you think! **

...

It was the noise of the car's rumbling engine that woke her, or maybe it was the heavy footsteps approaching the car, or the soft crying coming from the backseat, the blonde couldn't decide but as she slowly opened her eyes, the sharpness of the sunlight stung her throbbing head and the realisation of what happened thirty seconds prior, slowly began to overwhelm her. "Oh God. Aaron, boys..."

"Is everyone okay?" Hotch grunted hoarsely, his bloodied hand automatically going to JJ's thigh as he attempted to turn to face the boys.

"Mommy!" Henry cried out as he struggled against his obstructive seatbelt, other than being seemingly trapped the four year old appeared unhurt although the older boy looked dazed, as Jack groggily and rather feebly tried to help the younger boy.

"Let's get out of the..." Hotch began to instruct as he freed himself from the seatbelt, but JJ's wide eyes stilled him as she looked at the unit chief warily as blood trickled down both of their faces, suddenly tensing upon becoming aware that the heavy footsteps that had been coming towards them had stopped.

The remaining glass from JJ's window shattered inwards and the barrel of a gun was pressed to JJ's head. A deep male voice yelled out urgently. "Out of the car, hands on your heads"

Seeing the boys stiffen in the corner of his eye when a second gunman came to his side, Hotch slowly raised his hands away from his side piece and firmly warned the boys as JJ began to move towards the gunman. "Don't come to us, okay. Help us work the case Jack."

"Please don't hurt the kids" JJ muttered calmly when the she climbed up the embankment with the gunman forcefully holding her arm, and taking her gun and cell phone from her as they reached the road. There were two other gunmen standing at the junction; they were aiming their weapons at the profiler, as the second gunman disarmed the former SWAT marksman when they appeared from down the grassy embankment, behind the UNSUB's, steam came from the motionless blue SUV that had swerved into the obscure, wooden bench.

"This is your fault" The supposed leader of the gunmen who still had hold of JJ, snarled in the blondes ear, she widened her eyes as Hotch set his jaw and clenched his fists trying to step closer towards his girlfriend but the second gunman knocked the agent down, forcing the profiler to kneel on the ground.

"DADDY!" Henry screamed attempting to run up from the grassy embankment, before Jack protectively tugged the smaller boy back down the slope where they had been silently and discreetly watching the scene unfold.

The second and third gunman came to Hotch's side as he knelt on the ground, watching the fourth gunman as he stopped half way between JJ and the boys. The leader of the masked group tightened his hold on JJ's arm causing her to flinch in pain as her arm twisted. "It's your choice, Agent Hotchner, you or your family?"

The two gunmen dragged the Unit Chief to his feet pushing him towards their black, getaway van. The profiler calmly and affectionately smiled at the petite woman as he willingly walked with the UNSUB's. Briefly reaching for his hand as he past, JJ whimpered quietly as the gunman continued to hurt her previously injured arm. "Aaron don't"

The two large men pushed Hotch into the side of the van. As he disappeared the liaison eyed the fourth gunman as he too, made his way back to the black van, leaving JJ alone with the leader. "Whatever happens, Agent Jareau, remember it is your entire fault" His gruff voice barked when he pushed JJ away from him and he raised the butt of his gun to hit the petite woman between the shoulder blades rendering her once more, unstably between consciousness and darkness.

The Pennsylvanian stumbled to the hot tarmac covered ground with a thud, as she struggled to roll onto her back the blonde could hear the van speed off into the distance before Jack's panicked scream of her name, startled the disorientated woman. "JJ!"

"Mommy wake up" Henry pounced onto horizontal woman, frantically shaking her. Shielding her eyes from the sun, JJ hesitantly sat up hugging the shivering four year old and watching a silent Jack as he stared off into the distance, where his father had been taken.

Cupping the soon to be eight year olds cheek motherly, JJ groaned in pain. "Are you both alright?"

"Where did Daddy go?" Henry sniffled worryingly, looking between a sombre looking Jack and his injured mom. "Are the bad men going to hurt him?"

The sound of a motorbike roared towards the junction, and helpfully, the driver stopped besides the small dazed group in concern, removing his helmet immediately to see if anyone was injured. "Are you hurt, Miss?"

"I need you to call the police, I'm FBI" JJ instructed authoritatively as she tried to stand but swayed as she struggled to stay balanced.

Keeping the boys close, JJ took in the horrific sight of Hotch's car tangled with the white van in the embankment and the obvious signs of a struggle in the blue van that had swerved to avoid their sedan, in the collision. "They're on the way with an ambulance. You should still sit down, Miss, you look hurt" The biker thoughtfully stated looking down at Jack's distant and shocked gaze as the little boy took the blondes hand.

Henry wrapped his hand around JJ's leg as she finally stilled herself, his repetition of his earlier question caused the agent's welled up eyes to finally leak silent tears, "Mommy where Daddy go?"

Minutes passed slowly before the emergency services showed, the biker dutifully stayed by the mother and son's side as the police took JJ's brief statement and the paramedics checked the small boys for serious injuries and confirmed the driver of the blue SUV was deceased and that there was no one in the white van. A paramedic bandaged JJ's head and arm, then allowed her to sit in the back of the ambulance upright so she could hug her emotional little boys.

By the time the three of them arrived at the hospital, the rest of the team had been contacted and there was a news bulletin about the accident and a missing FBI agent on the TV screen behind the nurse's station, JJ noted as she paced the small curtained area in the Virginian hospital as a young doctor shone a light into Jack's eyes. A male nurse softly pressed a hand onto JJ's shoulder distracting her eyes from the TV screen towards her sons and finally up to the man's concerned brown eyes. "Ma'am you need to get checked out"

"I'm staying with my sons" The liaison croaked determinedly through a raw sounding throat. Dried blood covered her pale face and cut arms as well as her light blue blouse.

"JJ" Hearing a familiar name call her name, JJ wrapped her sore arms around her thin body as she turned to see Rossi striding through the small hospital ER.

JJ's eyes widened in relief as the experienced agent came to her side. "Dave, is there anymore news?"

"Not much yet, Morgan and Prentiss are at the scene and Reid's going over the traffic cameras with Garcia. Are you all okay?" Rossi brought JJ into a comforting hug, instantly seeing the younger woman's anxiety before he looked down at the boy's red rimmed eyes that starred back at him. Jack had hold of Henry's smaller hand comfortingly as the doctor tried to see if the youngest boy had a concussion.

"We're lucky. We've just got some cuts and bruises but we're all in shock" JJ's smile was more a grimace at the elder man as he pulled away from the caring hug.

Assessing JJ's mentality, Rossi sighed as he began to speak slowly. "I need to know what happened"

Taking a deep breath, JJ nodded stepping aside from the curtained area, far enough so Jack and Henry couldn't hear her but close enough so the boys could see them and so she could observe the doctor that was with them. "We were on the way back to the office and we were talking about I-spy. Then a white van crashed into us. Aaron lost control of the car and we crashed into the embankment with the van lying across the bonnet. When I woke up, Aaron was coming around as well. The kids were crying. The paramedics said there wasn't anyone in the van, but I could hear footsteps over the engines when we were coming too. Glass smashed and cut my arm then a man wearing a balaclava put a gun to my head. He dragged me out of the car, Aaron instantly followed. There were more gunmen. Just three more masked men, I think, there might have been someone in their getaway vehicle but I couldn't see. They all followed the orders of the man that had a gun to my head. They separated us from the boys and then from each other. Two of them forced Aaron into the back of a black van, really a small truck, I guess. He said... he said, it was all my fault"

"It wasn't JJ. You were targeted. The white Ford went straight through the Stop sign. Prentiss found skid marks on the road, the van sped up." Rossi patted the petite woman on her shoulder supportively.

"What about Aaron?" The liaison's voice quivered quietly as she watched her to young son's tiredly sit on the large hospital bed.

Rossi smiled warmly attempting to calm the shaking blonde. "We're looking JJ"

Sighing, JJ ran her scraped hand through her tangled hair nervously, unsuccessfully trying to hold back her tears as she looked back at the confused boys. "This is so messed up. He's not supposed to be involved in all of this. It's my fault..."

"JJ it's going to be okay we'll get him back" Rossi soothed sympathetically bringing the injured blonde into a caring hug once more, shielding her emotional concern from the gazes of the scared children.

...

_**Oh dear!**_

**Hi to everyone who is still reading and alerting, let me know what you think then I can shout out who my awesome reviewers are, for instance, thank you so much to; Zolidify, Alece, galadlnzel, ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, mummacass, Hotch Fan and Francesca! Woo! **


	32. Chapter 33

**Disclaimed!**

**Hope everyone had a great New Year, and now it's back to real life and work. I'm going to try and get as many updates done for this fic in between revision and essay writing before I go back to Uni, that's if you want me too, reviews push me to write more quickly. Hope everyone is still interested. Let me know what you think!**

...

The team watched with sombre eyes, as JJ slowly walked around the length of the briefing room for the fifteenth time, her arms were securely wrapped around her thin frame and her long blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun with golden ringlets feathering the liaison's pale face and scrubbed raw, red eyes. Sighing, Garcia stood up from where the team were hunched over the round table, as they tried their best to focus on finding Hotch while an injured JJ silently panicked as she circled them. "Sunshine, you need to stop pacing"

Instantly stopping at the sound of her friend's concern, JJ briefly glanced at the profiler's worried expression's before she replied harshly. "It's been over six hours, what should I be doing?"

"JJ, we lost the visual on the van. The people we're dealing with know what they're doing" Morgan placed a comforting hand on Garcia's wrist when she flinched at JJ's unconstrained harshness, that everyone in the room knew wasn't intended to be aimed directly at the red head.

JJ ran her hands up and down her arms as though she was cold, while the liaison focused her gaze on the TV screen, away from her obviously worried friends. Her desperation seeped out of her frustration at the situation, as she retorted curtly. "Why didn't they just kill us there and then, why force Aaron to go with them? What the hell has he got to do with any of this?"

"Because they want to torture you" Rossi replied knowingly, the sight of a deteriorating communication coordinator was creating unease in the room. The profiler's thoughts briefly flashbacked to their unit chief's sudden panic when first his wife and son were confronted by Foyet, then JJ and Henry were taken by Craney. They all thought Hotch as difficult to deal with when someone he cared for was in danger and once again, but the experienced profiler realised he'd underestimated the petite blonde, not for the first time. Her love and compassion was just as strong, if not stronger, than his long lasting broody friend, the evidence of his thoughts became apparent as JJ shrugged and faced him with her eyes angrily staring at him. "Why? What the hell have I done?"

"JJ we need you to calm down" Morgan stood and came to Garcia's side, so they were both only an arm's reach away.

"I can't Derek. He was keeping me together and grounded and now he's..." She shook her head angrily and took a deep breath, the tears sprouted to her eyes but none fell as she managed to control the swelling feeling in her chest with a couple of deep breaths, although she fought to hide her vulnerabilities from everyone on daily basis, her barriers had fallen the minute Hotch disappeared, and right now she felt as though she was about to burst with all the room's eyes on her.

Prentiss stood from the roundtable and came behind JJ to steady the shaking blonde by placing her hands onto the smaller woman's shoulders. "JJ, we'll find him"

"You don't know that. What if he's already..?" The Pennsylvanian's voice trailed off quietly when she closed her eyes, not being able to finish her sentence.

"No what if's JJ" Morgan replied sternly, grateful when JJ accepted Garcia's hand as the analyst stepped forward. "Sweetie, why don't you go and lie down with the boys for a little while, you need to rest, doctor's orders"

"The kids know I'm upset and that's making them more upset" JJ muttered, annoyed with the weakness in her voice and the look of pity plain in her colleagues eyes.

"They're both fast asleep Jaje, they won't know you're there" Garcia stated softly, while slowly ushering the frail looking blonde towards the door and away from the observing profilers.

"But if you find anything?" JJ looked towards Garcia tired as she spoke through a stifled yawn. The sympathetic woman smiled as JJ stopped at the door to give her a hug. "We'll come and get you straight away"

Smiling thinly, JJ tilted her head as Garcia waited for her to turn away towards their supervisor's office, where the boys were sleeping. "I'm sorry if I've been a bitch"

"Oh sunshine, trust me you haven't been," Garcia smiled warmly as she gave JJ a hug back and whispered in her ear, "We will get Hotch back"

After watching Hotch's office door shut at the end of corridor, Garcia came back to the table and listened silently to Reid begin the next conversation. "I've never seen her so disorientated"

"The last few months haven't exactly been easy on her, kid" Morgan replied to the younger doctor's concern first, looking towards Prentiss worryingly as Garcia began to frantically type on her laptop keyboard.

Rossi scoffed at the younger profiler's understatement. "More like a shitty last few months. She's been kidnapped, beaten, stalked, Will's involvement in it all, his death, a car crash and now her boyfriend's missing."

"Her boyfriend, Hotch" Prentiss added with a sad smirk. "It's crazy to think that it was only three months ago JJ and Hotch got together"

Reid shook his head in disbelief. "I still find the whole thing strange"

"Their relationship was building up for years. He always treated JJ differently, right from the start. Guess we all know why now" Morgan chuckled glumly as Rossi raised his eyes suggestively. "Aaron always had a thing for blondes"

Prentiss sighed dejectedly. "Now he's not here"

"He's not dead" Garcia barked as she typed harder on the silver machine.

The brunette's face dropped as she could hear the upset tone of the usually bubbly woman sitting next to her. "I didn't mean..."

Garcia slammed her hands onto the keyboard and pushed the computer to the middle of the table in frustration. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to be looking for"

"None of us do, PG. We have nothing, right now" Prentiss attempted to soothe the red head's sudden outburst, but was cut off by the younger woman's watery eyes as she responded. "That's not good enough"

"Baby girl" Morgan took hold of Garcia's hand again but she instantly shrug him off. "No, it's not good enough. JJ doesn't deserve this, neither does Hotch or the boys. We have to find him"

"Garcia we have nothing" Rossi spoke firmly, not being able to handle another female breakdown.

Garcia leaned back in her chair, thinking over their possibilities before speaking again. "What about Craney, are we sure he told us everything?"

There was sudden intake of breaths as the team looked at each other warily, not being able to meet Garcia's eyes. Silently communicating with each other, Prentiss groaned when it became apparent they wanted her to explain to the emotional analyst. "We didn't want JJ to feel responsible"

"Feel responsible about what?" Garcia asked curiously.

"Hotch didn't want us to tell JJ," Prentiss paused as she explained delicately. "Craney hung himself after her visit the other day. Guards found him in his cell, a couple of hours after she left, he used his overalls. He's dead"

The eccentric San Franciscan's jaw dropped. "How come no one told me?"

"Garcia, Hotch didn't want JJ to know" Morgan replied softly. Everyone knew the red head could keep a secret. However when it came to keeping a secret from JJ, the blonde had a way of making her best friend talk.

Seeing Garcia's less than amused glare towards the Chicago born agent, Prentiss cleared her throat. "What Morgan means is that you're just as stressed as JJ is and well, you don't like the icky stuff"

"Aww," Garcia smiled at the team's nodding in agreement at the brunette's more considerate answer, but soon scrunched her face in displease, "that's not at all redeemable. Next time tell me. I need to know these things. I have to do what I can to protect JJ too and keeping things from the both of us isn't going to help"

Morgan squeezed his friend's hand soothingly. "We know, but its Hotch's choice. He knows what state of mind JJ is in at the moment, we don't"

Reid sat straighter in his seat, leaning forward as he spoke his proposition. "We could talk to the police officers from the Stax-4 case"

"We have all that they know already" Morgan instantly replied, there next steps had been all of their minds since they got JJ's phone call from the crime scene and they all knew they needed a different approach.

Prentiss rested her head on her hand while her arm leaned on the arm of the leather office chair. "What about Knight?"

Morgan shook his head again. "He was just a pawn in the UNSUB's twisted plan"

"So what we just sit here and twiddle our thumbs, talking about JJ and Hotch's doomed fate" Garcia frowned at Morgan's pessimistic expression, but paused momentarily as the eldest member of the team stood.

"We start at the beginning" Rossi's gruff voice interrupted suddenly, all eyes had a hint of uncertainty as he continued his explanation. "We go back to the tapes"

...

**Yup I brought the tapes back :S**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading/alerting/reviewing, especially; Kimmeke, ReadingRed, Galadlnzel, Alece, crazyobsession101, mummacass, JJandHotch4ever96, Zolidify, Hotch Fan and spk... thank you so much for reviewing! **


	33. Chapter 34

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi everyone! I'm going to try and move the story on a little bit but as I told someone, I'm currently planning chapter 70, so hopefully you'll stick around and keep reading (the stalker will be revealed before chapter 70 – I've just kept on writing). **

**I think we're passed wishing everyone Happy New Year now, it gets old pretty quickly, so Happy Wednesday!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Reid placed his mug of coffee on the roundtable as he returned to the briefing room. JJ was wide awake holding her sleeping children on the couch in Hotch's office, each member of the team sporadically peeking through the half open blinds, to see if the liaison had finally closed her eyes, but since she had left them six hours ago, the profilers had realised the blonde wasn't going to rest until their unit chief was back, safe and sound. It was not long after 2am, and Hotch had been gone for just under twelve hours, as the team broke off into three small groups; Garcia was in her own office searching through traffic cameras, bank records and CCTV searching for anything about the UNSUB's form the car accident. Morgan and Reid watched one of the many tapes the stalker had filmed of JJ on the elder profiler's laptop while Rossi and Prentiss concentrated on another tape that was playing on the big TV screen that hung on the briefing room wall.

"Wait rewind the tape" Reid's head shot up as he simultaneously watched the two tapes out of the corner of his eye. Noting an anomaly on the tape Rossi and Prentiss were watching, the young doctor crept closer to the TV screen, his eyes scrunching in thought.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked dumbfounded as she looked at the younger man's confused expression.

Rossi pressed play again then halted when Reid pointed to the bottom of the screen. "That"

"The tape skips," Morgan stated as they watched the time and date stamp jumped forward, however the picture on the screen showed hardly any difference, only shadows subtly moved across JJ's front room and open planned kitchen. "Four and a half days"

"What happens next?" Rossi asked curiously, looking to Morgan as he flipped through JJ's previous notes off when she first watched through the tapes a month earlier.

Pausing as he scan read the detailed document, the Chicago born agent shrugged. "JJ comes in with Henry, and makes him his dinner"

"Were we on a case for those four days?" Prentiss pursed her lips and frowned when Morgan nodded. "JJ saw the skip, she wrote down in her notes that the date matched when we were in Connecticut on the Ingram case"

There was another sudden silence as they exchanged worried glances, all of them wondering whether not the skip meant the stalker had followed JJ to Connecticut, which in turn meant they were missing a tape and also it meant they went into the field not knowing someone was watching their liaison, for longer than they thought. Morgan stood and joined the three other profiler's watching the tape of JJ moving around the kitchen and laughing at her young son, ignorant to the fact that there were cameras in her house.

Rossi turned and picked up the file, Morgan had been reading from. Not being able to find what he was looking for he turned to Prentiss. "Wasn't that the case JJ thought someone had been in her hotel room?"

"No that was earlier than the Ingram case. I think we were in Detroit" The brunette looked hesitantly towards the older man, realising where he was going with his questions.

Nodding, Rossi sat on the edge of the table, looking towards Reid as he asked his next question. "So does that fit with the timeline of the when she started to be filmed?"

"What, the Detroit case?" Morgan looked between the nodding younger agent and the frozen look on Rossi's face.

"Give or take a few weeks, we obviously don't have all the data and..." Reid answered mentally going to the first evidence of JJ being taped.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves." Morgan held up a hand stopping his colleagues from jumping to conclusions. "We told JJ that it was probably just the hotel cleaners or another guest in the corridor making a noise"

"At four in the morning" Prentiss countered with a hint of scepticism crossing her face, the pit of her stomach dropping at the thought they'd missed something that could have prevented all of this from happening.

"Hotch got Garcia to check the security camera remember, they were clear. You told JJ she was just being paranoid" Morgan pointed to Rossi, remembering breakfast the next day in the Detroit hotel, both of them mocking the younger blonde for being paranoid.

"That was before we knew she was being stalked" Rossi reasoned dryly.

The sound of high heels running through the bullpen turned all of their attention to the doorway, as Garcia came running in, panting slightly at the burst of adrenaline and an almost scared expression. "Guys"

"You okay baby girl?" Morgan quickly went to the red heads side, holding her arm as her other hand went to her chest as she struggled to control her breathing.

She attempted to nod but her words suddenly sprang from her mouth in a nervous ramble. "Line one is for JJ. I think it's the UNSUB, oh God, I didn't even say..."

"Did you tell her that..?" Rossi froze mid sentence as JJ tiredly walked into the briefing room.

"What's going on?" The four agents and analyst watched JJ silently as she eyed them one by one, waiting for someone to answer her. "I know that look Penelope"

Begrudgingly, Garcia sighed and pointed to the conference phone in the middle of the roundtable. "I think the UNSUB is on line one, he wants to talk to you. I'm running a trace but it's bouncing all over the place, you're going to have to keep him talking"

"JJ, are you sure you're up for this?" Prentiss asked in concern as the liaison walked to the table tentatively.

The blonde nodded, looking to Garcia with no doubt in her eyes. "Just do it, put him on speaker."

The team stood in silence, Garcia pressed the correct buttons on the phone while the profilers al watched JJ as she poised herself. Hearing the crackle of the phone, breathing could be heard down the phone. Looking towards Rossi for some kind of reassurance, the older man nodded and JJ straightened before speaking. "This is Agent Jareau, who am I speaking too?"

"We're not important" A man's deep voice mechanically responded, there was some form of voice changer over the voice but it was undoubtedly male.

JJ looked up to the team as they closely watched her for a response. "Okay. What do you want?"

There was a brief hesitance with some shuffling been deciphered in the background before the man's voice returned ominously. "You"

JJ frowned at the one word response, her heartbeat quickening at the idea of facing the UNSUB. "Excuse me?"

"0630 hours. Lot 17, 1211 Granger estate. North Bethesda. We want you in exchange for Agent Hotchner. Come alone. We see any back up, we kill him" The man explained quickly, his words sounding as though he was reading the rather than reacting to JJ.

"How do I know Aaron's still alive?" JJ asked hoping she might be able to talk to Hotch or at least confirm he wasn't hurt.

There was another brief pause, all eyes were on the phone as they waited for the man to speak. "You don't" The dialling tone quickly implied the UNUSB had hung up.

Morgan caught JJ's arm as she began to retreat out of the room. "JJ, wait"

"I have to get to North Bethesda, it's going to take an hour at most..." The liaison muttered under her breath not making eye contact with any of her colleagues.

"JJ, no, we can't just let you walk into a trap." Prentiss began to but could see the tired desperation in the blondes face, as the brunette hesitated, Rossi took a step forwards, "We have a few hours, we can think of a plan"

"I can't just sit here" JJ got out of Morgan's loose hold on her arm and left the room, quickly followed by the rest of the team, hoping she wouldn't do something rash. They all let out a sigh of relief when the Pennsylvanian silently opened her boyfriend's office door and shut it behind her, blocking them out.

Kissing Jack's head, JJ tucked him underneath the black blanket that had fallen to the floor during his sleep acrobatics, then, turned to Henry whose arms were resting above his head as he slept. The loving mother kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers softly over his cheek. Sighing, the liaison stood and wandered over to Hotch's desk and sat in his chair. Opening the top drawer of the desk, not really knowing what she was looking for, the blonde smiled sadly at his small collection of random objects. There was a bike glove and a tie clip, numerous pens that had probably dried out. He had post it notes thrown in with the odd date and time wrote on it and an orange letter C magnet from his fridge in his apartment. One of Henry's cars had found its way in the wooden drawer along with a pile of Jack's drawings and her pale pink nail varnish she had left their after one of the many office sleepovers since the case had begun. Scanning through Jack's paintings signed, Jack aged 2 through to Jack aged 7 and ¾'s, JJ could feel her smile widening at the idea Hotch was hoarding little things such as painting's his son had done over the years but she soon came out of those thoughts when a small scrap of paper fell to the floor. Reaching down, the liaison turned it over realising it was a photograph.

Hotch, Jack and Hailey smiled at the camera, in their former back yard and a quick pang of jealously flooded through her mind. JJ knew Hotch's past. She loved that he had once been a doting husband and still was an attentive father and realised how badly Hailey's death had impacted him. The blonde had been their every single day in that horrific period and couldn't fault him for still having pictures of Hailey around, if not just for Jack's sake but the thought that the four of them had no photographs of them all together, no photo of Hotch with his arms around her waist and Jack and Henry at either side of them, made her chest tighten. They'd only been together for three months, but they were a family and they had no family photograph.

"Mommy" A soft voice called out from the couch. Placing all the contents she had removed from the drawer back into place, JJ wiped away an escaped tear then stood and went to Henry's side as he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey bubba, I got to go out okay." JJ kissed the top of the little boy's head as he nodded and tried to get him to lie back. "You're going to stay here with Jack-Jack and be a good boy, okay? I love you"

"Love you" Henry replied through a long yawn.

Jack caught her leg as she moved away. "JJ, are you going to get my daddy?"

"Hopefully I will, sweetie. I love you" JJ flattened the older boy's messed hair and kissed his cheek urging him to lie back down as well. "I love you too"

"Watch after each other okay, now go back to sleep now. Just for a few more hours" JJ hovered over the two boys as they got comfortable once ore and quickly fell back into the land of slumber. Satisfied that they wouldn't realise she was gone, JJ left the office and headed down the few steps into the bullpen.

"JJ please just think about what you're doing" Garcia begged as she saw the determined look that had overtaken her younger friend's expression.

Nodding JJ took hold of the red head's hand and squeezed it before moving past the small congregation of profilers. "I know exactly what I'm going to do. Just watch the boys, please Pen"

"JJ!" Garcia called out as the liaison walked through the bullpen glass doors and down the corridor towards her office, the analysts concern was evident as she turned to face her silent colleagues, all of whom seemed defeated.

...

**I love hearing from you all, so thank you too; ReadingRed, mummacass, crazyobsession101, Alece, JJandHotch4ever96, Galadlnzl, Hotch Fan, Kimmeke and DeeDee. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	34. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer – I still own nothing!**

**Sorry for such the long delay, life became suddenly hectic over night and fanfiction got pushed to one side. Unfortunately I don't think updates are going to be a regular occurrence for a while, not until I'm back on study leave fretting over exams at least, but I am determined to finish this fic even if it means I have to cut down what I've got wrote so far.**

**So you don't have to re-read anything, here's what has happened so far... **

**JJ and Hotch finally got together after a late night in the office however their newfound bliss was short lived when Will accidently broke Henry's arm and shot a woman outside his apartment. This led the team to realise something bigger was going on relating to several cases of drug overdoses, then JJ and Henry got kidnapped by some cops when they were staying with Prentiss.**

**Will and his supervisor kept JJ in a house in DC, but JJ managed to escape with Henry after being beaten. As the team search for JJ's kidnappers they find Will dead in a motel, and his boss was the main suspect. When the team raid Will's supervisor, Craney's, apartment they find some tapes of JJ and realise the blonde was/is being stalked but when Craney was confronted by the team, he tells them he was just following orders, as was Will, who committed suicide. **

**After a trip to California Hotch tells JJ she is still being stalked even though Craney is behind bars and after plenty of dead ends, (because I'm mean), JJ and Hotch get told by the team to try and have a normal afternoon out of the office with Jack ad Henry. Of course this led to a bad car crash and a missing Hotch. The team worried about JJ and Hotch for a bit then an UNSUB calls JJ, arranging a swap. JJ for Hotch. JJ runs out of the office to meet the UNSUB's in North Bethesda, leaving the team in the bullpen and here we are!**

**Also, a little warning this chapter isn't the happiest. Deep breath and let me know what you think : ) **

...

The morning sun created cool shadows around the cluster of buildings on the North Bethesda industrial estate as JJ sat in the black SUV outside the specified address she was given an hour or so earlier. The liaison could hear the shakiness of her breathing as she opened the driver's door, the sudden flash of fear penetrating her entire body as she looked around at the vast and completely empty grounds the estate was situated.

"This isn't creepy at all" Muttering under her breath to herself as she took off her sunglasses, JJ slowly made her way to the heavy metal door of the small building in front of her, leaving the car unlocked.

"Hello. Is there anyone here?"She walked into the empty building in hesitance. It was too quiet. The click of her heels echoed off the concrete walls and around the barren room. Moving down three short steps, the agent realised there was another room at the back of the building and she had several blind spots behind support walls.

Pausing in the middle of the room, she was unaware that her gun had been held out in front of her since she left the security of her car.

There was nothing. No-one replied. Clearing her throat, JJ glanced around the room again, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, yet she was taken aback by the forcefulness of her voice. "Hello"

Seeing movement in the corner of her eye, JJ swiftly turned to her right, raising her gun towards the darkly dressed figure. "Agent Jareau, it's nice to see you again"

"Where's Aaron?" JJ replied sternly, the familiarity of the man in front of her was haunting the confused blonde. He was white haired, short and plump. Not exactly the criminal mastermind type the agent had in mind.

"He's not important" The man snarled with a thick Chicago accent. A small smirk flickered across his lips as they were joined by two other armed men, both pointed their guns directly at the petite woman.

Realising she had no way out, JJ reluctantly flicked over the safety and dropped her gun to the ground before slowly raising her hands above her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just following orders" The white haired man replied in distain as JJ eyed him wearily. "But we've met before?"

Scoffing, the obvious dominant person in the room took a few steps forward. JJ could feel his warm breath on her cheek as refused to look a way as he whispered harshly. "God, the younger generation are so self involved and too blind at the rest of the world. Do you know how much pain you've caused?"

"What pain have I caused exactly?" Not getting an immediate response, JJ glanced at the two other men in the room, one of whom was similar build to the men her small family had encountered at the junction only yesterday.

Grabbing the blondes arm, the elder man pushed her back towards the steps. "I should just put a bullet right between your eyes"

"I don't understand? Why are you doing this?" JJ asked as she quickly became frustrated at the blank looks the armed men were sending her.

The leader of the small pack released the blondes arm as though she had some contagious illness and stepped back to pick up the discarded bureau issue gun. "You've caused so much pain, Agent Jareau. It's because of you that they're dead"

"I'm sorry, but Aaron, he's not a part of this" JJ's eyes widened as she was faced with her gun, pointed millimetres from her forehead.

"Oh I think he is" The click of the gun echoed around the barren room and JJ closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to happen next. "This is all your fault"

A gunshot rang out, quickly followed by another. "What the..."

JJ opened her eyes to find the two armed gunmen lying lifeless on the concrete floor. Her chest tightened as the white haired man returned to his previous position to the right of the liaison and chuckled. Without warning, the killer raised the gun to below his chin.

"Wait, don't... Why are you?" JJ tried to interject but before she could take the few steps towards the UNSUB, his blood spilled out over the cold grey floor and the blonde was instantly surrounded by SWAT.

...

**I'm pretty sure my notes are longer than the actual fic, sorry about that!**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read/alert and review, I appreciate every single on one of you, once again I'm sorry for the delay. Galadlnzl, Kimmeke, mummacass, Alece, JJandHotch4ever96, crazyobsession101, ReadingRed, Hotch Fan, deeda, stripes31, DeeDee and spk. Thank you for reviewing!**


	35. Chapter 36

**Disclaimed earlier, honest!**

**This picks up right from the last chapter, where JJ watched Hotch's kidnappers being killed by one of their own, before the shooter killed himself... bad times, I know. **

**As ever, let me know what you think! **

...

The cool building was quickly swarmed with dozens of SWAT agents, who promptly surrounded JJ and the three dead bodies in the middle of the room. JJ's eyes darted around the bustling building as she felt her entire body was struggling to stay upright. Within a moment, Morgan was at her side, graced with a concerned glare, wearing Kevlar and with his gun in one hand and a radio in the other.

Her blonde hair whipped from side to side as she searchingly gazed for the team's unit chief. "Aaron's not here. They just..."

"JJ" Morgan placed his hands on either side of JJ's arms, trying his best to keep the emotional woman focused on his reassuring brown eyes.

"He killed them and then he just..." JJ's eyes flickered back to the lifeless figures as her voice trailed upon seeing the small black object next to the dominant UNSUB's body.

Morgan followed he petite woman's eye line to the floor and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in attempt to stop her staring. "JJ, are you okay?"

"He just..." JJ shook her head again in shock, "My gun..."

"JJ, look at me are you hurt?" Morgan lifted her chin up slightly, so he had the liaison's full attention.

JJ moved the profiler's hand away from her face and took a few steps backwards. "No, I'm fine, but Aaron..."

"JJ, Rossi's with Hotch, he's being taken straight to Bethesda Naval Hospital" Morgan explained calmly as her eyes shot up in disbelief.

Suddenly JJ stilled and her voice lowered in concern. "Is he okay?"

"Rossi's with him" Morgan replied vaguely, the confused stare radiating from JJ's unusually dark eyes, created an uncertainty in the older agents mind about how much more the Pennsylvanian could take before she broke down completely.

The pit of JJ's stomach dropped at her colleagues' ambiguity. "He's going to be okay though, right?"

"SWAT followed your orders, JJ. They found Hotch in the adjacent building, you were right they weren't guarding him but he was unconscious. Rossi's gone in the ambulance with him."

"I have to go to..." JJ looked towards the exit but paused when she met the eyes of an observing SWAT agent after he exchanged a bewildered look with Morgan. "He just shot... He said it was my fault."

Once again, Morgan edged closer to JJ's side and spoke softly in her ear, hoping the blonde would come out of her shock. "JJ, we were listening remember, I had eyes on you the entire time. They were playin' you girl, you know that."

"Who are they?" JJ asked softly, as they passed the second UNSUB's body.

Morgan blocked JJ's view to the floor and led the petite agent up the few steps. "Garcia's already running a facial search from the stills off the camera that she put in your flag pin, and when the crime scene guys get here they're going to send DNA to the lab."

"He said that it's all my fault, Derek. I could have got Aaron killed." JJ stopped on the top step, her guilty expression crushed the Chicago native as he remembered the last time he was faced with a self-hating media liaison.

Back then, Reid had been taken by Henkel and the profiler clearly remembered his less than smooth approach but now was a different event entirely, and JJ had been through so much more this time. He believed his friend was teetering on the verge of a mental meltdown and Morgan had no idea how to protect the blonde from herself. "JJ, let's get you out of here."

By the time JJ managed to pull herself together and leave the safety off the black SUV in the hospital parking lot, a usual fifteen minute journey took nearly forty minutes before Morgan and the shaken blonde found Prentiss and Rossi in the Naval hospital.

Both profilers stood as they saw JJ followed closely by Morgan walk into the waiting area. Prentiss instantly dragged JJ into a hug as they came into arms reach. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Has there been any more news?" JJ instantly tensed at the contact of her friend's well meaning hug.

"They took him straight into surgery. One of the paramedics said it could be internal bleeding" Rossi explained softly, questioning Morgan with a silent look, to see if their younger colleague was alright.

JJ took a deep breath and turned to face her brunette friend again. "The boys?"

Prentiss automatically knew what her friend was asking from the two words spoken. "They're obliviously fine. Garcia and Reid are with them."

"Do we know anything more about the UNSUB's yet?" JJ watched as Rossi and Prentiss shared a silent look of communication. "Guys?"

"Just the one that talked," Prentiss hesitantly replied looking to Rossi for him to continue on.

Rossi got his cell phone out of his pocket and passed it over to the petite blonde, to show her a mug shot, Garcia had forwarded him. "Former Detroit Detective Patrick Oswald, came in to talk to you about three years ago. His investigation hit a wall. The case involved three dead kids in a rundown estate. You passed over the case to the Crimes against Children Unit. He had to be removed by security, when he became overly persistent."

"Why don't I remember him?" JJ frowned in not being able to place the name.

"Everything was going on with the Foyet case, we were all stretched." Rossi took the phone back from the obviously exhausted woman, hoping the mention of the notorious serial killer wouldn't bring back any memories of the last time Hotch was in the hospital.

Morgan tilted his head when JJ shook her head, not taking Rossi's reasoning as acceptable, adding his own rationale. "Besides, you call security at least once a week to remove someone from your office, that's why Hotch insisted you had a camera installed in your office in the first place, for your own protection."

Taking JJ's silence for her wanting them to continue, Rossi re-started the impromptu briefing. "Oswald was basically pushed out of the force for continuingly failing his psych eval last year after the ninth body of another kid was discovered. Two months after he left the department, a body of an unknown paedophile showed up in a dumpster in the estate, it looked as though he'd been tortured. The locals concluded it one of the neighbourhood gangs that was responsible but the dead man was never actually charged with any crime even relating to child abuse."

"Organised Crime Unit raided his apartment a few weeks ago when his name came up in one of their cases. Oswald was gone but they found evidence that he's been on a vendetta against child molesters since before he left the force." Prentiss paused momentarily as JJ pressed a hand to her stomach to quell her nerves and took a seat. "He's made it somewhat into a business. It's believed he's funded by a newly formed organised crime group and it looks as though he was into high double figures by the number of mementos the agents found"

Looking down to her scuffed black boots, JJ's voice broke as she spoke. "So I didn't take his case, but I passed it on to another department"

"He was humiliated JJ. You were the last person who'd taken the time to speak to him in the bureau about the case. Then we went to Detroit to work on that missing person's case all those years ago and he must have believed you were trying to undermine him. He took it personally." Prentiss delicately suggested, her concern heightening as JJ continued to look to the ground.

"We can't take every case." JJ whispered as her eyes closed briefly.

Morgan sighed, his patience began to waver at JJ's self blame. "We know JJ. Trust us, this isn't your fault."

"So why did Oswald kill those men and then himself? It makes no sense." JJ countered, her face full of confusion as she finally lifted her head to meet Morgan's eyes.

"We don't know why."

Prentiss went to take a seat next to silent Pennsylvanian but as she sat and began speaking, JJ stood and wrapped her arms protectively around her thin frame. "Garcia's got Kevin and some other analysts on Oswald's financial records. Apparently he has several offshore accounts, one of which may be the one that wired the money into Hotch's. Or maybe one of the case files on your desk relates to a crime he's committed and that's why Oswald's involved?"

"But the suicide does make it look as though he was a hired hand" Morgan added but cringed as soon as the liaison glared at him.

JJ scoffed emotionally. "So, what are they trying to prove?"

"We don't know JJ" Rossi replied softly, mistakenly seeing that the young woman was on the verge of tears rather than the actual frustration that bubbled beneath.

Turning away from the group slightly JJ shuddered as she tried to control her emotions, but as she breathed through the anxiety that had overcome her, the blonde suddenly lost her temper in frustration. "Why don't you know? How many cases do we work in a month? How many times have you all caught the bad guy? Why can't you stop him from hurting us?"

"JJ, sweetie, you need to calm down." Prentiss, soothed as she pressed a hand to the shorter friend's shoulder as she headed towards the door.

Before JJ could leave the room, a solemn nurse dressed in pink entered, with a clip board in her hand. "Aaron Hotchner."

...

**This chapter didn't necessarily come out as I intended it too, and I'm still in two minds whether or not Hotch going to be alright. Any thoughts? **

**Thanks to everyone who has alerted/ read or reviewed so far. Especially; ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, Galadlnzel, JJandHotch4ever96, Hotch Fan, mummacass, Alece, amyyrileyy and jekkah, Thank you so much for reviewing! **


	36. Chapter 37

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for such the long delay again, I've got no real excuses a part from I have no idea if I wanted Hotch to live or not... judging how long it took just to finish this chapter... I'm still not sure! Let me know what you think.**

...

"Aaron Hotchner. Are you all here for Aaron Hotchner?" The nurse stepped forward, to stand in front of JJ who was nodding.

JJ's eyes were wide in anticipation. "Yes, how is he?"

"Are you family?" The nurse tilted her head, looking around at the mix of people hovering around the petite blonde woman.

Morgan came to stand next to the quiet liaison. "Yes. We're his FBI team Agent's Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss. This is Agent Jareau, she is Agent Hotchner's girlfriend."

The nurse looked down at the chart in her hand before showing the form to JJ. "He's still in surgery, I'm sorry I don't have any more information. The reason I'm here is, I really need someone to fill out these forms"

"I can do those, JJ" Rossi intercepted the pen before it was placed in JJ's hand.

JJ smiled thinly, grateful she didn't have to paperwork right now. Facing the nurse once more, the blonde, tilted her head slightly as she worried what the answer would be. "When do you think he'll be out of surgery?"

"I don't know Ma'am, but I'm sure his doctor will be along as soon as he is." The nurse smiled warmly and left the agents to themselves.

JJ wrapped her eyes around herself and kept her eyes focused on the floor. "I have to check in on the boys."

"She's a wreck." Prentiss muttered as they watched their friend slowly walk out the room in a tortured daze.

Morgan ran his hand over his head, tiredly. "She has every right to be. Everything hits a dead end in this case. Will, Craney, Knight and now Oswald"

"The deaths were too neat, Will's, those cops, Craney then Oswald and his two associates. If we think back to the beginning of the case, how does the distribution of Stax-4 come into the mix?" Rossi mused quietly in the corner as he filled out Hotch's details.

Prentiss took a seat opposite the elder man as they began to think over the case at hand. "And why even target JJ? She's a liaison. This UNSUB is using law enforcement officials, he'll know JJ's limited powers in the system. It's far too personal"

"Why contact JJ and let us find Hotch so easily?" Morgan asked as he sat down with a heavy sigh.

Prentiss turned to the profiler with a shrug. "They knew we wouldn't let JJ go alone to the swap."

"God knows what's going on. We have too many questions because we're all too close to this case, we need fresh eyes" Rossi replied slowly as she saw their frustration evidenty wrote over both the profilers face.

Morgan leaned his head against the cool wall. "Dave, how bad was Hotch?"

Rossi placed the papers onto his knee, looking towards the younger man, sceptical about whether he should update them. "He stopped breathing in the ambulance. They were still resuscitating him when they took him into surgery."

"We need to remain strong for JJ and the boys."Prentiss stated, looking towards the corridor waiting for the blonde to return.

Hours slowly went by in dawdle. Morgan an d Prentiss had gone to the office to tie up some loose ends and returned with, Reid and Garcia who had brought Jack and Henry to the hospital to be with JJ and the rest of the team and as the darkness fell outside, the team sat in the waiting room, on tenterhooks for news on Hotch however, both the oblivious little boys were fast asleep against JJ.

"Do you want me to move them for you?" Morgan asked noticing JJ shift uncomfortably.

Shaking her head, JJ ran her fingers through Jack' dark hair and ran her other free hand down Henry's arm as they snuggled in close to her. "No, I want them close."

"Honey, are you sure you're not hungry?" Garcia looked at her friend in concern as she soothed her sleeping son's.

"I'm fine Pen." JJ replied indifferent.

The door to the waiting room, slowly opened and a small woman in blue scrubs, looked around at the exhausted group expectantly. "Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes" Everyone replied in quiet unison, not to disturb the children.

The doctor smiled thinly and kept glancing at the file in her hand. "I'm Dr Quan I was in surgery with Mr Hotchner. For now, he appears to be stable. He had a pierced lung, several broke bones and blood was filling his chest cavity but we located the puncture and stopped the excessive bleeding. His blood pressure is up and all of his stats are looking better. But there's a long way to go still."

"When can I see him?" JJ asked with a croaky voice.

"He won't be a wake for a while but they're moving Mr Hotchner to a private recovery room, but once he's settled I'll make sure someone comes to get you." The doctor made her quiet goodbye and backed out the room leaving the small BAU family worrying for their leader.

...

**Thank you for reviewing; blackandblueangel, mummacass, jekkah, JJandHOtch4ever96, Galadlnzel, ReadingRed, Alece, deeda, Myspaceisdaocean and Hotch Fan!**


	37. Chapter 38

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone, hope some people are still interested, I know there have been some delays and lots of chapters, but I keep changing things and it's taking time to get back into the flow of the story. But I am determined to finish it :) **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Smoothing down his cowlick, JJ traced down his stubbly jaw softly with her fingers, realising his breathing had altered, the liaison smirked at the movement behind her partner's closed eyelids and spoke softly. "You're awake"

"I didn't..." Hotch muttered hoarsely as his eyes struggled to open fully against the pain and the harsh light streaming through the plastic blinds.

"Shh, it's okay, try not to move" JJ stated calmly, turning around to shut the blinds before taking the injured agent's hand as his eyes widened while they adjusted.

"I didn't know" He said groggily, searching the blonde's worried eyes for her understanding.

JJ looked down at his pained expression and his tightened grip as he struggled to stay awake against the abundance of drugs the doctors had given him. "Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"Jaje, I didn't..." Hotch's breathing became heavier while he shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes shutting momentarily as JJ pressed the button to get the nurses attention.

Sighing at his stubbornness as his eyes opened once more, silently begging her to understand something, JJ leaned closer as she spoke. Hoping that even if he faintly whispered what he was trying to tell her, she'd catch it. "What didn't you know?"

"I..." Raising his hand up to cup her cheek, he paused to look at her then shook his head, his confusion evident as she took his hand off the side of her face, kissing his palm as she placed it down by his side.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up" JJ kissed his forehead and waited till his eyes shut once more before she let go of his hand. Watching his face relax, JJ smiled as she heard his tired request before he completely succumbed to the drug fuelled sleep. "Don't go"

"Never" JJ leaned down to kiss his lips softly as his breathing evened out. "I love you"

The room was softly lit the next time Hotch slowly opened his eyes, the blinds were shut and no light bordered the seams, meaning it must be night. Wincing at the pain shooting though his side, the profiler squinted down at the small hand that rested on his stomach, the pain being caused as his young son, pressed firmly into his side, fast asleep and oblivious to his father's conscious presence.

Looking to his left hand, he followed the soft hand covering his, up to JJ's peaceful resting face, who was sat in the chair, closest to the bed. A small gash, cut her forehead above her eye but still she looked beautiful, he mused, as he spotted Henry also asleep in her lap his small fist scrunching her crumpled shirt.

Hearing a grumble, Hotch looked left at his eldest friend who was staring at him concern. "Are you okay? Do you need..?"

Breathing through the pain as he spoke, Hotch whispered quietly trying not to disturb his sleeping family. "Don't... wake them up... I'm fine, just sore"

Rossi looked at him sceptically. "You had us all worried. Are you up for talking or do you want me to get the nurse?"

"Hmmm" Hotch replied dreamily, the morphine still in full effect as the unit chief ran his right hand through his son's brown hair, with his eyes shut tightly.

Rossi rested a hand on Hotch's arm, trying to get his attention by hovering above him to get into his eye line so the profiler didn't move and strain himself. "JJ said you were trying to tell her something earlier, about what you didn't know?"

"I don't remem..." Hotch began to answer slowly, every muscle seemed to ache and his heart was pounding, but a soft voice turned his attention away from the experienced profiler and too the chair next to him.

"Hey, you're awake again" JJ croakily spoke as she adjusted Henry and squeezed her boyfriend's hand before she let go.

Hotch's smile widened as JJ stared at him, worry etched over her face as he responded quietly. "Hey"

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked lovingly, moving Henry slowly not to disturb him as she placed him on the seat and off of her lap.

"Just sore" Hotch half smiled, he knew she wouldn't accept any of his words right now, she knew him better than anyone.

Seeing the lingering looks, Rossi cleared his throat and edged away from the couple. "I'll get the nurse"

"Thanks Rossi" JJ smiled thankful that he was giving them a minute alone.

Jack sighed and moved against him again, making the profiler smile at his childlike innocence even though there was a sharp pain through his side.

Seeing his inability to hide the soft wince, through the pain, JJ ran her hand over Jack's cheek before moving his little hand of his father. "The boys wanted to see you. Jack didn't want you sleeping all alone"

"I bet I look a treat" Hotch quipped sorely. His face was darkly bruised around both of his eyes and jaw, there was a gash on his cheek and his lips was swollen and bloodied.

Leaning down to kiss his lips softly, JJ's words were murmured against his chapped lips. "You look just fine, besides, I warned them that you'd be bruised. Do you want me to move him?"

"No" Hotch replied instantly, his hand protectively going to his son's side. "I want him close"

Understanding, she nodded while placing one of her hands back on top of his scrapped hand and the other to the side of his face faintly, hoping the loving gesture wasn't painful. "I thought I'd lost you"

"It's not that easy" Hotch replied with a small smile, both the fear and the love radiating from JJ's eyes were notable and he moved his hand so their fingers could entwine.

Letting her free hand trace his jaw, JJ smiled warmly as she attempted to quell her watery eyes from shedding the tears that had been building up for days. "I love you Aaron"

"I love you too" Hotch croaked through a thin smile intensely staring into his girlfriend's eyes, not wanting to break the intimate contact.

JJ adjusted herself so she sat more towards him on the bed. A comfortable silence took over the pair as Hotch rubbed his thumb up and down JJ's finger, his eyes focused solely on hers as she asked her question. "Do you remember what happened?"

Closing his eyes momentarily, Hotch sighed and shook his head. "Not really"

"It's okay. It'll come back to you" JJ reassured while her free hand moved down to his neck, massaging just under his hairline on the back of his neck.

He could feel her warm, shaky breath on his cheek as his mind drifted to nothingness at the blonde's gentle and caring touch.

Feeling his brown eyes heavily close, he forced them to reopen to see JJ smiling down at him, her relief that he was relaxed because of her touch was evident in eyes. He raised his hand to her head, just below the small cut, before lower his hand tiredly to her forearm. "You're head"

"It's just a bump. I guess my body needed a new injury after I nearly healed off a few months ago." JJ quipped with a smirk that widened as she watched a genuine smile cross her boyfriend's face, causing the cute and deep dimples at either side of his mouth.

"I should wrap you in cotton wool" Hotch half chuckled as JJ rolled her eyes at his attempted humour. "I should do the same to you"

"I'd enjoy that" The profiler's voice suddenly went quietly husky as he raised his heavy eyes suggestively.

Giggling, JJ leaned down hovering playfully above his mouth as she murmured and squeezed his hand at the same time. "Such a dirty mind"

"Sorry to interrupt. How are you feeling Agent Hotchner?" The couple looked towards the door suddenly, where a male doctor and Rossi stood, smugly watching the affectionate pair.

Standing back, JJ kept his hand in hers and gave him a look that read '_tell him the truth'_. Hearing a reluctant sigh, the blonde smirked as Hotch started to speak. "My chest aches"

"Why don't we move your son to the couch and I'll take a look" The doctor replied as he walked around the opposite of the hospital bed to where JJ was standing.

Rossi went to the Doctor's side, looking to JJ as he placed a hand under Jack's head. "I'll take Jack outside, why don't you bring Henry?"

JJ looked down at her injured boyfriend worryingly, not wanting to leave his side, even for a moment. Sensing her uncertainty, Hotch tilted his head and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine JJ"

"I'll be just outside, okay?" JJ replied tenderly, kissing him briefly before lifting Henry to her chest, so his head rested on her shoulder.

Following Rossi outside, JJ turned to look at the doctor examining Hotch's wounds making his face scrunch in obvious discomfort.

Letting out a shaky breath, the media liaison's eyes fell from the scene in the hospital room to her sleeping son and Jack who was now resting against Garcia as Rossi placed him down next to the rest of team, all wide awake, watching JJ's tired gaze, her mind raced as she realised that she wasn't entirely sure where they went from here.

...

**Yeah I couldn't kill him in end. I have wrote a chapter when he died but thought people would be happier with this outcome, especially seeing how in my other fic, Because love sometimes hurts, things aren't going so well for JJ atm.**

**You're reviews are inspiration and encouraging, and in turn I like to give shout outs. Thank you too; mummacass, Alece, Myspaceisdaocean, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, jekkah, deeda and Hotch Fan!**

**You're brilliant for reviewing, thank you!**


	38. Chapter 39

**Disclaimed!**

**And you all thought I forgot about this fic :P **

**I had to go a different direction with this story, I've written dialogue for seventy chapter's but I just don't have any motivation to edit them so I'm starting again. **

**In previous chapters, we saw JJ being stalked then Hotch got abducted from a car crash, caused by JJ's stalker's minions. The team found Hotch and then rallied around JJ and the boys in the hospital while Hotch's condition was unknown. Last chapter Hotch finally woke up and here we are.**

**Let me know what you think... I've had to put a little time jump in! **

...

Hotch watched the clock on the wall tick by, as the panel in front of him made whispered conversation as they glanced at the files in front of them. Shifting in discomfort in the smooth leather chair, the profiler sighed as the leader of the small group in front of him made eye contact.

The suited man, clicked play on the Dictaphone in his hand and pursed his lips as all eyes landed on the dark haired agent. "My name is Harold Beckman. To my right is Val Mussunda and on my left is Kelly Udderwood. Section Chief Strauss asked us to produce an independent report on your professional stance within the FBI. Can you please state your full name and title for the records please?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, I'm the Unit Chief for the Behaviour Analysis Unit." Hotch stated dryly.

"And how long have you been with the BAU?" Mussunda asked as she watched the stoic man closely.

Hotch crossed his legs as he responded. "Originally I was with the BAU for six years. I was transferred to Seattle for two and I've been Unit Chief for the last nine and a half years."

Nodding, the female to Beckman's left tilted her head curiously. "And how long have you worked with Agent Jareau?"

Flinching slightly at JJ's name, Hotch cleared his throat before answering. "Nine years."

"If I'm not mistaken, you requested Agent Jareau to stay in the BAU?" Mussunda waited for the profiler to mutter his agreement before continuing. "Were you attracted to Agent Jareau when you hired her?"

"I was married at the time." Hotch replied softly.

Beckman leaned back in his seat with a small smirk on his lips. "That doesn't mean you couldn't be attracted to Agent Jareau."

"I acknowledged Agent Jareau's beauty but I asked her stay because she's an extremely competent agent, not because I had feelings for her." He answered diplomatically.

"But you have feelings for your subordinate now?" Kelly concluded shortly.

Nodding, Hotch looked down at his foot briefly before continuing "Isn't that why we're here?"

"We're here because of what has happened over the last few months." The fair haired Kelly responded sternly. "We need to know that you're capable to control your emotions, especially after what happened when you were being held hostage."

"I didn't follow their orders..." Hotch straightened defensively before he was interrupted.

"Tell me what happened, after your hospitalisation." Beckman ordered rather than asking.

Setting his jaw, Hotch shrugged. "I went on medical leave."

"While the rest of your team, concentrated on Agent Jareau's stalker case?" Beckman inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

The supervisor nodded quickly. "I kept in contact with them..."

"You were also living with Agent Jareau at this point, were you not?" Mussunda interrupted suddenly.

"We disclosed our relationship to Chief Strauss." Hotch stated neutrally.

Beckman rested his head on his hand. "We're aware. Agent Hotchner we have no qualms about your relationship with your subordinate. Our previous inquires have shown that no rules were broken. Agents begin relationships with other agents all of the time, however, a little over a month ago Agent Jareau's stalker was revealed and suddenly no one knows where he is."

"Coincidence?" Hotch suggested with a raised eye.

Beckman chuckled quietly. "Perhaps."

"Why do I feel as though you have another theory?" Hotch asked sceptically.

The three members of the panel exchanged knowingly glances before Beckman responded. "Let's go over the case, maybe we can solve this little mystery ourselves, before we have to bring Agent Jareau in for a conversation?"

...

**Don't worry, we'll find out the identity of the stalker soon!**

**So sorry for the wait everyone but thank you so much for reviewing; ****deeda****, ****jekkah****, ****GaladInzel****, ****ReadingRed****, ****blackandblueangel****, ****mummacass****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****Myspaceisdaocean****, CrazyBunny, ****PhantomKnight88****, ****crazyobsession101****, SillyRabbit123, ****Hotch Fan****, ****GreenIz****, DeeDee and BunniesTakesOverTheWorld!**


	39. Chapter 40

**Disclaimed!**

**I'm on a roll :P**

**The stalker will probably be revealed in the next chapter but this chapter answers some things.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch mindlessly stretched his legs, as he wandered to the window overlooking the sparse corridor, all the while conscious of three sets of eyes watching his movements. The profiler glanced at his wrist watch and sighed upon seeing he'd been in the boardroom for over three hours.

Clearing his throat, Beckman frowned as he met the tall mans eye line. "I want to know what happened to you during your time held captive."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Hotch asked through gritted teeth.

"How did they want you to kill yourself?" Beckman cocked his eyes, at Hotch's eyes widened. "They got their other puppets to kill themselves."

Hotch scoffed at the older man's accusations. "I wasn't their puppet and I refused to kill myself... They wanted me to use my own gun."

"So when you refused, they just beat the crap out of you instead?" Kelly Udderwood asked from her seat behind the table.

Nodding, Hotch raised his hand to the back of his neck and stretched before he continued. "They told me one way or another either JJ or I would end up dead."

"And that's when they gave you orders." Beckman scanned through a document on the desk quickly.

Hotch shook his head slowly, feeling insecure about his company's knowing expressions. "No, I was approached the day I came off medical leave. It should have everything in the little file of yours that's right in front of you."

"Files don't tell us emotions, Agent Hotchner and we always have to take into account human error, when we read these cases." Val Mussunda, the youngest looking enquirer, stated firmly.

"They wanted access to one of JJ's past files, when she worked with another team before the BAU. I informed my team of the encounter with one of the henchmen, and then we told Chief Strauss and during our team morning discussion, we got our first break into the stalker case." Hotch sprouted his recollections in a monotone voice.

"Case 006572#UHY." Beckman confirmed with a suspicious eye raise.

Hotch leaned against his seat while staring at the three people in front of him. "Yes, it was a human trafficking case between the border of US and Canada in 2002. Shots were fired and the bureau lost three agents on that case."

"Agent Jareau killed one of those agents." Beckman accused knowingly.

Hotch nodded with a stern look. "It was self defence and she was cleared, the case isn't even in her file."

Kelly leaned her head on her elbow as an uncomfortable silence erupted around the room. "You said earlier you got our first break of the case?"

"Agent Jareau remembered the case number."

Mussunda raised an eye. "Well she did kill her colleague."

Shooting a glare towards the young woman Hotch shrugged off the comment. "She remembered that the case was in Wisconsin and after Miss Garcia found the exact location of the case it was discovered that the land where the shootings had taken place was recently sold to a construction company, at auction for just over $3 million dollars, and after commission the price would be around $2.8 million dollars. Garcia traced the money to find the seller of the land but after an offshore account, the money apparently was transferred into to my bank account."

"We're assuming you didn't put the land up for auction." Beckman crossed his arms as he watched the profiler re-take his seat.

Hotch shook his head again. "Someone hacked into my account and placed the money there."

"Did you get a name?" Kelly asked inquisitively.

Hotch sighed at the list of questions. "Yes but it was a fake."

"What was the name?" Beckman prodded, noting the unit chief's uncomfortable demeanour.

"Samantha Jareau. Agent Jareau's deceased sister." The profiler shut his eyes briefly, remembering his girlfriend's disbelief that the UNSUB's were bringing her sister into the case.

Mussunda waited for the supervisor to recollect his thought before proceeding. "So how did your team proceed?"

"JJ informed them about her sister's suicide and due to the persistent use of suicide throughout the case we decided it was extremely significant and that the stalker either knew JJ's sister or was close enough to JJ to know how her sister's death affects her." Hotch explained calmly.

Beckman scribbled something in the file quickly. "Did you get any more names?"

Hotch stiffened at the curtness of his response. "Not at that point, no. But it wasn't long until we sussed out who was behind everything."

"Why?"Kelly Udderwood asked in wonder.

"Because in cases like this, the UNSUB needs to be involved and well, after Craney and Will we were on edge about those we came into contact with." The profiler reasoned.

Nodding, Beckman attempted to push the conversation along. "Still finding the UNSUB's identity wasn't easy."

"No."

Mussunda cocked her head slightly. "You never expected him?"

"No." Hotch repeated dryly.

"You're a profiler." She stated in disbelief.

Pursing his lips, Hotch nodded slowly before agreeing. "I am."

"Agent Jareau never expected him?" The young Indian woman asked in thought.

Seeing the unit chief's hesitation, Beckman interrupted his colleague's persistence. "Agent Hotchner, Miss Mussunda asked you a question."

"You'd have to ask Agent Jareau." Hotch stated diplomatically.

Musing out loud, Val Mussunda made contact with the suddenly withdrawn profiler. "It must have been difficult for Agent Jareau to understand why he would go through so many lengths to get to her."

"He's delusional." Hotch added knowingly.

Kelly Udderwood caught the unit chief's eye line briefly as she spoke. "And he's missing."

"It truly is a shame." Hotch stated sarcastically as the only other male in the room nodded faintly in agreement.

Mussunda leaned back in her chair slowly as Hotch composed himself. "Agent Hotchner, if you know the whereabouts of..."

Hotch interrupted with a soft glare. "Nor myself or any members of my team have any knowledge of that man's whereabouts, trust me, I wish we did."

"Do you think he's still watching Agent Jareau?" Beckman asked wearily.

"It's the most likely scenario." Hotch answered professionally, not wanting to show his emotions any more than he had too.

Beckman raised his eyes at the dark suited agent's cool demeanour. "It's a pretty scary theory, don't you think?"

"Of course it is." Hotch watched the three colleagues exchange looks behind the desk where they sat.

"You don't seem too phased about your girlfriend's stalker being out there, though." Kelly remarked.

"We know his identity. He's not going to get close to her again." Hotch spoke defiantly.

"That's if he's still alive." Beckman concluded ominously.

Hotch dragged his eyes to the staring man and tilted his head at the troubling statement. "That's if he's still alive."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; ****crazyobsession101****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****mummacass****, ****spk****, ****Starrmyst****, ****jekkah**** and ****deeda****... you're all awesome! **


	40. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer- I own nothing related to Criminal Minds! **

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read, I love hearing from you all so let me know what you think!**

**Shout out is going up top this time, because I'm crazy woo :P **

**Thanks for reviewing; ****sweet-disposition-101****, jj rules, ****healingcat****, crazyobsession101, ****ReadingRed****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****mummacass****, ****spk****, ****Starrmyst****, ****midmac**** (you rock too!), ****deeda****, JJ and ****jekkah****!**

**And the stalker is...**

...

Hotch rested against the closed door, his eyes feeling heavy as he listened to quiet footsteps enter the room.

The meeting with the three most inquisitive bureaucrats he'd ever had the pleasure of sitting with had lasted nearly seven hours with ten minute breaks sporadically taken over the day.

When the profiler had made it back to the BAU, his team had all gone home, as had his girlfriend who left him a note, informing him that she was picking up the boys and going home.

"It was that bad?" JJ asked softly, smiling warmly as Hotch finally moved away from the door and took a few determined steps to his PJ wearing partner.

Without replying, he cupped the back of JJ's head and firmly kissed the blonde. Moaning as the kiss deepened, JJ guided him to the couch and straddled his waist as they sat.

Hotch rested his hands underneath her tank top before she swatted his hand away and rolled to sit next to him on the couch. Hearing his disappointed moan, JJ giggled and kissed his cheek. "Jack's still up."

"It's past his bed time?" Hotch frowned as he took another glance at his watch.

JJ sighed and patted her boyfriend's leg. "He had a bad dream. After he calmed down, I told him he could watch ten minutes of the film."

"He's okay?" Hotch looked down the corridor worrying.

Nodding, JJ entwined their fingers as they sat. "It's been a traumatic few years for him, Aaron, we should be glad bad dreams are the worst of it."

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked with a raised eye before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." JJ muttered tiredly as she concentrated on their hands. "It's just been a long day."

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Hotch rolled his eyes as he thought quietly to himself before speaking quietly. "They think I killed him."

"Hmmm." JJ hummed in exhaustion as her eyes became heavy.

"They think I killed Brian Fox." Hotch stated slowly.

Sitting up, JJ took a deep breath before turning to meet the profiler's hazel eyes. "They think you did what?"

"He did disappear while he was in our custody after we arranged for him to be brought in from where he'd been detained in jail since we arrested him for being an accomplice in your kidnapping." Hotch explained unsympathetically.

JJ shook her head and breathed in slowly. "Aaron, we should just tell them..."

"What, that I covered for you after you called your old team. That you went for coffee with some colleagues I've never heard you talk about, who then showed up to the office to transfer him to their 'facilities' and then a few hours later, Fox went missing."

JJ groaned lightly. "I know it seems..."

"He was one determined SOB, JJ. Fox had been stalking you by using his associates from inside jail. He wasn't just your ex's MDPD partner. He was the step brother of Garcia's shooter, the suspect you killed in our office. Do you know how this looks?" Hotch interrupted in frustration.

JJ shrugged guiltily. "So I'll need to explain a few things."

"When you won't even explain things to me?" Hotch stood to pour them both a glass of scotch.

JJ accepted the glass and rested her hand on his forearm warmly. "I don't know what happened to Brian Fox. But I can make a pretty good guess and if, I can imagine what actually happened, is true, then I don't want you involved."

"Did you ask your first team to do anything in particular?" Hotch raised an eye in suspicion.

Sensing he was in lawyer mode, JJ shook her head and took a sip of the warming liquid. "No, Fox was a part of something bigger Aaron. He might have been stalking me, he might have called the shots with Will and the car accident but he didn't organise the whole thing. He didn't wake up one day planning to follow my every move for over a year."

"JJ, we could have handled the arrest, we could have carried on the investigation if you told us..."

"Aaron, this wasn't just about me, it's about a whole lot more than Brian getting vengeance for Battle's death." JJ insisted confidently. "The case he got that henchman to ask for, the one in Wisconsin, it was a very bad case for the bureau. We were double crossed. The agent I killed, he was my friend but I had no choice, he had killed an innocent and led us into an ambush before he turned the gun on me."

Closing his eyes briefly, Hotch placed his glass on the coffee table before shifting back on the couch. "I know JJ, you don't have to go over this again for me. It's just been a long day."

JJ nodded but continued nonetheless. "We didn't know who was behind the ambush in Wisconsin. We didn't know that there were more of our agents that had turned. Fox was dragged into this mess because he was an easy target. He wanted me to suffer because I killed his brother. The real UNSUB pulling the strings used him, just as Fox used everyone else. My colleagues from the Wisconsin case, they have everything under control."

"I just don't understand why you won't trust us, me, with this?" Hotch stated with a hefty sigh.

JJ smirked. "I trust you. I love you, that's why I'm keeping you out of it. I don't want our family involved anymore than they are."

Tilting his head, the profiler frowned as they sat watching each other closely. "So why did you not just tell Strauss that you called them in on the case?"

"It's complicated. They're not sure if they can rely on her." JJ leaned forward and kissed him faintly on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll sort all of it out. I promise."

"JJ, I just..." He looked at her calm face before smiling softly. "Let's just go to bed."

"Okay." JJ stood and extended her hand so he could take hold of it.

He took her hand and looked towards the corridor, the agent kissed the petite woman's forehead before letting go of her hand. "Go ahead, I'll lock up and check on Jack."

...

**Okay I have to admit, there were dozens of candidates for the stalker. The male members of the team, Anderson and Kevin were both considered. I thought of other past UNSUB's and the OCD cop from 'The Last Word,' I even resurrected Will in one draft, but then I was watching the episode, 'Penelope', one of my favourites, and I decided to tie the fic in with that episode. **

**So there you have it, the stalker is Garcia's shooter, James Colby Baylor aka Deputy Sheriff Battle's step brother, Detective Brain Fox, who if you blinked during the beginning of the fic would have seen was Will's detective partner in MDPD. **

**I'm thinking some more drama might be needed so, we'll find out how the team found out about Fox and some tension may arise between JJ and Hotch especially in relation to JJ's secretive team, as well as who is the puppet master.**

**Thoughts anyone? Is it too random? Is everyone lost? Should I just give up now?**


	41. Chapter 42

**Disclaimed!**

**Happy Easter Monday everyone, all I can say is thank god for a three day week (in England anyway ), in the glorious sun, now I can get on with my work while eating chocolate!**

**Hope everyone is good, let me know what you think! **

...

JJ smiled warmly as Hotch kissed her cheek softly, before they separated to go to their respective offices, without a word.

The morning had been quiet for the couple. No words had really been exchanged, other than 'good morning' and 'could you pass the paper'.

Henry and Jack had noticed the unusual tension too. Both children asking their parents if something was wrong as the four ate their breakfasts silently at the table.

Hotch had ended up asleep in the boys bedroom, instead of meeting JJ in the master bedroom, like he had said, and with no explanation in the morning the blonde assumed whatever was going on in the unit chief's mind, she was the reason for his distant behaviour.

Pushing her door open, JJ jumped slightly at the unexpected figure hovering behind her desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back this morning and thought I should come to see my favourite Communication Coordinator." The tall white haired man responded with a smug grin.

Shaking her head, JJ hung her jacket on the coat peg before raising an eye, to signal the man should move so she could sit at her desk. Laughing, the lightly tanned guest sat in the seat opposite the non amused liaison. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Jenny?"

"You could have called instead of coming here, Richard." JJ stated with a firm tone as she logged on to her computer.

Watching the Pennsylvanian studiously ignore him, the man hesitated before speaking. "JJ, look at me."

"What's going on?" JJ asked with confusion in her eyes.

Glancing at his hands the man sighed. "Ron is dead."

"And Fox?" JJ raised an eye as he stared at her, his shock that she didn't react to his news evidently expressed on his face.

"Fox is securely being held in Nevada. He was working with someone on your team."

JJ frowned slightly. "You mean someone in my old team?"

"Someone on your old team is making it look as though that new boyfriend of yours is involved." Richard explained slowly. "So pop quiz time Jenny, who on your old team had the hots for you?"

"The boys were like my brothers, you know that." JJ stressed.

Scoffing, he leaned forward in his seat, crinkling his expensive suit. "Gregg?"

"Gregg and I were engaged, Dick, and he was on a different team." JJ smiled softly as he nodded.

"JJ we've been friends along time." Richard began confidently. "You're like part of the family. You were my son's best woman at his wedding. You're my granddaughter's Godmother, I want to find the son of a bitch who Fox was manipulated by, and probably killed Danny. It's just the suspects we're considering, have friends in a lot of high places."

"Worried about bad publicity, Dick?" JJ questioned sarcastically.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "JJ, I'm worried that whoever is behind this has fingers dipped into a lot of pots."

"Only a few of my former team mates have higher positions now." JJ mused quietly.

Richard nodded in agreement. "We're looking at Graham, Louis and Rick."

"Are you guys sure they could be involved?" JJ asked in uncertainty.

"JJ you called us in because you trust us. We worked with your team for two years and the two of us have been in cahoots way before your days at The Washington Post. Graham, Louis and Rick held authoritative positions when you worked the case in Wisconsin, they hold even better positions now." Richard reasoned in distain.

JJ rolled her eyes. "They aren't the only ones to have been promoted."

"No and I had an amazing time as FBI director of the European division for the last three years, thanks very much for your sarcasm." He chuckled as JJ shrugged.

JJ paused momentarily as her face became neutral. "So my question, is why are you helping out an old friend when you're supposed to be shouting orders at the big wigs upstairs?"

Sighing, the senior agent met the younger woman's eye guiltily. "Because you're an old friend who I probably should have made sure got a better deal than she did, but I was too lost in grief to care."

"Dick, the transferral to Quantico was the best thing that could have happened to me." JJ smiled warmly.

The visitor stood suddenly, adjusting his jacket to remove the crinkles as he glanced over the certificates on the grey wall. "JJ I knew your team was crooked, we knew it was only a matter of time until there were more deaths. Danny's death in Wisconsin was just the start of things, we couldn't have anticipated you shooting Agent Reece. Now with Fox involved and Ron, the leading agent on your case, is dead."

JJ interrupted unsurely and her voice trailed off. "How did Ron..."

"Jackie called this morning from the New York office. They found him by the side of the New Jersey turnpike, headshot." Richard state dryly.

JJ wrapped her arms around herself. "Symbolic."

Richard took a few steps forward and kissed he forehead and hovered in front of her as he lowered his voice. "I need you to be careful, JJ. We're getting useful information from Fox but he doesn't know the true identity of who gave him his orders."

"Do you really think Graham, Louis or Rick could be involved?" JJ asked quietly.

JJ followed the elder man to the closed door as before he turned to face her. "What do you think?"

Groaning softly, JJ shrugged as she leaned against the file cabinet. "Graham was my supervisor for three years, we had our disagreements but nothing serious. I didn't really know Louis that well, and I haven't heard from him since he moved to NSA but he always kept to himself anyway. I really don't see Rick being the mastermind behind all of this, we're friends. Rick's a former Pitt Panther, like Danny and I were."

They walked down the corridor quietly, waiting for the few agents present to disperse. Resting a hand on the petite woman's shoulder as they waited at the elevator, Richard smiled reassuringly. "I'll keep in touch. Hopefully this whole thing will be over soon. But watch your back okay? Try and stay out of trouble for once."

"I'll try." JJ chuckled softly but stiffened as Strauss stepped through the opening elevator doors.

The section chief glared at the blonde liaison before extending a hand towards the white haired man. "Director White, I'm Chief Strauss, I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the entrance but I was only just made aware of your presence in the building."

Richard exchanged an amused look with JJ before shaking Strauss' hand. "That's fine Chief Strauss, I was here for a personal matter."

"I hope the BAU has been welcoming." Strauss pursed her lips seeing Hotch move through the bullpen over JJ's shoulder.

The director nodded quickly. "Agent Jareau has been very helpful."

Hotch hesitantly met the small congregation, taking a deep breath as he caught Strauss' attention. "Ah, Agent Hotchner, this is Director White. I assumed you knew he was here in your department."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't." Hotch observed JJ glare at the white haired man before shaking the director's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"You must be Aaron." Richard smirked as he could see JJ's face blushing.

JJ warned her friend not to make things awkward through a mutter. "Dick, behave."

"Dick?" Strauss questioned as the pair shared another knowing look.

Richard pressed the elevator button again before explaining. "JJ was a friend of my son, Danny, from college and later in the bureau. I've just come back from Europe and thought I'd check in before I went to a meeting."

As the door pinged open, JJ and Richard hugged briefly before the liaison pulled away. "It was nice seeing you, Director. I should get back to work."

As Richard left the building, JJ backed away from the Section and Unit chief and escaped into her office. A few moments later, Hotch walked into her private space with a frown etched on his brow.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a personal meeting with a Bureau director?" He queried sternly.

Resting on the side of her desk, JJ tilted her head, feeling uncomfortable at her boyfriend's formal stance. "I didn't know he was coming."

"How do you even know the Director?" Hotch pressed.

Sighing, JJ ran her fingers through her hair before answering. "I met his son, Danny in college. We we're roomies when we lived off campus, we used to go to Dick's family place near Philadelphia for spring break. Danny enrolled in the bureau the year I went to Georgetown. We ended up in the same unit in New York, at that time Dick was section chief of the DC field office."

"So why would he come here to visit a friend of his son's?" Hotch raise an eye as he watched JJ watch him.

JJ took a few steps forward and rested a hand on her partner's arm. "Danny was one of the agents killed during the Wisconsin case. Richard's former team was who I called. He's just checking in."

"I'm sorry." Hotch replied stoically. "Did he say anything about Fox?"

Shrugging, JJ returned to behind her desk and sat in the leather seat. "Not much, they're making some progress though."

Hovering at the door, Hotch rested his hand on the handle but paused before opening it. "JJ, if there is anything I need to know..."

"You're the first I'd tell." JJ smiled warmly and waited until the tall agent was out of sight to let her breath. The guilt of keeping him out of Richard's investigation made her stomach flop but after the last few months of kidnappings and hospital visits, the blonde was resounded that keeping her family out of the case was going to best for everyone.

Even if that meant Hotch didn't trust her.

...

**So with random names being thrown into the mix any thoughts about whom you want to criminal mastermind to be?**

**Thank you so much for reviewing; crazyobsession101, ****GaladInzel****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****blackandblueangel****, JJ is returning (WOOHOO!), ****countersteak21****, Andi, ****ReadingRed**** and ****angry penguin****!**


	42. Chapter 43

**Disclaimed!**

**I'm such a bad updater, but in my defence I have been very busy and I still am but I found some time to procrastinate. Here's the next chapter, hopefully people are still interested. **

**It's suffice to stay in this chapter, not all is well with the JJ/Hotch relationship **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ leaned against the headboard in the silent headboard. Listening to the reassuring voice on the other side of the phone JJ closed her eyes tiredly. "Are you sure..? Okay, thanks."

As she ended the phone call and placed the cell on the cluttered night stand, she opened her eyes and glanced down at the empty space next to her in the bed.

Things between her and Hotch had deteriorated slowly, since their talk in the liaison's office and now sometime around midnight, instead of snuggling in their shared bed, JJ found herself alone, talking to a former colleague on the phone in the dead of night while her boyfriend slept on the couch.

Taking a deep breath, JJ's eyes fluttered closed once more as she slouched against the headboard. The blonde's mind stubbornly drifting back to the day she came face to face with her stalker.

...

_Brian Fox stared at the mirror, knowing someone was standing behind it, the former police detective smiled smugly as he attempted to move his hands that were cuffed to the metal chair._

_He'd been sitting in the Quantico interrogation room for at least three hours after being transferred from the prison he was supposedly serving a two years sentence for aiding in the kidnapping of a federal agent and her son._

_Dressed in orange, the muscular male, scoffed at the waiting game._

_He was a patient man. He'd been silently watching his partner's girlfriend for nearly fourteen months and hadn't acted upon anything until he was ready. _

_He'd turned Will slowly. _

_First he planted insecurity in his southern friend's mind._

_Then encouraged going to the bar for a stiff drink after their shift instead of allowing the man to go home to his small family, each time doing his best, to mould Will's actions in his favour. _

_Soon the couple broke up and their relationship diminished. Bringing Will on the Stax-IV case and involving the jealous and strong-headed detective in his illegal activities, was the start of destroying Jennifer Jareau._

_If the unstable man thought about his part in the whole affair, he didn't care about the blonde liaison. She killed his step brother sure, but the fact that he was dead was simply a matter of his brother's ego and stupidity meeting again. _

_No, after Fox's first meeting with his 'boss,' he was given a purpose._

_Jennifer Jareau was causing so much pain without a care in the world. Hell, he had listened to Will's complaints as they worked together in the DC police department that was part of the reason to turning the Louisianan against the mother of his child._

_The incarcerated detective had watched the liaison's press conferences and witnessed firsthand her shoot-first-ask-questions-later approach to dealing with his egoistic brother. _

_His 'boss' wanted justice and Fox was more than willing to help, he a cop after all._

_Instantly, Fox straightened in his seat as the blonde walked into the room alone. Her face was stoic and her eyes screamed anger as he began to chuckle. "Hello JJ."_

"_It's Agent Jareau, Fox." JJ replied sternly._

_Grinning widely, the prisoner laughed again. "But we're old friends."_

"_No, we're not Brian." JJ responded coolly. "Why?"_

"_Why cause you so much pain?" Fox tilted his head in amusement as she nodded._

_Silence fell over the pair momentarily as he glanced behind the petite agent. "Is your boyfriend out there watching us?"_

"_No-one is out there. They're a little preoccupied at the moment." JJ stated as she took a seat opposite the orange clad man._

_Fox's eyes widened slightly as he pursed his lips in doubt. "I don't know whether that's brave or stupid."_

"_I just need to know why." JJ stated calmly as she tried to get the conversation back on track._

_He met the blonde's eyes smugly. "Why not?"_

_Realising she wasn't going to get the answers she wanted, JJ stood slowly. "I lied."_

"_About what, Agent?" Fox asked in wonder._

"_There are people out there." JJ pointed to the mirror behind her._

_Fox dropped his jaw sarcastically. "Shocker."_

"_But they're not my BAU team." JJ began confidently. "When I asked why, I didn't mean why cause me so much pain."_

_Fox rolled his eyes. "Really, it's so nice to meet someone who isn't self centred. It's good to know that my brother was killed by someone so selfless." _

"_Oh come on Brian, we both know you don't give a damn about your brother's death. We both know you don't give a damn about anyone. I want to know why you dragged the Wisconsin case into this?" JJ spat harshly._

_Fox smirked again slyly. "Oh I couldn't possibly tell. What's the fun in that JJ?"_

_JJ turned to the mirror and nodded. Seeing Fox's confused expression in the corner of her eye, JJ smiled knowingly. _

_Three suited men entered the room, surrounding the prisoner before un-cuffing him from the chair to two of their wrists._

_Fox glanced at the three men wearily, before catching JJ's eyes. "What's going on?"_

"_Have fun Brian." JJ nodded to one of three men before composing herself as another man entered the room._

_The Pennsylvanian's former partner touched her shoulder softly to get her attention. "You're doing the right thing JJ."_

_JJ smiled warmly at the tall, dark haired man in a dark black suit. "I sure hope so, Gregg."_

"_JJ, I love you but seriously, you need to let us get on with our jobs, without worrying so much." He flashed a bright smile as they entered the quiet corridor._

_The liaison shrugged as she wrapped her arms around her while watching the three agents accompany Fox into the elevator. "Do you really think this is going to work?"_

"_You don't trust me?" Gregg mocked shocked as JJ raised an eye._

"_You know I do, I'm just worrying." JJ smiled solemnly._

_The male agent cocked his head knowingly. "We were together how long? Like four, five years? In that time I don't think I've ever seen you this worried."_

_JJ leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator. "A lot has happened Gregg. And now I'm going to have to lie to my team. I don't like this. I just want it over."_

"_It will be soon, I promise. My team will take care of everything. Just watch your back okay. We have no idea who else is involved and from what we gather, someone in this department has been keeping tabs on you for Fox. We have no idea who that person is, but they have contacts and they're probably very dangerous." He explained in a hushed voice as they watched they busy bullpen._

_JJ scrubbed her eyes tiredly as the elevator door's pinged open. "My team wouldn't do anything to hurt me."_

_Gregg stepped into the elevator, holding the doors open with his hand. "How about the rest of your unit? Or the people in the communications department? How about that section chief of yours? Experience has taught us well, JJ, we can't rule anyone out yet, but hopefully by reducing the amount of people involved and keeping quiet about what we're doing, this can end soon." _

_JJ nodded in agreement and watched his grave expression as the doors closed. Taking another calming breath, JJ turned knowing the conversation she was about to have with the team, about how she allowed their UNSUB to walk out of the department with unknown agents, wasn't going to end well._

...

Jolting awake, JJ looked around the dimly lit room, gaining her bearings. Sighing at the half empty bed, JJ kicked the sheets off of her and stumbled out of bed.

Silently walking down the dark hallway, JJ stopped at the entrance to the living room, watching the seeping profiler.

Sitting quietly on the coffee table next to the couch, the liaison ran a hand over her boyfriend's cheek softly.

Hotch's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly when he was caught off guard by her presence. "JJ... you okay?"

"You should come to bed." JJ answered in whisper.

Hotch grumbled incoherently before looking the blonde in the eyes in the dark. "I'm fine on the couch."

"Aaron, please, I know we're in the middle of something, but just come to bed." JJ muttered as she found his hand in hers.

Hotch sighed deeply before replying. "You're lying to me."

JJ flinched at the hurt radiating from his voice. "I'm trying to protect you."

"You should go back to bed JJ. It's late." He lay back on the couch stubbornly as she stayed sat on the coffee table.

JJ reached forward and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Night JJ." Hotch mumbled tiredly as JJ slowly made her way back to the master bedroom dejectedly.

Wiping a tear from her eyes as she closed the bedroom door behind her, JJ found herself silently sobbing as she wrapped the bed covers around her petite body.

...

**Thank you for reviewing; ****countersteak21****, ****angry penguin****, crazyobsession101, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****whimsical-one-ga****, ****ReadingRed****, ****mummacass****, ****deeda****, ****Hotch Fan****, ****Starrmyst**** and ****Coydog22****!**


	43. Chapter 44

**Disclaimed!**

**If you've read any of my other fics you'll know I don't like to make everything nice and easy, so there may be more Jotch tension BUT, in this chapter the 'boss' is revealed, woofrigginhoo, I know. It's been a long road and it's not over yet :D**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ woke clutching a pillow tight to her chest with sunlight pouring in through a crack in the curtains. Half sitting, JJ scrubbed her eyes tiredly, glancing around the silent room. Grabbing a cardigan that was thrown over the back of the dresser chair, JJ crept out of the bedroom to check on the boys.

Neither was in their respective beds, but there was evidence in the form of toys and pyjamas strewn around the rooms, that they were up.

Walking into the main living area with her arms tightly wrapped around her body, JJ paused as she realised no one was home.

Finding a note, JJ frowned at Hotch's scribble informing her he'd taken the boys for breakfast with Rossi, Morgan and Reid.

Sighing, JJ shook her head and made herself some coffee before getting ready and tidying the boys bedroom.

A few hours later there was a tap on the door, startling the blonde. Figuring Hotch had forgotten his keys, JJ jogged to the front door but froze as she realised it wasn't who she was expecting.

Smiling as she answered the door, the visitor frowned at her obvious attempt to look fine. "What the hell is up with you, long-face?"

"It's nice to see you too Gregg." JJ rolled her eyes as she stepped aside. "Can I get you a coffee or something?"

"No, I'm not stopping. I just came to give you some good news... kinda good news." He reiterated as they sat on the couch.

JJ pulled a face at her ex's expression. "What happened?"

"Fox is dead." He began.

JJ sat back in sigh. "No one can stay alive on this case."

"We know who killed him." Gregg added confidently.

JJ ran a hand through her hair. "You do?"

"You're not going to like it." He stated ominously.

JJ bit her lower lip about to respond as the door opened. Hotch strode into the room, glancing between the pair on the couch. "What's going on?"

JJ stood quickly, separating herself from the man sitting next to her stepped towards the profiler. "Aaron, you're back, where are the boys?"

"Dave took them to his so we could talk." He responded keeping his gaze n the strange man in his apartment.

JJ glanced back at her former fiancé on the couch. "Aaron, this is Gregg, he's running the investigation into Fox and his associates."

Hotch grimaced at the name. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, JJ has told me so much about you. It's nice to see her with someone who makes her happy." Gregg stood and extended his hand for the Unit Chief to shake.

"Our teams worked together on the Wisconsin case." JJ explained as she saw Hotch's jaw set. "We also erm... we dated for a while."

"Dated." Hotch stated dryly.

Gregg smirked as JJ glared at him. "We were engaged at one point but JJ dumped my sorry ass. My own damn fault as per usual."

JJ cringed as Hotch backed away from the pair. "I'm just going to get a drink of water. I'll let you two catch up."

"Aaron." JJ called after the profiler as he made his way to the kitchen but he just walked on.

She turned to her amused ex in disbelief. "Did you have to do that?"

Gregg raised his hands in surrender. "It's best to get everything out in the open JJ, trust me."

"Who is the killer Gregg?" JJ asked impatiently, hearing Hotch clatter around in the kitchen.

Gregg raised an eye, attempting to diffuse the sudden tension. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Gregg." JJ muttered in annoyance.

"I need you to make a phone call tomorrow. You'll call upset, he'll come and meet you somewhere neutral and then the team will be in position so we can arrest him." Gregg explained softly.

JJ wrapped her arms around her as they continued to stand in the middle of the room. "Who exactly am I calling?"

"The Director." Gregg announced without sugar coating.

JJ's eyes widened in shock. "It's Richard... Dick's behind this..? You're sure?"

"He came to Nevada the other night and ordered graveyard shift, who were guarding Fox, to get a coffee. He switched off the CCTV and upon the teams arrival Fox was suffocated to death and Dick's nowhere to be found. We know he returned to DC but he hasn't reported to work." Gregg answered quickly. "We found a phone registered to Dick, he had called Fox the day he was arrested. We also learned that the Director hasn't been in Europe for as long as he implied."

JJ shook her head in disbelief. "He's going to know the phone call is a set up."

"We know, he knows, that we know." Gregg smirked at JJ's less than impressed expression at his humour.

JJ rolled her eyes briefly. "What if he doesn't show?"

"He'll show. He's been obsessing over you for god knows how long JJ. If you call him, he'll show." Gregg kissed her cheek before showing himself out and leaving JJ in a silent apartment.

Hotch slowly re-entered the living room, stopping behind JJ whose back was to him. JJ's voice croaked as she spoke. "Did you hear?"

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked caringly.

JJ nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

"I should go and pick up the boys." Hotch stated suddenly moving toward the door.

JJ grabbed his arm before he could go any further and stepped forward so she was standing in front of him. Pinching some of his jumper's material in her hands, the petite blonde forced her lips on his and pressed their bodies firmly together.

Complying, Hotch deepened the kiss momentarily before pushing the smaller woman off of him. Their breathing was heavy and unsynchronised as they stood staring at each other.

"Please, Aaron, just..." JJ heard herself whimper and cringe as Hotch's gaze lowered to the ground.

Hotch took a step forward, keeping his eyes off his girlfriends. "I should go and get the boys."

"Aaron, you came back to talk, please just don't go." JJ begged quietly.

Hotch shrugged, his face showing how desperate he was feeling as he saw her vulnerability. "What's the point JJ? You don't want to talk. You don't want to involve me but you're happy enough to include your ex fiancé. Seriously JJ I don't get you. I didn't even know that you were once engaged and all of a sudden, you're entrusting this guy with your life. You called your old team without talking to me. You transferred a prisoner without permission to another state and another department. And worst of all after everything we've been through you're keeping your emotions to yourself."

"I thought you were dead." JJ stated in frustration. "I thought you were dead Aaron and I thought it was my fault."

Hotch met JJ's glistening blue eyes solemnly. "JJ, that wasn't your fault."

"I love you, I can't lose you again. When you were in the hospital, I decided enough was enough. I just couldn't let anything else happen to you. So yeah I'm keeping you at a distance, but it's because I can't drag you into this mess again." JJ stressed feeling tears slide down her face as he continued to keep a gap between them.

Hotch sat on the arm of the couch as JJ broke down. "Our relationship isn't going to work if you keep doing everything by yourself JJ."

"I'm not prepared to lose you again." JJ felt her chest tighten as she spoke.  
Hotch tilted his head feeling his own emotions rise. "Maybe you'll have too for a while. We can't keep going on like this."

JJ shook her head defiantly. "Aaron, after everything..."

"I'll spend the night at Dave's with the boys. You do what you have to do about Director White. If you're willing to let me in, you know where I'm at." Hotch stood and headed towards the bedrooms.

JJ stood frozen as she listened to him collect some of his belongings. Slowly walking up to Jack's room where Hotch was packing clothes, she stopped at the doorway, leaning against the door post. "Do you still love me?"

"More than anything." He replied instantly but kept his concentration on folding up clothes.

"I can't let him hurt you or the boys or the team. That's the only reason I'm not involving you." JJ insisted as she wiped her face with her cardigan sleeve.

Satisfied the bag he was packing was full, he moved to stand in front of the fragile blonde. "It's funny how when I was the one who was trying to protect you, you were the one who got pissed."

"Exactly, I'm just trying to protect you!" JJ huffed upon seeing his stubbornness.

"But JJ, we're partners remember. You shouldn't be pushing me to one side." He kissed her softly before pushing past her and leaving the house.

JJ sat on the edge of Jack's bed as she heard the door slam shut. Her whole body feeling numb as she realised she was all alone.

...

**Thank you for reviewing; ****sweet-disposition-101****, ****jimmel****, ****crazyobsession101****, ****ReadingRed****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****jekkah****, ****Coydog22****, ****mummacass**** and ****angry penguin****!**


	44. Chapter 45

**Disclaimed!**

**Wow, just like when you're waiting for a bus, no updates for ages and now look, another update :P!**

**My thoughts about JJ and Hotch's tensions are that no one is in the right and wrong but their relationship has developed during a difficult time and now they're trying to figure out how they're going to work without all of the drama.**

**But we'll get back to that...**

**So this is only a short chapter but significant chapter, as always let me know what you think!**

...

JJ sat on the bench, closing her eyes as she felt the cool wind against her skin. The street was relatively quiet but she knew where each member of SWAT and her old team were.

The liaison wasn't entirely sure how long she had been sat on the bench, but after a sleepless night, she was sure she could have fallen asleep sitting up.

Footsteps suddenly registered in her mind as she sat. Turning her head, she tensed as Richard White came into her sight a few feet from where she sat.

Remaining seated, JJ met the Director's eyes tiredly. "Dick."

"JJ, sorry I'm late." He smiled softly. "I had to do some recon and find out where your back up was."

"I can point them out if you want me too." JJ retorted dryly.

Richard took a seat next to the blonde slowly. "Don't bother."

JJ watched his gaze stop on each location of her colleagues. "I was a little surprised that your BAU team aren't here."

"I want you to keep them out of this." JJ stated firmly.

He chuckled lightly. "Well that's not fun."

"Were you behind what happened in Wisconsin?" The liaison asked, keeping her focus on the surveillance car on the opposite side of the road instead of on the man next to her.

He leaned back on the wooden bench, crossing his feet and stretching his arms on the back of the seat. "I wouldn't want to incriminate myself now would I?"

JJ turned slightly before taking off her wire that was under her coat. "Did you order the ambush in Wisconsin?"

"They weren't only trafficking human's across the border, they were trafficking drugs. I needed to make sure the exchange happened so I'd get my money. No one was supposed to get hurt, but you and the team showed up." He began to explain but JJ was quick to cut him off.

"You got your own son killed."

He scoffed harshly. "No, he was never supposed to get hurt."

"Danny died because you got greedy." JJ shook her head in disbelief.

The director met the blonde's eyes accusatively. "He got hurt because you didn't back him up properly. I remember you showing up at my house and telling me he was dead. You were supposed to have his back JJ. You didn't. That's all on you."

"Can you even hear yourself? You've been putting the blame on me for so long because you're guilty. You know that it's all your fault. Why else would you go through so much trouble to get to me?" JJ spat in disgrace at the man next to her.

He snarled threateningly. "Because you know I'm right? You watched Danny die and then you killed your colleague without hesitation."

JJ took a deep breath as he scanned the street slowly. "He's was your minion Dick. He was going to..."

White interrupted her sympathetically. "I wish this could end differently, JJ."

"What does that mean?" JJ asked in curiosity.

He stood and faced the still sitting blonde as agents could be seen swarming the street. "At one point, even though I can't actually remember when, you really were part of the family, JJ."

JJ's eye widened in confusion as Director White took a step backwards, as a car was heard screeching down the street. Seeing and red aiming dot on the Directors forehead, JJ flinched as the director fell backwards with blood pouring from the bullet wound and half his head no longer where it was supposed to be.

The car racing down the street ploughed through approaching agents who had all stopped as the director slumped to the floor. The car skidded to a halt in the middle of the road.

Before JJ had a time to stand an explosion rippled across the street and everything went dark.

...

**Oops!**

**Thank you for reviewing; crazyobsession101, sweet-disposition-101, countersteak21, Coydog22, ReadingRed and JJandHotch4ever96!**


	45. Chapter 46

**Disclaimed!**

**Catch up time...**

**JJ and Hotch began a relationship right back at the beginning of the story, which is now a little rocky due to all the drama that happened, including Will's death and the kidnapping of JJ and Henry. A little while later after a car crash, Hotch was kidnapped and injured by JJ's stalker who we found out to be Detective Brian Fox (Will's MDPD partner aka Garcia's shooter's step brother), after Hotch got out of hospital one of Fox's men confronted Hotch and tried to threaten him into helping the bad guys by getting an old case file. The old case involved JJ's former team and the deaths of several FBI agents during the targeting of a human trafficking case in Wisconsin. JJ got her old team to transport Fox (who was already in jail for helping Craney (remember him? :P –all those chapters back – kidnap JJ and Henry) to Nevada and interrogate him there. The former European FBI Director Richard White (JJ's dead friend's father and her former boss) came to check in on JJ as a friend but he turned out to be the puppeteer of the whole target JJ saga. White killed Fox in Nevada, and White was killed by a sniper when he met JJ at a set up, however a car then ploughed down the street and exploded which JJ was caught up in. **

**Deep breaths and now the next part of the story begins...**

**Let me know what you think!**

_..._

_JJ stepped into the briefing room, fully aware all eyes were studying her behaviour closely. Taking a deep breath JJ leaned against the table that was underneath the window, meeting Aaron's eyes cautiously. _

"_Fox is gone." The liaison announced suddenly, noting the shocked expressions on her friend's faces._

_Hotch scoffed. "Where!"_

"_I don't know." JJ answered slowly, letting him walk out of the room towards his office in anger._

_Prentiss took a step forward after meeting the eyes of the other profilers in the room."JJ what's going on?"_

"_We're going to get on with our work. The case is over." JJ stated confidently._

_Morgan shook his head in annoyance. "The hell it is, we all know Fox is just another part of the puzzle."_

"_Who were those men you were with?" Reid asked interrupting his colleague's outburst._

"_It doesn't matter, for us it's over. Let's get back to work." JJ nodded as everyone looked in disbelief at each other before the liaison left in the direction of her own office._

_..._

JJ winced feeling a pain shoot through her arm. Turning her head and opened her eyes slightly to look down at her arm.

Her eyes felt heavy as she blinked to try and gain her bearings. Following the length of her arm, the blonde's greyish eyes stopped at her hand, noting another hand holding hers.

Glancing upwards, JJ smiled thinly as she met Hotch's concerned hazel eyes. "Hey."

Hotch smiled warmly at her croaky voice. "Hey. Do you remember what happened?"

"Dick's dead." She replied hoarsely, feeling her whole body ache.

"There was an explosion. You have some cuts and bruises and your left shoulder was dislocated but you got off pretty lucky." The profiler informed the injured agent quietly.

JJ winced as she tried to move. "Is anyone else hurt?"

He nodded slowly. "A couple of the SWAT team didn't make it."

"Oh God!" JJ closed her eyes, tired of the death that surrounded the case.

"The driver of the car was unidentifiable, but we're cross referencing absences from the BAU department, we've been told that White had a contact in Quantico, we're just not sure who. "Hotch ran circles on her hand with his fingers to soothe her. "You're going to be okay."

"Aaron I'm sorry. I'm sorry." JJ sobbed through a whisper.

Hotch leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's all over now, right?" JJ asked sorely.

He tilted his head slightly as he watched the pain etched on his girlfriend's face. "I think so."

"Are we okay?" JJ met his eyes hopefully but bit her lower lips as he stared back solemnly.

"I love you JJ. I was so scared when I heard... " His voice trailed off as a swell of emotions raised to his throat.

JJ winced suddenly as tears formed in her eyes. "Aaron I'm so sorry I really just want...I'm sorry for not coming to you... but I do really love you."

They sat in silence for few minutes, just holding hands. Hotch glanced at his watch briefly before JJ frowned. "Aaron, we're okay, right?"

"We're going to be but right now, nothing's changed. You didn't come to me. Instead I could have lost you for good." Hotch took a deep breath and squeezed her hand lovingly. "I think we just need some time apart to work out what it is we mean to each other."

"No, we don't. I know what you mean to me. I love you." JJ stated definitely as she felt her chest tightening.

"I love you too but our relationship started in all this drama. I think we just need some time to figure stuff out."

JJ rolled her eyes slightly. "You mean you need time to figure stuff out."

"Yeah." He met her eyes apologetically. "I'll stay with Jack and Henry until you're out of the hospital. The doctors want to keep you in here for a few days. Jack and I will stay at Dave's."

"How long is this for?" JJ asked in apprehension.

Hotch set his jaw in uncertainty. "I don't know."

"Aaron, please don't go." JJ grabbed onto his hand that she was holding on to attempting to keep him in place as he stood.

Leaning forward, Hotch pressed a firm kiss to her lips and placed a lock of hair behind her ears before standing straight. "I have to get back to the boys. Prentiss and Reid are outside the door. I'll talk to you later. Feel better and rest, okay. I love you."

"Aaron." JJ sobbed as he walked out of the hospital room. Feeling her chest tighten, she attempted to sit up and call for the unit chief again but Prentiss walked into the room with another woman.

Prentiss instantly came to her injured friend's sighed and began to soothe her anxious colleague. "JJ shh, it's okay."

"He left Em." JJ whimpered.

Prentiss met JJ's eyes confidently. "He'll be back."

"He wants time apart." JJ sniffed tiredly.

The brunette sighed and kissed her friend's forehead apologetically. "You'll work it all out, he's just scared JJ. He's been trying to protect you and then everything happened. He just needs time."

"But..."

The female doctor, who had so far been standing silent at the other side of the bed, came into JJ's eye line. "Agent Jareau, I'm Doctor Sasha Kallister, I was going to talk through some things with you. Would you prefer it, if I came back later?"

"No it's fine, I'm fine." JJ stated unconvincingly.

Reid appeared at the doorway and produced an uncertain smile towards his hospitalised friend before ushering Prentiss away from the bedside. JJ met the doctor's eyes suggesting she could begin without the profiler's presence. "Agent Jareau..."

"You can call me JJ." JJ suggested as she winced through more pain.

"Okay, JJ, you had a dislocated shoulder but we reset it and wrapped up your left wrist which is fractured and placed your left arm in a sling. You have a couple of fractured ribs and cuts and bruises across your body but there's been no significant damage." The doctor smiled.

JJ nodded thankfully. "That's good."

"You were very pale and unconscious when you were brought in. Your blood pressure was extremely high and so we took a blood sample when you arrived..." Kallister's face became serious.

JJ sighed knowingly, her voice raspy as she grasped the pain flooding her body. "I've had high blood pressure for a while. It's a product of an unhealthy lifestyle and stressful job."

"I understand that, but I really need you to take it easy." The doctor placed a hand on her patient's unhurt arm.

JJ coughed before replying. "I'll try Doc but my life is in chaos at the moment."

Kallister nodded her understanding. "I get that JJ, but from the swarms of agents I've had to usher out of here, you appear to have a support system."

"I wouldn't want to burden anyone." JJ stated stubbornly.

Kallister looked towards the door momentarily before addressing the media liaison. "The man that was sitting with you, he's your partner?"

"He's supposed to be." JJ mumbled as she rested her head flat against the pillow and closed her eyes to manage the pain.

Kallister sighed softly before glancing at JJ's chart. "Do me a favour Agent. Get some sleep and we'll talk about how you can relieve stress in your life once you've rested."

JJ frowned as the Doctor persisted. "It's really that important for me not to be stressed? I'm managing my blood pressure and I thought I just had some fractures?"

The Doctor looked down at the blonde in confusion. "I'm sorry JJ, I thought you knew."

"You thought I knew what?" JJ asked perplexed.

Kallister glanced over the chart again and sighed as she realised her patient had no idea what she was talking about. "JJ you're pregnant."

...

**Oh the drama!**

**Thanks for reviewing; jekkah, ddffranke, Andi, kdzl, countersteak21, deeda (hope you had a nice holiday hun and I may have a few fics lying around ;D), ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, Coydog22, JJandHotch4ever96, Hotch Fan and spk!**


	46. Chapter 47

**Disclaimed!**

**So know the stalker case has ended and JJ's pregnant with Hotch's child. He has no idea about the baby but he will soon. Seeing as there will probably a court case and we still don't know who the mole in the BAU department was I think it's safe to say, the stalker case will reappear at some point but for now, the next few chapters are going to concentrate on JJ and Hotch.**

**Hi to everyone is still reading thank you so much for reviewing if you have, I love hearing from you all it makes me write faster. As always, let me know what you think! **

...

JJ zipped up her go bag that rested on the hospital bed with her right hand. She winced momentarily as a sharp pain shot down her left arm, a constant reminder of the explosion two days ago.

After being told she was six weeks pregnant the doctor was quick to reassure the blonde that everything appeared fine but with her blood pressure being so high they weren't going to release her until they were certain she was healthy.

After two days stuck in bed the impatient blonde finally called Prentiss, and JJ waited for the nurse to return with her release forms, the same woman who had helped the injured liaison to get dressed before leaving her alone once more.

Apart from Doctor Kallister and her staff, only JJ knew about the baby. She wanted to call Hotch and share with him the news, after all, he wanted them to share their lives together, but it was different now.

The profiler had told her he needed time apart and she wasn't going to drag him back into her life out of duty.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, JJ listened to the clock tick on the wall while resting her right hand flat on her stomach.

She had no idea what was going to happen next.

The Pennsylvanian knew Hotch needed to know about their child, but they had never even talked about having more children and now they weren't even on the same page in the relationship.

The blonde had naively thought that once the stalker case was finished they would get their happy ending, she just didn't think getting the case closed would also put an end to their relationship.

Scoffing in her head, JJ rolled her eyes at her mis-thought, they weren't over. They were just taking some time apart, so Hotch could figure things out.

'_Whatever that meant!' _

"Penny for your thoughts?" Prentiss smirked at her silently sitting friend from the doorway.

JJ met the brunettes eyes with a small smile. "I'm just sitting."

"Well, are you ready to go home?" The brunette asked as she stepped further into the room.

JJ smiled thinly as she stood in caution of her injuries. "Sure."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it." Prentiss quipped as she grabbed JJ's go-bag.

JJ glanced at her friend thankfully. "I'm sorry, it's just... I'll be going home and Jack and Aaron will be moving out..."

"Hotch will come around, JJ. He's just being a man." Prentiss chuckled softly but could see her friend's pain.

JJ nodded sadly. "Yeah."

The nurse came into the room with a wheelchair and the pair exited the hospital in silence. Prentiss helped the injured blonde into the Prius when they reached the car. Prentiss strapped them both in and the set off in silence. The radio was playing softly in the background as the profiler attempted to start a conversation. "You're a little quiet, Jaje. You okay?"

JJ distantly stared out of the window. "I'll be fine."

"Everyone is waiting for us. Garcia has gone all out and over the top as usual." Prentiss smirked, glancing to her right quickly as they waited at the lights.

JJ smiled slightly. "You guys didn't have to do anything special for me."

"It's a celebration. You're out of the hospital, the case is over and we can get back to normal." Prentiss announced happily.

JJ nodded as she rested her head on her good arm. "Finally."

"JJ, how are you feeling?" Prentiss asked in concern. "You're looking a little pale."

JJ glanced towards her driver reassuringly. "Emily, honestly I'm fine."

"Okay." Prentiss tapped the driving wheel as they continued driving quietly.

As they pulled into the familiar street, JJ breathed in and out deeply as she felt her nerves rising. Knowing Prentiss could tell there was a switch in her behaviour, JJ groaned quietly. "Em."

Prentiss replied slowly as she parked the small car. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something but I'm not ready to tell anyone else." JJ warned.

"Are you okay?" Prentiss asked in a worried tone.

JJ nodded before looking towards her home. "I'm pregnant."

"Shut up!" The brunette exclaimed with a sudden wide grin.

"I haven't told him yet." JJ stated nervously.

Prentiss rested a hand on the blonde's knee. "JJ, he'll be over the moon."

"Maybe but he wants time apart so he can assess and I don't want to influence the outcome." JJ said assertively.

Prentiss bit her lower lip between her teeth. "He deserves to know JJ."

"I know... I know but Will and I stayed together too long for Henry's sake. I'm not saying I didn't love him. I did. But we weren't going to last, we both knew it, only we didn't want to hurt Henry. I don't want Hotch to be with me because of the kids. I want him to want us." JJ ran a hand through her hair.

Prentiss squeezed her friend's knee reassuringly. "How far along are you?"

"About six weeks." JJ informed her quickly.

The profiler nodded before asking her next question. "What about the explosion?"

"Everything is good according to the doctor." JJ smiled gratefully.

Emily leaned back in the car seat and blew out a long breath of air. "You feel okay in yourself?"

"Other than wrecking my relationship with Aaron, I'm fine." JJ chuckled sadly.

The ambassador's daughter looked at her younger friend sympathetically. "JJ there's only so long you can keep this from him before he gets pissed that you kept it a secret."

"I know." JJ nodded.

Prentiss pointed to the building behind her. "Do you want me to go in ahead of you and try and diffuse the fiasco Garcia arranged?"

"No, being around people might help." JJ insisted as she shook her head.

"Alright then, but you're going to have to take it easy." The brunette smirked as JJ pulled a face.

"I know Emily."

Prentiss took off both of their seat belts and changed the tone of her voice. "I'm serious JJ. You've been through something very traumatic."

"God you're worse than my doctors." JJ rolled her eyes as her friend helped her out of the car and braved herself for the next chapter. ...

**Thanks for reviewing; countersteak21, (anonymous person :D), Kimd33 (wow you're on a roll reading all those chapters :D), sweet-disposition-101, Coydog22, ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, mummacass, JJandHotch4ever96, angry penguin, Recovering4life, spk and deeda!**


	47. Chapter 48

**Disclaimed!**

**Hope everyone is still interested and enjoying this fic :D**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! **

...

Hotch sat in his office as he closed the case file and groaned tiredly.

It had been two weeks since JJ left the hospital. They talked every day but it wasn't the same.

The couple would talk about the boys, the team and the impending trial for the investigation into Fox and White but they'd kept away from a discussion about their relationship.

It was his own doing. He knew he was being stubborn and overly cautious.

The moment he heard JJ had been in an accident he felt his heart stop but he also knew that if he swooped in and pretended that nothing was strained between them then they wouldn't deal with the tensions that had arose.

The only reasons the tensions did surface, was because he fell in love again and wasn't willing to let his love go.

But within all the drama, she pulled away in order to protect him and the unit chief didn't want JJ to think she was stuck in their relationship because of their friendship beforehand, he also didn't want her to feel suffocated by his presence, like she had with Will.

He had his own warped doubts too. He worried about how they'd work once everything had settled. He was damaged goods but the blonde Pennsylvanian knew his dark past. However JJ wasn't willing to give him the same knowledge.

Maybe he was just scared of loosing JJ the same way he lost Hailey and by keeping away while she was pushing, they'd save each other the immense pain.

'_Who was he kidding? This was already immense pain!' _Hotch thought as he stabbed the closed file with his pen.

A knock on the door interrupted the profiler's thoughts suddenly. Looking towards the doorway, Hotch sighed seeing his friend's concerned face staring back at him. "What do you want Dave?"

"I brought scotch." The experienced agent stated as he strolled into the dimly lit office.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"I thought we could have a little talk." Rossi began as he sat opposite the team leader.

"A little talk about what, exactly?" Hotch asked in suspicion.

Rossi shrugged as he poured some scotch into the glasses Hotch had placed on the desk. "Global warming, the economy, the intelligence of a sasquatch..? What do you think I came in here to talk about?"

"I was hoping a case." Hotch replied dryly.

Rossi rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I was thinking we should have a little chat about our soon to be returning media liaison."

"Do we have to?" Hotch groaned before taking a sip of his scotch.

"How do you feel about JJ coming back?" Rossi asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Hotch closed his eyes briefly before responding. "I miss working with her."

"Is that all you miss?" The elder profiler grinned.

Hotch glared at his older friend's amused expression. "No, but I don't want to..."

"What? Be happy with a woman that loves you?" Rossi asked snarky.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair as he muttered. "I don't want to screw everything up."

"Well you're doing a fantastic job at that so far." Rossi spoke sarcastically, getting him another glare from the Unit Chief.

Sighing a hefty sigh, Hotch hunched his shoulders as he sat. "We both need to evaluate our lives. She was being stalked for over a year. The father of her son died. She's lost friends and been violated in a way that could have repercussions for years to come."

"And you're not willing to be there for her." Rossi scoffed in disbelief.

"I want nothing more than to be there for her but she hasn't let me so far. I know that's hypocritical of me but I tried to change that part of me and I thought with JJ, we had something different. If we're not careful, it's going to end the same way my relationship with Hailey ended and I can't do that to JJ. I can't be the cause of all that pain again. I can't get her killed." Hotch placed his glass on the desk more firmly that he intended causing a loud bang.

Rossi stared at his long known friend, seeing for the first time the fear in his eyes. Taking in a few moments silence, Rossi puffed his lips and sighed. "Have you ever thought she's as bad at this relationship thing as you are?"

"She might be worse. I was at least married for nearly fifteen years." Hotch quipped hearing the amusement in Rossi's voice.

The older profiler rolled his eyes. "Yeah and look how well that ended."

"I don't want to make her unhappy." Hotch admitted quietly.

"And this separation is making her ecstatic I'm sure." Rossi chuckled briefly before turning serious again. "Have you guys even talked about what's next?"

"No." Hotch shook his head.

Rossi shrugged his suggestion. "Maybe you should."

"Gee, you think?" Hotch remarked as he took another sip of scotch.

Rossi placed his glass on the chair arm and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay I can see I'm ruffling feathers, why don't we just enjoy this moment in silence?"

"That's the best idea you've had in a very long time." Hotch agreed with a small smile.

A few seconds past in silence as the pair avoided eye contact until Rossi cleared his voice. "Aaron."

"I thought we were going to be quiet?" The team leader quipped with a raised eye.

Rossi smirked smugly once more, his ulterior agenda surfacing as he replied. "Just go back to her already. Your moping is getting annoying."

"Are Jack and I cramping your style?" Hotch asked half serious.

"Jack no, never, that kid is most definitely fun to have around." Rossi laughed as he tilted his head towards the unit chief, "You on the other hand..."

"I'll talk to her when she returns to work." Hotch announced hesitantly.

Rossi frowned. "Why wait?"

"Because JJ's back on Monday and she went to Pennsylvania for a few days with Henry and I don't really want to have that conversation over the phone." The profiler answered informingly.

Rossi shook his head as he watched his younger friend closely. "You're an idiot. You should go to her."

"What just show up and say sorry for being an ass and asking for time apart I'm just scared." Hotch scoffed before downing the contents left in his glass.

Rossi chuckled smugly. "It's a start."

"Dave, I can't okay. It's just too much right now." The profiler exclaimed in frustration.

Rossi stood and poured them both more scotch. "You should have thought about all the drama and what it would be like to date a co-worker before you got involved."

"Really, Dave, you're saying I told you so?" He quipped in annoyance.

"Aaron, do you love JJ?" Rossi raised an eye as the younger man took a few moments to think.

Nodding, Hotch took a sip of alcohol before speaking. "I do."

"Then stop being a clueless ass." Rossi responded harshly.

Hotch leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I just don't want JJ to think I have doubts about her. The only doubts I have are to do with if we're going to make it as a couple. We've both been through a lot when it comes to past relationships."

Rossi nodded slowly. "You both deserve to be happy but you need to want to be happy."

"What if I don't know how too? What if we both need some kind of drama or obstacle to overcome in order to be together and happy?" Hotch asked in hesitation.

The elder profiler placed his glass on the desk and sighed. "Aaron, you love JJ that's all that matters. You'll figure everything else out when you have too. For now you need to tell her you want to be with her."

Hotch looked at his wrist watch seeing they were both in the office a lot later than they should be which also meant it was too late to phone JJ. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, countersteak21, Recovering4life, crazyobsession101, mummacass, JJandHotch4ever96, deeda and spk!**


	48. Chapter 49

**Disclaimed!**

**So I haven't watched the CM finale yet, I'm not sure what to expect seeing as I've only seen three episodes this season, has anyone watched it and if so, good, bad, so-so?**

**Anyhoo, hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read, 49 chapters later I know it's been going on a while now, I hope you're all enjoying the drama. Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ took a deep breath as she stepped off the elevator, turning towards her office, she found her legs carrying her rather than making her own choices.

The liaison had called Hotch as she got Henry ready for school and spoke to Jack about what he was doing at school today. The profiler was as cordial as ever, but his insistence that they should talk sometime today had added to the nausea created by morning sickness.

Opening the office door, JJ froze as Garcia was standing with a mountain of cupcakes and balloons. "Yay, you're back!"

"Hey Pen, what are you doing in here so early?" JJ eyed the blonde suspiciously as she carefully took of her coat, making sure not to tug on her shoulder or wrist, as she hung it on the coat-peg.

Garcia grinned widely. "I had to bring cupcakes for my cupcake and little cupcake. How was Pennsylvania?"

"Quiet. Thanks Pen." JJ hugged her friend lightly before taking in the sight of the backlogged work on her desk.

"You are happy to be back?" Garcia asked as they both took a seat.

JJ smiled thinly and nodded. "Of course."

"And how are you feeling?" The analyst asked in concern.

Leaning into her chair JJ placed a hand on her soon to be growing stomach. "I'm fine. We're fine... You know there were easier ways to find out I was pregnant other than to get Prentiss drunk."

"Well sweet-cheeks, you should have just told me straight away." Garcia retorted sternly.

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose as she whispered. "At this rate everyone on the team is going to know before Hotch."

Garcia cocked her head in curiosity. "When are you telling our esteemed leader he's going to be a daddy again?"

"I don't know, maybe today." JJ stated unsurely.

"Word around the office is that Hotch wants to talk to you today anyway." Garcia began. "Maybe that could be your opening."

JJ frowned slightly. "How do you know..?"

"David Rossi is a big ole gossip." The San Franciscan quipped.

"I'm not sure here is the best place to tell him." JJ bit her lower lip nervously.

Garcia stood and shook her head. "It sounds like your making excuses."

"I am." JJ scoffed as she began reading through her contact sheet.

Garcia came around to the liaison's side of the desk and kissed the top of her friend's head. "I'll be in my lair if you need me, let me know when you're doing it."

"Will do." JJ smiled warmly before returning her gaze to the slip of paper with Strauss's name clearly wrote on the top of the form marked URGENT.

The morning went by quickly as the communication coordinator sorted through the piles of case files and phone call requests until the briefing.

Everyone was jovial about JJ's return as well as the fact that there was no team case, just paperwork and phone consults. As the team separated from the roundtable room, Hotch cornered JJ and asked to speak to her in his office, creating the opportunity for the rest of the team to watch the pair closely as they went their own way.

Hotch sat on the couch at the back of his office as JJ paced nervously.

Seeing JJ's altered behaviour, the profiler raised an eyebrow in wonder. "JJ, I thought we could talk."

"Talk, great." JJ mumbled as she took a seat next to the unit chief.

He reached for her uninjured hand hesitantly, but both relaxed as JJ smiled warmly at the touch. "JJ, I love you."

"I love you too." JJ replied as she met his affectionate gaze which instantly calmed the uneasy blonde.

Hotch's smile faltered slightly. "I've missed you the last few weeks and I want us to be together again, if that's what you want, but I don't think we can just jump straight back into something like before."

"I agree." JJ bit her lip firmly.

"I want us to try again. I know I was acting stand offish but I just needed to make sure we were going to work and to make sure you were ready. Lately all I've been thinking about is you and you were right we didn't need time apart because I know what you mean to me. I love you, JJ. I want to be with you and the boys. I want what we had only better." He began surely.

JJ leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "I've missed you too."

"I thought we could go slow. If you're free tonight would you like to go for dinner?" Hotch asked hopefully.

Freezing at his admission for wanting to take things slow, JJ found herself nodding slowly.

"I'll pick you up at eight? We should get out of here pretty early tonight." Hotch searched her eyes for a response but she just stared back frozen. "JJ?"

"Eight's good for me." JJ stated croakily. "I can get one of the girls to babysit."

"Dave's already volunteered." Hotch answered quickly.

JJ squeezed his hand tighter. "Aaron..."

"Yeah?" Hotch followed the blonde's eye line down to their hands.

JJ forced her blue eyes back to his. "Nothing, I just have a meeting upstairs I should be getting too."

"Okay, we'll talk more tonight about us?" He asked expectantly.

"Yeah, of course...erm I need to... go." JJ announced awkwardly while letting go of his hand and standing. "I'll see you...later."

JJ wandered through the bullpen back to the safety of her office. Leaning against the desk, JJ frowned at her sudden swell of awkwardness.

A few moments later, Prentiss entered the room quickly followed by Rossi. "You okay JJ?"

"I'm fine just preparing for my meeting with Strauss." JJ answered as she composed herself.

Rossi and Prentiss exchanged looks before the elder profiler spoke. "Did you tell Aaron?"

JJ turned and glared at the brunette before facing Rossi. "You know now?"

"I've known since you got back from the hospital." Rossi explained knowingly.

JJ stared at Prentiss as she rolled her eyes. "I had to tell someone."

"You told Garcia." JJ expressed in annoyance.

"She forced it out of me." Prentiss huffed as JJ picked up some folders. "So did you tell him?"

JJ shook her head. "He wants to take things slow."

"He needs to know JJ." Rossi insisted gruffly.

JJ straightened her blouse before clutching the folders against her chest. "We're going for dinner tonight. I'll tell him then."

"You promise?" Prentiss asked.

JJ sighed as she attempted to exit the room. "Yes, now will you let me go to my meeting?"

Rossi took a step forward and kissed the petite woman's cheek. "Congratulations JJ."

"Thank you." JJ smiled warmly, before leaving the pair of profilers in her office. Determinedly, the liaison strode to the elevators conscious of Morgan and Reid watching her in the bullpen. The elevator took its time to reach the BAU department, impatient, JJ turned and began to walk down the corridor adjacent to her office corridor towards the bathrooms.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; countersteak21, Recovering4life, pamstel, sweet-disposition-101, kdzl, Kimd33, ReadingRed, Coydog22, Hotch Fan, JJandHotch4ever96 and Jawatar!**


	49. Chapter 50

**Disclaimed!**

**Woo happy fiftieth chapter everyone!**

**This is officially my longest story to date. Thanks for everyone sticking with me, I know there's been some delays hopefully you'll all keep on reading. **

**Now to thank you all for reading, someone who needs to know about the baby might be finding out!**

**As always let me know what you think!**

...

JJ felt uncomfortable in her stiletto heels and dark purple cocktail dress while she played with her fork, stabbing it into her food as she sat opposite a smartly dressed Aaron Hotchner, in a busy and formal restaurant in DC.

Looking at the still full glass of wine, JJ sighed as the noise from around her in the bustling restaurant seemed to lull slightly and she could feel the profiler's eyes burning into her.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked in concern as JJ focused on attacking a garden pea with her fork.

JJ placed the fork down on the table and met his eyes in annoyance. "Why are we here?"

"I thought you'd like it." Hotch frowned at the blonde's harshness.

JJ sighed, realising how ungrateful she must have sounded. "It's just a little fancy."

"It's the best restaurant in town." Hotch added not completely understanding the liaison's mood.

JJ leaned back in her seat pushing her practically full plate away from her. "I would have been happy with a burger and chocolate milkshake."

"I know, but I wanted tonight to be special." He admitted quietly.

Her tension relaxed and a soft smile appeared on the Pennsylvanian's face at his sweetness. Reaching across the table for his hand, JJ rubbed soft circles onto his palm. "Thank you."

"I know since we started seeing each other, we jumped into a full blown relationship and work, my insecurities and what was going on with the stalker case was basically to blame for that. We never really dated we just became an instant family and I loved every moment of it but maybe now we can do all of the things we were meant to do." Hotch stated watching JJ's gaze fall back to the table.

JJ blinked a few times, knowing she had to tell him about the baby. "Oh."

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

JJ met his eyes warmly while removing her hand from his. "No, it's just..."

Hotch licked his dry lips interrupting the blondes explanation. "I know I messed up by staying away when you pushed. I was supposed to let it go and support you but I was just so scared JJ. I'm usually the one who's the workaholic, the protector and the guarded person. I was taken aback when I realised you didn't need me to be someone other than myself and that we're more similar than I first thought. We created this secure and stable familial environment that was so close to being ruined by White and Fox and I was helpless. I love you JJ, you're like no other woman I know. You make me feel so happy, I just want us to become even closer so we..."

"Aaron you need to stop talking." JJ cut him off abruptly.

He frowned slightly at her neutral expression. "What's going on?"

"I love you too, so much Aaron. I do and I know I didn't really do things the right way. You know what I was like with Will, I'm used to doing things independently. But Aaron you have to believe me when I say that there wasn't a moment during the whole case when I didn't want to just curl up in bed and let you take care of me, I did but that's not in my nature. I know we are a partnership and..." JJ started, feeling herself becoming flustered.

Hotch smiled warmly. "I know JJ and it was never my intention to make you feel weak I just wanted to be included."

"I know but I didn't want to cause you anymore pain because of me." JJ explained in a sigh.

Hotch smirked slightly. "Dave's right, we're both worse than each other."

"Aaron I'm pregnant." JJ blurted out quickly.

JJ bit her lower lip as she watched him process. He stared forward blankly as his jaw opened and closed a few times unconsciously.

The silence dragged out as the waiter came and took Hotch's empty late and JJ's full plate away. After insisting she wasn't hungry to the nosy waiter, JJ breathed out deeply, and reached for the profiler's limp hand once more.

"Aaron, why don't I pay the bill and we can get out of here and talk properly?" JJ suggested but he remained silent and still. His eyes stared forward like a deer caught in the headlights.

The liaison waited until the waiter returned to the table with the receipt before she stood and came to Hotch's side. Kneeling down so she could try and catch his eye line as he stared forwards, JJ rested her hand on his arm comfortingly. "Are your car keys in your jacket pocket?"

"You're pregnant?" He finally spoke quietly keeping his gaze away from her face.

JJ squeezed his arm again as she stood, feeling her calf's ache from resting on her heels. "Just over eight weeks."

"You've known for eight weeks?" He met her eyes accusatively as he stood.

JJ shook her head quickly as they began to head slowly towards the exit through the maze of tables and guests. "Two weeks."

"Since the explosion?" Hotch raised an eye as he held the door open for the pregnant blonde.

Stepping into the cool air, JJ wrapped her coat tighter around herself, feeling her shoulder that should have still been in a sling, ache in the change in temperature. "I know you're in shock."

"I'm just... we're having a baby." Hotch paused with a grimace on his face as he leaned against a railing outside the restaurant. "You let me go on about taking us slow."

JJ frowned at his shocked expression. "I knew you had some thinking to do and I didn't want to influence your..."

"Of course it influences my decision JJ. You're having my child." The profiler stated as he rested his head against the wall.

"You were right we need to do things differently this time. Going slow is the right thing." JJ placed her hands in her pocket and waited for the male agent to become composed.

Hotch scoffed. "JJ we can't go slow. You're pregnant, we're having a child. We should find a bigger house and get a crib. We need to tell the boys and the team, you shouldn't be in the field..."

JJ stepped forward and placed her hands onto either side of his face. "Aaron, take a breath."

"We should get married." He announced determinedly.

JJ lowered her hands and began to walk away. Cringing at his sudden declaration, the unit chief jogged so he fell into step with the retreating liaison. "JJ!"

The silence continued as they stepped towards the car but the blonde stopped abruptly before reaching for the car door and faced the profiler with a serine look gracing her features. "Aaron, we're going slow. Marriage is not the solution."

Hotch closed his eyes guiltily. "I know I shouldn't have said..."

"I'm sorry that I'm just telling you now. I know it's a shock and that a thousand things are running through your mind. When you said you wanted to go slow, I was petrified that, that would mean we would never get back to where we were, but you were right. We shouldn't go back to where we were, we should have something better." JJ stressed her last few words.

Smiling at her sensibilities, Hotch took a step forward and closed the gap between them. Cupping the back of her neck, and firmly pressed a kiss to her lips. "You're pregnant."

JJ smirked at his sudden childish grin. "You got me pregnant."

"How slow do we have to go?" He asked as he ran his hands down from her neck, down her back, to JJ's waist, dragging her body as close to his as possible.

JJ tilted her head and shrugged. "You could buy me a burger and chocolate milkshake?"

"I was thinking we could..." Hotch smile suggestively.

JJ laughed and slapped his chest softly. "I know what you were thinking but I'm not that easy."

"Oh please, how do you think I got you pregnant?" Hotch quipped as they hovered next to the car, but regretted it as JJ elbowed his stomach and chuckled.

After he recovered from the blow, the pair entered and sat in the stationary car, watching each other. "Aaron, are you okay with this?"

"I wasn't expecting it." He admitted before kissing her once more. "But I love you and I already love our child as much as our other children. We're going to make this work."

"You know I didn't intend to be mean when you suggested marriage, right?" JJ met his eyes unsurely.

He nodded with a small smile. "I know why you have reservations about marriage, and you were right, it's not the solution because this isn't a problem. We're going to be parents, this is a good thing."

"I love you Aaron, but we can't rush into this, not if it's going to work between us." JJ rested her hand on top of his reassuringly.

"How are you feeling? Did the explosion..?" Hotch's voice faulted upon realising he could have lost even more than the woman he loved.

JJ watched the profiler, unsure whether his softened features and sudden relaxed behaviour was for her behalf or how he truly felt. "Everything's going to be fine."

He glanced down at her small hand and nodded before a smug grin crossed his lips. "I was right huh?"

"Don't get used to it." JJ chuckled and slapped his wrist, grateful that the shock of her announcement was obviously wearing off and the evening was finally starting to feel more comfortable.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; deeda, Recovering4life, Kimd33, sweet-disposition-101, ReadingRed, mummacass, Coydog22, crazyobsession101 and JJandHotch4ever96!**


	50. Chapter 51

**Disclaimed!**

**I wrote this chapter basically because we haven't had much Jack and Henry in a while and if I'm honest it's a bit of a filler so I can write the next chapter :S**

**However as always, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**...**

Jack continued to hit his feet on the chair, swinging his legs mindlessly as he ate breakfast at the table. Turning his head he watched Henry run around the coffee table looking for a place to hide his shoes.

JJ jogged into the room, dressed in causal jeans and one of Hotch's rugby tops, running behind Henry. "Sweetie, you need to wear shoes."

"I don't want too!" Henry announced stubbornly.

"Daddy's coming to pick us up Henry. You're 'posed to wear shoes." Jack stated big brotherly grinning widely as he turned to JJ for praise as she smiled at him.

JJ grabbed the four year and sat him on the couch. "See, Jack's right, big boys wear shoes."

"JJ." Jack called out with a mouth full of cereal.

JJ shoved Henry's shoes on to uncooperative feet. "Yeah buddy?"

"Are you and Dad getting a 'vorce?" His asked in confusion.

"A what?" JJ stood looking over to the sitting eight year old. "Do you mean a divorce?"

"Yeah."

"No buddy, Dad and I aren't getting a divorce. We're not even married. We're just trying to work things out so everyone is happy." JJ answered diplomatically.

Jack shrugged. "We were happy before me and Dad went to Uncle Dave's."

"And we'll be just as happy once everything is settled." JJ smiled warmly as Henry wiggled off the couch and sprinted towards the bedroom.

Jack slurped some of his milk and watched JJ pick up the jumper, Henry flung onto the floor during his dash to the bedroom. "JJ when are we all living together again?"

"I don't know buddy. Your dad and I haven't decided yet." JJ came and sat opposite the curious boy.

The fair haired child frowned. "Why not?"

"It's complicated." JJ replied with a small shrug.

Jack made an unsatisfied sound. "Grown-ups always say that."

"Yeah, well it's our go too phrase. You know both your dad and I love you and Henry and we love each other very much." JJ kissed his forehead while picking up the empty bowl.

Jack bit his lip while he followed the blonde into the kitchen. "JJ does your arm still hurt?"

"It feels a lot better buddy." JJ smiled at his thoughtful expression.

A knock at the door disrupted the pair as they stood in the kitchen. JJ crouched down to the little boy and touched his nose. "Go and get your brother."

JJ watched Jack skip off before she went to answer the door. Her smile widened as Hotch leaned against the doorway. "Hey."

"Hi." Hotch stood straighter and waited until the door was shut behind them before kissing the blonde on the cheek. "I brought you a present."

JJ raised an eye seeing his hands were empty. "What is it?"

His hand reached into his pocket and produced a thick slip of paper. "Here."

JJ frowned at the real estate picture of a nice, white suburban house. "It's a house."

"We have a viewing tomorrow afternoon." Hotch stated as he looked around the cluttered living room.

JJ sat on the edge of the couch and sighed. "I thought we're going slow?"

"We are. But these things can't be put off besides, I miss waking up next to you. Dave's not a good hugger." Hotch joked as he kissed her forehead while he hovered in front of the half sitting liaison.

JJ laughed and placed the housing description on the coffee table. "I want nothing more than for us to be a happy family again, but we both agreed we'd wait until the first scan before we tell the boys and even think about moving."

"And the scan is in what, three weeks? Soon, you won't want to spend your days walking around houses at least this way we have options." He replied as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

Jack ran into the room and leapt into Hotch's arms. "Henry has taken off his shoes again."

"Henry doesn't want to wear his shoes?" Hotch queried.

JJ shook her head and stood to tackle the shoe defiant four years old. Hotch and Jack sat on the couch, waiting for the pair to return. Hotch ruffled his son's hair and smiled. "Did you have a good night?"

"I had a bad dream, but JJ lied down with me for a while and made the bad dreams go away." Jack shrugged as he dangled his feet off the couch.

Hotch smirked through a mumble. "Yeah, she's good at that."

"Dad." Jack stiffened and turned to face Hotch seriously.

Hotch controlled his smile as he watched his young son's soberness. "Yeah buddy?"

"It's not complicated." Jack declared with a furrowed brow.

Hotch looked down at his blonde mini-me in confusion. "What's not complicated?"

"We have to live together again." Jack crossed his arms as he informed his dad.

The profiler smiled and nodded. "I know."

"Good. So when are we moving back here?"

Hotch chuckled at his son's defiance but JJ responded instead as she walked back into the room with Henry in tow. "We'll all live together again soon, but for now you boys have got to get to soccer practice."

"You're not coming momma?" Henry asked curiously.

Hotch stood and lifted Henry in his arms to kiss the boys cheek before glancing down at JJ's appearance. "Nope, your mommy is having a girl's day while wearing my shirt apparently."

"But I'll see you boy's later, okay?" JJ smiled and hugged them all before watching them off down the corridor.

The liaison tidied the apartment quickly before there was a soft knock on the door. Prentiss entered the apartment slowly, her eyes dark and face pale. JJ smirked at her friend's delicate state.

"Long night, Em?" JJ asked as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and smoothed down Hotch's oversized shirt.

The profiler sat on the couch and closed her eyes. "I got through a lot of alcohol last night."

"You're mom's parties are really wild huh?" JJ chuckled.

Groaning, the brunette pressed a hand to her forehead while JJ got her some water. "Oh they're a hoot. The bottle of wine I had before I got there dulled the pain but the scotch got me through."

"Thanks." JJ grinned as she sat next to her hung-over friend.

"For what?" Emily asked as she accepted the glass gratefully.

JJ smirked. "For not making miss alcohol."

"Oh you're hilarious." Prentiss quipped before taking a sip of the water.

The profiler watched JJ clear the coffee table quietly. "JJ, you're happy right?"

"Yes. Everyone is healthy, Aaron and I are slowly working things out, other than the morning sickness and the BAU caseload, I'm happy. Are you?" JJ raised an eye.

The brunette shrugged momentarily. "I'm jealous of you."

"Aww, that's so sweet." JJ grinned sarcastically as they hugged.

Prentiss shook her head in amusement. "I want a family one day."

"Then I'm sure you'll have one. The Emily Prentiss I know tends to get what she wants." JJ nudged her before she went to get bowls of snacks while they waited for Penelope Garcia.

Prentiss sat up straight on the couch and glanced towards the kitchen as she yelled. "Is that a dig about my connections and the way I came onto the team?"

JJ gigged as she returned to the living room. "Damn straight!"

The both laughed but the environment quickly ended in a comfortable silence. JJ tapped on Prentiss's knee reassuringly. "One day Em, you'll find that person that you want to create a family with and one way or another you'll be an amazing mom."

"Thanks." Prentiss smiled warmly as they met each other's eyes. Reaching for the snacks JJ brought into the room, the brunette's hand faltered over the sheet of paper that had been tossed aside. "You're buying a house?"

JJ rolled her eyes uncertainly. "Aaron's pushing for it."

"Wow, fancy neighbourhood." Prentiss remarked as she scanned the information.

JJ nodded as her face became stoic. "So much for going slow, right? Soon I'll be the homemaker of a suburban home and three kids."

"Uh oh, I sense something's wrong." Prentiss smirked seeing her friend's defence guard appear.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to keep things slow."

Prentiss scoffed quietly. "I can't keep up with the two of you. Whenever one of you is ready to move into the fast lane the other is suddenly retreating."

JJ straightened on the couch as she began to explain. "Okay, so last week, when Aaron didn't know about the baby he's all '_let's take things slow,'_" JJ mocked Hotch's voice. "The he finds out and it's '_let's all move in together again._'"

Emily cocked an eyebrow slightly. "Is it so bad that he wants to move in together again?"

"No it's not. The boys want us to live under the same roof and Aaron's determined." JJ shrugged.

Prentiss prodded slowly. "But?"

"As soon as I told him about the baby he changed his whole mind... If I wasn't pregnant and we went for the meal and we had a good time I'm pretty sure we'd still be arranging dates and planning the odd day out with the boys. We wouldn't be buying a house together." JJ stated in frustration.

Prentiss shook her head in resolute. "JJ, Hotch loves you and yeah he's probably running ahead but it's only because he wants his family all together. Talk to him about it, I'm sure he'll understand why your hesitant."

"Yeah he will and then he'll hit me with logic and I'll crumble. He's a pretty good lawyer you know." JJ smirked.

"I say go along with it. What's the worst thing that could happen? You'll be madly in love and happy?" Prentiss asked in amusement at her friend's serious expression.

JJ rested her head against the back of the couch. "Or I could be stalked, kidnapped, beaten, in a car crash and get blown up! Nope wait that's already happened."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; deeda, Kimd33, Starrmyst, countersteak21, Recovering4life, Coydog22, sweet-disposition-101, ReadingRed, Esprit Criminel, JJandHotch4ever96, Flames101, mummacass and spk!**


	51. Chapter 52

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi everyone, times are going to get a bit happier for a little while, then who knows, there could be more drama :P **

**Side note - For anyone who is reading my other fic I started a while ago 'Changes' I'm starting to finish it now, this story just got in the way :S**

**Enjoy, any thoughts would be appreciated!**

...

JJ and Hotch walked into the spacious living room with their hands entwined as the boys ran off to look at the bedrooms. The real estate agent hovered at the doorway, allowing the pair to talk amongst themselves.

JJ tugged on the profiler's hand to get him to stop walking. He frowned at the blonde's uncertain expression as they stood next to a large fireplace. "If you don't like this place, there are plenty of other houses to look at."

JJ moaned gently. "It's not that, it's just... doesn't it feel like to you that we're going a lot faster than slower?"

"You don't want to move?" Hotch queried with a raised eye.

The liaison shrugged as she closed the gap between them, to rest her hand on his chest. "We need to move, three kids in such a small space is a disaster waiting to happen."

"But you don't like this house?" He questioned unsure as to his girlfriend's behaviour.

"I like the house. It's a great house. It's in a great neighbourhood. The boys have a huge garden to run around in and I could totally see us living here." JJ explained with a hesitant smile.

Hotch rolled his eyes at her unconvincing tone. "But..."

"We've only been dating ten months." JJ stated as she tightened her grip on his hand.

Hotch nodded slowly. "We have. We've also known each other for nearly ten years."

JJ groaned as he looked down at her with no idea where her line of thought was going. "Yes ten years as friends, then we became more than friends and we became this family and we loved it. Then I became distant and you became standoffish and we took a two week break but it was weird for over a month and..."

"Two weeks Jaje. In the grand scheme of things I think we've had enough drama in the last ten months to last a lifetime." Hotch kissed her forehead sweetly.

JJ looked at him seriously, her voice deadpanned. "Don't tempt fate."

"JJ, are you having doubts because I had doubts last week?" He asked cautiously.

The blonde shook her head quickly. "I have no doubts. We're going to be a family and I love you but don't you think that maybe after spending ten years as friends to suddenly have all of these changes happen to us over a short space of time is a little much."

"You're freaking out?" He smirked in amusement.

JJ kissed his lips softly. "No, I'm just over-thinking things."

"Everything is going to be fine. Once we organise..."

JJ groaned in frustration. "Stop, being so calm! I need to know how you are really feeling. I don't mind if you're nervous or overcompensating for not wanting another child..."

"JJ I want this baby." Hotch stated firmly.

JJ raised an eye. "Aaron, you've jumped straight back into impending fatherhood and you're telling me there's not one little part that isn't freaking out?"

"A tiny little bit. But that doesn't mean I don't want us to be a family nor does it mean that I don't want this child." Hotch pressed a palm softly against JJ's stomach. "I do. It just came as a shock. I didn't think we'd do the whole kid thing again with having Jack and Henry and yes I feel a little guilty about how I behaved the other week and..." He admitted quietly before he got interrupted.

JJ pressed a soft kiss to the profiler's lips gratefully and shrugged. "We don't need this house, Aaron. It's far too big. You know that it's okay that you're in shock about the baby. It's only been six days. You're allowed to be freaking out. I did for two weeks and honestly I'm just glad that you are freaking out by looking at massive houses and trying to plan every moment of the next seven months."

"I don't want you to think that you can't depend on me." Hotch claimed in worry.

The blonde smiled warmly. "Honey you're my hero, I know I can always depend on you."

Hotch chuckled and kissed her once more before glancing around the spacious white room. The boys bungled into the room laughing and skidding on the wooden floor, quickly followed by the curious real estate agent.

Hotch gave the boys a warning to calm down as they ran towards the French doors in the kitchen, but they simply ignored him and continued to chat to each other while pointing into the large garden. The red headed forty-something, real estate woman smiled brightly. "So what do you guys think?"

JJ and Hotch exchanged smirks before JJ answered. "It's a really nice house."

"I'm sensing abut." The woman sensed.

"No just caution. This is the first house we've looked at and we're still processing the idea of a move." Hotch continued as the woman's phone rang.

She excused herself from the living room and left JJ and Hotch watching the boys through the living room door in the kitchen. JJ pressed a hand against her stomach and leaned into the unit chief's side. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we're going to have three children under the age of ten soon." JJ replied dauntingly.

Hotch nodded slowly. "We have to tell the boys about the baby."

They stood for a few moments in silence watching their sons interact.

"Strauss was right." JJ muttered quietly.

Hotch frowned in a startle. "Strauss was right about what?"

"We can't work together in the BAU." JJ stated finally.

"What!" Hotch looked down at his petite girlfriend in confusion. "Of course we can, the performance review board ruled in our favour she has no right to..."

JJ pursed her lips at his defensiveness. "Aaron, she just suggested working in different departments may be beneficial to us."

"Yeah right she just wants to screw with us." Hotch spat in disbelief.

"Look at our boys. They need a parent who's with them full time. Not part time parents. We're all they have. Then when this one arrives," JJ pointed to her stomach, "three kids under ten, Aaron. That's not going to be easy. Maybe I should be looking for a more suitable position."

Hotch scoffed in disbelief. "JJ you love the BAU and when we started this we both agreed we weren't going to make compromises because of our jobs."

"We were being selfish." JJ stated adamantly.

Hotch smirked at the blonde's determined expression. "Maybe, but we agreed work was important to both of us."

"It still will be but we're having a child. We're moving in together. We're planning a future together. If we're daunted by all the changes don't you think the kids are? Maybe if I'm around more permanently then they'd feel more assured."

Hotch frowned in confusion. "The kids?"

JJ sighed as she replied. "Okay maybe I'm transferring but if we're going at this full steam, we should at least be realistic. The team are going to need a permanent liaison and the kids are going to need a permanent mom and I can't be both."

"If you really want this then I can't stop you, can I?" Hotch stated with acceptance.

The communication coordinator smirked. "No, but you can voice your opinion."

The profiler tugged on her hand to bring her closer to him. "I don't want you to leave the BAU but if I'm honest, I want nothing more than for you to be safe in a desk job."

"I never said I'd take a desk job." JJ raised an eye in humour. "But, maybe when I go on maternity leave I should look for another position."

Hotch looked towards the boys as they laughed at something through the window before he turned back to his pregnant partner. "JJ, if all of these changes are too much we can just walk out of here, wait for the scan and go from there."

"I do like the house Aaron however we should keep looking for something a bit more suitable and less gigantic. Also it's far too soon for us to get back into family life without talking to the boys about the baby." JJ responded truthfully.

He nodded before glancing to see where the estate agent was. "Okay, I have no qualms about that."

"You're happy just to let things happen until the scan?" JJ raised an eye unsurely.

"I love you JJ. I'm happy as long as you're happy." Hotch answered with a small smile before kissing the liaison soundly.

JJ's smile widened as they pulled a part. "Maybe we should try and organise another date before work takes over seeing as you're so determined to make plans."

"Okay but this time you can choose where we go. I thought a fancy restaurant was good idea and you preferred the diner we had to go too after to get your milkshake." He quipped dryly.

JJ giggled as they ushered the Jack and Henry to their sides. "Fine, but you're paying this time."

...

**So there's a huge possibility that I've totally screwed up the timeline with stopping and starting but since I've been writing this story for ten months that is now the time span of the fic :D **

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, ReadingRed, JJandHotch4ever96, mummacass, crazyobsession101, whimsical-one-ga and jekkah!**


	52. Chapter 53

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read. Hopefully you're all enjoying reading still. Let me know what you think!**

**...**

JJ wrapped her cardigan around her body tighter after she closed her hotel room door behind her. Stepping into quiet corridor, the blonde stepped towards the door opposite her room and tapped quietly.

The team had just ended a four day case in Arkansas and were all exhausted after minimal sleep, little food and a very active case.

It was also JJ's first team case since her medical leave and the announcement of her pregnancy on the jet to their case location had led to the team hovering around the competent liaison the entire case.

None more so that Aaron Hotchner, who had seemingly been at the blonde's side any time she stood, from the desk the team were given upon their arrival.

Waiting for the door to open, JJ rested against its frame tiredly. She took the case easy instead of jumping straight into the sway of things. The date they had planned fell through a few minutes after they left the house viewing, but right now, all the blonde cared about was getting the case out of her mind.

It wasn't a particularly bad case and Hotch had insisted he talked to the families and victims, so a part from the several press conferences she hadn't even left the government building, but still, the mother of soon to be three, felt drained.

JJ smiled as the profiler opened the door and stepped aside. Hotch waited until the door was closed and the blonde was in his room before he spoke. "I thought you'd be fast asleep."

The agent shrugged while taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I tried but I'm restless."

Hotch smiled tiredly and sat on the bed behind the exhausted liaison and began to massage her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "Well you came to the right place."

"I assumed you wouldn't mind me showing up." JJ moaned as her eyes closed at his touch.

He chuckled throatily while listening to her soft groans. "How are you feeling?"

"Just sleepy." JJ stifled a yawn.

Hotch pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and stilled his hands. Reluctantly moving off the bed he pulled back the covers of his un-slept in bed, and took off his shirt and trousers, so he was wearing just his under -t-shirt and boxers, then reached for the blonde's hand. "Come on, you need sleep."

Complying, JJ shuffled up the bed and tossed her cardigan onto the bottom of the bed. Her smile widened as Hotch turned off the lights and got into the bed next to her, instantly wrapping his warm hands around her stomach and pulling her back into his front. "Just go to sleep, I'm right here."

"Aaron." JJ said his name quietly not wanting to disturb the peace.

He kissed the back of her head as his eyes fluttered closed. "Yeah?"

"Come home." JJ mumbled quietly.

Opening his eyes, Hotch sat up on his elbows and looked down at the blonde's shadowed peaceful face. "JJ, what did you say?"

Rolling onto her back, so Hotch was hovering over her, JJ adjusted her eyes to the dark so she could make out his strong features highlighted by the soft light coming through a gap in the curtains. "I said come home."

"I thought we were going to wait until we found somewhere new before we lived together again?" He asked in a hushed tone.

JJ lifted her hand to up his cheek softly. "You and Jack shouldn't still be at Dave's. I know we're going slow..."

"Whoever suggested we should go 'slow' was an idiot." They both chuckled, knowing that was a dig at his past insecurities.

"This would be a good time to kiss me Aaron Hotchner." JJ smirked placing her hand on his cheek as he quickly closed the gap between them.

Their kiss started softly and explorative while she felt his hands roam under her t-shirt. Both instantly groaned as the kiss intensified. Night clothes were quickly shed under the covers, almost as though they suddenly realised that they had missed time to make up for.

They started a frantic pace, craving the contact after a month of struggling to reconnect. The night went by in a haze while they happily got lost in the touch and taste of each other.

As the sun slowly rose, their limbs were entangled and hands entwined while JJ's head rested above Hotch's heart as his free hand rubbed small circles on her lower back.

The Pennsylvanian groaned at how comfortable her whole body seemed. Kissing a scar on the profiler's chest, JJ giggled in bliss. "I think we're passed going slow."

"God I missed that." Hotch replied contently as he moved his hand that was holding JJ's so he could brush her fallen golden locks behind her ear.

"Is that all you missed?" JJ raised an eye in curiosity.

Hotch smirked at the sound of uncertainty in the blonde's voice. "I missed all of you JJ. Not just the sex. I missed not going to bed angry. I missed waking to the smell of your shampoo, with your head resting on my chest. I missed lying on the couch with you. I missed being dragged into the shoe shops. I missed reading the paper second and finding page corners turned over because you thought the story might interest me. I missed everything JJ. Right down to watching you get ready for bed or waiting for you to finish your paper work so I can wrap my arms around you and hold you tight."

"I missed you too." JJ smiled warmly before leaning down to kiss him soundly.

She sat up once more, this time with her knees in her chest and her back exposed as Hotch continued to run his hand up and down her back from where he lay. The blonde looked around the small hotel room briefly, her hair was wildly mussed and body pale against the navy sheets. Hotch frowned as he saw her face scrunch in opposite mirror. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to throw up." JJ groaned as she grabbed his blue shirt and headed towards the ensuite.

The concerned profiler grabbed his white t-shirt and boxers before hovering outside the bathroom door. Tapping softly, he pushed the door open slightly to see JJ leaning against the sink with her hand covering her mouth. "You okay, babe?"

"I'm alright, just a false alarm." JJ gulped slowly, trying to quell the sudden nausea.

He flinched at the cool tiles under his feet as he walked to the blonde's side. "Can I get you anything?"

JJ met his eyes with a pout on her lips as she gripped the cold sink counter. "Would you mind getting my go bag from my room? I think I'm going to hang out in here for a little while."

"Sure, where's your key card?" He asked before kissing her forehead, seeing the paleness off feeling sick cover her face.

JJ took a few deep breaths with her hand flat on her stomach. "It's in my cardigan pocket on the floor."

"I'll be back in a minute okay?" He reassured before getting dressed and finding the card to go to JJ's room.

Popping his head into the bathroom where JJ was being sick the profiler placed a bottle of water next to the liaison, who instantly waved him away.

Leaving JJ alone, as she insisted, he entered the corridor and placed the key card in the door opposite him. Pausing as he heard footsteps, Hotch turned to see Morgan walking down the hotel corridor, while he struggled to open the liaison's door.

Morgan chuckled. "Hey boss, I don't think that's your room."

"JJ's not feeling so good. I'm just getting her things together." Hotch informed the hovering profiler.

Morgan sighed. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Actually do you think you could run downstairs and get her some tea and toast?" The unit chief asked hopefully.

Morgan nodded quickly. "No problem man, I think Reid and Prentiss are already down there, so if you think of anything else we're on our cells."

"Thanks Derek." Hotch nodded once in gratitude before walking into JJ's cluttered hotel room. Her belongings were spread all over the room along with piles of case files and the board they had brought with them creating mess in the disorganised liaisons rented room.

A little time later, the profiler quickly glanced around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything before he returned to his own room.

Closing his door behind him, he placed JJ's bags onto his bed and listened for noise. He could hear the shower running but still poked his head through the door to check on the blonde. "Jaje, are you okay?"

JJ moved the shower curtain and smiled thinly as water dripped down her face. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" He asked chuckling as she rolled her eyes and got back to the warm shower.

A soft knock at the door dragged the team leader from the bathroom. Opening the door, a mug of tea and plate of toast was thrust in his direction. Prentiss sighed. "Morgan sent me up."

"Sorry for the trouble." Hotch replied dryly noting his colleagues disinterested mood.

Prentiss shook her head as Hotch took the items off of her. "It's no problem. He just stole my waffles and coffee."

"I'm sorry?" Hotch raised an eye, unsure as how to diffuse the brunettes annoyance.

"Is JJ okay?" Prentiss asked in concern.

The profiler nodded instantly. "It's just morning sickness. She's in shower right now."

"We're all downstairs if you need us. They're probably eating all the damn French toast too, asses." Prentiss muttered as she backed away from the hotel door towards the elevators.

Hotch took a deep breath and closed the door, noting that the shower had been switched off as he placed the tea and toast on the dresser. A few moments later, JJ appeared from the bathroom wearing a white fluffy robe. "Is the toast for me?"

"I know you're probably not feeling hungry but you need something on your stomach. So I asked Morgan who sent Prentiss..." Hotch stated as he watched the blonde cross the road.

JJ smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Gimme, I'm starving."

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Hotch kissed the top of JJ's head as she munched on the toast, before leaving her to watch the news.

Stepping into the bathroom, he felt a wide grin spread across his face as he saw the chaos JJ left behind in the bathroom. Towels and her toiletry bag contents cluttered the small ensuite, creating a warm sense of familiarity for the unit chief and suddenly he realised their relationship was finally how it should be; Chaotic, complicated, yet completely worth it.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; countersteak21, kimd33, Recovering4life, ReadingRed, Coydog22 (I have no idea how long this fic is going to be, I don't even really know what's going to happen in the next chapter, so I guess I'll stop when I feel like it's a good ending or when someone tells me too but I am open to ideas :D), mummacass, JJandHotch4ever96 and angry penguin!**


	53. Chapter 54

**Disclaimed!**

**Hope you're all well, I'm not sure how long this story is going on for, it depends how much more I can come up with. I don't think there will be anymore major drama, but it is me so something may come up at some point. If anyone wants to see anything in particular just leave a comment and I may take note ;D**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch took a deep breath as the doctor turned the screen so the couple could see their creation for the first time.

JJ grinned widely as the female Afro-American doctor pointed to the heartbeat. "The heartbeat is strong."

"I wouldn't expect anything else with this one as its daddy." JJ beamed looking up at the usually stoic profiler as he became overwhelmed.

His clutch on her hand tightened as he felt his eyes welling up as he stared at the small heart beating. JJ met his eyes warmly. "You okay, babe?"

"That's our baby." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

JJ giggled in delight as her boyfriend was obviously emotional. Turning her attention back to the screen, the blonde bit her lower lip softly. "Does everything look good? Doctor Kallister said there shouldn't be any issues with the baby but I was in a pretty bad accident."

The doctor stood and passed some cloth over to the liaison so she could wipe away the gel on her abdomen. "A mother's body is designed to protect the foetus. Everything with the baby looks good. The heartbeat is strong and looking at the ultrasound, I can't identify any miscellanies but we'll keep a close eye on you both. I'm more worried about how your other injuries will take the strain of the pregnancy. There's a chance the fractures to your ribs won't heal properly and that could led to many different and often undetectable injuries. Also your blood pressure is still higher than I would like it. So take it easy. No unnecessary stress or strain."

"She'll take it easy Doctor." Hotch replied, rubbing the Pennsylvanian's back as she sat up on the bed.

The doctor smiled at the unit chief's protectiveness. "Great. Do you want to know the sex?"

JJ and Hotch exchanged looks before JJ began to shake her head. "I think I want to be surprised this time."

"Okay then, no problem. I'll get Rick outside to book your next appointment. If you have any questions, please feel free to call, you have my number. Good luck." The doctor smiled congratulatory and shook both of the hands as she passed them their copy of the scan.

The couple's grins stayed in place as they made their way back to the apartment, knowing they had a busy day of unpacking as well as a conversation with their son's .

...

JJ lay back on the bed as Hotch hung his last work suit in the wardrobe, a wide grin appeared on her face as the unit chief took a step back to make sure his side of the wardrobe was organised and tidy. Giggling, JJ sat up resting her back on the magnitude of pillows. "Are you done?"

"Don't mock me, I can't help it if you're a slob." Hotch raised his eyes mockingly.

JJ's jaw dropped as she faked offence before she threw a pillow in his direction. "I am not a slob you just have OCD."

Hotch picked up the pillow and lay down on the bed next to the blonde. "You're supposed to be taking things easy not throwing pillows at me."

"Oh I'm sorry Agent Hotchner." JJ rolled her eyes as she lay back. Hotch leveraged himself further up the bed and trapped the liaison underneath him.

He kissed her lips softly while moving one hand up her side. JJ moaned into the kiss but quickly yelped as he began tickling her. "Stop, stop please!"

Hotch continued his assault going as the boys ran into the room and jumped on the bed, with Jack tickling his dad and Henry trying his best to tickle JJ, the blonde yelled through her laughter. "AARON!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop." Hotch grabbed Henry and dragged him to his lap and Jack tucked his side into a panting JJ's side, as she attempted to control her chuckling.

They all sat on the bed giggling and panting to get their breaths back. Hotch raised an eye as he crossed his legs with Henry sitting on his lap. "So I'm not OCD?"

"Oh you're OCD but you have dirty tactics." JJ stuck her tongue out as Hotch feigned hurt.

JJ blew him a kiss and they shared a knowing look as the boys sat happily with them. JJ looked down to Jack and glanced at Henry before sitting up, so she was eye level with the profiler. "Hey guys your dad and I need to talk to you both."

"Are we in trouble?" Jack asked in confusion, sensing JJ's changed tone.

Hotch raised an eye. "Have you done something wrong?"

Both Henry and Jack thought for a moment before shaking their heads causing the parents to laugh. "Are you boys happy we're all back in the apartment?"

"Yeah." Henry nodded as they all waited for Jack to respond.

The eight year old, soon to be nine shrugged. "I thought we were getting a house with a garden?"

"Hopefully we will soon, but JJ and I thought we should all be back together again while we look for a place." Hotch answered while meeting JJ's eyes.

JJ took a deep breath. "Okay so we wanted to talk to you both about adding to our family with a baby."

"JJ's going to be having a baby, your little brother or sister." Hotch continued seeing the boy's confused faces.

Henry scrunched his face. "Why?"

JJ chuckled at her son's deadpan question. "Well, daddy and I love each other and we want to extend our family."

"Why?" Henry asked again as Jack remained silent.

Hotch sighed thoughtfully. "Your mom and I love each other very much and we love you both very, very much and so when the baby comes..."

"Is the baby in your tummy?" Henry asked in confusion towards his mother. "Is it coming now?"

JJ giggled at his frown. "Yes it's in my tummy, but the baby has to stay inside until it grows."

"You're going to get fat." Jack remarked seriously.

Hotch scoffed at JJ's groan. "Tell me about kid."

"Is that why we moved back in together?" Jack questioned with a raised eye.

JJ shook her head and took hold of Jack's hand lovingly. "We were always going to move back in together Jack, baby or no baby. I love you and I love your dad and Henry. We're always going to be a family. Now there's just going to be more of us."

"I don't get it." Henry huffed. "I don't want the baby to come."

Hotch kissed his conflictive four years old head. "Sorry son, but the baby is going to come eventually."

"When?" Jack asked while his face still showed his uncertainty.

JJ met Hotch's eyes in concern at their sons' seriousness. "Sometime in November."

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" Jack wondered dryly.

Hotch smiled warmly. "We don't know yet."

"It should be a boy." Jack stated decisively.

JJ smirked. "Well we can't really control that."

"Are you boys okay?" Hotch asked cautiously.

Jack stood on the bed and wrapped his arms around JJ's neck affectionately. "I'm good as long as it's a boy, girls cry a lot for no reason."

JJ poked Jack's side. "Hey I'm a girl."

"No JJ, you're a mom, that's different." Jack corrected with a furrowed brow.

JJ kissed Jack's cheek before meeting Henry's eyes. "What do you think bubba?"

Henry shrugged and pouted in a silent response. The three stared at the youngest member as he stared at his hands. "Henry, you know nothing's going to really change right? We're still going to love you both exactly the same as we always have."

Henry stared forwards uncertainly before he turned on Hotch's lap and looked up. "Are you going again?"

"Going where Henry?" The profiler asked the four year old.

The little boys shrugged glancing at his mom for understanding. "Henry, nobody is going anywhere. I know you boys have gone through a lot over lately..."

Hotch cringed realising Henry was scared of more bad changes. "Henry I'm not leaving again. I know both of you have had people leave your life's but we're a family and it's going to stay that way."

"Okay." Henry mumbled.

JJ and Hotch shared another concerned glance before Hotch spoke. "Why don't us men go and get some ice cream from the store while mommy has a nap?"

"Are you tired JJ?" Jack asked in wonder as he leaned against the blonde.

JJ smiled as Hotch stood lifting Henry to his waist. "I'm just taking things easy apparently."

Hotch stepped forward and kissed the blonde before extending his hand for Jack to take hold of as the eight year old jumped off the bed. "Come on let's go and be the providers of ice cream."

"That's why I keep you boys around." JJ jibed as she lay back on the bed. Hearing the front door, JJ's eyes quickly flickered shut, falling into a deep slumber.

Hotch unbuckled the boys as they parked up outside the store. Taking hold of both of their hands, Hotch found himself smiling as both boys continued to ask questions about the baby. "Daddy?"

"Yes Henry." Hotch led them across the road before letting go of Jack's hand so he could try and grab a trolley cart.

Henry looked up at the tall profiler with a concerned expression. "What if the baby doesn't like me and it leaves too?"

Hotch lifted Henry in his arms as the boy asked his question without taking a breath while keeping Jack insight as the eight year old struggled to reach the handlebar of the trolley."Henry the baby is going to love you. You're going to be its older brother and no-one's going to leave."

"But..." Henry began but waited until he was sitting in the trolley seat before finishing his sentence. "Yous and Jack-Jack went to Uncle Dave's and Daddy went to angels and so did Jack-Jack's mommy..."

Jack stepped aside to allow Hotch to push the trolley and hovered closely by his father's side. "That's different Henry. My mommy was hurt by a bad person and your daddy was a bad person and we only went to Uncle Dave's because it's complicated."

"No Jack." Hotch sighed, stepping to one side of the aisle so he could look both of his confused son's in the eye. "Jack and I went to Uncle Dave's because Mommy and Daddy needed to make sure we all wanted to live together full time..."

"We do." Jack nodded confidently.

Hotch patted his son's head. "Henry's daddy wasn't a bad person. Just because someone does something bad doesn't necessarily make them a bad person. Henry's daddy tried to do the right thing and he loved you Henry, he really did."

"He made my arm hurt." Henry stated reminiscently.

Hotch kissed the little boy's forehead. "I know but he really loved you and I know he didn't want to leave you just as much as I know Jack's mommy didn't want to leave Jack. I also know that with the baby coming you both have some concerns. But mommy and daddy love you both very much and we love the baby too. That's not going to change. We want you both to love the baby as well. It is going to be your brother or sister the same way you two are brothers."

"But I'll be the older brufa now." Henry announced.

Jack tutted and rolled his eyes. "I'll be the oldest, you're going to be the middle brother."

"I don't wanna be the middle brufa!" Henry exclaimed with a pout.

"Why don't we concentrate on picking out some ice cream?" Hotch interrupted the sibling squabble as he began to push the trolley grateful his two sons were back to their usual selves.

...

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, especially; Kimd33, countersteak21, deeda (I'll see what I can do hun, if you have a prompt, PM me:D), sweet-disposition-101, ddffranke, ReadingRed (I'll try and some guarantee cuteness), crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, Coydog22, mummacass (oh yeah;)), whimsical-one-ga (I'm amazed at myself :S) and Recovering4life! **

**Thanks for reviewing! **


	54. Chapter 55

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi everyone thank you so much for reading and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, over 500 reviews that's amazing.**

**Some things mentioned in this chapter will probably be picked up further down the road, because I'm still concentrating on Jotch at the moment. **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ sat behind her desk, with her business face firmly intact. The weekend had gone far too quickly. Between the scan, moving Hotch and Jack back into the apartment and dealing with two inquisitive little boys who managed to come up with so many imaginative and forthright questions about the baby and where it came from.

The liaison was suddenly wishing she was back in the apartment with her family and not sitting in her office on Monday morning.

Reading over the letter in her hands, the liaison took a deep breath and bit her lower lip nervously.

Folding the letter back into the elevator, JJ stood and smoothed down her shirt. Keeping the envelope in her hand, she made her way towards the bullpen slowly.

Anderson held the door open for the media liaison as he stumbled towards the elevator in a rush. The first profiler, JJ connected eye contact with was Reid who frowned at her grave expression.

Bypassing Prentiss and the young doctor, JJ made her way up the few steps to the Unit Chief's office. Knocking once, the blonde entered and froze as Hotch and Rossi faced her. Hotch took a few steps forward instantly sensing JJ's mood. "Is everything okay?"

"The prosecutor for the case..." JJ held out the envelope for the profiler to read.

He scanned the document before passing it to Rossi. Turning back to JJ, Hotch placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"There isn't going to be a case." JJ mumbled quietly.

Rossi met Hotch's eyes unsurely. "Both Fox and White are dead, what did you expect?"

"There were others involved not only in my case but in Aaron's abduction and the Wisconsin case. There should be an inquiry at least." JJ stated decisively.

"White had people protecting him. They're probably covering their own asses." Rossi reasoned.

Hotch led JJ to the couch. "JJ, no judge will bring this to court unless they have names. The Bureau's doing there in house review..."

JJ heaved a sigh. "So that's it? All those deaths and injuries and what? Case closed, White's dead so everything's okay? Danny's still dead, Ron, Will, those SWAT agents and there's going to be no formal inquiry?"

Hotch glanced back at Rossi as he crouched in front of the stunned Pennsylvanian. "Do you really want to push this? If you do, I'll be right beside you, we can call some people..."

"I just want it to be over." JJ interrupted with a mumble.

"You don't feel like it is?" Hotch asked as he took her hand.

JJ lowered her head as a tear strolled down her cheek. Rossi quickly excused himself as Hotch wrapped his arms around her soothingly. "It's going to be okay. No-one else is coming after you."

"I'm sorry." JJ sobbed quietly.

Hotch kissed the top of head and sighed. "JJ, what's going on?"

"I just need to cry." JJ shrugged not really understanding her own emotions.

"You feel as though, no one has been punished?" Hotch asked.

JJ shook her head. "They're all dead, I think that's more than enough punishment."

Hotch cocked his head ay his girlfriend's distraught appearance. "Sure but you feel as though you can't blame them because they're dead."

"I know White was the one who caused all of this." JJ's throat croaked sorely. "That Fox, Craney, Oswald and Will were just puppets but there were others too and we don't know if White had a contingency plan."

"You think there's other's still carrying out White's work?" The profiler asked sensitively.

The blonde shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know, do you?"

"We can't know for sure." Hotch reasoned.

JJ met his eyes for her counter. "So what if something else happens and we could have stopped it by doing a follow up investigation or inquiry? We still don't know who White's mole, in this department was."

"I understand." The profiler glanced to his door briefly as he answered.

JJ scoffed and scrubbed her eyes dry. "You don't think I'm just a crazy emotional lady today?"

"I think, you've been through hell lately and you have every right to make sure it's over." Hotch kissed her forehead soothingly.

JJ chuckled at her herself. "Well I'm pretty sure it's just hormones, because I can hear how ridiculous I sound!"

"You don't sound ridiculous JJ." Hotch claimed with a small smile.

"I should be happy that we only had to write our reports and not have to go over everything again in court." JJ bit her lower lip unsure why she seemed so nervous.

Hotch nodded as he replied. "You're just processing."

They sat for a few moments in silence, before JJ relaxed her head on the profiler's shoulder. Hotch kept the petite blonde close as she began to mumble. "I'm really hungry."

"I thought you were having lunch with Garcia?" Hotch questioned as he ran a hand down her arm as they sat.

"I did." JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm still hungry."

Hotch smirked at her increased appetite. "What can I get you?"

Smiling at his sweetness, JJ shook her head confidently. "Nothing, you were in the middle of something with Rossi before I burst in here, in a pregnant rollercoaster of emotion."

"Hey you can come in here any time in a pregnant rollercoaster of emotion." Hotch smirked watching the blonde as she moved out of his hold and stood. She smoothed down her outfit and wiped her eyes free of the supposedly waterproof mascara that had run down her cheeks.

Catching his eye, JJ smiled again and stepped forward cupping his face in her hands as he sta. She pressed a soft kiss to lips and stood back. "I love you Aaron Hotchner."

"I love you too." Hotch replied instantly as he stood.

JJ hovered at the door and pointed behind herself at the closed grey door. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria, see if they have any of that disgusting pudding. Do you want some?"

"No thank you. Do you want me to come with you?" Hotch asked thoughtfully.

JJ shook her head with a shy smile across her lips. "No it's fine I'll let you get back to your work. I might see if my son's godfather is busy."

"Reid's better company?" Hotch raised an eye in humour.

JJ chuckled. "Jealous?"

"A little." He mocked hurt by placing his hand on his chest.

JJ slowly came to stand in front of her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Spencer's been having a tough time lately and it's my responsibility to make sure he's good."

"You're his mother now?" Hotch asked with pursed lips.

JJ shrugged slightly. "Someone has to be here for him. Beside's tonight I'll make it up to you."

JJ rose to the balls of her feet and kissed the willing profiler soundly. "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see." JJ responded suggestively before leaving his office with a small smirk on her face, knowing he was watching her the entire time as she walked away.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Recovering4life, ddffranke, Kimd33, sweet-disposition-101, ReadingRed, Coydog22, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, Jimmelfan12 and deeda!**


	55. Chapter 56

**Disclaimed!**

**So the last chapter will be referred to later on in the story, as for now, more Jotchness!**

**As always let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch led JJ into the apartment with his hand firmly entrapping hers in his. They thanked their trusted babysitter, who swiftly left after updating the parents of the last few hours with the boys. Both agents quietly tiptoed into the shared bedroom and kissed the sleeping son's.

Hotch followed JJ into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her waist as she faced away from him. She turned in his hold and started to take off his jacket. "This isn't what I had in mind Agent Hotchner."

"This is exactly what I had in mind." He mumbled as he began trailing kisses down JJ's neck, while simultaneously backing her towards the bed.

Chuckling as she felt the back of her legs meet the bed, JJ happily allowed the profiler to remove her shirt before he laid her on the bed and hovered over her. "Aaron."

Hotch groaned as he felt her hand press against his cheek as his mouth descended down her chest.

He looked up at JJ's amused face. "I really didn't mean sex. I thought I could make dinner and run a bath..."

"You want to talk?" Hotch moaned in frustration as he moved further up the liaison's body so they were face to face.

JJ smirked slightly as she thought, before kissing him soundly and caving in. "We can always talk after."

"Thank god." They both chuckled as Hotch returned to his previous position.

A few hours later, Hotch found himself clutching JJ's pillow in an empty bed, his entire mind and body relaxed and in a state of tired ecstasy. Looking around the dimly lit room, the unit chief reluctantly sat up upon realising he was alone.

Reaching for his grey jogging -bottoms and t-shirt, the profiler slowly walked into the kitchen where JJ was happily flipping pancakes. "Hey sleepy head."

"It's five thirty in the morning JJ." Hotch stated while rubbing his eyes.

JJ stared at him warningly. "And your point is?"

"It's five thirty in the morning, we still have another hour in bed." He sighed as he sat on the kitchen stool.

JJ raised an eye in humour. "So you don't want one of my soon to be famous peanut butter pancakes filled with vanilla ice cream and covered in chocolate sauce with Malteser's crushed over the top and blueberries on the side?"

"At five thirty in the morning?" Hotch stressed the time.

JJ shrugged his tiredness off and concentrated on pulling her concoction together. Placing the plate on the kitchen bench, the blonde cupped Hotch's cheek in her palm and passionately kissed him before she took a seat next to the profiler and began eating her creation. "I'm glad you're up."

"We were going to talk." Hotch concluded after they had fallen asleep their conversation was paused.

JJ chuckled. "I just wanted you to be relaxed last night. You're carrying all of my tension as well as your own stress."

"You relaxed me just fine." He leaned over to kiss JJ's cheek as he moved to pour himself a cup coffee.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Well I was thinking of going down a different route to get you to that state. Good food, warm bath, cuddling..."

Hotch stifled a laugh. "JJ I am a man."

"Well I'm glad you've found your sense of humour so early in the morning." JJ retorted with a chuckle.

"Thank you for being concerned." Hotch returned to his seat. "And thank you for last night."

JJ shook her head in humour. "You're welcome."

"Did you not want to talk?" Hotch raised an eye, seeing the petite blondes focus on her food.

JJ tilted her head and smiled deviously. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied instantly.

JJ bit her lower lip softly while putting down her spoon. "How much?"

Hotch frowned seeing the blonde's mischievous expression. "A lot."

"Good." JJ chuckled.

Hotch eyed the petite agent suspiciously. "Why do I have a feeling there's something else going on?"

"You're very perceptive for five thirty?" JJ added dryly.

The profiler sat back and watched the liaison patiently. "Jaje, is this about the prosecutors letter?"

"I've thought over that and I'm comfortable with just the in-house review. I just think my emotions caught up with me yesterday. I know we're safe and White's dead. We should just get on with our lives and not get stuck in that mess again." JJ concluded.

He nodded slowly. "I get that."

Silence over took the pair once more as JJ continued to eat her pancakes. As she pushed the empty plate away from her, JJ cocked her head slightly. "So you love me huh?"

"You know I love you." Hotch reiterated.

Leaning forward, JJ pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

"I do." Hotch answered slowly, unsure of JJ's direction of thought.

The blonde sat back in her seat and pressed her palms to the cool bench. "I haven't told my parents about us yet."

Hotch frowned suddenly as she continued. "Not on purpose, it's just when I went back to Pennsylvania I had other things on my mind. The baby... But I told them about the stalker case and my Dad got a little concerned and I was going to tell them about us only we were going through that weird phase..."

"JJ take a breath." Hotch urged softly.

JJ smiled and reached for his hand. "I love you and I am totally happy and more than satisfied and certain that we're meant to be..."

"But you haven't told your parents." Hotch interrupted quickly.

JJ shook her head and drew her lips together tightly. "No."

"Okay." He met JJ's eyes unsurely. "Am I the reason why you haven't told them?"

JJ shook her head firmly. "No, in my family we are just bad at communicating."

"You're a communications coordinator." Hotch smirked.

JJ shrugged. "Irony."

Hotch sighed lightly. "So why are you telling me this now? We've been dating nearly a year, you're having my child..."

"My Dad was coming to visit at the weekend with Henry's birthday coming up in a few weeks." JJ stated hesitantly.

Hotch raised an eye. "He was coming?"

"Yeah then he decided to come down early and so he'll be here about lunchtime. He's going to meet me at work and I didn't want to blindside you." JJ explained quickly.

Hotch grimaced. "Won't your Dad be upset you didn't tell him?"

JJ rested her hand on her arms on the bench. "Yup."

"Because I'm older or, because I'm your boss?" Hotch asked.

"Because I didn't tell them about Will and I breaking up until he was dead. They thought I should be grieving more and there was this whole conversation about being a good mother and my work being too dangerous and so I didn't tell them about the stalker case, but then my mom went on about how Will was such a good guy and how I should have married the father of my child. So then I went home knowing I was pregnant and I didn't tell them instead I told them about the stalker case, they freaked and I was going to tell them about us but we were going through something and I panicked and here we are." JJ's dejected appearance caused the profiler to laugh.

JJ stared at him in confusion as Hotch attempted to pull himself together. "Sorry it's just, why is everything so much drama?"

"I don't know, I think it's do with my lack of confidence in my personal life." JJ shrugged with small smile on her lips. "I blame my parents."

Hotch stood and went behind JJ, kissing the blonde's head as he rested his arms on either side of her. "Don't worry, everything will end up fine."

"You've never met my father." JJ quipped seriously.

Hotch pressed another kiss to JJ's hair and smiled. "JJ I love you, you're Dad isn't going to scare me off."

JJ ran her hand up the profiler's arm and sighed. "Ah the last words of a many strong men."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, countersteak21, Jimmelfan12, Coydog22, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, ReadingRed and deeda!**


	56. Chapter 57

**Disclaimed!**

**This chapter kept on growing :S**

**Let me know what you think!**

**...**

Hotch groaned as Rossi continued to laugh at him as they sat in the elder agent's office. The renowned author controlled his chuckling as Hotch glared at him. "Oh come on, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I can't believe JJ didn't tell them. We've been dating nearly a year." Hotch moaned as he ran a hand over his face. "I can't believe I never even thought about meeting JJ's family before now."

Rossi leaned forwards with a smug grin on his face. "Well, you grew up knowing Hailey's family and with JJ there's always been other stuff going on."

"JJ's been nervous all morning." Hotch stated in a sigh.

Rossi pursed his lips stifling his laughter. "And you've been the supportive doting boyfriend who's secretly petrified."

Hotch shrugged in agreement. "The last time I met a girlfriend's parents, I was eighteen. Now I'm a divorced, workaholic with an eight year old son and I just so happen to be JJ's boss..."

"Don't forget your last partner ended up dead and then after befriending their daughter at work you knocked her up out of wedlock after she was injured multiple times in a case you were technically running." Rossi injected uselessly.

Hotch groaned. "God her Dad is going to kill me."

The older man raised an eye in curiosity. "What does he do for a living?"

"He's a boxing instructor." Hotch answered dryly.

Rossi chuckled in amusement. "Oh man you are screwed."

"Thanks for that. I'm going to get more work done before I'm a dead man." Hotch stood knowing he wasn't going to feel any better talking with David Rossi. As the unit chief made his way to his office next door, he paused at the doorway seeing the media liaison walk into the bullpen and make eye contact.

Hotch stood at the door and waited for JJ to enter his office before he entered himself. "Is everything okay?"

"He's early." JJ replied nervously.

Hotch smiled thinly. "Okay, I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"You really believe that?" The Pennsylvanian asked with a raised eye.

"Yes." His tone was unconvincing as he nodded supportively.

JJ pressed a hand on her faintly noticeable baby bump. "Anderson is bringing him up here now."

The pair stood in silence until there was a knock on the door. Both of their eyes met briefly when the door opened and Anderson walked in with JJ's father in tow.

JJ stepped forward and embraced her father quickly while Hotch nodded his gratitude to Anderson who promptly left.

"Dad!" JJ exclaimed brightly as her father hugged her back.

He was big built and completely bald. His chin was covered in a light greying scruff and his eyes were the same piercing blue as JJ's. His appearance screamed blue collar, with his skin pale against his dark Navy hoody and dark jeans. "Hey sweetheart, you look better than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks Dad." JJ glanced back at Hotch with a small smile as he hovered in the background. "Erm, Dad, this is Aaron Hotchner. Aaron this is my father, Pete Jareau."

JJ's dad extended his large hand. "The boss right?"

JJ and Hotch exchanged another look before JJ spoke again. "Actually Dad, Aaron's more than my boss. We live together."

JJ's dad stopped shaking Hotch's hand and gave JJ a disappointed look. "You do?"

"I love your daughter, sir." Hotch stated as he came to stand supportively behind JJ.

Pete looked down at his daughter before meeting the Unit Chief's eyes. "Well, isn't that nice."

"Dad." JJ whispered warningly.

Pete cleared his throat while he pointed between the pair. "So how long have you two been... living together?"

"A little while." JJ responded vaguely.

Pete nodded. "Did you forget to tell us when you came home last month or just the times you talked to us over the phone?"

"There isn't a third option?" JJ asked sarcastically.

Pete Jareau took a step forward to catch the profiler's eye line. "I'm sorry for having to ask this but did anything inappropriate happen..."

"God Dad, Aaron has been more than a perfect gentleman and he's been incredibly supportive over the last year and even more than being an amazing partner he's a brilliant father to Henry and Jack." JJ interrupted confidently while entwining her hand in Hotch's.

Pete scrunched his face in confusion. "Who's Jack?"

"My son, he's eight." Hotch squeezed JJ's hand reassuringly. "Sir, I am JJ's supervisor but my feelings for your daughter have never been anything but respectful and mutual. I love JJ and our children and I want you to know that all I want is the best for JJ and the kids and for them to be happy."

"Well, that's good to know." Pete nodded.

JJ looked between the two men who were locked in an intense silent standoff, before breaking the sudden silence. "Why don't we all go for lunch?"

"Erm, I have my meeting with Strauss." Hotch stated slowly.

Pete scoffed. "I know that look on my daughter's face, Aaron, you're coming whether you want to or not."

JJ smirked and pressed a kiss to Hotch's cheek. "I'm going to introduce my dad to the team. Why don't you meet us there, after you've seen Strauss?"

"Great." Hotch swallowed as Pete glared at him as the two Jareau's left the office.

After chatting with the team, JJ and her father sat in a local Quantico restaurant making small talk. JJ ordered food for them both and glanced behind her to see if Hotch was anywhere near. Pete frowned slightly. "Do you always have to wait for him?"

"He's very punctual, Dad. It's just Strauss, is a formidable section chief and she knows how to get under his skin." JJ shrugged before she sipped her water.

Pete leaned back in his seat. "Will, would never have left you waiting."

"Dad, Will and I ended because we weren't compatible. We wanted completely different things." JJ insisted.

The patriarch tilted his head. "But at least I knew Will would treat you right. This Aaron guy, should never have put you in this position."

"What position would this be?" JJ asked in annoyance.

Pete shook his head in frustration. "JJ, you've done a lot of stupid things but dating your boss is probably the silliest. He has power over you because of his status at work and..."

JJ groaned loudly before reacting. "Dad, Aaron is not like that. And you're whole theory of Will being such a great guy is completely off. Will was the one who broke Henry's arm. Will was the one who planted cameras in my house for the stalker and Aaron is the one who's been there for me for ten years, Dad, he's..."

"Will broke Henry's arm? Why the hell did you not say anything?" Pete asked angrily.

JJ took a deep breath. "Don't worry, Aaron got a few swings at him before Will aided in mine and Henry's kidnapping then killed himself after being coerced into doing so. Will attempted to redeem himself but he did a lot of awful things because he was vulnerable and was easily manipulated to hate me. A lot has gone on over the last year Dad, and Aaron has been the one person who has kept me sane."

"I don't understand why you can't tell me what's going on in your life?" JJ's father stressed.

JJ folded her arms defensively. "You and mom are difficult to talk to. You always have been."

"You were kidnapped and stalked and you don't understand why I'm scared for you. You shouldn't be in such a dangerous job. You shouldn't be so far away from your family." Pete's voice got louder as JJ's stubbornness continued.

The blonde shook her head. "Dad I'm not this way to spite you. You and mom have always been judgemental and anyway, you raised me to take care of my own problems."

"That's when we knew where you were." Pete stated in a deadpan voice.

JJ sighed. "I'm a big girl Dad."

"But you're still making stupid little girl decisions." He retorted.

JJ tensed before standing. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Hotch edged towards the table seeing the heated conversation between the father and daughter. JJ stood as he was a few steps away from the table and the Pennsylvanian froze when she spotted him.

JJ groaned as the profiler came to her side. "I'm going back to work."

Hotch saw the blonde's emotions rise to the surface. "Honey, are you okay?"

"She's just being stubborn." Pete added. "JJ, sit down so we can finish lunch."

JJ scoffed suddenly, noting Hotch's concerned expression in the corner of her eyes. "No Dad I'm not going to sit down. You might not agree with my lifestyle but it's my life. I'm sorry that I don't communicate enough, but it works both ways."

"JJ you need to calm down." Hotch soothed as he pressed a hand to her back.

JJ glared at her partner. "I'm fine. I'm going back to work...you two just have lunch or something. I want some time alone."

The blonde strode out of the restaurant leaving Hotch and Pete standing awkwardly next to each other. Pete met the unit chief's gaze and pointed to the chairs for them to sit. "She always takes my concern the wrong way. It's my own fault. I wasn't meant to raise girls."

"JJ's pregnant. The doctor has told her to take things easy." Hotch explained calmly, knowing his partner wouldn't have told the good news to her father. "I think after the year JJ's had, all she needs from you is your support."

Pete cringed. "She's... I'm guessing you're the father?"

Hotch nodded with a small smile. "I love your daughter and my child. I'm not going to abandon them or mistreat them..."

"Damn right you won't." Pete added gruffly.

Hotch smirked at his protectiveness. "We came together because of our similarities and we're staying together because our differences make us stronger. I am her boss but JJ's an amazing agent and we've always had a respectful relationship. I love JJ, sir..."

Pete stared at the profiler, causing the usually controlled agent to freeze mid sentence. "You're not marrying her?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "I would marry JJ in a heartbeat however we agreed to concentrate on finding a house and having the baby first."

"JJ doesn't want to get married." Pete scoffed quietly.

The unit chief nodded slowly. "She seems reluctant but we love each other and we're committed to our relationship."

JJ's father cocked his head in observation. "Don't get me wrong Aaron, you come across as a very nice and stable kind of guy but JJ's my daughter and Henry's my grandson and I'm not sure why a man like you..."

"You mean older and an FBI agent who just so happens to be JJ's supervisor." Hotch concluded dryly.

Pete sighed briefly. "I don't know you and to be honest right now, you're just the man my daughter decided to shack up with because you knocked her up. She's already done that and with a guy I actually liked. He turned out to be an ass-hat and now she's with you. You're a suit with a kid and have a seemingly strong influence over my daughter."

"I didn't force JJ into a relationship, Mr Jareau. I met your daughter ten years ago and from that very moment I knew she was special. It may have taken us a long time to come together however in that time I came to cherish how amazing she is and I know you may not agree with how we're doing this but I'm going to be in JJ's life and I'll love JJ and our children every day. I just hope you can accept that." Hotch finished determinedly.

Hotch felt as though he became the size of a pin under the glare of the stern Pennsylvanian, whose gaze was as intimidating as any UNSUB the profiler had ever encountered.

"She shouldn't be working in the Bureau pregnant." He stated finally.

Hotch tilted his head. "I don't necessarily disagree but JJ will make her own decisions when it comes to work."

"You really love her, huh?" Pete asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hotch nodded definitively. "More than any other woman I've ever met."

"And what does your son's mother think of you and my JJ?" Pete asked curiously.

Hotch flinched slightly. "Haley, Jack's mother died four years ago. We were divorced for two years prior to her death."

"I'm sorry." Pete looked down at his hands bashfully. "I didn't know."

Hotch raised his hands briefly. "It's fine. It was a difficult time but Jack and I got through it and now we're extremely happy with JJ and Henry."

"Those two little boys have been through a lot for being so young." Pete Jareau observed.

Hotch nodded. "It's why JJ and I work so hard, to make sure the world is that much safer for our children."

The stocky man ran a hand over his head. "I've never agreed with JJ's career choice."

"You should be proud, JJ is exceptional at her job... then again I'm biased." Hotch leaned back in his seat with a warm smile.

Pete sighed at himself. "I should go and apologise to JJ. My sister has always told me that I've never really be sensitive to my daughter's emotions. "

Hotch paid the bill and hesitantly proposed a different scenario. "Why don't I take you to pick up Henry and Jack and you can spend the afternoon with them at the apartment and I'll bring JJ home early after she's cooled down."

"She's going to be pissed huh?" Pete Jareau smirked knowingly.

Hotch chuckled and nodded once. "You're daughter is pretty formidable without pregnancy hormones."

...

**More Pete Jareau coming up!**

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, Recovering4life, cris, countersteak21, ReadingRed, JJandHotch4ever96, Jimmelfan12, mummacass, Coydog22, crazyobsession101, Hotch Fan and deeda!**


	57. Chapter 58

**Disclaimed!**

**I have no idea where this chapter came from, but here it is anyway. **

**I always like writing strained family relationships, just because that's what my family is like, but we love each other at the end of the day even if we judge or argue about every little thing it's just because we want what's best for our loved ones. So that was kind of my intention for JJ's family. Hope you enjoy.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**...**

JJ rested against the wall as Hotch inserted the key in the lock and sighed. "He just doesn't understand."

Hotch rolled his eyes discreetly, after listening for forty minutes as JJ retold tales from her childhood including every time her dad had made her feel useless. "JJ, he loves you. He just wants what is best for you."

"You're best for me, why can't he just let me make my own decisions without judging?" JJ huffed as she heard the lock click open.

Hotch hesitated opening the door and kept his hand on the handle. "I had a good talk with him after you left. Just give him a chance. Please, for me?"

"It's a good job I love you Aaron Hotchner." JJ smirked and kissed his cheek before following him into their apartment.

Henry jumped up from the floor first, where Pete and Jack were sitting playing soldiers with the small boy. "Momma."

"Hey bubba did you boys have good day?" JJ greeted the hyper little boy with a hug.

Henry chuckled gleefully. "Grandpa's silly."

Hotch kissed the back of Jack's head as he nodded and lifted Henry up on his waist as Jack welcomed JJ home. Seeing JJ and Pete connect eyes, Hotch cleared his throat quietly. "Hey boys, why don't we go and get changed before we go for dinner."

The two Jareau's watched Hotch lead the two boys out of the room before JJ sat on the couch while Pete tidied up the toys. The well built boxing instructor stood with the toys in his hands. "We're going for dinner?"

"Aaron seems to believe we can be civil in public." JJ stated tersely as she watched the older man sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

Pete chuckled lightly. "He obviously has never witnessed our family at a reunion."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby." JJ whispered.

A soft smile reached Pete's lips as he shrugged. "I was being a judgmental ass. Aaron's a nice guy, he's a good father and he obviously makes you happy."

"He does." JJ answered with a small nod.

Pete ran a hand over his face after putting the toys next to him on the coffee table. "I just thought you were happy with Will."

"I was for a while." JJ began. "But I emasculated him. I like working and we just had different ideas of where our relationship was going."

The patriarch rolled his eyes sarcastically. "But Aaron can handle you huh?"

"He doesn't handle me, that's the point. He respects me and loves me and he's a gentleman. Aaron doesn't want me be his 1950's housewife, he just wants us to be happy." JJ concluded happily.

Pete nodded understandingly. "I'm glad you're happy JJ and that I'm going to be a grandpa's again. I love Henry, Jack's a great kid and I can't wait to meet this one."

"Thanks Daddy." JJ smiled softly, grateful for his acceptance as he pointed to her stomach.

He tapped her knee lovingly before standing. "You realise you're going have to tell your mother at some point about this little family you've created. She will insist that you bring him home to meet her."

"I don't think Aaron's ready for that much Jareau family drama just yet." JJ quipped as she stood.

Pete raised his eye. "He looks like a guy who can handle his drink."

"Sure he can, but our family are professionals." JJ reasoned.

They both laughed as Hotch returned to the living room. "Things sound like they're going good out here."

JJ giggled before kissing his cheek. "I'm going to get ready."

Pete extended his hand for Hotch to shake. "Thank you."

"For what?" The profiler raised an eye in confusion.

Pete Jareau glanced behind the tall man momentarily. "For looking after my daughter even though she'll never admit it or doesn't realise, I know you've been protecting her against her will and I appreciate it."

"I love her." Hotch stated affectionately.

Pete slapped his shoulder as he passed to use the bathroom. "I know."

An hour or so later, the five of them were sitting in a family friendly restaurant with Henry and Jack colouring in a menu while JJ, Hotch and Pete made small talk after ordering food.

They all laughed after Pete made a joke about his commitment-phobe daughter. "My wife will be glad our daughter ended up with someone like you rather than a Nathan Ellington of the world."

"Nate wasn't that bad." JJ groaned as Hotch wrapped his hand around hers as they sat.

Pete scoffed and met Hotch's eyes conspiringly. "He owned a motorbike and had tattoos across his neck."

Hotch smirked and raised his eyes as JJ's jaw opened as she reasoned. "He had a motorbike."

"Well Aaron, you and Jack will have to come to East Alleghany with JJ and Henry when she has time off to meet Kelly and the rest of the family. Just to prove to my wife it was a phase." Pete concluded before taking a sip of his beer.

Hotch nodded as JJ's hand moved under his so their fingers were entwined. "I can't wait."

"It might be a little while Dad, maybe once the baby has arrived and can sleep through the night." JJ stated while running a hand through Jack's hair as he helped Henry reach for a crayon.

Pete nodded understandingly. "Maybe you could come sometime after New Years?"

"You and your wife are always welcome here too. I know JJ won't really feel like travelling up for Christmas but maybe you both could stay with us. We should have a bigger place by then." Hotch offered but caught the glance caste between JJ and her father.

Pete smiled politely before replying. "Thank you Aaron but erm, my wife doesn't take to travelling too well."

Hotch frowned slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde next to him. "My mom hasn't left town since my sister..."

"Oh." Hotch cringed seeing Pete's eye line fall to the table.

"Don't worry about it." JJ reassured before turning her gaze back to her dad. "I'm sure we'll be home sometime after New Years."

"Or Christmas." Hotch added.

JJ and Pete exchanged another look while JJ attempted to hide her soft smirk at Hotch's input. "We erm, don't really celebrate Christmas anymore expect for the kids."

"No Christmas!" Jack's head shot down followed by Henry's wide eyes.

Pete Jareau chuckled. "Oh there will always be Christmas for good little boys who eat up all their veg."

"Good because we always have Christmas." Jack muttered as he concentrated on his drawings.

Henry nodded. "Santa always comes."

"But isn't it someone's birthday first?" Pete asked as he lifted Henry to his lap.

Henry nodded and grinned as his grandfather tickled his stomach. "Mine."

"And how old are you going to be?" Pete asked.

Henry raised five fingers. "Five."

Pete widened his eyes in fake shock. "Wow you're nearly as old as me."

"No grandpa you're old." Henry stated as a matter of fact.

"I'm old!" the boxing instructor mocked hurt before tickling the little boy in his arms.

JJ shook her head at their behaviour. "Hey Dad, why don't you sit him back in his seat, it looks like our dinners are coming."

"JJ, did you never have Christmas growin' up?" Jack asked deep in thought, as his plate was put down in front of him.

JJ smiled down at the curious boy. "We did for a while."

"Were you naughty momma?" Henry asked in genuine shock.

"Oh you're mother was always trouble." Pete quipped before JJ glared at him.

Hotch began to cut up Henry's chicken as JJ replied. "I wasn't naughty, it's just Christmas reminded us all of a bad time and so we stopped celebrating."

"You got no presents?" Jack asked in concern.

Hotch raised an eye as he saw JJ struggling with the line of question. "Christmas isn't just about present's son."

"You're father's right, it's about food." Pete joked which caused Jack to laugh.

JJ took a sip of her soda before interrupting. "Dad."

"What, you were not raised religious, JJ." Pete shook his head. "We just stopped celebrating Christmas, Jack, because we lost someone special to us and we weren't happy celebrating the festivities without her."

Jack pursed his lips and looked up at JJ. "Like Mother's day."

"Exactly, like Mother's Day." JJ ran her hand through the eight years olds fair hair, knowing he had been through far more for someone so young.

The family ate while making small talk. By the end of the evening, Henry dosed off the minute they made it back to the car and Jack followed suit as soon as they entered the apartment. Hotch set up the sofa bed for Pete and goodnights were exchanged shortly after the boys were put in their respective beds.

Hotch sat on the end of the bed, watching JJ as she hung up her outfit for the next day on the wardrobe door. "JJ."

JJ met his eyes in the mirror in front of her. "Yeah babe?"

"Did I say something I shouldn't have in restaurant about Christmas and your mom?" Hotch asked quietly.

Turning, JJ bit her lower lip and took a few steps forward so she was standing in between Hotch's legs. "Unsurprisingly, my family have some drama."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Hotch quipped as he ran his hand over the blonde's cheek and moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

JJ smiled warmly at his touch. "After my sister killed herself my mom couldn't cope, she couldn't do anything that we should have been doing with my sister like go on family vacations or have family dinners... she refused to even eat at one point. My dad tried his best to carry on but he lost his job not long after the funeral. He set up the boxing gymnasium a few years after but for a while life for them just stopped. Mom wouldn't leave the house for months after and even now she goes as far as the florists where she works, or my aunt's house a few streets over. I think apart of her is still waiting for Samantha to come home."

"It must have been hard on you." Hotch stated as JJ placed her hands on his shoulders.

Smiling thinly, JJ shrugged before responding. "It was hard to not have my sister and to deal with so many changes at once but you get used to it."

"You didn't say anything last Christmas about your sister." Hotch raised an eye.

JJ sat down so she was on his lap and brought his right hand to her stomach. "It was our first Christmas together, I didn't want to dampen the mood further. Besides, Jack's mom was gone so was Will and we still had no idea who was stalking me. I just wanted a nice family Christmas which we had."

"You know you can tell me those things though, right?" The profiler asked as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The liaison smirked at his soft pout. "I promise I will learn to share. But honestly can we just try and not have so much drama?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the dramatic one." Hotch insisted.

JJ scoffed jokingly. "Oh no, Mr. Abducted, single dad, dead ex wife, stabbing victim, blown up, divorced workaholic with a questionable childhood himself, Hotchner."

"Okay point take, Miss pregnant, stalked, blown up, kidnapped, commitment phobic unwed mother, with a dead sister and uncommunicative parents, workaholic Jareau." Hotch chuckled as JJ slapped his shoulder weakly.

She rolled her eyes and stood with a smirk. "Ouch, point taken."

Hotch watched the blonde walk into the ensuite to take off her makeup. Taking a deep breath, the unit chief, kicked off his shoes and undid a couple of his buttons on his casual shirt.

Walking into the ensuite he stood behind the occupied agent and placed his hand in his pocket.

Catching JJ's eye line in the mirror, the profiler's face became serious. Turning, JJ frowned seeing his shift of behaviour in the suddenly nervous profiler. "Aaron, is everything okay?"

He pulled out a small black velvet bag out of his pocket. "When we went to California last year, after Will's death and Craney's arrest, you took the boys to the beach while I went to get some food for us."

"You did that regularly, if I remember." JJ added while leaning against the sink.

He nodded slowly and glanced down to the bag in his hand. "There was a small jeweller's next to the shop."

"There was?" JJ raised an eye.

He smiled softly. "I was going to propose when we got home. But then we realised the case wasn't over and the car crash happened..."

JJ's eyes widened as he removed a square cut diamond ring from the bag. "Aaron."

"Then everything went weird. But we're happy again and your dad was here so I was going to ask him for his blessing." He met her eyes confidently and took a step forward so he was inches away from her. "But then I realised that even if I'd ask, you'd say no. Not because you don't love me, but you've got it in your head that marriage isn't for you and that's fine because this isn't a proposal."

JJ frowned slightly. "Now I'm totally confused."

"I want you to know that for me, this is it. Us; You, me, Jack, Henry and this little one." Hotch pressed a hand against her small baby bump. "We don't have to have the white wedding if you don't want to. One day, if you change your mind, I'll make sure the day is perfect for you. But this ring, this is for you to wear and know that there is not one moment of our lives together when I'm not head over heel, madly in love with you. This ring is so you know how committed I am to us and so you know that I don't care if you don't tell me every detail of your past as long as you're willing to share the future with me. I love you JJ. I always will."

"You didn't need to get me a ring for me to know that." JJ sniffed as a tear fell down her cheek.

Hotch smiled. "I know but you deserve pretty things."

"I sure as hell don't deserve you." JJ wiped her cheeks dry as he placed the ring on her ring finger.

He chuckled lightly while closing the gap between them. "Tough, you're stuck with me."

"I love you so much." JJ whispered before the kissed passionately until they both became light headed and had to separate, but there grins remained on their faces as they returned to the bedroom, to continue where they left off in the ensuite.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; deeda, Kimd33, pamstel, sweet-disposition-101 (Supportive!Hotch=yum), Jimmelfan12 (it's referred too, kinda:S), ReadingRed, JJandHotch4ever96, crazyobsession101, Coydog22, Flames101 (I just re-read and it took me a while :S), mummacass, Jawatar (thanks!) and spk (Thank you, I think I get myself confused at time when I stop writing a fic for a while then go back to it, just because forget what I was going to do then change my mind :S)!**


	58. Chapter 59

**Disclaimed!**

**Happy Sunday everyone!**

**So I've planned out the rest of this story and I believe I now know how it's going to end, but I don't think it'll end for a little while, I hope everyone will stick around :D**

**Also good news it looks as though I can start watching CM again next season with AJ and now Paget coming back – hopefully Thomas will be back too yay! **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ woke at the sound of the alarm and waited for Hotch to turn it off as he grumbled about it being far too early, like he did every morning but the alarm continued. Shifting on her side, the blonde realised she was alone in the bedroom and a wave of nausea over took her senses.

After pulling herself together and taking a shower, the liaison returned to the bedroom expecting to see Hotch getting ready for work.

She dried her hair and put on her suit before heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. Quietly closing the door behind her, JJ tentatively walked down the hallway so she didn't disturb her father who was staying on the sofa bed in the living room.

Unsurprisingly, when she glanced in the living room, her father wasn't in bed, instead he had already prepared breakfast for them both and was sitting at the kitchen bench.

He met her eyes warmly. "I didn't know what you fancied so I made everything."

"You didn't have to do that dad." JJ smiled gratefully as she smelled bacon.

He held out a note for the blonde as she poured some orange juice into a glass. Scanning over the familiar handwriting, JJ thought our loud in a mumble. "Aaron had to go to work? Why didn't he wake me?"

"He went out early, I met him on the way back from my run. He said something about that Strauss person..." Pete explained before JJ cut in.

Shaking her head, JJ sipped her drink before piling her plate with breakfast goods. "That woman gets on my nerves."

Pete chuckled as JJ began eating enthusiastically. "He loves you, you know."

"I know dad." JJ stated knowingly before raising her hand to show her dad the ring she was given the previous night.

Pete frowned slightly taken aback. "He proposed?"

JJ grinned and shook her head. "No, he wanted to though. He was going to ask for your blessing and he was going to make a whole spectacle."

"Why didn't he?" Pete asked in confusion.

JJ groaned happily. "Aaron knows me too well."

"Don't you want to be happy Jenny?" Pete met the blonde's eyes with a serious expression.

JJ briefly cringed at the affectionate name but nodded surely. "Yes and I am, dad. I don't need a wedding certificate for me to know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Aaron. I've never felt so certain about someone before."

He watched his daughter's serine face a moment before glancing back to her hand on the counter. "It's a nice ring."

"Yeah, it is." JJ used as she looked at the subtle but classy silver and diamond ring on her finger

Pete observed JJ's content appearance before asking his next question. "Why would you have said no?"

JJ thought briefly before meeting her father's eyes once more. "Are you happy dad?"

"What?" He flinched at her soft tone.

"Tell the truth. Are you happy?" JJ reiterated firmly.

Pete took a deep breath. "Of course I..."

"Dad, you haven't been happy for a very long time. I get why you stayed with mom but at the end of the day, I'm pretty sure that's just made it worse." JJ admitted while placing her hand on her father's arm comfortingly.

Pete cleared his throat sharply. "I love Kelly."

"I know you love mom but you're not happy. You haven't been since I was a kid." JJ squeezed his arm slightly.

"Is that why you're so opposed to marriage?" Her father asked quietly.

JJ shrugged unsurely. "I remember all the fights, arguments and times you spent on Aunt Gwen's couch. I remember believing I was the cause of them because you wouldn't leave because of what happened after Sam. I know neither of you have been happy for a long time and the fact that you two keep on pretending just makes all the happy times before Sam's death, seem fake."

"So what you're saying is that all your insecurities are my fault?" Pete scoffed removing his arm out of JJ's hold.

JJ shook her head insistently as he stood. "No dad of course not, my insecurities are my own and no one else's fault. I just want you to be happy. The only reason I don't want to get married is because I don't see it as necessary. All my past relationships ended badly because I was too guarded and stubborn but Aaron understands me and he loves every part of me despite my insecurities. Right now, I just want to be happy. And marriage wouldn't be the right thing for us, not now. He had nearly fifteen years in a happy marriage, we've haven't even been together for a year yet. I want you to be happy the way Aaron makes me happy and if being with mom..."

Pete took a few breaths before turning his back to the blonde. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Dad, please sit down so we can talk. You're the one who wants me to include you in my life. Just give me the same courtesy." JJ pleaded.

Pete shook his head and moved towards the hallway only to stop at the small figure tiredly scrubbing his eyes. "Hey Henry, what are you doing up so early."

"I smell food grandpa." Henry yawned sleepily.

Pete smiled widely and extended his hand. "Well you came to the right place kiddo."

He led the four year old into the kitchen and sat him next to his mom. "Hey bubba, you don't have to be up for a little while."

"I'm hungry." Henry stated as he eyed the bacon, oblivious to his grand leaving the room. JJ sighed as the bathroom door could be heard shutting but concentrated on getting her son's breakfast together.

The morning went by quickly, with JJ getting the two boys ready for their separate mornings with Jack going to school then spending some time with his cousin at his Aunt Jessica's while Henry spent the day in DC with Pete.

JJ arrived at work at nine after dropping Jack off at school and headed straight for the Unit Chief's office. Tapping on the door lightly, JJ frowned at the sight of Hotch behind his desk with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his desk covered in case files. "What was so important that you couldn't have woken me this morning?"

Hotch looked up with wide eyes in a startle. "You looked so peaceful."

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked in concern seeing her partner's stressed appearance.

He took a deep breath and stood up to stand in front of the blonde. "Strauss got a phone call from Agent Gregg McKenzie last night."

"My ex fiancée, Gregg McKenzie?" JJ frowned in curiosity.

Hotch nodded as he rested against the desk. "He was going to call but somehow he heard you were pregnant."

JJ blinked a few times as her mind raced. "He told Strauss?"

"That's a whole other conversation but she's going to keep her distance for now." Hotch stated in disbelief.

JJ placed her coat and bag on the chair opposite his desk. "So what did Gregg want other than to tell Strauss our business?"

"The in house review of White found some links to a case in Minnesota. They believe someone, or some people, are carrying on White's drug trafficking business only moving amongst different boarder states." Hotch divulged slowly not wanting to worry the blonde.

JJ's face scrunched in confusion. "I thought that was disbanded after Wisconsin?"

"Evidently not." Hotch motioned to the case files. "Gregg's team wanted a profile to see if they could narrow down suspects to find whoever is now in charge. He wants to keep it quiet with not knowing who White's BAU mole was."

JJ nodded in understanding. "So Strauss got you to produce the profile?"

Hotch met the blondes' eyes warmly. "I'm going to keep this off the rest of the team's desks, including yours. I talked to Gregg earlier this morning and he agrees. We're going to keep this as quiet as possible."

"Since, when are you and Gregg talking?" JJ asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Since, this morning after my meeting with Strauss. JJ this is going to turn out to be nothing, it'll just some of White's former associates getting greedy in his absence."

"You're just going to write a profile?" JJ questioned with a raised eye.

He nodded once. "Gregg's team will handle the field work."

"Okay. I should get ready for morning briefing." JJ took a few steps forwards and kissed the profiler soundly. "Next time will you wake me before you leave the apartment before seven am?"

"Okay." Hotch replied softly as JJ collected her belongings and made her way to her own office.

An hour or so later, Hotch met JJ at his door and together they met the rest of the team, minus Garcia, who had gathered in the briefing room.

JJ sat next to Morgan and Hotch sat on JJ's right as she handed out that day's assignments. The team were quiet and kept exchanging looks after catching sight of the ring on JJ's finger.

Hotch began the conversation again after noticing the sudden lull in the room. "We have a busy day ahead of us with this afternoon's presentation in academy eating into our day, has everyone finished their preparations?"

There were a few hums in response as the profilers all stared between the couple. JJ and Hotch frowned at each other sensing the team's strange behaviour. JJ cleared her throat and indicated to the file in her hand. "I've given everyone the Austin suspicious deaths case file, we haven't been officially called in but it's a matter of time..."

JJ paused as the team all had smirks on their faces. JJ glanced back at the team leader who shrugged in confusion.

Garcia burst into the room from the kitchenette entrance. "So I did the record check and everyone checked out."

"Thanks Pen." JJ smiled gratefully and handed the technical analyst her case files.

Everyone in the room jumped as Garcia screeched. "OH MY GOD!"

"Garcia, are you okay?" Hotch frowned after the high pitched squeal left the blonde's mouth.

The analyst grinned widely. "You're engaged!"

JJ and Hotch met each other's eyes before the liaison glanced down at her ring. "Oh Garcia..."

"Finally!" Morgan muttered.

Prentiss chucked. "I've been waiting for someone to say something since you walked in here."

"Congratulations Aaron. It doesn't hurt as much the second time around, trust me." Rossi smirked as he slapped the unit chief's shoulder.

Reid looked between his colleagues in confusion. "I thought we stopped the conversation because we were talking about JJ's relationship with her family?"

JJ glared at the young doctor. "What?"

Morgan and Prentiss smirked at each other before the brunette spoke. "That's not important you two are getting married!"

Hotch attempted to calm the room down as Garcia dragged an unwilling JJ into a hug. "We're not engaged."

"Great time to find a sense of humour boss-man but the ring says otherwise." Garcia lifted JJ's hand into the air to show off the ring.

JJ met Garcia's eyes apologetically. "Sorry Pen but we're not engaged."

"But the ring..!" Garcia began to protest as everyone's face fell but JJ interrupted.

"It's not an engagement ring." JJ explained.

Prentiss scoffed. "Okay you two need your heads smashing together."

"Take the plunge. You're having a kid for God's sake." Morgan added.

JJ entwined her fingers with Hotch's for reassurance. He pulled her closer to him before speaking. "We're sorry to disappoint everyone but we should get back to business."

"But..!" Garcia huffed dejectedly.

JJ smiled softly as they all retook their seats in disappointment. "It doesn't mean we'll never get married guys."

"It doesn't?" Hotch raised an eye in shock.

JJ smirked and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Never say never, right?"

Hotch opened his mouth but couldn't find his words, instead Garcia spoke for him in a mutter. "Wow, Jennifer Jareau contemplating marriage, maybe we should have been celebrating."

JJ glared at her best friend mockingly. "Can we please just get back to work?"

"You're the ones who made us all excited just to dash our hopes for a BAU wedding before the n ext BAU baby arrives." Garcia quipped in annoyance.

Hotch shook his head at the exasperated looks from the rest of the team. "JJ's right, we should return to our case load."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; deeda (there's a whole lotta love going on ;D), Recovering4life, Kimd33, ddffranke ( I don't write slash but thanks for reading, I'm glad you like), sweet-disposition-101 (wow, bold statement :D), ReadingRed (thanks!), crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, Coydog22!**


	59. Chapter 60

**Disclaimed!**

**It's not my intention to make JJ's dad the bad guy, he just wants what best for JJ but he's just as stubborn as JJ and he's a dad so he thinks he's always right :P**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read, let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch placed the coffee in front of JJ's father as the Pennsylvanian sat on the couch. Taking his seat on the arm chair next to the couch, Hotch blew on his coffee to cool it before taking a sip.

The boxing instructor kept his gaze on the TV as the PGA tournament continued. "Do you like golf, Aaron?"

"I do." Hotch nodded, almost startled by the start of a conversation after a morning of silence since JJ and the boys had left the house.

Pete nodded and stared at the screen. "Do you like other sport?"

"Sure I like most sport." Hotch replied.

"Did you play any sport?" Pete asked curiously.

Hotch placed his coffee mug on the table. "I played some basketball in high school but I was pretty useless. I concentrated more on my studies."

"JJ played soccer." Pete added quietly.

Hotch nodded at the father's reminisce. "I know."

"My daughter Samantha was a cheerleader." The usual hardness in the older man's voice softened. "She would teach JJ the new routines in the back yard after they'd been to school."

Hotch smiled softly at the memory. "JJ always speaks lovingly of her sister."

"JJ and Sam always fought you know, but they always had each other's backs. JJ, probably more so, she's always been the protector." Pete smirked, his attention never focusing solely on the profiler.

Hotch nodded. "I could imagine."

The pair silenced once more while watching Lee Westwood tee off. After the coffees were drank, Pete straightened and met the unit chief's eyes. "My stuff is in the truck downstairs, would you mind saying goodbye to JJ for me."

"You're leaving?" Hotch queried in confusion.

Pete took a deep breath. "JJ said something yesterday morning and it hasn't sat well with me. I think I need to go home and let you two get on with your lives."

"She didn't mean to pry, she's just worried about you and her mother." Hotch confessed,

Pete raised an eye. "She told you what she said?"

"JJ thinks the only reason her parents stayed together was because her sister died and you didn't want to cause any more pain to her or your wife." Hotch explained.

Pete nodded. "Isn't that a good reason?"

"Not if everyone is miserable." Hotch stated.

"I should go home." Pete reiterated quietly.

Hotch stood as JJ's father did. "JJ and the boys will be back in an hour or so, can't you just wait till then. I know she'd want to see you off."

"Tell the boys I'm sorry I didn't finish the game with them." Pete extended a hand to shake. "Thank you for being here for my kid and grandkids. I'm sure we'll be seeing you all soon."

"Pete, things will only get worse if you just leave." Hotch insisted as they headed towards the door.

The elder man turned towards the profiler. "JJ's right, I'm bad at communication."

"Maybe you can try and rectify that by saying goodbye in person." Hotch countered coolly.

Pete smirked as he opened the door. "There's something I like about you Aaron Hotchner. Look after my girl for me. Take care."

Hotch sighed as the older man slowly walked down the corridor and out of sight. Closing the door, the profiler picked up his cell phone and pressed speed dial to contact the occupied media liaison.

In Potomac Park, JJ sat with Jack on a bench as Henry climbed up the Jungle Gym. The blonde smirked down at the quiet eight year old. "Everything okay Jack-Jack?"

Jack scrunched his eyes as he looked up at Pennsylvanian. "Do you love me JJ?"

"I love you more than you can ever imagine, Jack." JJ replied softly before pressing a kiss on her forehead while keeping Henry in the corner of her eye.

Jack smiled widely. "Do you love Dad?"

"I love him very much." JJ stated waiting for the little boy to accept her words.

"You knew my mommy, didn't you?" Jack asked deep in thought.

JJ nodded slowly, unsure of the young boy's motives as he continued his questioning. "Did she like you?"

"Erm, well we were always friendly. We weren't that close but she was a very brave woman who I admired." JJ answered diplomatically.

Jack bit his lower lip. "JJ, do you think my mommy would have liked you and my Dad together?"

"Honestly, I don't know but I know she wanted you both to be happy. Are you happy?" JJ asked curiously.

Jack paused momentarily before nodding. "Yeah, we're a family."

"We are. I'll always be here for you. It's not my intention to replace your mommy, but I want you to know I love you as though you're my son." JJ expressed firmly.

Jack smirked at the blonde's warm behaviour. "You love me the same as Henry and the baby?"

"I love you all exactly the same and let me tell you Jack Hotchner, I love you all a lot." JJ tapped his nose with her finger. "Why don't you have some fun and play?"

Jack shrugged. "Won't you be lonely?"

JJ smiled at his thoughtfulness and shook her head while placing her hand on her stomach. "Go and have fun Jack Hotchner, you shouldn't be worrying about me."

"Okay." Jack smiled and ran off to Henry's side who squealed in happiness as Jack began to chase him around the play yard.

JJ giggled as she watched the two boys interact. Rubbing her hand over her stomach, the liaison's smile widened at how she now had a family that at one point she was determined she would never have.

The vibrations of cell phone buzzed in her pocket distracting the blonde's train of thought. Keeping her gaze focused on the boys, JJ answered knowing who the caller was. "Hey babe, how's golf watching with dad, going? He isn't bothering you, is he? I knew him telling the kids to get me to take them to the park had ulterior motives..."

Hotch sighed heavily. "Erm, Jaje..."

"What's a matter?" JJ frowned sensing his tone.

"Your dad needed to go home." Hotch responded directly

JJ bit her lower lip. "He left."

"I'm sorry honey." Hotch apologised sympathetically, after hearing his partner's disappointment.

JJ shook her head but realised he couldn't actually see her. "Don't worry about it... I'm going to take the boys for lunch. Do you want to meet us?"

"Sure, where you guys going?" Hotch replied straight away knowing the topic of her dad's absence wasn't going to be discussed further.

JJ hummed momentarily. "That place Garcia and Reid took us."

"Great, I'll meet you there in about half an hour?" Hotch asked noticing the small quiver in hi emotionally driven girlfriend.

JJ took a deep breath to quell her disappointment and answered. "We'll see you there."

Hotch paused momentarily before talking again. "JJ, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I love you." JJ answered before hanging up and returning to watch the boys play with a small smile on her face, her mask of composure slowly failing as a pang of regret over took her.

...

**There will probably be more appearances by Pete Jareau at a later date.**

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, sweet-disposition-101 (Maybe at some point but I'm kind of on the side that they don't need to get married atm :S), crazyobsession101, ReadingRed (don't worry about hun, it happens far too often but I'm sure they love you loads :D), JJandHotch4ever96, mummacass (thanks!), blackandblueangel (woo), whimsical-one-ga (I'm writing few chapters ahead so I can keep updating!), Coydog22 (Sorry I should have warned spoilers, I sent you a link you!)! **


	60. Chapter 61

**Disclaimed!**

**Here's another chapter basically about the boys, just because I can. This fic is going somewhere hence another time jump, but JJ's family issues will be readdressed at some point as might Hotch's, I just haven't decided yet.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

The first time the baby moved, Hotch had his hands resting on JJ's stomach as they lay in bed early one morning. JJ giggled saying the baby was already wrapping Hotch around its little finger demanding attention from the attentive father to be.

The pregnancy had developed further with JJ's baby bump far more defined than when her father had visited two months earlier and since the ever constant reminder that they were expecting another child, JJ had dove into ignoring her nagging regrets concerning her parents and concentrated on being a parent herself and preparing for the baby to arrive.

The workaholic liaison was even delegating work in the office in order to leave to spend more time with the boys and rest. The blonde was still travelling with the team on cases but if the media presence was deemed minimal, Hotch would insist she stayed at home and in her nesting stage of the pregnancy, JJ didn't protest unless she had too.

Six and a half months into the pregnancy, JJ sat in the master bedroom on the large bed in the apartment with Henry resting his head on her swelling stomach while rambling about school, which he was starting in a few weeks time while Jack and Hotch sat in the living room searching for houses on the internet.

As JJ ran her fingers through her young son's hair while listening to the short summer shower rain against the window, Henry turned and pressed his lips against her tummy and hummed. JJ raised an eye. "Henry, bubba, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to the baby." Henry stated in a deadpan tone.

JJ frowned. "You're humming to the baby?"

"The baby is a baby, it doesn't know words. But you play it music so it must understands that so I'm talking that way to it." Henry informed the liaison

JJ chuckled at his furrowed brow. "What are you saying?"

Henry smiled brightly as he answered. "You give the bestest hugs."

"I do?" JJ asked warmly.

The five year old nodded in certainty. "Yup."

JJ's grin widened while she propped the little boys up so she could hug him. "Never grow up."

"But I'm going to be tall like daddy, momma." Henry insisted.

JJ chuckled at his persistence. "Fine, but at heart you'll always be my baby."

Henry watched JJ stifle a yawn as she continued to run her fingers through her hair. "Momma, I'm going to see Daddy and Jack-Jack, you and the baby go to sleep."

"I thought we were hanging out?" JJ questioned feeling her eyes become heavier.

Henry stood on the bed and kissed JJ's cheek before climbing off the bed. Waiting until JJ had rested her head on the pillow and lay down, Henry ran out of the bedroom and down the hallway to where Hotch and Jack were sitting at the dining room table in front of the profiler's laptop.

Henry ran to Hotch's side and smiled up. The Unit Chief glanced down to the five year old and chuckled before lifting him up to his lap. "What's up bub?"

"Momma's asleep now." Henry informed him quickly while switching his attention to the screen. "That's a big garden?"

Jack scrunched his nose. "We don't think the bedrooms are big enough."

Hotch chuckled at his eldest son's repetition of his previous words in Henry's absence. "What do you think of this house Henry?"

Henry waited for the new slide to be shown. "Is that swings?"

"Yup, Jack likes those too." Hotch smirked at the two engrossed boys.

Henry nodded in excitement. "We should live there!"

"You haven't seen the house yet." Hotch replied as he rested his chin on top of Henry's head.

The five year old shrugged. "They have swings."

"Henry's right Dad, we want swings!" Jack laughed as Henry clapped while he was sitting on Hotch's lap.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Okay, we'll show your momma when she wakes up."

"Daddy?" Henry looked up at the profiler by resting his head back on Hotch's chest.

Hotch smirked at the inquisitive look on his face. "Yeah Henry?"

"You're not really my daddy, right?" Henry deduced slowly.

Hotch looked at Jack who was watching the pair closely. "Technically, I'm not your biological daddy..."

"Bi-what?" Henry scrunched his face in confusion.

Hotch smirked. "No Henry I'm not your real daddy but I love you as though I were. It's just like how your momma isn't Jack's real mom but she loves him as though she was."

"Oh." Henry frowned unsurely.

Jack sat forward on his seat. "It's like Francis at school. He has two moms and two dads. One mom is his real mom and the other is his step mom."

Henry tilted his head in confusion. "But if you're my not real daddy but you love me as my real daddy why aren't you my real daddy?"

"Because Mr Will, was your real dad." Jack stated as a matter of fact.

Henry shook his head softly. "But my daddy went with the angels so why can't you be my real daddy? And why can't momma be Jack's real momma?"

Jack sighed. "Because she's not."

"Okay, I think we're thinking far too much into this." Hotch attempted to calm the pair down. "Why don't we look at more..."

Henry interrupted him with a soft moan. "Do you think my daddy is with Jack's mommy?"

"I don't know." Hotch answered truthfully.

Jack sat back in his seat. "Uncle Dave says heaven is a big place."

"Uncle Dave is renowned for his dedicated Catholicism." Hotch quipped sarcastically.

"What's colicism?" Henry asked

Jack kicked his feet off the end of the chair. "It's about God and stuff, right Dad?"

Hotch chuckled momentarily at his son's questions. "Catholicism is a religious belief that worships God as..."

"You learn in church, right?" Jack raised an eye.

Hotch nodded and sighed when Henry took another deep breath to continue his questioning. "But we don't go to church."

"No we don't but we're not religious or Catholic." Hotch answered.

Henry glanced at Jack quickly. "What are we?"

"We're moomans." Jack giggled quietly and the name.

Hotch shook his head while chuckling at his son's mispronouncing. "My family were Mormon's Jack. Henry and JJ are Protestants."

"Prod, what..? Why are we different?" Henry asked.

The unit chief sighed. "Because Henry, our families come from different backgrounds. One day, when you guys are old enough and if you chose to practice a faith your mom and I will be more than happy to support you in your choice, until then, why don't I go and make us some sandwiches while we look for houses."

"Can we have some OJ too?" Jack asked as his dad stood and sat Henry onto his seat.

Hotch smiled thinly, his exasperation at the abundance of questions hidden in his expression. "Sure."

"Erm Daddy?" Henry called out as the profiler moved around the kitchen.

Hotch looked back as the two boys stared towards him. "Yes son?"

"Where will the baby sleep when it comes?" Henry asked as though no-one had considered the arrangements.

Hotch smirked at the five year olds curiosity. "We're going to try and find a five bedroom house so you can all have a room each."

Jack frowned briefly. "So Henry and I won't be sharing, no more?"

"Nope, is that alright?" The profiler questioned as he brought the boy's drinks into the dining room.

"Yes." Jack replied quickly.

Henry shook his head defiantly. "I wanna stay in the same room."

"Henry your toys are all messed in with my toys. I don't want to play with your baby toys." Jack insisted big brotherly.

Henry moaned loudly. "They're not baby toys!"

Seeing a possible argument about to abrupt before his very eyes, Hotch attempted to diffuse the situation as best he could. With food. "Okay okay, who wants ham?"

...

**Overly PC time - I know religion is a sensitive topic for some people, so hopefully my ignorance hasn't offended anyone, I just thought that with the amount of death Henry and Jack have encountered some questions may have come up at some point and this chapter was basically to show two curious kids who've been through a lot. I don't practice any religion, I have no issues with anyone who does, faith is a personal thing in my opinion and something everyone has questions about at some point. Overly PC rant/apology over!**

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33 (yup he does), Recovering4life (Thanks!), deeda (Hotch is one of a kind ;)), CMGA (Aww thank you so much!), ReadingRed (it seemed like a Hotch thing to do), Coydog22 (they may or may not be visiting JJ's childhood home, whether or not to get married is still debateable), jekkah (Thanks I hadn't even noticed... if only writing a dissertation was this easy :S), Andi (you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome!), crazyobsession101 (He should be back at some point!), JJandHotch4ever96 (Thanks!), angry penguin (Pete means well he just can't communicate:S), Hotch Fan (Thank you!), Flames101 (I always like the Rossi&Strauss interaction) and mummacass (He should be back at some point!). **


	61. Chapter 62

**Disclaimed!**

**Okay time to clarify the time line: **

**Chapters 1 through 50 covered July to April. Chapters 51- 60 covered the rest of April and May. Then we skipped June, July and most of August (chapter 61). **

**At this point in the story it is now September.**

**JJ and Hotch have been dating over a year (seeing as I started writing this in July of last year we'll go with their first anniversary being in July), JJ is now practically seven months pregnant but still at the BAU, Henry is Five and starting school, Jack is still eight but going to be nine and so in whatever year/grade nine year olds are in :S (I think in England its year 4?). **

**Hotch is still working the profile for the case JJ's ex fiancé asked for (chapter 59) while concentrating on the other cases the team are doing. The rest of the team are getting on with their own lives but they will be in this chapter so yay!**

**The reason for another time jump - I just missed a few months out to progress JJ's pregnancy. **

**Are things clearer now? No? Good, let's move on :P**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

A few weeks later Hotch was staring at the swing set out of the patio doors in the kitchen of his newly purchased house with the boys running around behind him happily.

Hearing footsteps coming from the hallway, the profiler turned and smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting down?"

"As much fun it is watching everyone working hard unpacking all our stuff, a part of me did not want any of the team unpacking our clothes and underwear." JJ smirked as she glanced at the boys hiding behind the large island in the middle of the room. "I see you guys, aren't you both supposed to be upstairs with Uncle Dave and Aunt Emily?"

Jack dragged Henry into plain view reluctantly. "We're just playin'."

"Well, seeing as Uncle Dave and Auntie Emily are unpacking your toys I think we should let them take the toys home so they can play with your soccer ball and toys soldiers." Hotch raised an eye chuckling the moment the pair ran off to help.

JJ shook her head mockingly. "You're so mean."

"Oh please you have the world's most gut wrenching 'I'm-so-disappointed-in-you' look." Hotch smirked when JJ gave him the exact same look.

JJ pursed her lips before speaking. "Aren't you supposed to be unpacking the kitchen and not staring out into the garden?"

"Yes dear." Hotch rolled his eyes while JJ took a few steps forwards and pecked him on the cheek.

JJ moaned as he pressed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her lips firmly. "Are you happy?

"Very." JJ giggled before pulling away and rubbing her large stomach lovingly. "Do me a favour and order some pizza for everyone, it's getting close to dinner time."

Hotch nodded as JJ edged out of the kitchen. "On it."

Forty minutes later the team, Kevin and the boys all sat on the empty living room floor, eating pizza and drinking beer, apart from Reid the sober agent, JJ the pregnant agent and the two underage boys.

Garcia and Kevin sat next to each other feeding each other pizza with Prentiss and Reid, and Henry on his lap, on the analyst's right, making snide remarks about the couple's loved up closeness.

Morgan was explaining to Jack how Chicago deep-pan pizza was the best pizza while Rossi argued New York pizza trumps all other types of pizza.

While Hotch ran circles on JJ's lower back as she rested into his side, her eyes fluttered close every now and again as the team's conversations blurred together.

Hotch rested his head on the blonde's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I'm having fun." JJ mumbled quietly in response.

Rossi raised his hands. "Will someone please tell Agent Morgan here, that New York pizza is far better than Chicago pizza and stop him, from warping the impressionable mind, of young Jack Hotchner."

JJ scoffed tiredly. "Of course New York pizza is better than Chicago deep pan."

"No way, I lived off Chicago pizza when I was there." Prentiss added after taking a sip of her beer.

Hotch shrugged as he interjected. "I don't know, there is something about getting a pizza at three in the morning in New York."

"Agreed." JJ nodded.

Rossi chuckled as Morgan pulled a face. "See listen to your parent's kid, this man has no idea what he is talking about."

"Nah come on man, New York pizza is not proper pizza." The Chicago born profiler insisted with a toothy grin.

Jack shrugged after finishing off his pepperoni slice. "I like this pizza."

"Oh god we've failed as parents." JJ stated sarcastically as Rossi shook his head at the eight year olds statement.

Everyone laughed as the conversation continued to go along the strange route of random topics from pizza to music; everyone's opinions were opposed by someone else in the room. As the night progressed, the conversations got louder and more random.

As Prentiss, Reid, Kevin and Garcia started to discuss the best comic book hero while Hotch, Rossi and Morgan tried to sway the two boys over which football team was the best, JJ silently slipped out of the room into the kitchen and ran the water into the sink to begin washing up.

The moment her hands entered the water, Hotch came into the room and scolded the blonde. "JJ you're supposed to be doing nothing."

"I'm washing up not running a marathon." JJ quipped as his arms enveloped her from behind his hands rested on her stomach.

Hotch buried his face in the liaison's neck and pressed soft kisses on her throat. JJ giggled softly as his words came out as a mumble. "I love you."

"I love you." JJ replied in a groan at the touch of his hands softly rubbing her stomach and his lips on her neck.

His hands lowered to below the large baby bump while he continued to massage softly. "I'm really happy."

"I'm glad." JJ dried her hands and turned her head so she could look up at the unit chief while keeping his arms around her.

A soft knock at the kitchen door interrupted them suddenly. Hotch moved his hands back onto the top of the petite blonde's still growing stomach and turned them both the face Rossi who was staring at the pair smugly. "You two are as disgusting as Garcia and Kevin."

JJ giggled. "Well we don't like to be out done."

"What's up Dave?" Hotch asked as the elder profiler hovered.

Rossi pointed behind him casually. "We're taking off. Henry's struggling to keep his eyes open and Jack's yawning his little head off."

"You guys don't have to go, though." JJ countered.

Rossi raised an eye at the couple obvious closeness as Hotch lowered his chin to JJ's shoulder. "Oh I think you two, need some time alone in your new home."

"I think that's a great idea." Hotch added in humour.

JJ shook her head and scoffed. "Oh you do?"

"Morgan, Reid and I will be over at eight before work to help you and the removal men carry in the couches and dining room things." Rossi informed as he led the pair back into the living room where everyone was gathering their belongings.

Hotch held JJ's hand lovingly as they watched their team. Clearing his throat, the supervising agent smiled softly. "Thanks, for helping out today, everyone."

"We really appreciate it." JJ added with a tired grin.

Prentiss and Garcia hugged the blonde while the men talked about tomorrow's schedule. Seeing Henry hover tiredly by his older brother, Hotch tilted his head towards the stairs. "Say goodnight to everyone boys, then go upstairs and get ready for bed. We'll be up in a minute."

The team waved bye to the boys before they ran off and finally made their way to their respective vehicles outside the new Jareau/Hotchner residence, leaving the small family to the rest of their first night in the new house.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Recovering4life, deeda, Kimd33, sweet-disposition-101, mummacass, glenda lefeber, crazyobsession101, angry penguin, JJandHotch4ever96 and Coydog22!**


	62. Chapter 63

**Disclaimed!**

**Well it's been one of those days and so you can have another update... Okay, also the double update might be to do with uploading the wrong draft and this was supposed to be the end of the last chapter.**

**Anyhoo...**

**I love hearing from readers so, let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch closed Jack's bedroom door quietly behind him before tiptoeing down the hallway to the master bedroom.

Closing his bedroom door behind him, the profiler smiled softly as JJ placed the last pillow case over the pillow. "Are the boys down?"

"Henry didn't make it out of the bathroom before his eyes closed." Hotch smirked affectionately.

JJ chuckled warmly. "It's been an exciting day."

"Do you like the house?" Hotch asked as the blonde rested on the edge of the bed facing him.

JJ nodded while looking around the large master bedroom, which was at least twice as big, as the man bedroom in the apartment. "I think we made the right decision. Do you?"

Hotch kneeled on the bed besides his girlfriend. "I do, it sort of reminds me of your old place only bigger."

"And without the unwanted cameras!" JJ quipped sarcastically.

Hotch snorted in amusement while resting his hand on the back of JJ's neck comfortingly. She leaned into his touch and hummed happily. "We should go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Yeah it has." Hotch smiled warmly before moving so he hovering closely behind her to lean over and kiss her.

Their kiss intensified as JJ lay down on the bed and Hotch hovered above her with his hand massaging her side soothingly as they kissed. Hotch muttered against her soft lips. "We should go to sleep."

JJ giggled lightly began kissing her passionately again. "Definitely."

The both laughed as they pulled away as their breathing was heavy and chaotic as they sat up. Hotch stood to get ready for bed, which JJ already was but froze as JJ cringed and placed her hand o her baby bulge. "JJ, is everything okay."

"I'm fine, the baby is just kicking." JJ closed her eyes briefly while rubbing her stomach.

The profiler moved to the blonde's side of the bed and placed his palm over hers. "Wow, our kid is strong."

"And very active." JJ groaned as the baby continued to do somersaults.

Hotch kissed his girlfriend's forehead and helped her under the blankets while placing the pillows comfortably behind her. By the time he finished getting ready and returned to the bedroom from the ensuite, JJ was still rubbing her baby bump lovingly but her eyes had fluttered closed.

The unit chief switched off the lamp which softly it the room and climbed under the covers. He instantly turned on his side and scooted up close to JJ's side and rested his hand on her stomach, where the baby was still kicking.

JJ moaned satisfied that Hotch's hand was soothing both mother and baby. "I never thought we could be like this..."

"What?" Hotch asked quietly barely hearing JJ's whisper.

JJ smiled warmly with her eyes tight shut. "Before last year, when we were just friend's, I never thought we could be like this."

Hotch kissed the blonde's cheek. "What? In a happy, stable relationship, with each other and expecting a child while our son's behave like brothers and the team are all closer than ever?"

"Just in bed with each other never mind the relationship and extras." JJ chucked throatily.

Hotch smirked. "Well, we're both very professional, eighteen months ago we wouldn't have even thought about crossing that line."

"So why did we?" JJ asked softly.

Hotch brought the pregnant liaison closer to his body. "You were too tired to drive home."

"I could have driven home." JJ mumbled.

Hotch shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted an excuse to spend more time with you."

"Well, maybe, me being in the office so late was not a coincidence." JJ admitted quietly.

Hotch hummed against his ear. "It is possible that I liked our routine of being the last one's in the office just so I could talk to you without anyone being there."

"Why couldn't we have just said I like you to each other and go from there?" JJ questioned tiredly.

Hotch pressed another kiss to his cheek, lingering his lips on her face as he spoke. "We're really bad at the whole relationship thing."

"It only took a couple of kidnappings, explosions and stalking to get us here." JJ slurred with exhaustion.

Hotch closed his own heavy eyes while rubbing small circles on JJ's hand. "Actually all it took was a kiss in my car outside your house."

"Oh yeah... That's a better story than what happened after." JJ smiled sleepily.

The pair fell into a peaceful silence as they listened to the quietness of their new home. Feeing JJ's breathing even out, Hotch quietly spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." JJ replied in a quiet moan and turned her head to kiss his lips softly.

Hotch smiled into the kiss and hummed in satisfaction as they broke apart. "Go to sleep."

"Mmm 'kay." JJ's head turned back onto the pillow and her consciousness swiftly drifted into a serine dream.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, cstefano (apologies), crazyobsession101 and Coydog22!**


	63. Chapter 64

**Disclaimed!**

**I hope the sun is shining wherever you are, as always let me know what you think!**

...

JJ met Hotch, Reid, Rossi and Morgan and elevator the next morning after leaving them at the house while they carried in the large furniture for downstairs with the removal men.

JJ smirked at their already exhausted appearances, as she strolled down the BAU corridor towards them. "So you boys finally decided to come in to work, did you?"

"What's more important JJ, somewhere for your family to sit or hunting down serial killers?" Morgan retorted sarcastically.

JJ snorted. "Good point."

"Is there a case?" Hotch interrupted the pair as the liaison followed them in into the bullpen.

JJ indicated to the file in her hand. "Austin has just had another suspicious death, the local field office has finally stepped in and they're requesting a profile."

"Are we being invited in?" Hotch asked but could answer his own question by JJ's expression.

"The media are all over this, they think the FBI should have been involved months ago but the LEO's are still protesting that they even have a problem. The local field agents are processing the case and are going to call us in once they've determined the size of the matter." JJ shrugged in frustration.

Hotch made eye contact with the team, who had all gathered around Prentiss' desk. "Everyone be in the briefing room, in ten minutes."

JJ followed Hotch up to his office as everyone separated. Hotch faced JJ with a solemn expression as he hung up his coat. "Are you sure you're up for coming with us on this one when they call?"

"Aaron, I'll be fine. I worked right up until I had Henry last time." JJ insisted.

Hotch tilted his head knowingly. "Every pregnancy is different JJ, and besides the doctors told you to take things easy."

"I am taking things easy but I can still do my job Aaron." JJ sighed in annoyance.

Hotch took a step forwards and placed his hand on his partner's arm comfortingly. "Is this because of maternity leave coming up? Because seriously, JJ we're going to be fine, I just need you and the baby to be safe."

"I need to do this case Aaron. Since the stalker case everything has changed and soon I'm going on maternity leave and I won't be coming back. I just want to spend the rest of my time here doing my job and being with you guys." JJ replied.

Hotch bit his lower lip slightly before responding. "You know it's not as if you'll never see anyone again. You're the heart of our family JJ. You make sure we're looked after and that won't change just because you're transferring upstairs."

"I'll be transferring upstairs if the interview goes well next week." JJ muttered dejectedly.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "You'll dazzle them."

"Strauss is on the panel, I might as well be looking at positions in DC." The Pennsylvanian huffed pessimistically.

Hotch kissed the blonde slowly before pulling away. "Are you ready for briefing?"

"Yeah." JJ nodded and turned towards the door. "I'll meet you in there."

Hotch nodded while scanning through the files on his desk. "I'll be along in a minute."

The team sat in the briefing room, making small talk about the new house and their plans for the next weekend all the while waiting for the Unit Chief to join them.

After fifteen minutes and no arrival of the supervisor, Rossi went to investigate while the team discussed Garcia and Kevin's six and a half year relationship and the idea of marriage which Garcia insisted was only still talk.

A few moments after the eldest profiler's absence, he returned with Hotch in tow. "Sorry I kept you all waiting."

"It's alright man, we kept ourselves entertained." Morgan quipped.

JJ met Hotch's gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just on the phone with Strauss." Hotch began to explain. "The IAB have closed the in house review of the White case."

"What was the verdict?" Prentiss asked as everyone watched JJ's neutral expression in the corner of their eyes.

Hotch placed his hand over JJ's as he sat next to her. "They aren't taking the inquiry any further. They're satisfied that with White's death and the evidence gathered to suggest there are no more leads. They've concluded that there is no point of dwelling on the matter."

"We've heard that before." JJ mumbled as she stared at the case file in front of her.

Reid sat forward in his seat. "So it's over?"

"It's over." Hotch concluded as the conversation veered back to the Austin case.

As JJ explained the media presence in more detail towards the end of the presentation, Morgan interjected. "Are you certain you should be handling this much stress JJ."

Hotch cringed at his girlfriend's glare towards the profiler. "It's my job Derek. I'm perfectly capable of doing my job."

Everyone's eyes widened at JJ's harsh tone while Morgan raised his hands in surrender. "My bad."

The room went silent as rubbed her growing stomach slowly. Seeing her pained expression, Hotch took a deep breath and sighed. "JJ, honey, maybe you should rest for a little while."

"I'm pregnant not ill or incompetent." JJ stressed.

Everyone smirked at the annoyance emanating from her voice. "I'm just worried by the way the baby's kicking has been taking it out of you lately."

"Then don't get me pregnant if I'm worrying you." JJ barked feeling wave of emotion tidal over her body.

Hotch hid his smirk at JJ's snide statement while Garcia rubbed the liaisons back comfortingly. "Sweetie, none of us think you're incompetent we just know that the doctor's were concerned and we all want mommy and baby to be relaxed."

"I am relaxed." JJ stated unconvincingly.

Prentiss chuckled as everyone struggled to meet the hormonal agent's eyes. "Hey JJ, if you want to kick Morgan I'm sure he'll let you."

Morgan faced the brunette and scowled. "No, Morgan won't. She played soccer, are you crazy girl?"

"You wouldn't let me kick you?" JJ's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Hotch chuckled as Morgan looked for support. "Better you than me."

JJ breathed out slowly while taking in everyone's half worried half amused expressions. "I'm sorry I'm being a bitch again. I'm just getting to that point where I know the baby is coming soon and I'm the size of a house and I'll have to leave..."

"Sunshine, you'll be coming back. Maternity leave should be a time for you and the baby to bond and for you to recuperate, it's not forever." Garcia reassured while keeping her hand on her pregnant friend's back.

Hotch and JJ shared a glance before JJ moaned softly. "I'm not coming back."

"What?" There was a rumble of discontent around the table.

JJ entwined her fingers with the unit chief's for support. "Strauss and I had a conversation a little while ago about me transferring out of the BAU. I was reluctant at first but then Hotch got me pregnant and having three kids under the age of ten while doing this job full time became daunting and..."

"Hotch can just renegotiate your position so you work part time." Rossi interjected.

Hotch nodded slowly. "JJ has decided that with all the changes you guys deserve a full time liaison and I fully support her decision."

"I don't want to leave but I have to be there for my kids and after the year we've had I believe it's for the best if Aaron and I concentrate on our relationship and family. We can't do that if we're both concentrating on UNSUB's full time as well." JJ bit her lower lip as the team stared at them both.

Reid straightened in his seat first. "I don't want you to go."

"I still have a little while before I go on maternity leave and hopefully I'll still be in building." JJ informed them quietly.

Hotch glared at his colleagues as he saw JJ's forehead crease in emotion.

Prentiss met Hotch's warning gaze before catching the blonde's eyes warmly and smiled. "JJ we support you in whatever decision you make."

Morgan nodded and grinned so wide his white teeth appeared. "Definitely girl, you'll always be in our BAU family."

A comfortable silence overtook the pair while everyone contemplated the changes. Feeling her emotions get the best of her, JJ squeezed Hotch's hand and stood slowly. "Thanks. I should go and call the SAC for the Austin case. Try and get as much done today before we're called in."

The team watched their liaison slowly walk out of the room cradling her baby bump with her hands. The room remained silent as everyone stayed in their seats, unsure why the news of JJ leaving, something that seemed so reasonable and most had contemplated, had completely thrown them all.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Coydog22, sweet-disposition-101, Kimd33, ReadingRed, angry penguin, Recovering4life, JJandHotch4ever96, crazyobsession101 and jekkah!**


	64. Chapter 65

**Disclaimed!**

**This is a short chapter but it kind of gets to the point for the next chapter. There may be a sense of deja vu at the beginning but it's intentional to keep the timeline.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch glared at his colleagues as he saw JJ's forehead crease in emotion.

Prentiss met Hotch's warning gaze before catching the blonde's eyes warmly and smiled. "JJ we support you in whatever decision you make."

Morgan nodded and grinned so wide his white teeth appeared. "Definitely girl, you'll always be in our BAU family."

A comfortable silence overtook the pair while everyone contemplated the changes. Feeling her emotions get the best of her, JJ squeezed Hotch's hand and stood slowly. "Thanks guys. I should go and call the SAC for the Austin case. Try and get as much done today before we're called in."

The team watched their liaison slowly walk out of the room cradling her baby bump with her hands. The room remained silent as everyone stayed in their seats, unsure why the news of JJ leaving, something that seemed so reasonable and most had contemplated had completely thrown them all.

Giving enough time for JJ to wander out of the bullpen, the room stayed still until Hotch cleared his throat dragging all eyes back to him. "JJ's departure will affect us all, but she won't leave us empty handed. She'll help us find a new communication coordinator before she moves on."

"You couldn't get her to change her mind?" Garcia asked with a croaky voice.

Hotch sighed. "I tried but JJ's determined to put our home life first and so I have to support her in that."

"Will you still be working full time?" Reid queried at the constant mention of home life.

Hotch nodded slowly. "I'll be staying in the BAU, but my relationship with JJ is going to be different than it was with Hailey."

"No more staying back late in the office?" Prentiss smirked as Hotch opened up.

The lead profiler took a deep breath. "JJ and the kids come first. I want to be able to spend as much time with them as I can."

Rossi scoffed smugly. "You must be a little bit pleased that she'll be concentrating on your home life."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." The supervisor reasoned.

Garcia sniffled quietly. "Things are really changing, huh?"

"Change isn't always bad, and I understand why JJ wants this." Prentiss countered.

Hotch nodded gratefully. "JJ's in line for a really great position upstairs. It would be a promotion."

"She'd be in Strauss's office?" Rossi raised an eye.

Hotch took a deep breath. "The position requires JJ to liaise with other agencies and promote the use of FBI assets. It's basically politics."

"It sounds delightful." Prentiss quipped sarcastically.

"JJ's good at that side of business and honestly, I'd prefer her to take that position then look elsewhere for a more field work orientated job." Hotch admitted.

Garcia tilted her head deep in thought. "But the baby and the boys will be coming first."

"That is JJ's intention, yes." Hotch nodded softly.

Morgan concluded with a low whistle. "We can't really complain about that then can we?"

"No, we really can't." Hotch responded dryly.

A few minutes passed in silence before Reid broke the quiet environment with his out-loud musings. "It'll be strange to have someone else liaise with us."

"Things change kid. That's life." Morgan deduced bluntly.

Reid rolled his eyes at his colleague's response. "I know, but other than Todd, JJ's the only liaison I've worked with."

"Same here." Everyone at the table nodded and hummed their agreement.

Hotch leaned back in his seat slowly and momentarily gazed around the room at everyone' solemn faces before he spoke out. "But we're being supportive so can you all just please try and avoid the topic. You've seen JJ's emotions she's all over the place at the moment and I..."

A loud bang interrupted the profiler suddenly. Seeing the team's confused faces, Hotch realised everyone heard the same thing. Standing, the unit chief glanced into the bullpen where everyone was looking around in bewilderment.

Seconds after the bang, Garcia stood and voiced her question, the same question that was running through everyone else's mind. "What the hell was that?"

"It sounded like a gunshot." Rossi answered as he stood to look down in the bullpen where Hotch was as soon as the loud echoing sound disrupted his speech.

Hotch's breathing hitched suddenly as his mind caught up with the unexpected noise. "JJ."

...

**Twistarooni :O**

**Thanks for reviewing; deeda (you might be right ;P), Vampire Fortune (hope you got some sleep:P), Kimd33 (me too), countersteak21 (thanks), tholtman (aww thank you), Coydog22 (I trust that you would never punch a pregnant lady :P), anonymous (you might be right), hideher (thank you for taking the time to read), ReadingRed (but she's back in real/fictional CM world :D), JJandHotch4ever96 (I knew I was going to have her leave but it's not to do with season 6 ) and whimsical-one-ga (woo JJ's back :D)! **


	65. Chapter 66

**Disclaimed!**

**I'm going to try and wrap up the 'let's stalk JJ' case for good although I probably should have warned you about the upcoming drama... oh well. **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch glared at his colleagues as he saw JJ's forehead crease in emotion.

Prentiss met the blonde's eyes warmly and smiled. "JJ we support you in whatever decision you make."

Morgan nodded and grinned so wide his white teeth appeared. "Definitely girl, you'll always be in our BAU family."

A comfortable silence overtook the pair while everyone contemplated the changes. Feeling her emotions get the best of her, JJ squeezed Hotch's hand and stood slowly. "Thanks. I should go and call the SAC for the Austin case. Try and get as much done today before we're called in."

The team watched their liaison slowly walk out of the room cradling her baby bump with her hands. The room remained silent as everyone stayed in their seats, unsure why the news of JJ leaving, something that seemed so reasonable and most had contemplated had completely thrown them all.

Leaving the team to process, JJ made her way through the bullpen slowly.

She had been feeling increasingly self aware that her walking was becoming a waddle and that her stomach was growing to an uncontrollable size. Those insecurities plus others were wreaking havoc on her emotions, hence her uncontrollable hormones kicking in whenever her life changes were brought into conversation.

Despite her throbbing ankles and aching back, JJ smiled gratefully as a random agent, who she could never remember the name of, held the door open for her to shuffle herself and the bump through.

As her mood was significantly dampened since Hotch had revealed that the stalker case was now officially closed, the liaison was pleased that her office was tucked out of the way of the bustling bullpen so she could block everyone around her out.

The blonde made her way down the empty corridor and pushed the door that opened into her home away from home and instantly frowned thinking she had locked the door before briefing.

As the door opened the Pennsylvanian froze seeing a familiar figure rummaging through her desk. "Gina, what are you doing in here?"

The tall brunette looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. "Erm... Agent Hotchner wanted me to erm..."

"Agent Hotchner wouldn't have told you to come in here without my permission." JJ retorted sternly. "What are you looking for Gina?"

The support agent straightened and closed the top desk draw. JJ took a little step back as she saw the object in her usually friendly colleague's hand. "Close the door Agent Jareau."

JJ raised her hands at the sight of her own gun that was supposedly locked away in the desk drawer, pointing at her. Nodding, JJ slowly closed the door and met the brunette's eyes once more. "Gina, I don't understand..."

"I got a copy of your office key when you were on maternity leave the last time." Gina informed whilst holding the gun steady, and still pointing it towards the pregnant blonde.

JJ bit her lower lip slightly. "Gina, if you tell me what you were looking for, I can help you. No-one has to get hurt."

"Richard didn't want this, you know. You just got in the way." Gina muttered at the liaison spitefully.

JJ froze at the name of the man who orchestrated the hell that had been her life for the last year and a bit. "You knew the director?"

"I knew him very well. I've been watching you for him, looking at all the cases you view to keep him updated and now he's dead because of you." Gina spat as she spoke, he feet slowly carried her to the front of the desk, backing the blonde towards the wall.

JJ sighed. "Gina, you don't have to do this. We can just walk out of here..."

"NO!" Gina yelled but instantly composed herself. "You're in the way again Agent Jareau."

"I'm in the way of what?" JJ asked slowly.

Gina glared at her in disgust. "Where's the file?"

"What file?" The liaison asked in genuine confusion.

Gina groaned at her incompetence. "The Minnesota case file. I know Agent McKenzie called the BAU onto the case. Where's the case file?"

"I... I don't have it." JJ replied shakily as the gun holder took another step forward.

Gina scoffed while tightening her grip on JJ's gun that she found in the locked drawer. "You had the other files, Agent Jareau. You must have the Minnesota file."

"Why do you need to the file?" JJ asked attempting to keep the brunette talking.

Gina's face tensed. "It's none of your damn business."

JJ held out her hands slowly. "Gina, I want to help you but I can't if I don't..."

"Shut up. Shut up." Gina ran her free hand through her hair while keeping he eyes on the blonde.

JJ took a small step forward, keeping her hands in front of her to get the female agent to lower the gun. "Gina no one can hurt you. I'm not going too. I just need you to lower the gun."

Gina stiffened and eyed the communications coordinator wearily. "You don't know the half of it Agent."

"Then tell me." JJ pleaded.

Gina shook her head and snorted. "I just want the case file so we can keep on top of the law enforcement. That's all. This can all end if the FBI butts out."

"So you can move humans and drugs across the boarders illegally?" JJ concluded hesitantly.

Gina shook her head. "Those people don't matter, neither do the drugs. It's about power. Richard was in charge. He held the upper card and the authority. Now there's chaos and it's going to lead to war."

JJ frowned in confusion while edging closer to the support agent. "Gina, we can help you..."

"You? Please, you killed Adam in Wisconsin. It was you who started all of this." Gina spat in hate.

JJ froze at the name of the colleague she defended herself against so many years ago after he killed her friend, Director White's son, Danny. Gina jerked the gun forward, with her hand loosely over the trigger as JJ finally spoke. "You knew Agent Collins?"

"I loved Adam and you killed him." Gina admitted quietly.

JJ glanced towards the door briefly but realised she was trapped. "Adam led us into an ambush. He killed innocent people. He killed Danny..."

"Adam was your colleague. He was your friend. He was magnificent person, he was just following orders and... and you shot him." Gina whispered hoarsely.

JJ tilted her head as the brunette kept on shoving the gun towards her. "Gina, you don't have to do this."

Scoffing, Gina took another step forward leaving inches between the pair. "Danny died... You killed Adam, Richard got pissed and then everyone got hurt."

"I never meant to do anything to hurt you." JJ stressed with widened eyes as she watched Gina's face relax confidently.

Gina shook her head slowly. "I don't believe you."

"Gina, please..." JJ grabbed the gun and the two women struggled to gain control of the weapon as they fought for dominance.

The pair continued to fight for control when a gunshot rang out.

The blood pooling to the ground, instantly created distance and panic between them as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

...

**:O**

**Thanks for reviewing; deeda, Jotch, Kimd33, countersteak21, sweet-disposition-101, Coydog22, Andi,** **ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, spk and angry penguin!**


	66. Chapter 67

**Disclaimed!**

**67 chapters in I think we need a recap.**

**Recap 1 aka who the hell was behind the let's stalk JJ! case:**

**Richard White was JJ's friend, Danny's father, and he was also the director of the European Division of the FBI. He ran a drug operation across the Canadian/American boarder. On one of JJ's cases before the BAU that she worked with Danny they ran into the drug network because of a human trafficking ring her previous team stumbled upon. Danny was killed by one of JJ's colleagues, Adam Collins, who led them into an ambush and JJ, killed Adam. Nobody knew who else was involved or who was running the drug and human trafficking at that point but Richard blamed JJ for Danny's death and kept tabs on her which evolved into a full blown stalking. Everyone thought the drug/human trafficking operation was shut down but cases had been cropping up along different state boarders and the latest in Minnesota got the attention of JJ's former team led by her ex fiancé, who asked Hotch to create profile for them. **

**In the last chapter Gina was revealed as the BAU mole, who had been keeping a watch on JJ and the cases she was viewing for Richard before his death by SWAT agent before the subsequent car explosion. **

**Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

...

The team ran through the bullpen following Hotch who had sprinted towards the corridor that led to the communication coordinator's office as soon as his mind registered the gunshot that rippled through the department.

Hotch reached the closed door first, with Morgan and Prentiss right behind him. With weapons drawn, Rossi, Reid and Prentiss hovered back as Hotch opened the door with a bang.

The unit chief froze at the two women on the floor surrounded by blood. A gun lay haphazardly away from the pair but fear was written on both of their faces.

JJ crouched over the brunette support agent, keeping her hand on the Gina's leg, as blood pooled out from the wound.

Hotch withdrew his gun and moved behind the blonde to where she was crouched and Morgan swiftly moved to the liaison's side and replaced JJ's hand with his own.

Hotch moved JJ's hair behind her ears, after it stuck to her damp face where silent tears were falling, and helped the shaking Pennsylvanian to her feet, while whispering in her ear. "JJ, are you hurt?"

"No." JJ quivered as she watched Prentiss pick up the liaison's gun on the floor while Morgan and Rossi were talking to the wounded brunette on the floor.

Hotch led JJ outside into the corridor slowly, where Reid was on the phone asking for medical assistance while Garcia was talking to the security guards that had just arrived but the analyst kept a concerned gaze on the pregnant agent as the profiler behind her guided the shocked blonde through the small crowd that had gathered.

Without talking, the unit chief wrapped his arms tightly around the liaison's shoulders, and walked her into his office. Sitting the Pennsylvanian down on the couch, Hotch crouched in front of her and began to wipe the blood off her hands.

JJ kept her glazed over gaze on her blood stained hands as the profiler tried to get her to talk. "JJ, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged as she saw how much red had stained her hands and white blouse. "JJ, please talk to me."

"I thought she was going to... She was going thru my things." JJ explained slowly. "She copied my office key when I was off with Henry."

"Okay. What else?" Hotch asked softly and kissed the blonde's forehead as her tears continued to fall.

JJ sniffled slightly. "She was working with Richard. I tried to talk her down but she kept..."

"Did she hurt you?" Hotch asked in concern.

JJ shook her head quickly. "I got to the gun but she wouldn't let go. The gun went off and she went down. I kicked the gun away but..."

"How are you feeling?" The unit chief re-asked, running his hand through her golden hair as Garcia hovered at the door.

Garcia knocked lightly against the door, while meeting Hotch's eyes sympathetically. "Strauss is here already."

Hotch nodded before turning back to the shaking blonde in his arms. Meeting her watery eyes, the profiler smiled reassuringly and kissed her forehead. Taking off his suit jacket, he placed it around the pregnant liaison's shoulders while remaining crouched in front of her. "I'll deal with Strauss then we'll go to the hospital to make sure everything is good, okay?"

"Okay." JJ felt her body shiver. Reaching for Hotch's shirt, JJ pulled him in for a passionate yet comforting kiss before he stood.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay." Hotch smiled thinly and stood but hovered near the shocked liaison until Garcia took a seat next to her best friend and dragged her into a hug.

Reassured that Garcia was keeping his girlfriend calm, Hotch composed himself and walked through the dispersed bullpen.

Small crowds of agents were gathered together whispering. Caught in Strauss' eye line as Gina was stretchered into the elevator accompanied by the EMT's along with Morgan and Rossi, the supervising agent took a deep breath as he pushed the heavy glass doors open.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Strauss demanded an explanation quietly as she stepped to a relatively quiet corner.

Hotch ran a hand through his shirt hair and sighed. "Gina is a support agent and it turns out she was White's mole in the BAU. Agent Jareau caught her in her office going thru paperwork. There was a struggle and Gina got shot in leg."

Strauss lips drew into a thin line. "How is Agent Jareau?"

"She's in shock." Hotch responded quickly, hiding his emotions the best he could.

Strauss crossed her arms as the in house CSU taped off JJ's office. "This is a nightmare."

Hotch muttered quietly. "Tell me about..."

"Agent Hotchner." Anderson glanced down the hallway towards the crime scene before facing the profiler and section chief

Strauss stiffened as the young agent met her eyes. "Anderson, Agent Hotchner and I are in the middle of something rather important."

Anderson's eyes widened at the section chief's tone. "I'm sorry but..."

"Can it wait, agent?" Strauss asked sternly.

Anderson glanced at Hotch quickly before responding. "No, Ma'am it can't. Garcia wanted me to get you, Agent Jareau's..."

Hotch turned away instinctively at the mention of JJ and back towards his office in one swift movement. It only took him a few strides to get back to his office as his heart began to pound.

As soon as he entered the room he realised something was very wrong. "JJ!"

Garcia had her arms wrapped round the crying blonde who was struggling to breathe. Hotch moved Garcia out of the way and cupped his girlfriend's face. "JJ, tell me what's wrong."

"Her water broke." Garcia answered for her distressed friend. "Hotch we need to get to the hospital."

JJ gripped Hotch's hand tightly as she struggled for air through tears. "Aaron it's too soon."

"It's going to be okay." He soothed as he kissed her head while meeting Garcia's eyes worryingly. "Everything is going to be okay."

...

**More drama to come as always :O**

**Thanks for reviewing;** **Kimd33, Recovering4life, jj, angry penguin, Andi, BellaCortez, crazyobsession101, Coydog22, kdzl, JJandHotch4ever96 and mummacass!**


	67. Chapter 68

**Disclaimed!**

**Recap 2 aka who else was involved in the 'let's stalk JJ!' case:**

**So once White became obsessed with stalking JJ he got Detective Fox involved, whose step brother was the cop JJ killed in the episode 'Penelope'. Fox got Craney, who was his MDPD supervisor, and Will LaMontagne involved. Will planted cameras in JJ's house while Gina watched JJ at work. But Will found out how ruthless Craney was when he started getting rid of people who were involved, including the police officers who helped in the kidnapping of JJ and Henry. Fox was arrested for conspiring to kidnap JJ but he kept on organising everything from jail. After thinking JJ was dead, Will followed Craney's orders and killed himself thinking Henry would be kept alive. Hotch was considered as the stalker for a moment when a large sum of money was transferred to his bank. Craney killed himself in jail but then Oswald, a police officer JJ didn't help, abducted Hotch on Fox's orders. After Hotch was returned and Oswald and his team were dead, the team connected the money in Hotch's bank to sold land from one of JJ's previous cases and when one of Fox's henchmen asked for the Wisconsin case file, they were led to Fox after the team went over everyone who they'd come into contact with and found out who was still alive. JJ handed Fox over to her old team from the Wisconsin case, who connected the dots to White after he killed Fox in their custody.**

**Wow a lot of people have died!**

**Now back to the story, Gina got shot, JJ's waters broke and Strauss made an appearance... drama! :O**

**Let me know what you think!**

**...**

Hotch felt his chest tighten, as JJ was wheeled away behind a door he wasn't allowed access through. Looking down at his hand that had been crushed by the liaison on the manic drive to the hospital, the unit chief concentrated on stilling his shaking hand and in turn slowing his breathing.

Staring at the door where JJ had vanished behind, the profiler couldn't help the fear over taking his entire being.

Reluctantly the agent turned. He caught the concerned technical analyst's eye line and he became undone.

Garcia instantly came to his side and wrapped her arms around the fragile taller man's neck and dragged him into a hug.

No tears escaped his eyes. No the tears would only come if he lost her.

Right now Hotch was just lost.

Twice in a matter of minutes he thought he lost JJ.

First the gunshot, then the sudden paleness of her face as her waters broke and the stress of the previous event took over the petite blonde's body.

But then came the look.

The profiler had never seen that look from his girlfriend in the ten years he had known her. Through all the explosions, kidnappings, horrific cases and hospital visits, never once had he seen that gaze of complete utter fear and helplessness.

The shock of the shooting had postponed the Pennsylvanian's realisation that something was wrong, but the moment her water's broke she couldn't calm herself and that famous composure, she clung onto on a daily basis, dissipated.

Hotch and Garcia clung to each other for an unknown amount of time while life in the hospital continued around them.

As his breathing calmed, Hotch straightened out of Garcia's hold and smiled solemnly down at the usually flamboyant blonde gratefully.

Garcia nodded once, knowing that Hotch's sudden fear induced breakdown was never going to be mentioned again, and his returned nod showed her his appreciation of her presence and secrecy.

As though they knew it was an appropriate time to appear, Morgan and Rossi came around the corner. Garcia and Hotch sat opposite each other on the two rows of chairs, as their colleague's stopped besides them. "Is everything okay?"

"The doctor's took JJ for examination. Someone should be here soon to tell us what's going on." Garcia answered Morgan's questioned as Hotch leaned forwards in his seat and stared at his entwined hands.

Rossi patted Hotch's shoulder reassuringly. "Gina is in surgery, we got some agents posted outside the OR and she's cuffed."

"Good." Hotch responded curtly.

The two profilers and the analyst shared concerned glances before the eldest agent spoke. "Prentiss called, she went with Reid to pick up the boys from school. They'll take them back to your house. Do you want anything picking up?"

Hotch met Rossi's eyes as he thought and nodded. "Erm... JJ's hospital go bag is in the nursery."

"I'll go and call Prentiss, now." Rossi backed away from the supervisor but paused as a doctor approached the small group.

The bald man with dark rimmed glasses called out called out JJ's name. "You came in with Jennifer Jareau?"

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, JJ's partner." Hotch stood nervously.

The doctor raised his eyes expectantly. "I'm Doctor Burnhope. You're the father?"

Hotch nodded and was silently grateful as Garcia grabbed his hand to hold. The Doctor smiled thinly before speaking. "Mr Hotchner, the baby is coming and there is nothing we can do to stop it. Jennifer's body went into shock and forced her into labour."

"Is she going to be okay?" Hotch asked quickly.

The doctor inhaled sharply. "We're doing everything we can but Jennifer's blood pressure has skyrocketed and we're unsure whether she'll remain conscious if she stays in the state she's in now."

"Can I see her?" Hotch queried hopefully.

Burnhope shook his head in regret. "I'm sorry Mr Hotchner, but you're partner is getting the best care possible."

"What about the baby?" The profiler questioned with a croak in his voice.

"The baby at the moment has not got full access to oxygen but on arrival we'll be able to assess the situation further. The baby will be seven and a half weeks premature so there is always going to be dangers with a preemie but we're well equipped to help premature babies through their development." The doctor informed the small group optimistically. "I know it's difficult but the only thing you can do right now is to be patient. Someone will be out here as soon as they can."

Hotch swallowed. "Doctor, I need the truth. Am I losing them?"

"Mr Hotchner, we're doing everything..." The doctor was cut off by the profiler's glare momentarily. "Child birth is going to be difficult for Jennifer in the shock her body is in."

Hotch closed his eyes briefly. "Will I lose her?"

"We're doing everything we can for your partner and your baby, Mr Hotchner." Burnhope reiterated before leaving the small group.

Garcia's hold on Hotch's hand tightened as they sat next to each other on the row of chairs on the right. Rossi edged away to call Prentiss while Morgan took the chair Garcia had been in before the doctor had approached them.

Silence overtook the corridor as they sat. Even when Rossi returned, no-one spoke. Everyone just stared at the ground, waiting for news.

As it became apparent no-one was coming to tell them anything, Hotch sat back in his seat and rested his head against the cool wall.

Blinking a few times, the unit chief caught his elder friend's eyes in curiosity. "Did Gina give you anything, in the ambulance?"

"Not really after she was given the morphine." Rossi replied gruffly.

Morgan interjected. "I got Kevin going through Gina's phone records and computer."

"Gregg McKenzie called too." Rossi added.

Hotch frowned slightly. "What did he want?"

"Strauss had informed him of the situation. Kevin sent an initial list of his findings over to McKenzie's team. Apparently we could never know the extent of the trafficking ring or who is involved." Morgan stated ominously.

Garcia shifted on her seat uncomfortably. "Let McKenzie's team deal with it. That's what JJ wants."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "Garcia's right. But Dave, can you just keep on track of Gina, and what's going on with McKenzie's team?"

Rossi nodded. "Of course, Aaron, don't you worry about it."

The blonde technical analyst squeezed the worried Unit Chief's hand tightly for reassurance as the small group returned to silence.

Hours went by slowly before Prentiss wandered down the hallway, with worry etched into her pale face. Finding her colleagues on seats in the waiting area, the profiler smiled thinly, feeling awkward about not knowing what to say.

She placed JJ's go bag on the chair next to Rossi and met Hotch's eyes warmly. "Reid and Jessica are watching the boys. They were engrossed in magic tricks when I left the house. I would have been here sooner but leaving Reid alone with two under ten's is a possible disaster waiting to happen."

"Thank you Emily." Hotch closed his eyes as his head rested against the cool wall.

Prentiss hovered next to the team, listening to Morgan quietly update her on JJ's status and the Gina situation.

Just when the brunette profiler took a seat next to Garcia, Dr Burnhope walked through the double doors and met Hotch's eyes. "Mr Hotchner."

...

**Thank you for reviewing; Kimd33, Recovering4life, ReadingRed, countersteak21, sweet-disposition-101, crazyobsession101, Vampire Fortune, JJandHotch4ever96, Hotch Fan, Andi, Coydog22, angry penguin, mummacass and jekkah!**


	68. Chapter 69

**Disclaimed!**

**Recap 3 aka the Jotchness:**

**JJ and Hotch got together after a long day in the office, when Hotch drove JJ home when she was too tired to drive herself and Jack was at his grandparents and Henry was at Will's place. Early that morning, JJ got a call from Will who needed her to pick up Henry, Hotch went with her and they found Henry with a broken arm and a dead woman outside Will's apartment. JJ and Hotch agreed to take things slow, after Hotch punched Will. But, then Will disappeared before JJ and Henry got kidnapped by Will's colleagues and boss, Craney. When the team found JJ and Henry, JJ and Hotch became closer. Will killed himself and Craney was arrested. JJ, Hotch, Henry and Jack went to California for a break but when they got back, JJ found out she was being stalked and the case wasn't over. JJ got mad at Hotch for not telling her but that got resolved after JJ got over the shock and the parents took their boys to the park. On the way back to the office from the park, there was a car crash and armed gunmen abducted Hotch. JJ met the kidnappers and Rossi got Hotch to the hospital. When Hotch woke up JJ told him they weren't going to concentrate on the stalker case again and the team attempted to get back to normal. Hotch went to a performance review board after everything happened after the team connected Will's police partner, Brian Fox to being JJ's stalker, while going over everyone they had come into contact with. JJ handed Fox over to her old team and Hotch got mad that she didn't trust him to protect her. After being blown up, Hotch told JJ he needed time apart to reassess but when she revealed she was pregnant he stepped up.**

**And we're back to the story...**

**Let me know what you think!**

**...**

Hotch froze outside of the wooden door, and took a deep breath as his hand began to shake when it reached for the cold brass door handle.

Closing his eyes momentarily, the profiler breathed out slowly and opened his eyes before pushing the door forwards.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, Hotch paused, catching sight of the bed at the centre of the room.

He closed the door behind him and stepped closer to the bed. Looking down, he smiled softly as JJ lay on her side with her hand under her pillow and her hair fanned out, it looked golden against the white sheets.

The liaison looked almost peaceful with her eyes shut.

As Hotch gazed down lovingly, time passed by, he didn't realise when JJ's blue eyes opened and were staring back tiredly. "Hey."

Hotch flinched as he was dragged back into reality at the croakiness of her voice but instinctively took another step forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead before taking a seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." JJ responded croakily. "Where's the baby?"

The Unit Chief slowly grinned. "Our son is in the NICU, Rossi and Morgan are standing guard. I saw him earlier while you were getting some rest, he looks small but the doctor said he's strong, just like his mom."

JJ smiled thinly, her exhaustion evident as Hotch reached for her hand. "We're going to be okay."

"You scared me." Hotch admitted quietly.

JJ scoffed lightly. "I scared myself."

"I thought I lost you. I thought I lost the pair of you." He added while squeezing the blonde's hand.

JJ met his eyes warmly. "I won't lie, giving birth really sucks."

Hotch smirked at his partner's frankness. "I thought it was supposed to be magical?"

"Who ever told you that needs' to be slapped." JJ quipped after stifling a yawn.

Hotch leaned forwards and pressed another kiss to her head. "Do you want me to go so you can get some more sleep?"

JJ groaned in response. "No, don't go. Where are the boys?"

"Kevin and Reid took them to get some supper in the cafeteria while Penelope and Prentiss popped down to the shop to get you some stuff." Hotch replied in a hushed tone.

JJ closed her eyes tightly. "I just want to sleep."

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Hotch reassured while shuffling the chair close to bed so he could keep his hand over the Pennsylvanians smaller hand.

"You promise?" JJ mumbled while drifting off to sleep.

Hotch smiled warmly as he watched her fall into a deep slumber. "I'll be here when you wake up."

After JJ's grip on his hand loosened, the profiler felt his own heavy eyes begin to shut. The tiredness of the busy day spent in the hospital after the shooting in the liaison's, which felt like days ago, was evident as he slouched in the chair next to the bed, with his hand still covering the liaisons as she slept.

The early morning sun woke the unit chief in a jolt. Seeing JJ still fast asleep after her traumatic child birth hours earlier, the profiler scrubbed his face tiredly.

Glancing at his watch, Hotch realised he'd been asleep for a solid six hours and no-one had woke him.

Seeing a note on the table at the bottom of the hospital bed, Hotch looked back over to his girlfriend as she slept with her back to him before reading the elaborate scribble.

_Hotch_

_Kevin and I are taking the boys back to your house so they can sleep in their own beds. Gina's out of surgery and under guarded arrest upstairs, and Morgan and Rossi are working with McKenzie's team. Prentiss and Reid are with baby boy Jareau-Hotchner in the NICU. _

_Don't worry, he's doing great, the gorgeous cherub obviously takes after his parents._

_We'll be back during visit hours with well rested and fed children._

_Take care of our girl._

_Penelope xx_

Hotch smiled softly at his colleague's sincerity, grateful his family had such kid friend's in times of need.

Hearing a mumble from the bed, the agent's gaze fell off the letter and towards JJ.

JJ muttered quietly while trying to open her eyes fully. "Is it a funny letter?"

"No, it's just Garcia, keeping me up to date." Hotch replied quietly trying his best to not to break the peaceful environment.

JJ moaned softly causing the profiler to frown. "JJ, are you okay?"

She groaned again sorely. "God, everything aches."

"Should, everything be aching, this much?" Hotch came to her side, his gut dropping at JJ's pained expression.

JJ met his eyes warmly although her eyes were unable to hide her discomfort. "I gave birth to a little human being Aaron. Of course everything is supposed to ache."

"I know it was a traumatic birth, I just need to know that you're okay." Hotch retorted.

JJ sat up slowly, grateful as her partner helped her with the pillows. "I'm sorry I'm crabby."

"It's okay, you can be as crabby as you want to be. You've earned that." Hotch smiled before leaning forward to kiss her.

JJ half grinned as he pulled away. "Do you know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" Hotch asked with a raised eye.

JJ rested her hand on his cheek as Hotch hovered by her side. "Seeing the baby."

Hotch nodded. "I think I can arrange that."

"They had to whisk him away last night." JJ closed her eyes briefly and took a breath to ease her pain. "I was bleeding or something, and he wasn't breathing."

The profiler reached for the liaison's hand reassuringly as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "He's doing okay. You both are."

"He's small?" JJ bit her lower lip in concern.

Hotch pressed another kiss to the blonde's lips before sitting with his back leaning against the headboard so her could envelope JJ into a hug by resting her head on his chest. "He's going to be fine. But I think we're going to need a name because we can't keep calling him 'he' or baby boy Jareau-Hotchner as Garcia has named him."

JJ met his eyes lovingly by tilting her head back onto his chest. "We have another boy."

"Yeah we do." Hotch smiled while pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Jack was pleased, Henry seemed a little disinterested."

JJ chuckled sorely. "Any preferences on names?"

Hotch hummed as he thought. "What happened to the list we were making?"

"We gave up when we got to the letter 'E'." JJ reminded him in amusement.

Hotch ran his hand soothingly up and down the blonde's arm as they sat on the bed. "Hmm, let's see, there's Eugene, Ernest, Elijah..."

"You're determined for our kid to be picked on aren't you?" JJ scoffed by winced at her body's tenderness.

Hotch smirked. "Well, what are your suggestions?"

JJ shrugged. "I want to hold him first."

Hotch cringed at her wistful tone. "JJ, he's..."

"What is it?" JJ frowned hearing his voice drift off.

"JJ, the baby didn't have access to oxygen for a while, the doctor's are totally confident that he's going to be okay but he only weighed just over two pounds and they needed to..." Hotch took a deep before he attempted to find his words again. "The baby is in an incubator. He's got a lot of wires and tubes helping him breathe and helping him get his strength up."

JJ blinked a few times. "Oh."

"JJ, the doctor's are confident that everything is going to be okay." Hotch reassured confidently.

JJ sat up slowly, making the unit chief move as well, from where he was leaning. "You should have been with him, not me all night."

"Prentiss and Reid are with him." Hotch stated informingly, ignoring the pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

JJ nodded once and bit her lower lip. "I want to see him."

"Okay." Hotch replied softly before standing to get a nurse. After ten minutes arguing with the nurse about leaving the hospital bed, JJ found herself in a wheelchair, being pushed by Hotch and the reluctant nurse at her side.

As they wheeled along the corridor, the couple caught sight of their colleagues sitting on a row of chairs outside a glass door. Reid stood quickly and smiled towards the tired blonde. "JJ!"

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Prentiss asked as she came to the blonde's side.

JJ began to respond but the sight of the room where her son was faltered the usually composed liaison. "I'm okay, we're just..."

The nurse touched JJ's shoulder firmly. "Are you ready to see your son?"

"Hi baby boy." JJ smiled with watery eyes as Hotch stopped the wheelchair next to where the small baby was lying in an incubator. JJ sniffled as Hotch ran his hand up and down her arm comfortingly.

He kissed the top of the blondes head while keeping his eyes on his son. "JJ, he's going to be okay."

"This is all wrong. It was too soon." JJ muttered quietly.

Hotch cringed at the vulnerability in his partner's voice. "But he's here now and he's going to be okay."

JJ sobbed softly, and tightened her grip on Hotch's hand while doing her best to keep the tears from falling.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, jekkah, ReadingRed, Recovering4life, JJandHotch4ever96, crazyobsession101, schokokaffee, sweet-disposition-101, hotchjj and angry penguin!**


	69. Chapter 70

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading. **

**Life is a little chaotic at the moment but I'm trying to update regularly. **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ had remained silent as the couple sat at their premature son's bedside.

The doctor had met, and updated, the new parents on baby boy Jareau-Hotchner's condition, which other than his difficulty breathing; it seemed the small baby might be able to recover to full health in time.

When the doctor left and JJ had composed herself, Hotch squeezed the blonde's hand that he had a hold of since they sat.

The nurse from earlier interrupted them and told JJ she needed to return to her room to recuperate.

Without saying a word, JJ took another look at her son before nodding.

Hotch pushed JJ's wheelchair into her private room and helped the sore blonde under blankets. Meeting her distance gaze, the profiler sighed and pressed a kiss to her lips faintly. "JJ, he just needs time to get up to full strength. You'll be able to hold him soon."

JJ met his eyes unbelievingly before turning on her side, so her back was too him and she focused on the window silently.

Hotch climbed onto the bed next to the quiet liaison and wrapped his arms around to her front and pressed their bodies together. Their legs entwined through the blankets as JJ's back stayed firmly against Hotch's front.

Hearing a whimper escape the blonde's mouth, Hotch kissed the back of JJ's head and tightened his hold on her.

He felt her breathing even as he kept his lips pressed against the side of her neck while they lay.

The blonde was sound asleep when the door opened quietly behind the Unit Chief.

Hotch sat up slowly and met Garcia's concerned eyes. Making sure he didn't disturb the resting Pennsylvanian, the profiler walked to where the analyst was hovering. "Aaron, are you okay?"

Hotch smiled at his friend's evident concern as she used his Christian name. "We're going to be fine."

The pair edged out of the room but the profiler left the door ajar in case JJ woke.

Turning his gaze down the corridor, the unit chief smiled widely as Jack came running towards him.

"Dad." Jack jumped into his father's arms, who made a sigh as the eight year old was heavier than he used to be.

Hotch pressed a kiss to the small boy's head. "Have you been good?"

"Yeah, I helped Henry get ready this morning." Jack announced proudly.

"There was an issue with a pillow cover type cape." Garcia added as Henry bounced towards the small group while holding Kevin's hand.

Hotch placed Jack down in between himself and Garcia before picking up Henry and kissing the five year olds head. "You wanted to wear a cape?"

"Yep." A cape-less Henry pouted. "Where's momma?"

"Yeah, where is JJ... and the baby?" Jack asked in confusion.

Hotch groaned slightly. "JJ and the baby are asleep."

"But it's nearly lunchtime." Henry stated in shock.

A small voice called out interrupting everyone. "A-Aaron."

Garcia pressed a hand to the Unit Chief's arm and looked through the gap in the door. "I'll go."

The technical analyst wandered into the hospital room and met her best friend's tired gaze, warmly. "Hey sunshine, how are you feeling?"

"Where's Aaron. Is the baby okay?" JJ wondered as she sat up cringing at her soreness.

Garcia rushed to the liaison's side and propped up the pillows. "The baby is fine sweetie. Hotch is just outside with Jack and Henry."

"The boys are here?" JJ's voice softened as her eye line drifted to the doorway.

Garcia smiled warmly. "Yeah, they've been asking about you."

"I want to see them." JJ glanced behind her friend towards the door once more.

The taller blonde raised an eye. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah, of course." JJ's voice broke sorely.

Nodding, Garcia backed towards the door and a few moments later returned with Hotch in tow carrying Henry and holding Jack's hand.

Jack's smile widened and bundled towards JJ, but froze quickly before he carefully climbed onto the bed and he hugged the recovering liaison. "I missed you JJ."

"I missed you too sweetheart." JJ pressed a kiss on the eight year olds cheek as they hugged.

Hotch came to the bedside with a reluctant Henry who was clutching his neck tightly. JJ met her young son's eyes warmly. "Don't I get a hug too?"

Henry pouted his lips and shook his head. Hotch frowned. "It's okay buddy."

"Henry did you have fun with Aunty Pen?" JJ asked as the small chid stared at her while clinging onto the profiler.

"Momma, are you not feeling well?" Henry asked in confusion.

JJ smiled thinly and shook her head. "I feel fine, bubba, but I could do with a hug."

Henry leaned forwards in Hotch's hold as the tall agent gently placed him next to JJ so he could snuggle up to his mom.

Garcia and Kevin made small talk with the couple before going to up to relieve Reid and Prentiss, who were still standing guard, and left the little family alone.

The boys muttered happily about their evening spent with Garcia and Kevin while the four of them huddled together on the bed, with Hotch sitting at everyone's feet.

Hotch met JJ's tired eyes affectionately, as she ran her fingers through both boys fair hair both parents enjoying the serine silence until Jack's inquisitive voice broke the comfortable scene. "JJ, when are you and the baby coming home?"

JJ faltered slight but was grateful as Hotch squeezed her foot through the blankets and answered for her. "JJ has to stay in here for a few more days while her blood pressure comes down and the baby might be here for a little while longer."

"Because the baby, wasn't 'posed to be here until fanksgiving?" Henry stated with a furrowed brow.

Hotch smiled at the youngsters deduction. "Exactly buddy."

"Momma." Henry looked up at the silent blonde curiously. "What's the baby's name?"

JJ smiled down as she composed her emotions. "I don't know."

"But why doesn't he have a name?" Henry prodded.

Hotch shook his head and grabbed the small boy, lifting him to his lap. "Well we all have to come up with a name."

"Is the baby's last name gunna be Hotchner or Jareau?" Jack asked.

"Well, we were thinking Jareau-Hotchner." Hotch responded as JJ hugged the eight year old tightly against her side.

Jack took a deep breath. "He should be called..."

"Bruiser." Henry ended his brother's sentence.

JJ raised an eye. "Bruiser?"

"Or Rocky." Jack added.

Henry giggled in Hotch's arms. "Buster Rocky Bruiser."

"Your baby brother isn't a puppy, guys." Hotch chuckled in response and at JJ's amused smirk.

Jack laughed. "How's about Billy?"

"Or Frankie." Henry suggested with a wide grin.

Jack shook his head. "I don't like Frankie. What about Tommy or Sammy."

"Or Bruno." Henry giggled again.

Hotch pressed a kiss to Henry's head to calm the five year old. "I quite like Sammy."

"My sister's name was Sam." JJ shrugged slightly not certain she was comfortable with the name.

Hotch tilted his head. "It might be a nice way to remember her. Maybe we could call our boy Samuel?"

"Samuel Jareau Hotchner?" JJ stated unsurely as her brow made a soft 'V' shape.

Hotch nodded. "I like it."

"Me too." Henry concluded with a sharp nod.

Jack sat straighter as JJ remained slouched. "We could call him Sammy."

"Well then..." JJ smile widened slowly as all eyes turned to her waiting for her response. She thought for a few minutes before opening her mouth. "Maybe we should find out if Samuel likes his new name."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Coydog22, CrimStudent47, blackandblueangel, Flames101, Recovering4life, angry penguin, crazyobsession101, pebbles7092, sweet-disposition-101, ReadingRed, JJandHotch4ever96, Kimd33, jekkah and mummacass!**


	70. Chapter 71

**Disclaimed!**

**I'm glad you all liked the name.**

**As always let me know what you think!**

...

After JJ was released from hospital nearly a week after giving birth, the liaison was placed on bed rest but quickly ignored the doctor's instructions and stubbornly manipulated Hotch into taking her to the hospital every day to visit Samuel.

Henry and Jack quickly returned to school and soon Hotch was back at work, but declined returning to the field until his son was home and his partner was back to full health.

The physical injuries from the traumatic birth were easier for the liaison to recover from than the psychological ones and the profiler noticed a change in JJ's behaviour since she came back from the hospital.

She couldn't sit still. First she would just tidy the house. Then when her injuries from child birth had recovered she planned and held Jack's ninth birthday extravaganza, overcompensating for her depressed emotions then once the festivities were over, JJ took to exercising when she wasn't learning to cook, shopping for her three boys or decorating then redecorating bedrooms.

All the while during her distractions the blonde was distant and at first Hotch let it pass.

He knew his girlfriend's behaviour, when something was troubling her, JJ liked to process first and talk about what was going on when she was ready.

That moment didn't come until the phone call.

Nearly nine weeks after he arrived in the world, Samuel Jareau Hotchner was breathing on his own and was a healthy weight to go home.

The night before the parents were due to get Samuel from the hospital, Hotch was making last minute checks in the nursery, to ensure they had everything a newborn would need.

JJ hovered at the door with her extra large cardigan hugging her body loosely over her bagging pyjamas. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and around her eyes and the tip of her nose were red raw.

Hotch paused from folding onesie's and turned to see his upset girlfriend. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." JJ muttered while wiping her face with her sleeve.

Hotch took a few steps forward and enveloped the petite blonde in a hug. He kissed her head lovingly and talked into her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah I do." JJ sniffled.

He frowned as their eyes met. JJ clung onto his jumper and kept her head on his chest. "You're always so good to me and the boys and I have been such a bitch... again"

"You're not a bitch JJ. Don't talk like that." Hotch responded defensively.

"I'm scared." JJ pressed her forehead into the unit chief's broad chest.

Hotch ran his hands up the liaison's back slowly and soothingly. "It's okay to be."

"I felt this way with Henry, too." JJ admitted in shame.

Hotch pulled the blonde back and raised an eye. "You felt what way?"

JJ shrugged and dried her eyes again. "I don't know, like a failure, like I'm not going to be good enough for him. God it's worse this time. When I held Henry for the first time most of those doubts went away but this time..."

"You're an amazing mom, babe. When you hold Sammy tomorrow, everything will be better. I promise." Hotch kept his hands on either side of his partner's arms.

JJ bit her lower lip firmly. "You not scared that we're going to screw up?"

"I'm petrified that we're going to screw up... But we're parents and we have to at least pretend we know what we're doing." Hotch scoffed with a small smirk.

JJ smiled up with watery eyes and poked his chest with her index finger. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I love you." Hotch smiled affectionately and pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

JJ moaned into the sweetness of his touch against her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his firmly.

They got lost in the familiar and comforting contact until the need for air separated them both. Hotch raised his eyes in amusement as JJ smiled up at him, chuckling the profiler tilted his head. "The boys are in bed, we could..."

"You honestly think you're getting some?" JJ asked in a humorous scoff.

Hotch groaned as he pulled her closer to his body. "It's been a while."

JJ looked up in uncertainty. "I don't think I'm ready."

"That's okay then, maybe we could just make out." Hotch chuckled as she pulled a face.

Laughing, JJ ran along the back of his neck. "Meet you in the bedroom."

"I'll set the alarms and be in, in a minute." Hotch kissed the back of JJ's hand and waited until she left the room before taking one last look around the neutrally painted nursery.

After doing his nightly routine to make sure the house was securely locked up before making his way up to the bedroom, where he found JJ changed and sitting in the centre of the bed crossed legged.

He smirked at her intense gaze on him. "You got changed?"

"The baggy look was getting a little tiring." JJ shrugged as she watched her partner changed into his night t-shirt and boxers and out of his jeans and the casual grey v-neck jumper she loved on him.

He smiled as he folded his jeans. "I think you're beautiful in anything but what made you want to change?"

"We're bringing Samuel home tomorrow." JJ answered quietly.

Hotch leaned against the wardrobe door. "Were you worried that we wouldn't be bringing him home?"

"Weren't you?" She countered with a raised eye.

He nodded reluctantly while taking a few steps forward towards the bed. "I've been trying to keep positive if not for my sake then..."

JJ interrupted quickly. "Sometimes I need to know you're freaking out as much as I am."

"Okay..." Hotch lay on the bed, facing up to the ceiling with his head on the blonde's lap. "Then I'm scared shitless that our son is never going to be the same as other kids his age because of his breathing difficulties."

JJ smiled gratefully. "The doctor said Sammy's doing well and he might not even have any side effects of being a preemie when he's older."

Hotch closed his eyes briefly as JJ ran her hands through his thick but short hair. "I've missed you these past few weeks."

"I've been over-thinking, over-worrying and over-complicating things again." JJ mumbled softly.

Hotch smirked with his eyes still closed. "Really, that's not like you."

JJ pressed a kiss to his lips and giggled. "Okay, ha ha, you're hilarious."

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" Hotch opened his eyes and met JJ's blue eyes in concern.

JJ nodded slowly. "You'll be there with me."

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Hotch leaned up on the back of his elbows and kissed her soundly.

Lying back on the bed, JJ stretched her legs and made a happy whimper as Hotch moved so he was hovering above her. Keeping most of his weight on his knees, Hotch suddenly pulled away as his hands roamed under the blonde's tight fitting vest top.

JJ frowned as he sat back on his legs and attempted to control his breathing. JJ sat up slightly and watched as the profiler moved so he was sitting next to her on the bed. "Aaron, what's wrong."

"Two more minutes of that and I'm pretty sure, I wouldn't have cared if you weren't ready or not." He raised an arm as JJ shifted into his side.

JJ chuckled. "My my, Agent Hotchner, losing his famous control and composure?"

"It's all your fault." He muttered as he felt JJ's small hand tuck under his t-shirt and running circles over one of his scars.

"Glad I can be of service." JJ stated with amusement in her voice.

Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head. "We should talk or something."

"I thought you wanted to make-out?" JJ pursed her lips while meeting his caring brown eyes once more.

Hotch huffed at her mocking. "Let's just talk for a little bit."

JJ nodded before shifting so she was straddling his waist. The profiler smiled contently as he ran his hands up her arms and tangled his fingers in JJ's golden hair that was now framing her face.

JJ smirked and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Erm..."

JJ chuckled at his distracted tone and climbed off him to lie back down so her head was on his chest. "We could talk about how amazing you've been."

"You're the amazing one of this pairing." Hotch stated sincerely.

JJ shook her head and pressed a kiss to his chest through his shirt. "I've actually been thinking about something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" The supervisor raised his eyebrows curiously.

JJ sat up and met his eyes seriously. "Aaron, I want to make it official."

"Make what official?" Hotch asked in bewilderment.

JJ ran her hands down the profiler's arm and grabbed his hand. "You, as Henry's official guardian. I want you to be his dad."

Hotch's eyes widened momentarily before he pulled his hand out of JJ's and stood of the bed. "Oh?"

"Oh? Is that a good oh or a bad oh?" JJ raised an eye in confusion as she watched him move to the far end of the room and pick up his briefcase.

He remained silent until he opened and closed the briefcase and returned to the bed and sat opposite the blonde with a file in his hands. "Here's the thing, I went to see Andy my family lawyer and he gave me these papers for us to sign."

The Unit Chief passed the file to the waiting liaison, who quickly scanned the document. "You want me to be Jack's official guardian too?"

"Great minds think alike." Hotch smirked at JJ's large blue eyes.

JJ bit her lower lip slightly. "What if Jack doesn't want me to be his guardian."

"JJ, he loves you. Jack knows how much you love him and he's at an age where he understands. He tells everyone you're his step mom so that's acceptance..." The profiler ran his palm over the blonde's cheek lovingly.

JJ sighed lightly. "You're right, Jack understands a lot more than Henry and he remembers everything that happened with Hailey. Henry remembers the bad things that happened with Will but Jack only knew good things. What if he..."

Hotch shook his head reassuringly. "JJ, Jack loves you, you love him and I want you to have the same rights I'm going to have for Henry and Samuel."

"Aaron, this isn't about rights it's about love." JJ stated contently.

Hotch smiled widely at his partner's adamant tone. "I know and you love Jack like he was your own. I can see it every time you look at him or talk about him. If anything were happen to me..."

"Aaron." JJ frowned at the morbid thought.

"I want our boys to always have each other and always have you." Hotch began "I love you and the boys so much."

JJ grinned at his heartfelt sentiment. "We love you too."

"So we'll both sign the documents." Hotch beamed with hopeful eyes.

JJ leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his softly. "We'll definitely sign the documents."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Recovering4life, deeda, Kimd33, kdzl, Coydog22, JJandHotch4ever96, ReadingRed, crazyobsession101 and mummacass!**


	71. Chapter 72

**Disclaimed!**

**Happy Father's Day or Happy Sunday to all the non-fathers!**

**As always let me know what you think.**

...

JJ paced the living room slowly while rocking the small baby in her arms gently.

Tonight was the first night Samuel Jareau Hotchner was spending the night under the same roof as his parents and brothers and he was making his presence known.

Loudly.

Samuel's little face was red from the screaming which had been ongoing for at least half an hour and Hotch had to tuck both Jack and Henry in their beds twice as the two youngsters were both curious to know why baby Sammy was crying and when was he going to shut up?

The blonde groaned tiredly as the baby sucked on the knuckle of her little finger.

Samuel gurgled as his exhausted blue eyes, identical to both JJ's and Henry's eyes, stared up at his silently pleading mother who was praying for her youngest son to close his eyes and finally get some sleep.

JJ rested against the arm of the couch and pressed a kiss to Samuel's forehead. "Why don't you close your eyes, baby boy?"

Samuel gurgled again, his throat raw from the earlier screaming. JJ sighed. "Seriously Samuel, mommy needs you to close your eyes. You need sleep."

Samuel continued to stare at the liaison with glazed over eyes.

JJ lips twitched up in a smirk. "You, my lovely son, look exactly like your daddy do you know that?"

The blonde giggled at the baby's soft yawn and whispered quietly. "You might have my eyes and bound to end up with my stubbornness, but that chin and nose is all your fathers..."

"Poor kid." A voice from behind the pair called out quietly.

JJ turned and smiled warmly. "Are the boys down?"

"Henry is asleep again but Jack is reading." Hotch answered quickly while stepping to stand in front of his partner and gazed down at his son in her arms. "Why are you still awake, buddy?"

JJ smirked. "Like I said, Sammy is bound to end up with my stubbornness."

Running his hand over JJ's cheek, Hotch dragged his eyes away from the baby and smiled affectionately. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as nervous." JJ scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Tilting his head, Hotch kissed JJ's forehead lovingly. "Samuel is home now. Thanksgiving is coming up and our family is happy and healthy. From now on, things are going to be great. I promise."

"Does he look okay?" JJ asked uncertainly.

Hotch smiled. "He looks great, honey. He's just had a big day, that's all."

"Jack and Henry seemed happy today, right?" JJ asked worryingly.

Hotch grinned at his girlfriend's constant concern. "I talked to them and they seemed excited about bringing Samuel home... Maybe not so excited tonight when they were woken up by their baby brother making all that racket."

Hotch glanced down at the bundle in JJ's arms as he mused. "Who would have thought that so much noise could come from someone so small?"

"Henry was a stubborn baby too. He just didn't like to be alone." JJ muttered as her focus was solely on her youngest son.

Hotch chuckled lowly. "Stubbornness is definitely a Jareau trait, Hotchner's a far too serious to cause so much noise."

"Well we balance each other." JJ mused happily as Hotch kissed her softly before leaving the living room.

JJ sat on the couch, watching Samuel's heavy eyes close and open again. A few moments later, the profiler returned with too mugs of cocoa in his hands and sat next to the blonde and his son. "My cocoa is never as good as yours."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." JJ reassured while bobbing the baby gently in her arms as he made a unsatisfied noise.

Hotch raised his arm behind JJ and smiled as she snuggled closer into his side. Both of their attention was centred entirely on Samuel. "Are you happy?"

JJ met Hotch's eyes and smiled warmly. "Of course I am. Are you?"

"I'm very happy this is what I've always wanted and tomorrow I'll get the guardianship papers over to the lawyers, so we can get everything sorted." Hotch replied softly.

"You aren't wishing for something more?" JJ asked curiously.

Hotch frowned while pressing a kiss into JJ's almond scented hair. "Wishing for what?"

"Do you not wish you were married to a 1950's housewife who bakes and dotes on your every need?" JJ questioned.

The unit chief chuckled and shook his head determinedly. "We don't need marriage, I'm perfectly happy being committed to you, a beautiful modern day workaholic, without a marriage certificate."

"Good. And I agree we don't need a marriage certificate to know we both love each other and are going to forever." JJ concurred, just before a strangled cry escaped the small baby's lips. "Oh dear, did we upset you buddy?"

Samuel's tantrum became louder before Hotch scooped him out of his mother's arms. "Hey, Samuel, time to stop crying and go to sleep."

The baby blissfully ignored his father's words and continued to scream.

Hotch stood and gently rocked his nine week old son. Meeting JJ's concerned gaze the profiler smirked. "I'm going to take him out for a little drive."

"It's after ten." JJ stated unsurely.

Hotch nodded. "But it'll calm him down and Henry and Jack will be able to get some sleep."

JJ brought her knees to her chest as she watched her partner expertly juggle their son while picking up his car keys. "Where will you go?"

"I'll just drive to Georgetown and back." Hotch tilted his head when JJ stifled a yawn.

Covering her mouth, the blonde rested her head against the back of the couch. "Drive safely."

"I always do." Hotch kissed the top of his girlfriend's head and adjusted the small bundle in the crook of his arm.

JJ listened for the door to shut and car engine to kick in before her eyes fluttered closed.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Recovering4life, Kimd33, JJandHotch4ever96, Coydog22, angry penguin, mummacass, countersteak21, sweet-disposition-101, Andi, ReadingRed and MegKate!**


	72. Chapter 73

**Disclaimed!**

**I love how paranoid of unforeseen drama, I've made some of you :P**

**I don't think there will be more major, life threatening drama for a little while, but I can offer you some Christmas festivities in June?**

**In other news, I can now start watching Criminal Minds again and pretend that season 6 never actually happened. The full season 3-5 CM cast, with AJ, Paget and Thomas is back, woo! **

**As always let me know what you think.**

**...**

Thanksgiving passed in a blur as the Jareau-Hotchner residence adjusted to having a newborn around and baby Samuel relaxed to life at home with his parents and brothers.

Four days before Christmas, Jack and Henry sat on either side of Hotch on the couch, while Samuel slept peacefully against Hotch's chest.

The two boys and the profiler were immersed in 'Home Alone' as it played on TV while JJ was in the kitchen with the telephone trapped between her ear and shoulder while she drained the water out of the pan that the carrots had been.

The team were due for a festive dinner before they all dispersed over the country, or in Prentiss's case the world, for their Christmas vacations.

JJ placed the pan onto the counter and sighed as her mother droned on about her cousin's son's performance in the East Alleghany pre-schools nativity play. "We all wish you could have been here with us all. Oliver was brilliant as the sheep."

"I'm sure Oliver was mom." JJ began while peeking into the oven to check the turkey. "But I'm sure you understand why I couldn't make it."

"How are the boys?" Kelly Jareau asked, oblivious to the blonde's stress about cooking.

JJ sighed as she checked the potatoes. "The boys are great. Samuel is growing, Henry and Jack have been icing cookies all morning with Aaron and..."

"That sounds nice dear." Kelly interrupted in a mutter.

JJ frowned as she leaned against the island counter. "Is everything okay, mom?"

"Fine dear, just... I wish you could be here for Christmas that's all." The Pennsylvanian's mom announced dejectedly.

JJ manoeuvred the phone to her hand. "Mom, you know we would be there if we could but everything is still a bit chaotic at the moment. We'll try and come up some time after New Years."

There was a slight pause before the elder Jareau continued. "I can't wait to see you and Henry soon. Things have changed around here... Mrs Gilbert has opened that bakery of hers next to where Davis used to be, do you remember the old butchers?"

JJ hesitated briefly at her mother's question. "Yeah, mom I remember Davis butchers. Francis Davis JR was in my year at school."

"Oh yes that's right. Tell me, is Henry excited about Santa coming?" Kelly asked changing the subject.

JJ felt her brow crease once more. "Both Henry and Jack can't contain themselves."

"I guess I should let you get back to whatever you're doing." JJ's mother insisted.

JJ switched off the pan that was boiling the potatoes before answering. "That's okay mom. I have everything under control. Have you and Dad got anything planned for Christmas Day?"

"Well your father will be going around to his sisters as usual to see your cousins and the kids open their presents. They were all asking for their Aunty JJ at Oliver's play, you know." Kelly began disinterested. "I'll be going to the church and helping the vicar by sorting out the food-drive donations before the Collinson twins, deliver the donations to Pittsburgh on the 27th."

JJ closed her eyes momentarily. "It sounds like normal."

"You know me Jennifer. I don't stray too far from what I know." Kelly quipped dryly.

JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically. "So I will call you about us coming up in January some time?"

"Of course dear, your father said that new friend of yours is a lovely man. I can't wait to meet everyone including Jack and Samuel." Kelly stated in an almost false manner.

JJ sighed. "Aaron's my partner, mom. He's the father of my sons. The man I love. Couldn't you come with something better to describe him as other than 'that new friend of mine?'".

Kelly made a huff. "There's no need to take that tone Jennifer. All I knew about this man you claim to love, was that he's your friend. Your father spoke highly of him. I just don't really know him yet do I?"

"You'll meet Aaron and the boys in a few weeks." JJ replied coolly.

Kelly cleared her throat. "I guess I will, if he sticks around this time. You have a habit of ending relationships without telling us, honestly Jennifer you wonder why I can't keep up."

"Love you too mom." JJ retorted quickly. "I gotta go, my dinner is going to be ruined. Give my love to Dad."

"I will do. Bye dear." Kelly hung up the phone first leaving JJ flabbergasted at her mother's more than usual odd behaviour.

Concentrating on the meal preparation, JJ jumped as Hotch wrapped his arms around the petite blonde's waist and nuzzled his lips against the crook of her neck. "Do you need any help?"

"You left the boys..." JJ's voice trailed as he held up the baby monitor in his left hand. "Can you baste the turkey, please?"

Hotch nodded and reluctantly pulled away to do as he was instructed. "Are your parents okay?"

"My Dad is still avoiding me and my mom seems a little off." JJ answered as she made the stuffing.

Hotch raised an eye as he closed the oven door. "How was she a little off?"

JJ shrugged. "She didn't seem at all interested in talking about the baby or about you and Jack."

"She's probably just weary about me, like how your dad was." Hotch answered reassuringly.

JJ bit her lip softly. "I really want her to love you. I also want her to treat all the kids the same... She was like this with Will at first I guess... Maybe I'm just reading into something that's not there."

"We'll find out when we get up there next month." Hotch took a few steps forwards and kissed JJ's cheek.

Their closeness was instantly interrupted as the doorbell rang out.

JJ met Hotch's gaze as Samuel could be heard crying at the shock of the noise. "You get the door, I'll get Sammy?"

"Yes my love." Hotch kissed the blonde quickly before welcoming the team into his warm home and out of the snowy street.

The night went quickly, everyone complimenting JJ every time they ate something off their plates. After dessert, Jack and Henry went to bed, both struggling to keep their eyes open as they said goodnight.

When JJ and Hotch returned from tucking both boys in, the team were gathered in the living room, sitting around the Christmas tree, each had a drink in their hands, apart from Prentiss who was pacing while rocking Samuel gently in her arms.

JJ raised an eye at her brunette friend. "I thought he was asleep?"

"He was but Reid thought that it was a good idea to adjust his blanket and he woke. But he's such a good little boy, not even crying at being woken up by the evil Doctor Reid." Prentiss cooed over the small bundle in her arms.

Reid went wide eyes as Hotch glared at him. "I didn't mean to wake him."

"You're not the one who has to get up at 3am and deal with a cranky baby." Hotch retorted.

JJ scoffed and swotted his arm with her hand weakly when she sat on his lap. "Neither are you."

Everyone chuckled as the unit chief kissed the liaison's cheek sweetly. "I never said I was dear. I just wanted Agent Reid to know how much trouble he was in."

"So when is Sean supposed to get here?" Rossi asked his long term friend as separate conversations began.

Hotch sighed. "He was supposed to get here on Christmas Eve but his new girlfriend Amy invited him home, so I guess I'll be seeing him on the next national holiday."

"Is JJ's family not coming down?" The experienced profiler asked the younger man.

Hotch shook his head. "We're going up after New Year's."

"So just you two and the kids for Christmas, sounds like a good day." Rossi mused.

Hotch smiled brightly. "It should be fun. You know if you weren't going to your sister's you could always come over here."

"I know and thanks but if I don't show my face at Ronnie's she'll just talk my ears off." Rossi sniggered.

JJ interrupted the two men's discussion briefly. "Should we do presents now?"

"I thought we were just buying for the boys and doing Secret Santa this year?" Garcia complained, knowing Secret Santa presents had already been dispersed in the office.

JJ smiled warmly. "We were but I went shopping and you guys have been so amazing this year, with everything you've done for us..."

"We just wanted you all to know how much we appreciate everyone." Hotch added softly.

Garcia groaned. "You both really shouldn't have."

"Guys, we wanted to do this, besides you haven't opened your presents yet, you might hate them." JJ quipped as she took Hotch's hand and between them gave out the presents.

The team all smirked at their individualised presents JJ had obviously individually bought, with Hotch's input solely been Rossi's gift which was an expensive looking bottle of scotch.

Prentiss and Garcia were both given necklaces. Prentiss's, a classy silver penchant while the technical analyst was given a neon purple butterfly adorned necklace.

Morgan chuckled as he opened his Washington Redskins jersey, as a Bears fan, it was destined that he would never see eye to eye with the blonde Pennsylvanian or the Carolina Panther supporting Unit Chief, when it came to Football.

Reid and Kevin both laughed too as they opened their Magic trick orientated gift sets, the latter male slightly surprised that the couple would get him something, seeing as he wasn't technically in their team.

The room thanked JJ and Hotch with hugs and handshakes before everyone retook their seats, a jovial buzz filled the room while presents were viewed.

Garcia stood suddenly heading towards the kitchen. Other than Kevin, only JJ seemed to notice the analyst's watery eyes.

JJ nodded to Kevin as she stood and made her way to find her friend. Entering the kitchen, JJ smirked as Garcia was pouring herself another glass of wine. "Can I tempt you?"

JJ shook her head. "No thanks, I've gone off alcohol."

"More for me then." Garcia quipped before taking a sip.

JJ raised her eyes in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Kevin proposed." Garcia stated bluntly.

JJ grinned. "That's great news. That is great news right?"

"He's proposed a few times you know... Well without actually asking. He gets nervous easily, I guess." Garcia began to explain slowly.

"And you haven't said yes?" JJ asked uncertain why her friend's reluctance to marry worried her.

Garcia bit her lip and lowered her gaze. "I said yes this time."

"Pen, that's amazing news. I'm so happy for you." JJ took a step forward and enveloped Garcia in a hug. "Why aren't you more happy?"

"I am happy. I'm so gleeful. I just... I wish my parents were here. It's always difficult at Christmas but this time with the proposal. I just miss them." Garcia sniffled.

JJ tilted her head. "I understand but you can't stop living your life because of death. You're mom and dad would have wanted you to be happy Pen. Trust me, they would have been so happy for you and Kevin. I know I am."

"It wasn't until what happened with the stalker case that I realised I wanted marriage. I want to spend the rest of my life with Kevin." Garcia mused happily.

JJ smiled. "I love that you're happy."

"I love my necklace." Garcia spoke with a tear rolling down her face.

JJ frowned. "I'm glad but why the tears?"

"I love you so much and you're like a sister and I just... I love you and I'm so relieved that you're finally settled down, you know."

"Thanks, Pen." JJ smirked at her emotional friend. "Hey sweetie, is there something else you wanted to say."

It was Garcia's turn to frown. "Like what?"

"You're pretty emotional for someone who is engaged, you're supposed to dancing for joy not bursting into tears." JJ expanded.

Garcia shrugged. "I'm not pregnant if that's what you're alluding too... I just I don't have a real sister and I know your sister... we've always been close and we're like a family... you're like my sister anyways... god I'm not saying this right it's not like we've set a date or anything but, I want you to be my maid of honour."

"Really?" JJ beamed.

Garcia nodded hopefully. "I really, really want you to be my maid of honour."

The embraced one more and began bouncing up and down. A small coughed interrupted them. JJ turned to see Kevin and instantly hugged him. Whispering in his ear, JJ made her voice stern. "Hurt her, ever, and I'll kill you."

"Yes ma'am." Kevin gulped.

JJ pulled away and smiled as the couple kissed. JJ giggled at their wistful looks and clapped her hands. "I'm so happy for you two."

The three returned to the living room with large grins on their faces. JJ kissed Hotch as she sat back on his lap, while all eyes landed on Garcia and Kevin as they held hands. "We're getting married!"

There was a yelp from an unlikely source, Reid, followed applause and cheering. The sudden joy caused Samuel to wake again in Prentiss's arms.

The brunette passed the crying baby to his mother and JJ and Samuel watched on as the team hugged the newly engaged couple in congratulations.

...

**Off to Pennsylvania in the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reviewing; Recovering4life, Kimd33, ReadingRed, Coydog22, mummacass, angry penguin, JJandHotch4ever96, jekkah and Andi! **


	73. Chapter 74

**Disclaimed!**

**The magic of fanfiction occurs again in the form of a time jump... it is now February.**

**Garcia and Kevin's engagement will be addressed again and there will be a wedding but for now, the Jareau/Hotchner's are in Pennsylvania!**

**As always, let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch paused on the last step on the staircase. He inhaled slowly before turning to his left and entering the spacious living room where Henry and Jack were sitting on the floor eating a sandwich each, while JJ and her mother, Kelly sat on the couch talking in hushed tones.

JJ turned her head and met her partner's eyes warmly. "There you are, I was about to call up."

"Sorry, Samuel got a little fussy." Hotch smiled brightly before he took the seat opposite the two blonde women.

The small family had intended to visit the liaison's family a month earlier, but due to work commitments, Hotch couldn't leave Virginia so it was February 2nd before the Jareau-Hotchner's made it to East Alleghany, much to Kelly Jareau, JJ's mother's, chagrin.

Kelly was thin and short like JJ, but her personality was the complete opposite, the profiler mused. Kelly Jareau had composure like her daughter but she appeared shy and almost meek.

JJ frowned slightly as an uneasy silence overtook the room. "Jack was telling Mom about Christmas morning."

"It sounds like you all had fun, making snowmen at seven in the morning." Kelly added politely.

Hotch nodded in remembrance. "We were very proud of frosty."

"He was, like, seventeen feet tall!" Henry exclaimed in exaggeration.

JJ giggled at her son's exuberance while checking her watch. "What time will Dad be getting home from work?"

"I don't know dear." Kelly replied tight lipped.

JJ met Hotch's eyes worryingly. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course dear, why wouldn't it be?" Kelly asked in nonchalance.

JJ shrugged. "No reason."

"So tell me Aaron, do you like being in the FBI?" Kelly's questions remained generic for the next hour or so.

Slowly most of Hotch's background was highlighted without getting into too much detail. When the boys became bored, Kelly took them into the kitchen and they began baking.

Hotch wandered into the large ice covered garden, where he found JJ wrapped up in her oversized cardigan. "Babe, you must be freezing."

"I'm okay." JJ turned with a serious look on her face.

Hotch was wearing the thick black coat she loved him in and had his hands tucked into his pocket. "Your mom is nice."

"I didn't expect her to be so welcoming. Whenever we talked on the phone she seemed, I don't know, a little cautious when it came to us." JJ smiled thinly.

The unit chief tilted his head, knowing the blonde's thoughts were somewhere else. "What are you thinking about?"

"My dad isn't home from work." JJ answered slowly.

Hotch nodded once. "I noticed."

"My parents haven't been happy for a really long time but I don't know, they've never done anything about it." JJ wrapped her arms tighter around her waist and stepped closer to her boyfriend.

Hotch smiled down warmly. "Babe, if your dad or your mom for that matter, decided to do something that affects their marriage that holds no blame on you. Whatever's going on could be a good thing for them. But maybe you should just talk to them."

JJ smirked. "Aaron, do you honestly think my parents and I are ever going to talk about this?"

"I know you Jareau's are all terrible at communication, but you're only going to worry until you know for sure, what's going on." Hotch countered with an amused glint in his eye.

JJ shook her head and sighed. "I hate when you use logic to win an argument."

"It's the lawyer in me." Hotch chuckled while wrapping his arms around JJ's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Keeping her hands on his chest, JJ smiled contently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where did you learn to be such a good partner and father?" JJ tilted her head mischievously but could see his eyes darken as something went through his mind as he contemplated her rhetoric question. "Aaron?"

Hotch's eyes became distant. "I don't know. Probably my step father influenced me the most. He's why I became a lawyer."

"Really?" JJ grinned slowly at his small revelation.

Hotch raised an eye at his girlfriend's wistful gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just you never really tell me much about your past." JJ shrugged.

Hotch rolled his eyes briefly before continuing. "My step dad, Scott Hotchner, was a very good man. He would have liked you."

"You took your step dad's name?" JJ stated curiously.

The profiler nodded but the liaison could feel his body tense slightly as he recalled his past. "I did. My father was distant most of my childhood, even though we lived under the same roof and spoke every day. Then when I became a teenager I learned he was cheating on my mother and also that he was very ill. We never had the time to patch things up, because he died of cancer."

"I'm so... sorry." JJ bit her lower lip while burying her head into his chest pulling herself close to his warmth.

"My step dad married my mom not long after my dad died and he was great, you know. He was present, he was friendly and kind and he was Sean's father. Scott influenced me more than any other parent had. He died of a heart attack when Sean was three, Scott was only 42. My mother couldn't cope. She remarried a few times before her death in 2001." Hotch added bitterly.

JJ moaned slightly as the unit chief subconsciously brought her even closer to his body. "You've had so much loss. I don't get how you can be so amazing and loving when you've been through so much. Not just with your parents but with Hailey and work."

"I have you and the kids now. I'm a pretty lucky guy." Hotch added contently.

JJ smiled gratefully into Hotch's coat. "What was your mom like?"

"She was... not a very good mother or wife, for that matter. She was to Scott but not the others." Hotch looked down at the Pennsylvanian in his arms as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

JJ pressed a kiss to his chapped lips. "You deserved better."

They were kissing when a familiar low voice pulled them apart. "JJ. Aaron."

"Dad, you're here." The couple turned as JJ's smile became confused at her father's passive look.

"I wanted to see my grandkids." Pete Jareau answered gruffly, evidently the cold weather only dampening his mood further.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; ****Kimd33****, ****blackandblueangel****, ****Recovering4life****, ****countersteak21****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****Coydog22****, ****SkySydfan24****, ****mummacass**** and ****deeda****!**


	74. Chapter 75

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read, hope you're all still interested.**

**As always let me know what you think!**

...

Pete and JJ stood over her old baby crib watching Samuel stretch in his sleep. They both had small smiles on their faces as the baby stayed in a deep slumber.

Pete leaned into the blonde slightly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's pretty damn perfect."

"I know." JJ smirked as she watched her dad look down at her son lovingly.

Pete used his free hand to scrub his eyes. "Gah, damn allergies."

JJ scoffed and poked his chest with her finger. "Oh please, you're just a big softy."

"It's allergies." Pete retorted dryly.

JJ watched her son sleep for a few more minutes before glancing up at the older man. "Are you okay, Dad?"

He stared straight down at the small boy before taking his hand off his daughters shoulder. JJ frowned at his sudden tension. "Daddy?"

"You look good. Aaron said the birth was difficult on you but you look good." JJ's dad remarked almost musingly.

JJ raised an eye. "You talked to Aaron but wouldn't return my calls? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wanted to tell you but I, erm..." The Pennsylvanian sighed deeply. "I asked him not to."

"Are you sure you're okay Dad?" JJ re-asked, not really satisfied with his earlier transference.

"I'm fine." Pete answered sharply.

JJ bit her lower lip. "Dad, tell me the truth."

"I'm divorcing your mother." He blurted out quietly.

JJ's eyes widened as she struggled for something to say. "You are... Are you alright?"

"I am." He nodded slowly.

JJ cringed as she saw how upset he seemed. "Dad, if this is about something I said when you came to visit last summer..."

"It's not JJ. I should have done something sooner. I stopped loving Kelly a long time ago, I know I shouldn't be saying this to you, I mean, I don't want to put you in the middle that's why I've been... distant." Pete explained in a whisper.

JJ smiled sadly. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know. You have kids, now." He smirked looking back to Samuel in the crib.

JJ's smile widened slightly. "I just want you both to be happy."

Pete coughed uncomfortably. "I'm seeing someone."

JJ froze, suddenly feeling the same awkwardness he was. "Does Mom know?"

Pete nodded slowly. "She does."

"How did she take it?" JJ asked with a sigh.

Pete raised an eye. "The asking for a divorce thing, or me seeing someone?"

"Both." JJ answered in astonishment.

Pete turned to lean against the doorframe. "She said she was relieved."

"Relieved? Okay, your husband tells you he's leaving and already seeing someone and you're just rel..? How long have you been someone else? Who is 'the someone' else?" JJ looked towards her father in confusion.

Pete looked towards the ground guiltily. "Kelly and I knew our marriage was over a long time ago. You were the only one keeping us together. And before you butt in with some remark about you not being a good enough reason for us to stick together, you're wrong. You've been an amazing reason to keep us together."

JJ stared at her dad, genuinely shocked by his soft tone. "We love you JJ. We don't say it enough but we love you and you've been through so much we just didn't want you to have to go through your parents divorcing too. We thought we could make our relationship work."

"Dad, I'm in my thirties..." JJ interrupted but was quickly cut off.

"I know you are," Pete paused hesitantly. "Since I told Kelly I wanted a divorce things between us have become better than they ever have been. We're actually talking, now."

JJ wrapped her arms around herself. "I guess that's good."

"It is." He nodded his agreement.

"So who is the other woman?" JJ smirked, seeing Pete blush slightly.

Pete glanced to his shoes before answering. "Deloris Davis."

"The butcher's widow?" JJ crinkled her eyes before her fit of giggling started.

Pete shook his head. "Deloris is a lovely woman."

"I'm sure she is." JJ managed to say through her giggling. She briefly turned her head to see if she had disturbed Samuel.

Seeing her son still asleep, JJ took a deep breath. "How long have you been dating... erm, how long have you been with Deloris Davis?"

"Since September after I gave your mother the divorce papers." Pete explained coolly.

JJ sighed as she felt her sudden wave of giggling dissipate. "So when is the divorce finalised?"

"March 16th." Her father stated.

JJ took in the date, not that far off, and nodded. Silence overtook the pair for a while as they hovered at the doorway. The blonde liaison broke the quiet first. "Are you happy with Deloris?"

"She makes me very happy. I hope you and Aaron will meet her before you leave." Pete replied sincerely.

JJ shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're dating Francis Davis JR's mom. Are you living with her?"

"No I'm at your aunts at the moment, but we're discussing it. Maybe once the divorce is finalised we'll decide."

"Wow, over forty years of marriage ended just like that." JJ mused quietly.

Pete nodded solemnly. "I shouldn't have let it get to twenty years."

JJ met Pete's eyes gravely. "We all had some good times though."

"We did. Your mom and I know that. It's not that we still don't care for each other, it's just... we became complacent even though we knew our marriage stopped being a marriage the day your sister died." Pete concluded disappointedly.

JJ looked towards the stairs outside the door and sighed. "I should see if mom's alright."

"Trust me Jenny bear, she's better than ever." Pete began gossipingly. "I think the Vicar has something to with that."

JJ gasped. "No-way! Mom and Vicar Baxter... oh god, that's just...ew!"

Daughter and father were laughing, when they rejoining Hotch, Kelly and the boys in the living room. Kelly was the one to speak first, directing her words to her soon to be ex husband. "Samuel's a cutie, right?"

"That he is." Pete agreed as he took a seat.

JJ remained standing scowling in Hotch's direction. The profiler frowned briefly. "What did I do?"

"I'm not sure whether to start with you or mom?" JJ answered vaguely.

Pete groaned. "JJ... let it go."

JJ rolled her eyes and took a seat on Hotch's lap, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear. "Next time tell me when you talk to my dad."

"Yes dear." Hotch smirked pressing a soft kiss to JJ's cheek.

Kelly watched the couple with a warm gaze.

Lowering her eye line down to the happy and oblivious boys, JJ's mom sighed happily. "Jack, Henry why don't you two go upstairs quietly, so you don't disturb your brother and get your coats, so we can all go grandpa's sister's house."

Both under tens nodded happily before running off.

JJ met her mother's eyes affectionately. "How are you?"

"I'm okay Jennifer." Kelly replied while smirking at Pete.

JJ caught Hotch's brief curious frown. "My parents are getting a divorce."

The supervisor's jaw dropped slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be dear. It's the right time." Kelly reassured.

Pete scoffed. "Kelly has the good Vicar, Eric Baxter, to take care of her."

Kelly shook her head in order to hide the crimson stain of embarrassment on her cheeks. "And Pete has his butcher's widow to keep him company."

Hotch's eyes widened at the Jareau's sudden humour while JJ groaned as she shifted on her partner's lap. "My parents are disturbing me."

"Oh hush now, you're the one who told your father that something needed to be done." Kelly counted mockingly.

JJ quipped back instantly. "I was thinking counselling or a trail of separation not divorcing and hooking up with the vicar and the butcher's widow."

Kelly stood and moaned. "Oh Jennifer we don't hook up at our ages."

"Ew, my mother said hook up." JJ buried her face in Hotch's shoulder dramatically.

The couples gaze turned towards Pete at the sound of his voice. "We want you to be okay about this."

"Dad, I'm... processing but you both seem happier than I can remember ever seeing you." JJ attempted to express.

Her parents nodded understandingly. After a few moments passed, Kelly extended her hand towards Pete. "Let's go and help the boys with their coats. I'll bring Sammy down without disturbing him and we can go and get fed."

"Okay, that sounds great, thanks." JJ answered watching her parent's leave the room together looking more relaxed and at peace with each other than they ever had.

As the two Jareau's footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs, Hotch tightened his grip on JJ's waist. "Are you okay?"

"My parents are divorcing." JJ shrugged.

Hotch pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "I know it sucks. But they seem pretty content."

JJ nodded, her gaze becoming distant as she stared off towards the doorway. "I never want to be happier away from you than with you."

"We're not your parents JJ." Aaron replied lovingly.

JJ met his eyes and smiled. "I know and I'm so glad we're not."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; ****Kimd33****, ****blackandblueangel****, ****Coydog22**** (more might be brought up about Hotch's past later), ****ReadingRed****, ****kdzl****, ****mummacass**** and ****JJandHotch4ever96****!**


	75. Chapter 76

**Disclaimed!**

**So I think most of the drama is over now, there could be a few things now and again but I think most of the next few chapters will be more fluffy.**

**Anyways, hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read and review.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch ran his hand further up JJ's thigh as she continued to stare out of the car window. It was early morning by the time the couple and their three sons drove into the dimly lit street.

Jack, Henry and Samuel were fast asleep in the back of the SUV, which they had been since they left Pennsylvania, apart from the baby who caused his father to pull over more than once, and JJ had stared into the grey night for most of the drive home, while Hotch drove.

Squeezing JJ's thigh slightly as she watched their neighbourhood go by slowly, Hotch took his eyes of the road briefly to gage the blonde's distant gaze. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to be home." JJ replied quietly.

Hotch raised an eye and removed his hand to lower a gear. "Are you sure about that?"

JJ smiled widely and lifted her own hand to rub the back of his neck. "I'm just thinking. You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine. I like driving." Hotch turned the car into their street.

JJ glanced to the back of the car while lowering her hand. "I enjoyed being home in Pennsylvania for once. My parents are divorcing. We had lunch with their new partners. Everything has changed but I was enjoying being there. I think it was having you there with me."

"You've opened a line of communication with them for the first time in who knows how long? It's bound to be better with them now." Hotch cringed momentarily. "That was cheesy wasn't it?"

"Very cheesy but you're right. My parents and I actually talked." JJ smiled happily.

Hotch nodded, turning his focus to park on the drive in front of their suburban home. "Well the house is still standing."

"You carry Jack and Henry, I'll get Sammy?" JJ questioned with a smirk.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "How come you always get to carry the baby?"

"Because, why should I carry the two older boys when I have a big strong man around?" JJ joked in humour.

Hotch chuckled quietly before getting himself out of the car. JJ followed suit and between them the three boys were put in their own beds, for a few more hours sleep before the sun rose.

JJ closed the nursery door and met her partner in the hallway. "I'll get the bags from the car. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'll come and help. I want to get a wash on anyway." The liaison stated as she followed the taller man down the large staircase.

He nodded at her practicalities and reopened the front door. "You stay in here and I'll be back in, in a moment."

JJ nodded switching the lamps on in the living room and putting the coffee machine on. A few seconds later as the liaison got two mugs out of the cupboard, Hotch returned with two bags strapped over his shoulders and mail in his hands.

Hotch dropped the bags to the floor and sorted through the mail. "Andy sent over the final document."

JJ turned and raised an eye. "What does it say?"

Hotch grinned as he scanned the documents. "Congratulations official guardianship has been granted. The next steps adoption, if that's what you still want?"

JJ squealed uncharacteristically and raised her arms above her head while moving towards the profiler. "Wow, this is happening."

Hotch chuckled as her arms wrapped around his neck. "You happy about it?"

"Ecstatic." JJ beamed before pressing her lips to his.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen kissing. The kiss soon intensified as Hotch backed JJ up between himself and the island.

JJ lowered her hands to the cool counter and raised her body up onto the top. The unit chief separated the blonde's legs and wrapped them around his waist, all the while keeping his mouth moulded against hers.

Running a hand gently over Hotch's cheek, JJ groaned happily. "We're legally a family."

"That we are." Hotch grumbled contently as he removed JJ's jumper.

JJ felt a chill run up her spine. "We shouldn't do this here."

"Why not?" Hotch asked distractedly as his lips moved down his girlfriend's throat.

JJ giggled while running her fingers through his hair. "Aaron, the boys."

"Mmpf, fine but we really need some alone time." Hotch pouted.

JJ chuckled throatily. "God, you're horny."

"I have a beautiful girlfriend, why would I not want to spend time with you?" His smile produced dimples.

JJ kissed his cheek and smiled. "Let's see what we can do about that."

"Yes please." Hotch grinned before lifting the blonde into his arms and carried the petite blonde upstairs.

Soon enough the sun had rose in the DC suburb and the couple lay with entwined limbs in their master bedroom. JJ's head lay on her partners' chest, with her eyes closed, the profilers hand ran slowly up and down her bare back.

Hotch kissed the top of JJ's head affectionately. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, you?" JJ mumbled.

Hotch smirked. "Great."

A small noise coming from the baby monitor on the night stand, interrupted the pairs comfortable hold.

JJ sat up first, adjusting the bed covers around her. "I'll go."

"Do you mind if I jump in the shower?" Hotch asked as JJ grabbed and wrapped her robe around her before she got out of the covers.

JJ shook her head and met his eyes tiredly. "Go ahead, babe. Do you want some coffee making?"

"I don't deserve you." Hotch mused happily as she chuckled.

JJ paused at the doorway. "Well seeing as we have nothing in the fridge, you're buying breakfast."

"Of course I am." Hotch agreed with a smirk as he struggled to move the covers and get out of bed.

JJ wandered into the nursery and smiled down at her youngest son, who whimpered slightly. Samuel was still small for his age, looking closer to the size of a newborn in his crib rather than a six month old.

JJ lifted the baby into her arms and felt why he was in discomfort. "Somebody needs a change."

The liaison changed the baby's diapers before taking him downstairs. As she fed her son while listening to the news on the TV, the blonde became aware of light footsteps coming down the stairs. "Momma."

JJ met Henry's tired eyes with a warm smile. "Hey bubba, what are you doing up so early?"

Henry shrugged while yawning. Slowly the five year old sat on the couch next to his mom and snuggled into her side as she fed his younger brother. "Sammy's hungry."

"Yeah he is. Are you?" JJ asked while bringing Henry closer into her side.

Henry shook his head and yawned again. "What are we... doing today?"

"We're going to celebrate some good news before Daddy has to go back to work." JJ answered informingly.

"Okay." The small Jareau sighed as his eyes closed.

After the baby was burped, JJ placed Samuel in his bassinette and poured herself and Hotch some coffee and got Henry some juice. Hotch practically skipped into the room and took the coffee off his girlfriend. "Morning."

JJ pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Hotch smirked.

JJ indicated to Henry on the couch watching cartoons and grinned. "We should tell the boys today about the guardianship papers and adoption."

"I need to tell Jessica too." Hotch stated with a hint of dejection.

JJ bit her lower lip. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy for us." Hotch replied. "I mean, I discussed the prospect of making you Jack's official guardian before I got the lawyers involved, so I don't see why she'd protest to adoption."

JJ pressed another kiss to his cheek and took a sip of her coffee. "Why don't you enjoy Saturday morning cartoons with your sons while I go in the shower and wake Jack up, so you can then buy us some pancakes?"

"Great idea." Hotch nodded as he took a seat next to Henry as the small boy chuckled at the rerun of Tom and Jerry.

JJ lingered in the doorway a moment, watching Hotch and Henry interact. The blonde somehow couldn't comprehend that it was only just over eighteen months ago that Hotch became more than just a friend to her.

The profiler instantly loved Henry the same way he loved Jack and the sight of them both laughing at the TV together on the couch in their shared home, warmed the blonde's insides.

It had been a turbulent nineteen months, the blonde mused as she closed her eyes as she stood in the shower. The water almost scalded her body, but eased her tensed shoulders.

JJ had fallen in love, lost her son's father, she had been kidnapped, became a family with Henry, her boss and his son, found out she was being stalked but realised the immense love Aaron Hotchner felt for her as he stood by her throughout the whole ordeal.

The Pennsylvanian had lost friends, been betrayed in unimaginable ways and had almost lost Hotch several times.

However throughout all the heartache and pain, the good times had outweighed the bad.

In nineteen months, JJ had found the family she had often stubbornly avoided but was overjoyed by what she had now.

She had a man that loved her and would do anything to protect her.

His son, Jack, who had lost so much, loved her as much as she loved him and Henry was becoming a smart, funny and compassionate young boy because of the new male presence in his life.

The couple had Samuel, a surprise and a constant worry, but an addition to their family that neither could imagine not having.

And finally the blonde thought, over the last nineteen months, even her own family had somehow improved and become closer. Even though her parents were divorcing, they were more approachable now. The team seemed happier and a closer unit and with Garcia's nuptials looming, the liaison was determined that from now on only happy times were to come.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, spk, sweet-disposition-101, Recovering4life, Coydog22, JJandHotch4ever96, ReadingRed, mummacass, Andi and jekkah! **


	76. Chapter 77

**Disclaimed!**

**I realise I haven't updated in a while, I have no real excuse, so to make it up to my fabulous readers, here's a double update. **

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**

...

JJ returned to work two months later than she had planned.

Going into premature labour had put the blonde into shock and having to wait nine weeks to bring Samuel home had added to the blonde's nerves.

Once Samuel had grown some more and began to sleep through the night, or at least past four am, the couple discussed JJ returning to work which she was reluctant to do.

But after Jessica had given her blessing for JJ to become Jack's official guardian and the two eldest boys were fine about the guardianship, the blonde was surprised to get a phone call from Strauss, who offered her the position the liaison was interviewing for before going into labour, and so the couple had found a babysitter they were both comfortable with, for when JJ was in the office.

The team had a new communications coordinator, Agent Ted Roads from the Organised Crime division. Another male presence in the BAU team had initially caused some ruffled feathers, mostly from Morgan and Rossi, however a month into JJ's previous post, the team were settling into the new set up.

One early morning, JJ and Hotch stood side by side in the elevator, their hands loosely entwined as they both watched the numbers increase on the monitor.

The blonde unconsciously leaned towards the strong jawed Unit Chief as his focus remained stoic, almost in preparation for another hectic day in the office.

Breaking the comfortable silence, JJ smirked at his brow, which was set in intense concentration. "Sammy wasn't really fussy this morning."

"I think he's getting used to the new babysitter." Hotch mumbled.

JJ tightened the grip on his hand. "Nobody could take our place."

"I know, I just hate being away from you guys so much." The profiler commentated quietly.

JJ nodded understandingly. "The case in New Hampshire shouldn't take too long."

"Hopefully." Hotch reacted distractedly.

The doors opened slowly on the Behavioural Analysis Unit. Hotch instinctively strode forward, still attempting to get used to the idea of JJ on a different floor. JJ tugged him backwards towards her and smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hotch smirked before pressing a tender kiss to her lips and stepping backwards. "Have a good day babe."

"Be safe." JJ waved slightly as the doors began to lose, his eyes not leaving hers until the steel doors separated them.

The Pennsylvanian strolled into the practically empty office space, looking into the far corner office, the blonde mused she must have even beaten Strauss in to the office.

The morning passed slowly, the liaison's new position required a lot more paper work, meetings and politics, something JJ could do in her sleep.

The new job was 9-5 and classified as a promotion with a pay bump, but if she were honest, JJ missed the BAU.

As her mind drifted back to the good old days, working with her friend's in the trenches, JJ smiled brightly as through her office blinds, Hotch stepped off the elevator and caught her eye.

JJ placed the budget report back onto one of the many piles and smiled towards her partner of twenty one months.

Hotch tapped on the door to JJ's new office. The office was the same size as her old office but included a window with a good view for people watching, overlooking the entrance to the building. "I think I was a little distracted this morning."

"That's okay, I know the abduction case in New Hampshire has been on your mind." JJ replied softly, knowing full well the immense pressure Hotch placed on his shoulders every day.

The profiler stepped into the office and sighed. "Well, I wanted you to know I love you and I should be back in three to four days. It looks like another woman has been taken."

"I'm sorry babe, you'll get the bastard." JJ stood and walked so she was in front of the taller man.

He adjusted a lock of hair behind the blonde's ear. "I wish you were coming with us. Or better yet, I wish there wasn't a case so I could come home with you tonight."

JJ placed her hands on his chest. "Go and get the bad guy and when you get home, I'll help you relax."

"What did you have in mind?" Hotch replied in a husky whisper and raised eye.

JJ chuckled but before she could respond a sudden tap on the door separated the pair. "Agent Hotchner, I thought the BAU was going to New Hampshire?"

"Chief Strauss... we are, the plane doesn't leave for another thirty minutes." Hotch retorted quickly, his eyes wide as he wondered how much of the conversation his supervisor had heard.

Strauss pursed her lips while looking between the couple. "Don't you have a meeting on the hill, Agent Jareau?"

"It's been postponed till two." JJ answered while clearing her throat.

Strauss nodded, keeping her steel gaze fixed on the pair. "Well, Agent Hotchner, I would appreciate it, if you left Agent Jareau to do her job, if you're not here for a work related reason."

"No, I'm just here to ask my partner to kiss my sons goodnight for me." Hotch responded coolly before kissing a stunned JJ lightly on the lips.

"Stay safe." JJ whispered before watching him leave her office, not before he waved with a smirk when Strauss was facing the other way.

Once Hotch was clearly out of sight, Strauss stepped further into the room. "Agent Jareau?"

"Yes Ma'am." JJ raised an eye in curiosity.

Strauss waited for the blonde to re-take her seat before continuing. "You're doing a great job here. I'm getting nothing but compliments about you from other agency chiefs."

"Thank you." JJ stated.

Strauss hesitated slightly before taking the seat opposite the liaison. "I understand that you have had a difficult time over the last few months and I'm also well aware about how supportive Agent Hotchner has been. I haven't intervened in your relationship with your supervising agent..."

"We're grateful for only receiving a warning even though we broke no rules." JJ intervened carefully.

Strauss nodded. "I know. I hope you and Agent Hotchner have many happy years together."

JJ frowned slightly at the warm sincerity. "Thank you."

"I also hope Agent Hotchner's visits to this office don't become a common occurrence." Strauss added sternly.

JJ smirked at the older woman's return to normalness. "Yes Ma'am."

A little before one in the afternoon, JJ collected her belongings together. Most of her paperwork was completed before eleven and after calling Rob, the new babysitter a few times, the blonde felt ready to go to DC for her meeting.

The blonde was well aware of Strauss's eyes on her as she made her way to the elevator. The Section Chief's office had a view over the whole office, if the older woman decided to stand at her window as she was that afternoon.

Instead of pressing the button for the car park, the liaison pushed twelve, knowing she had plenty of time to get to DC.

Feeling a sense of home as she stepped out of the mirrored compartment, the liaison glanced at the familiar faces in the bullpen and turned towards her old office.

JJ hadn't been in the room since Gina and the shooting, the very thought of having to step through that door sent shivers down her spine but seeing Ted Roads' nameplate where her name had once been, also sent a wave of disappointment through her.

Bypassing the dark office, JJ strolled along the corridor smiling as she made eye contact with former colleagues. Tapping on the office door, the blonde instantly smirked at the bellowing voice. "Approach with caution, I'm drinking pure unadulterated caffeine."

"I thought I told the team to ration you on coffee?" JJ raised an eye as she stepped into the well lit room.

Garcia beamed as she twirled around on her seat to face her visitor. "Sunshine, what are you doing down here with us mere mortals?"

"Reminiscing." JJ shrugged before taking a seat. "That and I have a meeting on the Hill and I thought I'd make a pit stop."

"Well you've made my day." The technical analyst smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

JJ smiled back, happy to see her friend look so happy. "Have you heard from the team?"

"They just landed and are en route to meet the locals." Garcia informed her worrying friend. "We miss you down here."

"I'm sure Roads is doing a good job." JJ shook her head, feeling that common feeling of regret for moving on from the BAU.

Garcia tilted her head, seeing straight through JJ's bravado. "Oh Roads is doing okay, he's no Jennifer Jareau though. Although I guess, Agent Prentiss would argue he's doing more than okay."

"Prentiss and Roads?" JJ raised an eye.

Garcia whistled mischievously. "Oh yeah, most definitely."

"Wow, who would have thought Roads is Em's type?" JJ shook her head in disbelief.

The more eccentric blonde chuckled throatily. "I didn't think so either but she's turning up to work with a smile on her face so it must be working out."

"I'm happy for her." JJ muttered quietly as Garcia nodded in agreement.

Garcia watched her younger friend closely as she gripped her briefcase to her lap. "So, as much as I love seeing your pretty little face, is this meeting for a gossip or of a professional nature?"

"Don't worry I don't come baring paperwork, we just haven't seen each other this week and I feel as though I'm failing in maid of honour duties." JJ answered as she leaned back in her seat.

Garcia's smile instantly widened at the mention of her wedding. "Well Kevin and I have only just set the date."

"And we need to go shopping, there are plans to be made, you know Miss Garcia." JJ giggled at Garcia's big eyes at the idea of wedding planning.

JJ stood after glancing at her watch, knowing she was going to be late if she didn't leave now, but could feel her friend's eyes on her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well there's a vintage boutique in Georgetown, I thought we could start there for looking for wedding dress ideas." JJ suggested.

Garcia smirked. "Are you free Saturday?"

"If Hotch is home, otherwise Kevin will have to babysit three boys who need constant attention." JJ chuckled.

Garcia snorted as her attention turned to the beeping computer screen. "Now that's something I would love to see."

...

**Yup you guessed it, wedding dress shopping next!**

**Shout outs coming up!**


	77. Chapter 78

**Disclaimed!**

**As promised, the second update.**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read and review :D**

...

After trailing around the many quaint boutiques in Georgetown, the three friends ended up in a fancy upscale wedding boutique.

JJ and Prentiss exchanged looks after seeing Garcia's wistful expression.

The shop walls were covered in white satin material and expensive white designer dresses hung on mannequins, while the shop owner and her employees instantly swarmed the small group as they walked down the few steps onto the shop floor.

This place defiantly didn't scream Penelope Garcia.

But as the bride-to-be floated around the room 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the big princess dresses, it was clear the eccentric blonde was in her element.

JJ and Prentiss held back as the analyst picked out dresses to try on, Garcia's dreamy voice echoed throughout the large shop and neither of the two bridesmaids had the heart to stop the sales woman as she encouraged the analyst to continue on picking out the white gowns.

Shiny, white meringue gowns, that were, not only influenced by the 1980's but most definitely out of the BAU analyst's price range.

In the changing rooms, JJ and Prentiss sat on the plush pink couches, waiting for Garcia to return in the next hideous dress.

The brunette took the blonde's champagne out of her younger friend's hand willingly. "You're still not drinking?"

"I gave it up during the pregnancy." JJ shrugged contently.

Prentiss raised an eye. "But you're not pregnant now, the alcohol will loosen you."

"I'm not tense." JJ argued.

The profiler scoffed after taking a sip of the golden liquid. "Oh please you were tense the moment I picked you up. Is it because you left Hotch with the boys? He is their father JJ."

"It's not that, it's just it seems ironic to be looking for wedding dresses on the day of my parent's wedding anniversary after they divorced two months ago." JJ admitted quietly not wanting fuss on Garcia's day.

Prentiss's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh, JJ I'm sorry I didn't know."

JJ waved her off contently. "I'm fine. It was a shock but the divorce should have happened a while ago."

"Have you spoken to them today?" The profiler enquired in wonder.

JJ nodded seeing movement behind Garcia's curtain. "This morning and it's strange, they're going out to Pittsburgh for drinks together with their new partners."

"Weird." Prentiss remarked quietly.

JJ's eyes widened and nodded in agreement. "Right."

Garcia's curtain slowly opened and she stepped out in a meringue shaped white monstrosity with feathers in her hair. "What do you think?"

Both women attempted to control their giggles but Prentiss couldn't restrain the laughter from leaving her mouth. "Oh PG that is so not you."

"WHY NOT! I LIKE IT. GOD YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS!" Garcia burst out angrily, stepping behind the changing room curtain once more.

JJ and Prentiss stared at each other in shock at their friend's loud voice. Taking a tentative step forwards towards the changing room, JJ paused before calling out. "Pen, are you okay?"

"NO!" Garcia insisted in huff behind the curtain.

The blonde returned to the profiler's side, concern etched into her face, as they both patiently waited for their friend and colleague to return.

Minutes passed before Garcia strolled out of the changing room and stormed past her two bridesmaids.

Instinctively the pair followed the analyst though the door into the sunlit street as her arms waved above her head in frustration.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face her anxious co-workers. "I'M THE BRIDE."

Prentiss stepped forward slowly. "We know sweetie."

"I don't think you do." Garcia fumed.

JJ took the brunettes arm to guide her back from the angry eccentric blonde. "Pen, we love you but that dress just wasn't you, that's all."

"Why not, I'm going to be the bride." She stomped in uncharacteristic anger.

JJ glanced sideways at the profiler before continuing. "Honey we're going to find the right dress for you."

"My wedding is in two months. I have two months to organise the whole day!" The blonde stressed.

JJ took Garcia's hands in her own hesitantly. "Pen, we love you. We're here to help."

"I want the meringue dress." Garcia tilted her head back in exhaustion.

Prentiss and JJ stifled a chuckle. "Honey, we will get you a meringue dress, but that meringue dress was hideous."

"JJ's right, Pen. We're not going to let you walk down the aisle in a hideous dress." Prentiss agreed quickly.

Garcia nodded with a sniffle as the two other women wrapped their arms around her shoulders while they walked down the street towards the profiler's silver car.

Garcia kissed both of her friend's cheeks as they walked. "Is it wrong that I want a traditional white wedding?"

"No sweetie and I promise you we will get you a traditional white wedding. It's just, those dresses we looked at back there, they weren't good enough for you." JJ answered affectionately.

Prentiss smiled warmly. "Don't worry PG, we'll find the right dress. The church is already booked and Kevin found the bakers for the cake."

"But the dress is the most important thing." Garcia argued.

JJ frowned sarcastically. "I thought the most important thing was marrying the man you love?"

"Kevin understands." Garcia shrugged with a laugh.

Prentiss got her car keys out of her hand bag as they neared the car. "Where to next?"

"How about, that place opposite that pet shop on main?" Garcia suggested.

JJ shook her head. "I think we need food before we move on to the next shop."

The girls agreed and a few hours later, JJ found herself, back outside her own home with her family safely inside.

JJ entered the house quietly not wanting to disturb Samuel, who should have been having his afternoon sleep, however she found her youngest son, wide awake, staring at her over his father's shoulder as she wandered into the living room.

"Where are Henry and Jack?" JJ asked, smirking as Hotch jumped and instantly scared Samuel who he was burping over his shoulder.

The baby's face scrunched as though he was thinking about crying, but instead just let out a muffled sob. "I didn't hear you come in. I wasn't expecting you yet."

"Sorry." JJ smiled while his breathing seemed to calm. "We hit a bit of a wall with dress shopping, so we went for a late lunch, Garcia and Prentiss got wasted so I ended up taking Em's car keys and dropped them both off."

Hotch raised an eye. "Is everything okay?"

"Garcia wants the perfect princess wedding and is starting to show signs of the inevitable bridezilla she's going to be, while Prentiss's love life is getting complicated." JJ shrugged before taking Samuel off the profiler and kissing both of their cheeks.

The Unit Chief smiled as he watched JJ expertly burp their son. "So they decided to drink their problems away mid afternoon."

"Well I might have encouraged. I'm a little out of practice at girl talk." JJ chuckled slightly as Samuel wrapped his fingers tightly around her shirt.

Hotch tilted his head deep in thought. "You know you can see your friend's whenever you want right? Just because we're a couple and have three children it doesn't mean you have to give up that side of your life."

JJ smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I know that but with different work schedules and our home life does make catching up with girlfriends a rarity. I love my friend's but my family comes first."

"I love you." Hotch blurted out in a grin.

The blonde's smile widened also. "I love you too."

"Do you want me to take him from you?" Hotch asked as he watched his son's grip on his partner's shirt tighten.

JJ shook her head quickly. "No I'm fine."

"Okay why don't I make us something to drink?" Hotch asked.

JJ nodded before scrunching her face and looking around the quiet living room. "Where are the boys?"

Hotch began to answer while making his way to the kitchen. "Rossi came by with his new puppy. The boys wanted to go with him and his ex wife to walk the dog along to the shops."

"We're not getting a dog." JJ stated dryly while following him to the other room.

Hotch smirked knowingly. "I told them that you were afraid of dogs."

"I'm not afraid, I just have a disliking for those particular animals." JJ defended.

Hotch rolled his eyes at his partner's stubbornness. "Yes dear."

"Dave came by with his ex wife?" JJ raised an eye in confusion.

"The first wife... My friend David is a complicated fellow. His words not mine." The profiler quipped knowingly.

JJ chuckled at his mischievous tone. "Why didn't you tell me about Roads and Prentiss?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to know." Hotch answered flatly.

JJ pursed her lips while adjusting Sammy on her shoulder. "But you easily pick up on these things."

"Is it getting serious between them?" Hotch asked in wonder.

JJ raised her eyes. "No way, I'm not ratting out my friend. I just wanted to know why you failed to tell me about them?"

"So it's okay for me to gossip to you but not the other way around?" Hotch asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Yes." JJ retorted.

Hotch sighed. "Not that I'm that interested in my colleague's love life, but work has been a little hectic and when I'm around you I tend to have other things on my mind rather than my team's personal lives."

JJ groaned in disappointment. "You, being horny, is no excuse. I'm missing all of the good stuff with being on fifteenth floor. Prentiss and Roads. Rossi and his ex wife. Morgan and that brunette from HR. Reid and his... What has Reid been up to?"

"He failed his evaluation for the second time." Hotch remarked while switching the kettle on.

JJ stepped forward and met the profiler's eyes in concern. "His shooting again?"

"Yep, don't worry I'm going to the firing range with him on Thursday." Hotch reassured nonchalantly.

JJ bit her lower lip. "I thought he was passed all of that."

"He hasn't had a need for firing a gun lately. He's just rusty. You know there's no need for you to worry right?" Hotch comforted with a serious expression.

JJ smiled thinly. "You're all still my team."

"I know that." Hotch replied.

JJ stepped forward so the only gap between them was their son. "Why don't I go with Reid to the firing range on Thursday and you go cake tasting with Garcia instead?"

"Cake tasting?" Hotch raised his eye in confusion at her desperate look.

JJ groaned slightly at his amused smirk. "This whole maid of honour slash wedding planning thing, is totally not all it's cracked up to be."

Hotch chuckled and rubbed her arm lovingly. "You're helping your best friend create the happiest day of her life."

"Trust me if she was acting like the best friend I knew, the planning would be no problem." JJ argued.

Hotch stifled another laugh. "Penelope Garcia is a bridezilla? Who would have thought?"

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Recovering4life, Kimd33, ReadingRed, JJandHotch4ever96, Andi, kdzl, Coydog22, SkySydfan24 (thanks) and MegKate!**


	78. Chapter 79

**Disclaimed!**

**I began to write my CCOAC silver screen challenge but couldn't quite finish it each time I started a new version so instead wrote it into this fic. Sorry for the copout! **

**Prompt: Aaron Hotchner and Erin Strauss – 'Gone with the Wind'**

**For everyone who has been reading from the start there'll probably be not much follow up it's just a stand-alone chapter.**

**For those who haven't read, JJ and Hotch are a couple and have a son together, as well as Jack and Henry. JJ's been stalked, there's been several hospital trips and Will is dead as are a whole bunch of other folks. JJ is no longer in the BAU but is working in Strauss's office. The rest of the team are all still together and Garcia and Kevin are getting married.**

**As always, let me know what you think! **

...

Hotch closed the nursery door quietly, pausing momentarily to hear if Samuel had stirred. For weeks, the newest addition to the family had slept through the night, but since Rossi had returned with Jack, Henry the profilers ex wife and the small puppy, the baby had screamed bloody murder.

Rossi's new dog, Dodger, barked in unison causing the small boy's screaming to increase. Henry suggested Sammy was afraid of dogs like his mom, and so the elder profiler and former wife, Maggie, quickly left but the youngest Jareau-Hotchner continued his crying.

JJ had attended to Jack and Henry for the rest of the afternoon, and finally got them to sleep sometime around ten while Hotch paced the kitchen with the eight month old.

Once all three boys were in their own beds, Hotch crept down the stairs to where JJ was sitting on the couch in the living room. "He's asleep?"

"Yeah, flat out." Hotch waved the baby monitor in the air before placing the white object onto the coffee table. "Do you want anything?"

JJ pouted in thought as he stood hovering above her. "Hold me."

Hotch smirked and took his seat next to the petite blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing her head to rest on his chest.

The unit chief glanced at the TV as JJ hummed happily. "What are we watching?"

"Gone with the Wind. Atlanta's burning." JJ answered tiredly.

Hotch kissed the top of the liaison's head as Scarlett O'Hara tears welled up on the screen. "Don't you want to go to bed?"

"Five more minutes." JJ stated in a whisper.

Hotch rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to carry his partner to bed as she was already on the cusp of sleeping.

He continued to watch the film as JJ's breathing synced with his, while she succumbed to sleeping. In two months time, they would have been together for two years and in those two years, they had been through a lot but he knew he wouldn't have traded all the hard times for anything.

Now he had JJ. He had three sons to love. He had a large family house completely cluttered with the chaos of everyday life and a happy, stable team.

Hotch smiled contently when JJ turned her head into his chest.

The profiler lost Hailey many years ago at the hands of Foyet. Technically he lost his first wife years before then, but her last words to him, were to make sure Jack knew he wasn't so serious and to make sure their little boy knew love.

Since JJ, Hotch had felt as though he hadn't failed his high school sweetheart, he had fulfilled all her wishes and in doing so, had found himself.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the agent's reminiscing thoughts. He cringed while moving JJ's head to the couch and listened for any of his son's to wake.

Grateful no noises emanated from upstairs, Hotch tiptoed to the front door before the visitor could knock again and disturb his sleeping family.

Cautiousness kicked in, when the trained profiler checked the peephole. Frowning upon the sight of the familiar face, Hotch unlocked the door wondering the cause of the late night visit.

"Chief Strauss?" Hotch stepped aside, letting the section chief into his home.

Strauss glanced over his causal appearance before stopping in the hallway. "I'm sorry to intrude, I know it's late."

"Is everything okay, Ma'am?" Hotch asked unsurely.

Strauss nodded while looking around the hallway her eye line falling on the mass of small shoes lined up against the wall. "Is Agent Jareau available?"

"She's asleep." Hotch replied. "Can I help?"

"I need you to give her this. She'll need it for Monday." Strauss handed her subordinate a file.

Hotch raised an eye in confusion. "You could have faxed it over. I mean, you didn't have to go out of your way."

"I needed to make sure only Agent Jareau's eyes fell on its contents." Strauss retorted sternly.

Hotch nodded. "I understand."

"You have a nice home." Strauss commentated kindly.

Hotch looked around the generously spaced hallway before meeting the older woman's eyes. "We like it."

"You and Agent Jareau are happy?" Strauss asked slowly, seeing a defensive look cross the profiler's face. "I'm sorry if that's too personal."

Hotch shook his head. "No Ma'am, I was just caught off guard. JJ and I are very happy."

"You've obviously made it work." Strauss looked at him distantly.

The profiler became nerved by her bosses gaze, it was as if she was staring through him. "Ma'am can I offer you a drink or something?"

Strauss cleared her throat and nodded. "I could do with a glass of water or something."

"Of course." Hotch smiled thinly, leading the section chief into the sitting room, so he could switch of the TV.

Strauss watched the team leader turn off 'Gone with the Wind' before she saw JJ lying limply on the couch. Hotch turned from the screen and placed a brown throw, affectionately, over the blonde's thin frame and picked up the baby monitor off the coffee table.

The profiler then silently led his waiting supervisor into the large family kitchen. He retrieved a bottle of water out of the double silver fridge and handed it over to the sitting Chief who had sat on one of the kitchen benches next to the island.

Strauss smiled thinly in thanks for the drink before she spoke. "You like old movies?"

"Gone with the Wind was JJ's choosing. I'm not a huge fan of movies." Hotch answered as he rested against the sink bench.

Strauss nodded knowingly. "But you watch them anyway?"

"JJ likes them." Hotch shrugged.

"I really didn't mean to intrude." Strauss took a sip of her drink.

The profiler stared at his boss closely. "Is everything okay, Ma'am?"

"I'm sitting in for the director for a little while. I need someone to be acting Section Chief. Instead I've decided to split up responsibilities. I'm putting you in charge of in-house dealings. Agent Jareau will handle the politics and media, as she has been doing, and Roberts from Counter terrorism will take care of budget." Strauss informed the quiet man.

Hotch nodded, his face showed no signs of emotion. "How long will this arrangement be for?"

"For as long as I need to be in the director's office." Strauss retorted quickly.

Hotch nodded once. "Of course. I'd be happy to help out."

"Good, I'm glad." Strauss said distantly.

Hotch raised an eye as the fair haired woman stared at the glass bottle in her hands. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I've always been hard on you." Strauss began slowly. "I guess, I've felt threatened by you."

"There's no need to feel threatened by me." Hotch reassured quietly.

Strauss smirked. "You don't command loyalty, you get it without question. You're an acclaimed field agent, profiler and lawyer. You've managed to create a loving family and..."

"I've lost a lot to get what I have today but I've also worked extremely hard for my career and I'm lucky to have found JJ." Hotch spoke confidently as Strauss met his eyes.

She nodded once. "I know."

Samuel made a small noise of discontent down the monitor disturbing the pair. Hotch took a few tentative steps forward. "I need to get him."

Strauss nodded staring at the bottle again as he left her. The section chief turned her head as she sensed someone behind her.

JJ rubbed her eyes tiredly as she frowned at the sight of her boss sitting in the kitchen. "Erm, hi... How long have I been asleep?"

"I wouldn't know." Strauss answered the obvious sarcastic muttering from the tired blonde.

"Sorry, I.." JJ's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Is everything okay Ma'am?"

"I came to give you the Petrikov file for Monday." Strauss replied.

JJ frowned again. "I already have a copy. You gave me it yesterday."

"Oh, well..." Strauss began but was cut off as Hotch strolled back into the kitchen with Sammy in his arms.

Hotch met JJ's heavy eyes as he stepped further into the room. "Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, is he being fussy again?" JJ took the eight month old off his father and bobbed him up and down while muttering to herself. "He's warm."

Strauss cleared her throat. "We will all talk on Monday. I'm sorry to have disturbed you this evening."

"That's fine Ma'am." Hotch stated as JJ hovered in the corner of the kitchen rocking their son.

Strauss nodded goodbye to the blonde liaison as Hotch followed their supervisor to the front door. "Erin if you need to talk."

The section chief hovered in the doorway. "I'm fine Aaron, thank you. I just have some things to take care of. I trust you'd be discreet about my behaviour, no doubt you're profiling me."

"Something's troubling you." Hotch's statement was low as she stared up at him uncertainly.

Strauss sighed as she entwined her hands together awkwardly. "I generally don't show up at my subordinate's house in the middle of the night to talk work. It won't happen again. I just needed to know you'd take some of my responsibilities for a while?"

"Like you said, we'll all talk on Monday." Hotch nodded as she stepped out into the cool air.

Strauss stopped before turning towards her car at the end of the drive. "Goodnight, Agent Hotchner."

"Ma'am." Hotch nodded his goodbye.

The profiler waited until the usually formidable bureaucrat was in her car before he closed and locked his door. Taking a deep breath, Hotch shook his head in uncertainty before returning to his girlfriend and sleeping son.

Hotch smirked as he saw Samuel's eyes closed tight once again before meeting JJ's confused eyes. "What was all of that about?"

He shrugged slightly. "I have no idea."

...

**Sorry, that it is a really bad attempt at the challenge but I kind of forgot about what I had wanted to do and then when I tried to write it as a separate story, it wasn't working out.**

**Two updates today to make up for the lack of creativity!**


	79. Chapter 80

**Disclaimed!**

**Wow, chapter 80 already... time flies :D**

**As we've had some girly interaction it's time for the men to get together.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

A week passed, with Hotch sharing Strauss's responsibilities even before that briefing on Monday morning. As cases and paper work wet by in a haze, the supervising profiler was grateful it was once again Saturday and instead of a hectic night of trying to get his young son to sleep, the majority of the early part of the evening was spent talking about sports with his colleagues.

Hotch was in the kitchen as he listened to Morgan chuckle as Henry played dizzy ducks in the middle of the large living room.

The Chicago born profiler sipped his beer as Rossi bounced Samuel on his lap and listened to Reid while he sprouted out the latest government figures on gun sales.

Moments later, Jack carried in a bowl of chips quickly followed by a casually dressed Hotch.

Hotch placed the plate of cold meats on the coffee table and smiled down at his eldest son, who looked up hopefully, as though he was looking for appreciation for carrying in the bowl.

Hotch winked before placing his hand on top of Henry's head to sop him spinning. "Who's ready for the game?"

"Me!" Henry yelled dizzily.

Morgan chuckled again. "How ya doing there kiddo?"

Henry grinned. "Daddy said I can stay up and watch the game with everyone."

"He did?" Morgan answered enthusiastically.

Hotch laughed at his son's exuberance. "But..."

Henry turned to his dad and thought for a moment. "But I should tell mommy I went to bed at bedtime."

"Good boy." Hotch praised as the other profilers laughed.

Rossi passed a fussy Samuel over to the Unit Chief as the younger man sat in his chair. "Already got them lying to their mom, huh?"

Jack sat on his knees on the floor next to where Henry had landed. "It's not a lie it's an individual's interp..."

"Individual's interpretation of facts." Hotch helped the eldest boy with his words in a smirk before continuing. "Us Hotchner men, have to stick together."

"JJ's the one who's outnumbered in terms of gender and generally speaking males..." Reid argued with a raised eye.

Hotch and Rossi chuckled, but it was the older man who spoke first. "Kid, you've obviously never been married."

"JJ and Hotch aren't married." The young doctor reasoned.

Rossi nodded as he began. "No but they're in a committed relationship and no matter what, the female is always in charge and is always right."

"Even if she's wrong?" Reid scrunched his face in evident confusion.

Hotch scoffed in humour. "Especially when she's wrong."

"Okay." Reid shrugged as he leaned forward to grab some chips.

Morgan chuckled as the two elder members of the group shared an amused glance. "JJ definitely wears the pants in this house, huh."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hotch retorted with a grin before lifting Samuel up so the baby's chin rested on his shoulder. "I'll take him upstairs so he can get some sleep."

Hotch disappeared with a heavy eyed Samuel, leaving the three profilers alone with the two older boys. Jack looked over to Henry who was staring at the TV before glancing towards the couch. "Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah Jack." Rossi looked down at the inquisitive little boy.

Jack scrunched his face in curiosity. "Will my dad marry JJ?"

"I don't know, haven't they talked about it with you?" Rossi answered cautiously seeing the wide eyes from their colleagues.

Jack nodded. "Sure but they don't really say if they are or not. They just say not now."

"I guess only time will tell." Rossi replied.

Henry stood and walked over to the couch. "Aunty Pen is getting married and we have to wear ties."

Morgan stifled a laugh at the fair haired boy's informative tone. "Yeah we all got that memo, Henry."

"Where is everyone else tonight?" Jack asked.

Morgan ran a hand over his head as Henry leaned over the coffee table for some chips. "They're at some wedding fair in New York for the weekend."

"It sounds like they're having fun too." Hotch returned to the room with a sarcastic roll of the eye.

Rossi chuckled. "JJ called?"

"Yeah she rang earlier. Apparently JJ and Prentiss are taking bets to see how long it takes for Kevin to break. Garcia seems to be having tantrums in the middle of busy rooms." Hotch

"Baby girl knows what she wants." Morgan quipped with a smug grin.

"God planning wedding is the most tedious even ever." Rossi moaned reminiscently.

Hotch tilted his head as he retook his seat. "So you're not planning wedding four with wife number one?"

"Maggie and I are just friends." Rossi raised his hands defensively.

Hotch and Morgan laughed. "Sure you are."

The eldest profiler shook his head. "What about you Agent Hotchner, why haven't you asked JJ to marry you yet?"

Hotch paused well aware both of his son's eyes were on him. "I told you, we don't need marriage right now."

"But if you did get married would we have to wear ties?" Henry asked seriously.

Hotch frowned at his son's question which was elaborated by Morgan. "Apparently Henry isn't a fan of Garcia's strict tie policy."

"Have you read all of Garcia's wedding rules?" Hotch asked out loud, deflecting Henry's question with ease.

Rossi smirked knowingly. "We have to be at the church no later than an hour and a half before the actual ceremony."

"At least you aren't giving a speech. She actually gave me guidelines." Morgan sighed.

"We should all be glad Garcia didn't make us go with the girls and Kevin's family to the wedding fair." Rossi quipped with a hefty sigh.

"Thank god for JJ for getting us out of that." Morgan muttered gratefully.

Hotch chuckled. "All she had to do was use the boys as an excuse."

"So what time does the game start?" Reid asked, changing the line of conversation.

The other three men glanced at their wrist watches. "Pre-match commentary should be starting."

"We have to watch people talk about a game that hasn't even begun?" Reid raised an eye.

Jack answered for the dumbfounded men. "It's the best part."

"Really?" Reid asked in confusion.

Everyone laughed as Jack stared back, assessing if the young doctor was being serious. Once the game commenced the room became immersed in the goings on, on the field.

Henry fell asleep during half time, but Hotch left him lying on his lap after the little boy grumbled about missing out. Seeing Jack's heavy eyes close as the final whistle blew, the three profilers quickly finished their drinks and bid goodnight to the only dad of the group.

Once both boys were tucked in, Hotch secured downstairs before making his way into the master bedroom.

The Unit Chief sat up on the large bed with his back pressed into the headboard. Looking around the large room, he mused that while it was clear he definitely shared this room with JJ, her clothes were all strewn around the room after her last minute packing, he had to smile at the fact she had decorated the room with his presence in mind.

The walls were neutral and peaceful. There were no flowers in sight something he hated in the master bedroom he shared with Hailey.

Switching off the lamp, that lit the room, the profiler attempted to sleep but the absence of JJ next to him, something that was becoming common after his return to the BAU full time, Hotch sat up again and switched the light back on.

Picking up a book that was on JJ's bedside table, Hotch glanced at the door, seeing it was half shut, he began reading. It was chick lit, something the blonde had begun reading during her second pregnancy when insomnia hit.

As the heroine met the man of her dreams for the first time in an awkward scenario, Hotch jumped as his cell phone vibrated against the top of the wooden bedside table.

The supervisor smirked at his girlfriends name and above the message. '_You awake? xx'_

'_I am now xx' _Hotch replied with a smirk as she replied instantly. '_Well sooorrrrrry! xx'_

Hotch dialled his partner's phone number and listened to the dialling tone. "Tom?"

"JJ?" Hotch frowned at her inquisitive tone.

There was a pause. "Oh Aaron, hi, I thought you were someone else."

"Tom, apparently." Hotch held back his chuckle. "Is Tom someone special?"

"He's my lover here in New York, we're meeting up and he's taking me for sushi and dancing." JJ taunted mischievously.

Hotch shook his head before replying dryly. "You hate sushi."

"Oh you're right, well then my relationship with Tom must be doomed." JJ chuckled.

"Well then you'll have to come home to me then." Hotch sighed as he listened to her laughter.

"I'm a lucky girl." JJ added sincerely.

The profiler listened to his partner's breathing before continuing. "I thought you were sharing a room with Prentiss? Is she out for the count?"

"Ted showed up in some grand romantic gesture. I don't really want to know what they're up too." JJ scoffed in reply.

Hotch frowned momentarily. "Roads is supposed to be on call."

"You're just grumpy because we're past that gooey romantic faze." JJ responded half in disappointment and half amusement.

Hotch raised an eye again. "We are?"

"Did you drop what you were doing and come to New York to take me out on a romantic date?" JJ asked flatly.

Hotch chuckled at the liaison's tone. "No but I put the boys to bed."

"Oh you're such a romantic." JJ cooed in humour.

There was a beat of silence before the profiler broke the comfortable pause. "I miss you though."

"I miss you too. We should be back by lunchtime. Today was chaotic but we got most of the loose ends tied up." JJ informed with exhaustion.

Hotch smiled softly. "So Garcia got the chocolate fountain, huh?"

"It was a struggle for a while there. I honestly didn't think Kevin would last as long as he did." JJ sighed.

Hotch nodded knowingly at the thought of Garcia's formidability. "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Garcia will drop me off." JJ answered slowly. "Maybe you could draw me a bath though?"

"Sure." Hotch nodded to himself, engraving the item to his mental to do list.

JJ smirked mischievously. "And maybe you could join me?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged, even if we're past the gooey romantic faze." Hotch quipped without missing a beat.

JJ hummed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." He stated in heartfelt.

They listened to each other breathing again before JJ began to end the conversation. "See you tomorrow."

"You will. Goodnight babe." Hotch added tiredly.

The profiler placed the book back on the table and switched off the light as JJ replied with as much tiredness. "Sweet dreams, Aaron."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Recovering4life, Kimd33, Andi, SkySydfan24, Coydog22, JJandHotch4ever96, mummacass, spk, ReadingRed, MegKate, Monkeywand and jekkah!**


	80. Chapter 81

**Disclaimed!**

**This story has been going on for nearly a year, woah, and we've had some drama... hows about a little more? **

**As always let me know what you think! **

...

JJ sat in her office listening as two US senators argued over jurisdiction over the phone. The phone conference was only supposed to last a few minutes but the two men, from opposing parties, were at war over land boundaries and they had dragged the FBI into the middle of it.

JJ leaned back in her seat, her mind drifting as both men's voices blurred into one another. The boys were at school, Aaron's brother was in town babysitting Samuel while she was at work and Hotch and the team were investigating some missing prostitutes in Baltimore. Garcia's wedding was in two weeks and they had already had the bachelorette party so most of her pre-wedding duties were done, all the blonde had to do till then, was to get most of her workload of the desk in front of her.

As the conversation over the phone grew in intensity, the blonde moaned out loud, her eyes stuck on the phone angrily, oblivious to all the other eyes glued towards her office a she raised her voice.

"Gentlemen I need you to shut up and listen to me. I don't give a crap who's jurisdiction my crime scene is in all I care about is that you stop pissing my colleagues off and allow them to their jobs, otherwise I'm going to have to come out there and if I do, I will make sure you're both pulled into one of the biggest political scandals that America has seen and I will personally make sure that not only your careers suffer."

Faced by silence the liaison continued. "No-one likes it when politicians interfere in a murder case for political gain and the reporters I'm about to call are going to get a whole bunch of damaging quotes about how two US Senators impeded an FBI investigation and got some kids killed."

"Miss Jareau I really must interject..." One of the men interjected weakly.

JJ scoffed. "It's Agent Jareau and no, you really don't have to interject sir, you need to work with my agents so they can get the case solved. Stop interfering, both of you. I don't want another conversation about this, am I understood."

JJ pressed the button to hang up the phone call and ran a hand through her hair. Briefly she closed her eyes but the small cough dragged the blonde back to reality. "Is everything okay, Agent Jareau?"

"Ma'am I didn't think you were in your office today?" JJ tensed and straightened in her seat.

Strauss raised an eye at the bewildered blonde. "I needed some files for the director's office before my meeting at the White House. I was only asking if you were okay because you seemed to disturb the bullpen outside."

"I just had a discussion with the two Senators from the Midwest." JJ explained softly as she glanced out of her office window where everyone was doing their best to look busy. "They were being a little uncooperative."

Strauss nodded in understanding. "Maybe you need a break?"

JJ blinked a few times at the small smirk etched on her boss's face. "I'm sorry if I..."

"You did a good job, now why don't you go and grab a coffee?" Strauss replied while slowly backing out of the Pennsylvanian's office.

JJ nodded to herself while tidying her desk and locked the computer. Knowing the Acting Director's suggestion was more of an order, the liaison strolled out of her office, ignoring all of the looks, to make her way to the elevator.

JJ exited on the BAU floor and made her way to Garcia's lair, where the analyst was simultaneously talking to Morgan on the phone while glancing over her wedding present list on the screen.

"What's going on?" JJ asked taking a seat next to the self proclaimed computer goddess.

Garcia beamed happily. "The team are en route to an apartment complex and have you seen this..."

JJ leaned over to see a Hello Kitty toaster on one of the computer screens. "It's cute although, I think Kevin might fine it a little girly, don't you?"

"We've decided that his place is bigger so we'll live there, and in all his wisdom, my love has come to see my way of thinking and has allowed me to redecorate." Garcia informed her best friend with a small smirk. "So I'm thinking a fusion of hippie chic and Japanese high tech consumerism with a splash of old world furniture and seventies patterns."

"Wow." JJ's eyes widened at the description. "What happened to the wedding planning?"

Garcia smirked knowingly. "Oh I've found a way to bring in my new living arrangement with the wedding by asking for stuff to go in the apartment on the wedding register."

"Smart." JJ muttered as she glanced over the team's case notes that were on the analyst's desk.

Garcia watched her friend's profile a JJ flicked through the file. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" JJ looked up in confusion.

Garcia smiled softly. "How do you balance life with Hotch and the kids at home and work?"

JJ shrugged uncertainly. "I can't shut this world out when I'm home but I do my best to concentrate on their needs and I erm...Honestly? I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing. All I know is that, my way might not be the right way but we're making it work. Aaron and the boys come first, that's why I transferred. As for decorating, Aaron lets me do what I want but it's always best to think of him while I buy the paint."

"Agent Hotchner doesn't strike me as a Hello Kitty kinda guy." Garcia chuckled as she clicked off her wedding register page.

JJ shook her head slowly. "He's definitely not, but if I wanted a Hello Kitty toaster he would definitely buy me one."

"You're happy?" Garcia asked knowing the liaison's response.

JJ nodded. "More than any other time I can think of."

The screen flashed twice and the analyst clicked on speed dial on her work phone. "Okay Morgan, they're all inside the apartment... yeah I'm sure."

"Put them on speaker." JJ nudged as she saw the dots of the UNSUB's inside a real time blueprint of the apartment the team were raiding.

"Hey JJ you're allowed out of Strauss's wrath?" Prentiss asked over the speaker.

JJ and Garcia smirked as Hotch mumbled something about concentrating on the job at hand before the liaison responded. "I'm on a break. Guys, it looks as though you have at least three people on the ground floor to the west of the building."

Hotch sprouted orders and the team dispersed while the two blondes waited. The team's voices grew stronger as they raided the building, JJ and Garcia listened on nervously when gunshots rang out and people started yelling.

Morgan's voice grew distinctive out of the masses. "Hotch where are you going?"

"I'll take the next floor, you get them out." Hotch instructed sternly.

JJ bit her lower lip. "Aaron there are, at least five people up there, take back up."

"I need the others outside." Hotch retorted quietly.

JJ and Garcia exchanged looks as the dots on the screen disappeared. "Erm Hotch, I lost the signals."

"Aaron we have no eyes in there, get out." JJ pleaded calmly.

No response came for a few seconds until Rossi's voice could be heard. "Prentiss take the left."

The pair in safety of the BAU office, heard some shuffling before some more gunshots. Garcia leaned forward in her seat so she was in line with the liaison. "Guys, what's going on?"

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" A range of familiar voices called out before another spray of gunshots could be heard down the line.

The technical analyst reached for JJ's hand as they listened in on their team's distress. "Pen, is SWAT or PD not there?"

"They were only supposed to go to question some past suspects and scare some information out of them." Garcia replied quickly.

JJ cringed. "Call for SWAT now, make sure they know the team is there."

Garcia called for back-up as JJ leaned into the phone. "Somebody needs to tell me what's going on."

"We're pinned down, first floor, southwest corner." Roads, the new liaison informed quickly.

Prentiss added information after another burst of gunfire. "There are at least eight gunmen. I'm with Roads and Morgan. I've got no eyes on Hotch, Rossi or Reid."

"SWAT's on the way." Garcia called out and squeezed JJ's hand.

Silence overtook the room, the gunfire had ceased and no one at the apartment complex was talking.

Garcia gasped before holding her breath and seconds later, Hotch's firm words broke the quiet. "We have you surrounded. Put down your weapons."

There were a few mumbles of discontent as Hotch spoke again. "This is going to end now. Put down your..."

Another spray of gunfire could be heard followed by Morgan yelling. "We got them, send an..."

"HOTCH!" Prentiss screamed and JJ stood out of her seat.

Garcia looked up at her friend's frantic expression as she called out her partner's name in an urgent whisper. "Aaron!"

"Hotch it's going to be okay." Rossi reassured, spreading fear in the distant small computer filled office.

There were a few grumbles before Morgan yelled don the phone. "We need an ambulance! Agent down!"

"Agent down!" Roads repeated down his radio.

JJ looked at Garcia worryingly as all the voices merged once more into each other. "Aaron."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Monkeywand, Recovering4life, Kimd33, ReadingRed, JJandHotch4ever96, sweet-disposition-101, Coydog22, Thn0715, Andi and Flames101!**


	81. Chapter 82

**Disclaimed!**

**So it was requested earlier that there was a chapter on Hotch's perspective and here it is.**

**Sorry for the little wait before chapters there may be another chapter tomorrow if people want one :P**

...

Rossi sat nervously opposite Hotch in the back of the ambulance as the paramedics did their job. There was a lot of blood however no one seemed to know where it was coming from.

The Unit Chief tried to protest the help, but the elder profiler grumbled, keeping the younger man still.

Hotch closed his eyes, not feeling much pain as the medic prodded his chest.

He remembered the first time he saw JJ. He had just been made Unit Chief of the BAU after spending two years in Seattle away from his wife.

Upon his return to Virginia, the stoic profiler and his college bride, Hailey, had reconciled and the announcement that they were expecting their first child had soon followed.

Only a few weeks after finding out he was going to be a father for the first time, he found himself looking out of his office window into the bullpen, as a young blonde woman talked to Morgan who was pointing directly at him.

It was JJ. Her hair was just as blonde, loose and framing her face. She wore a simple black pencil skirt and white blouse and her beige trench coat was draped through the handles of her black handbag.

Hotch froze as she moved towards his office, his male arousal not caring that the female stranger was not his wife.

As their eyes connected through the glass window it was clear that the unknown female was definitely not his pregnant wife.

Then a wave of guilt flooded through him.

The first time he talked to JJ there was a quiver of nerves in her voice due to the uncertainty of the meeting. They talked for well over half an hour and once the meeting was over the BAU had a new media liaison.

At first Hotch was brisk, almost threatening which the liaison perceived as bullying, but in honesty the supervisor was just keeping the newest recruit at arm's length. Hotch was a committed, married man and even though late at night in the office he would have the odd inappropriate thought about the newest BAU recruit, the serial monogamist would never have acted upon it.

Rossi caught the calm the expression on his friend's hand as he grabbed his arm. "Aaron, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Hotch replied gruffly, keeping his eyes closed. "JJ's going to kill me."

Rossi scoffed. "Yeah she will."

Hotch opened his eyes briefly but the small environment was more intimidating than the idea of the gunshot wound. "Dave... I want... I want to get up."

"Sir, you need to stay lying down." The paramedic instructed as the profiler attempted to sit up.

Hotch pushed his hand out, causing the male paramedic to stumble. "I have to get up."

"Aaron you need to stay still." Rossi informed his long time friend firmly.

Hotch shook his head, as the panic of being in a small space overwhelmed him. "I have to..."

"Aaron, you have to stay still otherwise I have to call JJ." Rossi smirked as the raven haired man complied with a sigh.

Hotch closed his eyes again, his mind drifting to the woman he loved, who was no doubt going to be pissed.

After the divorce with Hailey, there was a part of him that was well aware of how much he relied on JJ's presence in his life.

Hotch knew he would have never actually approach the subject of a relationship outside the office with the communications coordinator all those years ago, but still her closeness gave him hope that one day he could have an actual family once more, only this time with her.

Then JJ announced she was pregnant in New York, and he felt the wind knocked out of him. JJ's stability was gone from his life and he wasn't going to ruin her family like he had with his own.

Hotch kept his distance and thrown himself into work to avoid the only woman he had ever felt comfortable enough with to let his guard down entirely.

It wasn't easy. He was present for most of the crazy pregnancy cravings, mood swings and even the birth of Henry.

The only positive he clung to, was that JJ never agreed to marriage to the southern detective.

After Hailey's death and Will's absence, Hotch couldn't find any other reasons to not admit how he felt about JJ. So when the opportunity came that summer night, sometime around midnight after work, he kissed her in his car. Then Hotch followed JJ outside and he kissed her again in the heavy rain and so the night progressed.

From that first kiss, Hotch knew that he wouldn't be able to walk away, even though he almost did ten months later because of his stupid fears.

Feeling a twinge in his upper back, Hotch groaned softly. The last time he was injured, masked gunmen had tried to get the stubborn profiler to kill himself, when that hadn't panned out for the UNSUB's, they kicked the crap out of him.

The paramedic turned the agent on his side and saw the bullet wound for the first time. Rossi gasped at the sight of blood seeping out of the wound just under the profiler's right shoulder blade.

"Aaron, how are you feeling?" Rossi asked unsurely as he heard his friend's grumbles.

Hotch scoffed as the medic poked and prodded. "I'm peachy."

"I think the bullet is lodged in your right shoulder blade Agent Hotchner." The paramedic interrupted. "You might need surgery but the doctor will make his judgement when we get to the hospital."

"No." Hotch winced as the paramedic stopped the bleeding. The memories of his last stay in a hospital and JJ's tormented gaze every time he moved sorely fresh in his memory.

His partner had gone through so much over the last two years, she didn't need this plaguing her thoughts.

Hospital stays were fast becoming a common occurrence for the couple. The birth of their son being traumatic enough for both of them the hate hospitals more than they already did.

Rossi met the stubborn man's eyes sombrely. "Aaron, you'll do as the doctor suggests."

"I don't want to put JJ through that if I don't need it." Hotch insisted.

Rossi smirked smugly. "JJ will drag your butt into OR if you resist. She's stuck by your sorry ass for this long, she'll do anything to keep you out of danger."

"Dave, I just want her not to worry." Hotch cringed at another wave of pain.

Rossi shook his head. "Listen to me very carefully. JJ is a grown woman and your partner, you need to let her be there for you and if the doctor says you need surgery, you're going to have surgery."

"It is a little gunshot wound." Hotch insisted.

The paramedic smirked as the elder profiler rolled his eyes. "Agent Hotchner, we're two minutes away from the hospital, don't make me sedate you for being stubborn."

Hotch glared at the young man in his twenties. "Don't let him get to you. Agent Rossi doesn't know what he's talking about trust me. I've seen him in more delicate states than this after divorce hearings and he's never once needed surgery."

"JJ's meeting us at the hospital, Aaron, I'm sure you don't want to get on her wrong side, you know, she'll have a few choice words of her own for you." Rossi added in amusement.

Hotch smiled softly at their knowledge of the team's liaison. "I love her Dave."

"I know you do." Rossi replied in sincerity.

Hotch closed his eyes once more. "Since everything with the stalker case, I knew that I would do anything for her and she's given me so much more. She's given me my family."

"You're acting as though you're dying, Aaron. You said it yourself you have one little gunshot wound." Rossi quipped with an unsure smile.

The injured profiler met his friend's eyes briefly. "I just hate disappointing her."

"You don't disappoint JJ. The kid loves you." The Italian American shrugged.

Hotch smiled gratefully before grumbling. "JJ's going to kick my ass."

"Well she is spunky." Rossi retorted in humour.

Hotch raised an eye as the paramedic placed an IV into the patient's arm. "Did you just call my partner spunky? She's not sixteen, you know?"

"I forgot momentarily, that JJ knows how to use her gun." Rossi smirked at his friend's sarcastic question.

The ambulance pulled in to the road leading to the hospital, the vehicle slowing was apparent to everyone in the back of the bus.

Hotch looked to his former supervisor gravely. "Dave, make sure JJ's calm when she talks to the doctor. I'm fine. I feel a little nauseous but I'll be fine, but she doesn't have to worry about me. Just make sure she knows..."

"You don't want JJ to worry. I've got it." Rossi nodded reassuringly.

The Unit Chief took a deep breath as the ambulance stopped abruptly and the doors swung open. "Tell JJ I love her... and I'll see her once the doctor decides on surgery or not. Just don't let her worry for me, okay."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Coydog22, Andi, Kimd33, Recovering4life, MegKate, sweet-disposition-101 , SkySydfan24, JJandHotch4ever96, kdzl, ReadingRed, spk and Monkeywand! **


	82. Chapter 83

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read, I know this story has been going on a while and I don't really know how long it's going to be, but thanks for sticking around. **

**As always, let me know what you think!**

...

Garcia held JJ's hand once they stepped into stride towards the Baltimore hospital. Prentiss was standing in the doorway, determination etched into the brunette's face as she intercepted her two blonde friends.

Garcia met Prentiss's eyes first as JJ froze. "How is he?"

"The doctor is with Hotch." Prentiss answered the analyst quickly. "Rossi's waiting for us at reception."

JJ met the profiler's grave expression. "What happened?"

"He was negotiating, we didn't see the other group of UNSUB's until it was too late. Rossi said Hotch is conscious and feeling fine." Prentiss reassured quietly as they stepped into the busy hospital.

JJ shook her head. "But he was shot?"

"Erm, yeah he was shot in the back. There was a lot of blood but Rossi said he's doing really good." Prentiss continued before they turned the corner and saw Rossi talking to a nurse.

JJ walked forwards out of her friends hold. "Dave, what's going on?"

Rossi looked up with wide eyes. "JJ."

"Dave, what's going on? How is he?" JJ repeated in frustration.

"He's going to be fine. Aaron lost a lot of blood but the doctor's said nothing major was hit he's being patched up as we speak." Rossi explained calmly.

JJ blinked a few times. "He's going to be okay?"

"Yes JJ, he's going to be okay. You'll be able to see him in a few minutes." Rossi replied quietly as the small group hovered in corridor.

JJ pressed a hand to her chest and breathed deeply. Rossi watched JJ calm herself briefly before he turned to the only other profiler present. "What's going on with the case?"

"Morgan and Reid are with the UNSUB's in the police station and Roads is at the crime scene." Prentiss retorted as they continued to stand in the middle of the corridor.

JJ looked between the two profilers curiously. "Why did he want everyone outside when he went upstairs?"

"I don't understand sweetie." Prentiss frowned at JJ's unsure gaze.

JJ turned slightly while wrapping her arms around her thin frame. "When you raided the building, why did Aaron want to approach the first floor by himself?"

"There was a blind spot and the men we apprehended were heavily armed, he didn't want any casualties." Rossi remarked slowly.

JJ shook her head. "He was a casualty."

"He didn't intend to get shot JJ. When we all got up there and realised we needed to negotiate our way out, Aaron stepped up because he's our boss and one of the best negotiators in the country." Rossi reasoned but could see the blonde was seething.

"He's also a partner and a father." JJ countered with a harsh sigh.

Prentiss squeezed the petite woman's shoulder comfortingly. "JJ, you're angry, that's understandable."

"Agent Hotchner." A doctor exited out of one of the rooms and crossed over to the group.

JJ met the waiting doctor's eyes. "Can I see him?"

"And you are?" The doctor raised an eye at the Pennsylvanian's forwardness.

JJ took a deep breath. "Jennifer Jareau, Aaron's partner."

"I'm Doctor Dover. I got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. He doesn't need surgery. I've hooked him up to an IV to help with circulation but I see no reason why he can't be released soon." The elderly man explained.

JJ nodded and tilted her head. "Thank you. So I can see him now?"

"He's going to be a little groggy but sure, go ahead." The doctor stepped aside to allow the agent passed.

JJ tapped on the hospital door before stepping in to the dully lit room. A nurse was flicking through a chart and looked up at the visitor. "He's just had some morphine so his mind might be a little foggy."

"Thank you." JJ walked closer to the bed and took hold of the profiler's hand.

Hotch turned his head slowly and met JJ's concerned eyes. "Hi."

"What the hell were you thinking?" JJ asked sternly but kept her voice low and level.

Hotch smirked briefly. "You're mad."

"Damn right I'm mad. What you did was stupid." JJ stated as the nurse quietly left the room.

The patient closed his eyes slightly. "I was trying to keep everyone safe."

"You're not indestructible." JJ retorted in a whisper.

Hotch nodded. "I know."

"Ever since you took on Strauss' in-house position your head has been all over the place. You need to slow down." JJ begged silently with her eyes.

The raven haired profiler tilted his head. "JJ, you know what work is like."

The liaison nodded knowingly. "Yeah I do, but I also know that we've both done the workaholic thing and it didn't work out for us. I mean, look at yourself you're in a hospital bed hooked up to a boat full of drugs."

Hotch turned his hand that was in her hold so their fingers could entwine. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did. Aaron, I thought you were seriously hurt and worse I thought... I thought I lost you." JJ's voice croaked as he stared up at her.

The unit chief closed his eyes briefly as he thought of something to say. "I'm sorry."

JJ sighed softly, doing her best to control the quiver in her voice as she spoke. "After everything we've been through, I can't lose you on some stupid supposedly heroic act. You have to think about us when you go on raids Aaron."

"Trust me I do. I think about you and the boys every single minute of every single day." Hotch smiled up warmly.

JJ bit her lower lip firmly beneath her top teeth. "I'm not trying to be a bitch. I understand the work. But I was listening. I was helpless."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Hotch replied tiredly.

JJ exhaled slowly before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, drugged up." Hotch yawned widely.

JJ dragged a plastic seat to the side of the bed, without letting go of his hand, all the while watching his serine expression. "Emily said you got shot in the back."

"The doctor got the bullet. I'm petty numb at the moment." Hotch reassured quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

JJ smirked as his heavy eyes struggled to stay open. "Did you really need more war wounds?"

"I did not." Hotch answered dryly but the edge of his lips curved upwards.

JJ squeezed the profiler's hand as her head rested on his arm. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"I want us to be okay." Hotch said firmly his eyes scanning down to the blonde.

JJ turned her head so she was looking up at the injured agent. "We are more than okay, I'm just scared that I'm going to lose you."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Hotch replied in a whisper.

JJ gazed down lovingly as her boyfriend struggled to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep, I'll see you when you wake up."

"You're not mad?" Hotch asked with a boyish expression.

The blonde shook her head. "No, I'm happy that you're okay."

"Where..." Hotch yawned and sunk further into the bed. "Kids?"

"Sean is with Samuel, he's going to pick the boys up from school and occupy them till I get home." JJ informed the father of her sons quickly.

Hotch clung to the liaison's hand as his eyes opened half way. "The case isn't done."

"The team are on top of it." JJ answered indifferently, not wanting the injured agent to be thinking about the case when he should be recovering.

Hotch nodded and closed his eyes once more, his voice trailing off as he fell to sleep. "JJ, I'm sorry."

"Go to sleep. We'll talk later." JJ replied softly, keeping their hands entwined while she watched him sleep.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Monkeywand, Kimd33, Recovering4life, Andi, JJandHotch4ever96, SkySydfan24, jekkah and MegKate!**


	83. Chapter 84

**Disclaimed!**

**So I won't be able to update for a little while but there'll be a double update today!**

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review so far, you're all awesome.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ hovered in the doorway as the doctor sternly told her partner to take things easy. The liaison nodded her gratitude as the doctor passed her.

Hotch met the blonde's small smirk with a roll of his eyes. "The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about, I'm perfectly fine."

"Uh-huh." JJ chuckled as Hotch cringed when he stood.

JJ stepped closer into the room towards the released patient and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Happy to be coming home?"

Hotch hummed into her hair as he pulled the Pennsylvanian into a hug. "I missed you."

"It's been three days and I've been here every visiting time." JJ countered.

Hotch pouted when the agent pulled back and picked up his go-bag. An orderly brought in a wheel chair and JJ silently coaxed the stubborn profiler into it.

The couple held hands as the large male orderly pushed the Unit Chief down the corridor.

Hotch looked up at his partner while the waited for the elevator. "Where are the kids?"

JJ smiled thinly as they stepped into the crowded elevator. "It's Thursday. Jack and Henry are at school and Dave and Maggie took Samuel for a few hours."

"Dave's not at work?" Hotch raised an eye.

JJ nodded slowly. "He's just taking today. Things have been slow in the BAU with Morgan and Prentiss in South Carolina for the Taver's hearing."

"I've missed the kids." Hotch muttered while the small group of three walked towards the exit after the elevator doors opened.

JJ squeezed his hand when the orderly brought them to a stop at the doors. "I'm sorry I didn't bring them. Kids don't belong in hospitals."

"That's okay, I prefer them being safely tucked away at home with you." Hotch groaned when he stood slowly out of his chair.

The orderly helped the injured agent gain his balance before turning towards the petite blonde. "Would you like me to escort you both to your car?"

"No that's fine, thank you." JJ smiled politely offering Hotch her arm.

Once they were settled in the car, JJ switched on the engine casting a glance to the passenger nervously. "You're sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, JJ. Let's go home." Hotch squeezed her knee reassuringly.

They drove in silence out of the roofless car park and down the busy street. Hotch watched JJ's profile as she concentrated on driving, the worry of the last few days was evident on her pale face.

The profiler kept his hand on her knee, while resting his head on his hand as his arm leaned on the door. "Sean stopped by yesterday before he went back to New York."

"He said he was going to." JJ muttered deep in concentration of changing gears.

Hotch smiled at her disinterest. "My brother likes you."

"I'm glad." JJ pulled out of the junction with ease, not really paying attention to her partner's babbling.

"He suggested we should go up to New York to visit with the kids later on in the summer." Hotch continued. "I thought we could go August time when the boys are still off school. Maybe we could take a few weeks off work?"

JJ nodded slowly. "You want to take a break?"

"I'm slowing down, like you said." He smirked as JJ rolled her eyes.

A small chuckle left her mouth. "It's good to know you listen."

"I do and I heard what you said. I just wanted you to know that I will try and stop over-working myself and spend more time with you and the kids." Hotch announced.

JJ casted a quick look towards him. "I'll try too. I know I'm doing a lot of work at home and it's not fair. We should concentrate on each other and the kids when we're at home."

"I really want to concentrate on you when we get home." Hotch replied huskily.

JJ giggled at his low voice. "Oh you do, do you?"

Hotch smirked as the familiar settings passed by outside the window. "Rossi has Sammy and Jack and Henry are at school so..."

"So?" JJ raised her eyes at his suggestiveness.

Hotch sat up straighter in the car seat to press a kiss to JJ's cheek. "We have an empty house."

"The doctor told you to rest." JJ laughed as they pulled into the DC suburb.

Hotch retorted dryly. "And I think you should really help me do just that."

"Erm, maybe we should just wait until later." JJ suggested as their neighbourhood passed by.

"Why?" Hotch frowned as JJ pointed over to the opposite of the road where a familiar car was parked. "I thought Dave and Maggie were taking Sammy for a few hours."

JJ cocked her head sideways as they pulled into their driveway and the sight of the front door with balloons outline the doorframe was evident. "Well..."

Hotch looked over to the driver as she parked the car. "What's going on?"

"The boys have a half day at school for an opening day and they wanted to do something special for you." JJ took off her seatbelt and turned in her seat.

Hotch groaned softly. "The Taver's hearing isn't till next week... the team are here too?"

JJ nodded with a small smile on her face and amusement in her eyes. "And their partners, Jess and her family and some of the kids' friends."

"I really wanted you to help me relax." Hotch complained as JJ undid his seatbelt.

JJ gave a throaty chuckle as his hand moved some fallen golden locks out of her face. "And I will do later, but for now will you please put a smile on your face and act surprised. The boys want you to know how much they love you."

The unit chief pouted childlike. "Fine."

JJ laughed again only this time in sarcasm. "I know it sucks to have people who care about you throw a welcome home party, isn't it?"

"Maybe we can slip away early?" Hotch asked hopefully as JJ shook her head and opened the door to get out of the family car.

Hotch allowed JJ to help him out of the car while she replied with a smirk. "Like that would work."

"It's a good job I love my kids." Hotch muttered while they hovered near the front door.

"That's my loving boyfriend." JJ wrapped one of her arms around his waist and gently guided the unwilling agent into their living room.

The group of friends and family yelled in unison as the couple entered the front room. "SURPRISE!"

Hotch's eyes widened as everyone laughed. Jack ran forwards first wrapping his arms around his dad's waist while Hotch patted his son's head and JJ moved away. "Oh wow, hey."

"He already knew about this didn't he?" Garcia asked the liaison as she passed Samuel to his mom.

JJ chuckled, keeping he voice low so neither of her elder son's heard her words. "The balloons outside kind of gave you guys away."

"Damn." The analyst shook her head. "You give Reid one responsibility."

JJ smiled. "Don't worry about it, what you guys did was lovely."

"He doesn't want us here, does he?" The blonde analyst asked as the two friends' watched Hotch smile a little too widely while talking to Jess's husband.

JJ tilted her head while watching her partner act politely. "He's still feeling the effects of all the drugs thats all."

Prentiss dragged Ted by the hand to join the two women and Samuel as they hovered near the drinks table. "Hotch knew about the party, huh?"

"Reid, with all of his intelligence, put balloons on the front door." Garcia stated with huff.

Prentiss and Roads chuckled. "Well, you did trust Reid with balloon duty."

"Just keep him away from decorating the wedding reception hall." Garcia announced.

The small group smiled at their colleague's frustrated sigh. Prentiss leaned into to her boyfriend's side. "How are you feeling about the wedding, PG? There are only ten days to the big day."

"I'll be fine as long as everyone else keeps to the schedule. Our esteemed leader's little stay in hospital nearly had disastrous repercussions." Garcia complained.

JJ's eyes widened. "It could have been worse. He could have died, Pen."

"Well he didn't, thank god, but now we have to delay the wedding dinner rehearsal till Thursday, which totally screws up the last dress fitting." Garcia shrugged slightly.

JJ chucked dryly. "Well I'm sure Aaron feels awful about getting shot and delaying the rehearsal dinner."

"So he should." Garcia smirked as Henry and Jack fussed over their returned dad, while the rest of the group got into party mode.

...

**Shout outs coming up!**


	84. Chapter 85

**Disclaimed!**

**Apologies in advance, there's not going to be an update for at least two weeks. For anyone reading 'Rebuilding bridges' it will get updated once this story has finished, which unfortunately might be in five chapters time, unless I get another brainwave :S**

**Hi to everyone taking the time to read, let me know what you think!**

...

Jack and Henry skidded around the room on their knees with Garcia and Kevin's many nieces and nephews in the large ballroom.

On the bride's orders, the team had arrived at the wedding rehearsal dinner, nearly an hour before the other guests to help set up.

In that time, Kevin had done his worst and had told his fiancée something everyone else had feared to.

The male analyst's five little words had led to the scariest few minutes of silence, the team had ever experienced.

The room had frozen when Kevin had spoken those five little words to his wife to be. "Honey, you are acting nuts."

Garcia tensed at his statement and her gaze put the fear of God into all the men in the room, while the two bridesmaids slowly edged towards the blonde, hoping their close presence would diffuse some of the bridezilla behaviour away from the paled faced man.

Prentiss and JJ took one of Garcia's arms each, and led her towards the bar while silently indicating that the rest of the team should get Kevin as far away from the fuming bride.

When Garcia had downed a few shots of tequila, her best friends had allowed the analyst to vent about her stress before the first of the guests began to filter into the room.

Now as the room bustled, kids ran about and Kevin supported Garcia upright as they chatted to his parents, the two bridesmaids smiled in contentment as they sat at one of the round tables at the side of the dance floor.

Prentiss lifted her glass towards the liaison. "Two more days and we'll have made it."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still have the big day." JJ warned in a hushed tone.

"At least we know tequila works." Prentiss shrugged before sipping some champagne.

JJ chuckled as they watched Garcia sway slightly in Kevin's arms. "They look happy though."

"Yeah, they're perfect for each other. After seven or so years together, they deserve to get the happy ending." Prentiss mused with a small smile.

JJ nodded as she caught the romantic glint in the brunette's eye. "How are things with Ted?"

"Pretty damn good at the moment. I don't want to jinx our relationship." The profiler's smile widened involuntarily.

"I'm glad you're happy, Ted seems like a nice guy." JJ replied warmly.

"He's great," Prentiss began. "The four of us should do something together. I mean, you don't know Teddy all too well..."

JJ interrupted in giggle. "Teddy?"

"I erm... it's a nickname." Prentiss, blushed a dark shade of pink.

JJ laughed again. "Don't worry it's cute."

"How are you and Hotch, and before you say anything I don't want to know what your nickname for him is." The profiler shook her head.

JJ chuckled throatily. "Aaron and I are good."

"Good?" Prentiss raised a suspicious eye.

JJ tilted her head, quickly glancing to the balcony doors, where the BAU men had taken residence. "We're great, it's just..."

"It's just what? I thought you weren't mad about the whole shooting thing?" Prentiss asked quietly.

"I'm not mad, I've just got things on my mind." JJ lowered her voice into a whisper.

Prentiss stared at her younger friend closely. "What's going on?"

"I might be pregnant again." JJ revealed in a sigh.

Prentiss's eyes widened. "Again?"

"Samuel's only eight months old and with all the complications that happened last time, I just..." JJ's voice trailed off while the palm of her hand rested against her forehead.

The brunette rested a hand on her friend's arm. "You don't want it?"

"I'm not sure if I even am pregnant. I've only just taken a home test." JJ groaned.

Prentiss bit her lower lip. "But, it was positive?"

JJ nodded slowly. "It could be wrong. They're not always 100%."

"Were they wrong when you were expecting Henry or Samuel?" The profiler queried.

JJ shook her head. "No... But I am only a week late, I have been late before too."

Prentiss squeezed her hand on JJ's arm reassuringly. "It could be the stress with Hotch's stay in hospital and the extra workload with Strauss been gone."

"Maybe." JJ muttered in response.

Emily leaned back in her seat, watching the liaison closely. "I guess you haven't told Hotch."

"He'll be over the moon and I'm just not so sure." JJ argued weakly.

Prentiss sighed at her colleague's uncertainty. "Another baby isn't the end of the world though."

"No, of course not it's just..." JJ took a deep breath. "I've just got over the last pregnancy. I wasn't expecting this right now."

Prentiss chuckled in sarcasm. "Have you ever heard of protection?"

"You're hilarious, you know that right?" JJ rolled her eyes at her friend's question.

Prentiss raised an eye. "You and Hotch don't use pro..?"

"Yes we do, that's the problem." JJ moaned as she leaned back in her seat mimicking the brunette's posture.

Prentiss smirked. "Well let me know what you're using, it's obviously not working and I definitely don't want this little predicament right now."

"I thought you wanted kids?" JJ questioned in a whisper.

Prentiss shrugged unsurely. "One day, maybe, but I've just found Ted and honestly, I'm pretty happy at the moment."

"Hotch and I didn't do this the right way. We've never just enjoyed us. There's always something happening." JJ grumbled as she closed her eyes briefly.

The brunette smiled warmly. "You have so much more now, though."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy and I love my family. But another kid right now, is just too much for my mind to process." JJ wrapped her arms around her waist protectively.

The experienced profiler sat up straighter seeing her friends panicking eyes. "Have you got an appointment at the doctors?"

"I managed to get an appointment for tomorrow morning." JJ informed her friend quickly.

"How long have you thought you might be... expecting?" Prentiss asked slowly.

JJ shrugged tensely. "Before the shooting I was feeling off and I've been extra crabby lately. I'm only a week off so, I don't know exactly."

Prentiss smirked. "Hotch probably knows something is up."

"Oh I know." JJ rolled her eyes. "I hate profilers."

Garcia stumbled over to the pair, her high heels not helping in her drunken state. "What's with the serious faces ladies?"

Prentiss smiled broadly at the bride's hazily tipsy eyes. "We're just discussing JJ's..."

"We're just discussing my hair for the wedding." JJ interrupted quickly her eyes wide in a warning for the profiler.

Garcia hummed happily before bending down and squeezing JJ's cheeks together in her fingers. "You're such a cutie pie."

"Thanks Pen." JJ chuckled.

Garcia's attention turned to a table over at the other side of the room and left in another stumble. Prentiss raised an eye at JJ's fake smile. "What was that?"

"Until Garcia is on that plane to Mexico, it is her time. I don't want her knowing about the possibility of this." JJ ordered firmly as she pointed to her stomach.

Prentiss raised her hands in defeat before downing the rest of her champagne.

Across the room, Ted Roads carried a tray of alcohol out to the balcony patio where the rest of the BAU men were sitting.

The profiler's gladly accepted the drinks as the communications coordinator passed the glasses around. Ted smirked as a roar of laughter came from inside. Roads smirked as his colleagues eyes raised. "Garcia's wasted."

"Baby girl is hilarious after a few." Morgan remarked.

Rossi raised an eye towards the sitting unit chief. "Are you supposed to be drinking?"

Hotch looked at his scotch glass. "One won't hurt."

"You're on medication." Rossi replied dryly.

Hotch quirked his eyebrows. "Are you my father?"

"Fair enough!" Rossi smirked while raising his hands.

Morgan chuckled as Roads and Reid looked on in amusement at the senior profilers' marriage like squabble. "How are you feeling Hotch?"

"I'm fine, as I keep telling JJ every quarter of an hour." The Unit Chief remarked.

Rossi leaned forward in his seat while cupping his drink in his hands. "How is everything going with you and JJ?"

"Everything is great." Hotch looked to his long known friend with a small frown. "Why?"

Rossi shrugged after stealing a glance to the other two profilers. "No reason, we just know over the last two years, things haven't exactly gone smoothly. Your latest hospital visit has just added to the list of dramas."

"We're good. Things are better than ever." Hotch replied honestly.

The four colleagues smiled at their supervisor's happiness. Morgan was the first the break the slightly awkward silence. "We're glad for the pair of you."

"Thanks." Hotch nodded in gratitude.

"Can you believe Garcia is getting married?" Reid asked in musing.

Morgan laughed. "I think if Kevin waited any longer, she would have dragged him down the aisle without his permission."

"So she's always this intense?" The newest agent asked.

The profiler's laughed knowingly. Rossi answered for the chucking group. "The wedding planning has only heightened Miss Garcia's usual behaviour."

"Only she doesn't usually give us mandatory schedules." Hotch argued.

Rossi loosened his tie as he spoke. "Nor do we always have to wear ties and stiff collars."

"And she doesn't usually yell at us." Reid added meekly.

Morgan tilted his head slightly in response. "Well she's usually a little more flamboyant when she yells rather than psycho bride."

Hotch smirked at the confused gaze on the liaison's face. "But to answer your question, no she's not always this is intense, crazy maybe, but not always this intense."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Vampire Fortune, Monkeywand, SkySydfan24, ReadingRed, Kimd33, MegKate, mummacass, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96 and Coydog22!**


	85. Chapter 86

**Disclaimed!**

**HI to everyone who has been reading, sorry for the delay but I'm back now and there may be a double update today, also quite a lot happens in these two chapters, so sorry in advance if it feels like a lot to read.**

**As always let me know what you think!**

...

The liaison looked over her appearance in the mirror with a small frown. The BAU wedding of the century, so dubbed by the bride, had begun early on the Saturday morning.

However, Penelope and Kevin's wedding day had got off to a rocky start.

First, no-one could find the groom, who had fallen asleep in the bathtub after his last night of freedom with his brothers and cousins in DC's finest alcohol selling dumps.

Then as the bridal congregation met, the dark clouds appeared in the early summer skies. Fifteen minutes later, the heaven's opened and as the wedding party were getting ready, the heavy rain continued to persist.

JJ smoothed down a loose piece of hair that should have been tied back with the rest of her hair in a tight bun. Standing back, JJ twisted the nude corset, as the bones dug into her ribcage.

The dress was a simple shape. A strapless, nude corset was half covered in black lace which stretched diagonally from the left breast and down to a black ribbon that was around her waist. There was a lacy black skirt over the top of some stiffer material, which trailed to the floor.

It wasn't something the blonde would have picked out for herself, but that particular day shopping in DC, Garcia had been influenced by her previous evening viewing of 'Moulin Rouge,' and the San Franciscan's final decision produced dresses that seemed more like a stage costume rather than a bridesmaid's gown.

Satisfied that her appearance would pass Garcia's inspection, JJ stepped back from the mirror and glanced down to the ground through the window, where the rain was beginning to flood the entrance to Prentiss's building, the apartment being where Garcia and her other friend's had come to get ready.

"How bad does it look?" Prentiss asked from behind the blonde.

JJ turned back in surprise, after not hearing the brunette's footsteps. "If we don't leave soon we might get stuck here."

"We have another problem." Prentiss began slowly.

JJ bit her lip. "What?"

"The tailors forget to send back the veil." The profiler whispered.

JJ's face fell. "Does she know?"

"She's locked herself in the bathroom." Prentiss nodded slowly.

JJ cringed and slowly passed the identically dressed agent before walking into the main room where the three other women were crowded around the window, looking out into the torrential rain.

Tapping on the door lightly, JJ waited until the door opened before breathing out.

Garcia was stuffed into Prentiss's bathroom with her wedding dress skirt scrunched up in her hands as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

The bride's outfit was a white lacy corset and a flowing netted skirt. She was wearing cream ankle boots and white laced gloves, the only thing missing was her veil.

"Today is ruined. It's pouring down with rain and I haven't got a veil." Garcia sobbed quietly.

JJ tilted her head sympathetically. "No it's not, sweetie. We can get by without a veil."

"I wanted a veil." Garcia sighed.

The liaison took hold of her colleague's hand. "Pen, today you're getting married. You're going to walk into that church and you're going to walk up the aisle and marry the man of your dreams."

"Without a veil?" The analyst responded quietly.

JJ rolled her eyes forcing her voice to become firmer. "Penelope. You don't need a veil. I can fix your make-up and Emily will have some kind of headpiece for you to wear if you really need it. You already have something old, something new and blue, the headpiece can be your something borrowed."

"JJ." Garcia protested quietly.

"I know you. All of these things, the dress, the weather and the veil, they don't matter to you." JJ began confidently. "You love Kevin and today you want to tell everyone you're going to spend the rest of your life with him."

Garcia smiled. "I guess I could wear that punky headband Prentiss has hiding away in her desk drawer from her high school Goth days."

"Okay then." JJ squeezed her friend's hand comfortingly.

Garcia frowned as the liaison stood up. "There's only one thing."

"What?" JJ paused in confusion.

"My something old is sort of my something blue. It's my mom's blue pin that my dad gave her for their anniversary one year." Garcia explained affectionately.

JJ helped her friend stand. "So?"

"I don't know, doesn't that defeat the point of the four traditional objects?" The analyst queried.

JJ shrugged unknowingly. Leaning against the bathroom door, JJ smiled thinly. "Listen, as your maid of honour, I don't want to fail on my duties so I want you to wear this for your something old."

JJ unhooked the necklace from around her neck and fastened it around Garcia's. "It was my sisters and I think she would like you to wear it."

"You have a sister?" Garcia's eyebrows rose in surprise.

The Pennsylvanian shook her head slowly. "I had a sister."

"JJ I can't wear this." Garcia exclaimed while placing her fingers lightly over the pendent.

JJ smiled warmly before pressing a kiss on Garcia's cheek. "It's just for today, so no jinxing superstitions happen."

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked.

JJ held out her hand for the bride and opened the door. "Let's get that makeup sorted out."

Thirty minutes after the bathroom breakdown that bridal group were on their way to the church. Garcia's eldest step brother was giving her away and so along with Prentiss and JJ, he escorted the bride to the church.

As the car turned the corner towards the church, a line of traffic stopped them. Prentiss and JJ exchanged looks as Morgan came running up to the car under an umbrella and pulled JJ out.

"Derek what's going on?" JJ asked as he turned them both away from the car so Garcia couldn't her them.

The profiler sighed heavily. "The church is double booked and reception hall is flooded."

"No, what... how?" JJ groaned. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Rossi and Hotch are negotiating but seriously the mother of the bride in the other wedding party is formidable and way scarier than any other UNSUB I've ever encountered. As for the wedding reception, I have no idea." Morgan quipped.

JJ smiled into the car reassuringly but the small rush of panic was evident in her nervous blue eyes. "Derek, we need to do something. The other party knows the bride is Garcia right? We already have narrowly escaped a total breakdown this morning. She shouldn't have to deal with this today."

Prentiss stepped out of the car and quickly got under the umbrella. "What's going on?"

"Two weddings, same time, one church, and a flooded reception hall." JJ informed her colleague quietly.

Prentiss bit her lower lip. "What are we going to do?"

"We need a back-up plan." JJ stated finally.

Morgan shook his head. "Garcia won't go for it."

"If we don't get the church we need a different venue." JJ began quickly.

Prentiss added her input. "We'll need a different officiator too."

"Okay and we'll need to redirect the caterers somewhere." JJ mused.

Morgan looked around at the soaked wedding parties down the road. "Where exactly? The BAU?"

JJ's eyes widened in thought. "Rossi has the biggest house right, in Little Creek. We can set up there, Morgan can get officiated online. I'll write some vows down for you."

"It'll take a while to get sorted out." Prentiss stated in concern.

JJ shrugged, attempting to control the shiver. "So the ceremony will be delayed for a few hours at least it'll still happen."

Rossi jogged over to the small group under a separate umbrella. "I'm defeated. They were here first."

"Oh man you got beat by a little old lady?" Morgan smirked.

The elder profiler glared back. "Hey you're welcome to have a try and charm the stubborn old lady into submission."

"We don't have time for that now. We'll do the back-up plan." JJ cut in.

Rossi frowned down at the blonde. "What back up plan?"

"Prentiss is going to ride with you back to your place in Little Creek, she'll get you up to date." JJ instructed as Prentiss took hold of Dave's arm to walk towards his car.

JJ turned back to the other profiler. "Morgan, get hold of Kevin and Hotch, tell them what's happening."

"You're going to tell Garcia?" Morgan raised his eyes curiously.

JJ nodded solemnly. "It's my duty too."

"God bless you Jennifer Jareau. It was an honour." Morgan helped the bridesmaid back into the car before running back down the water logged road.

JJ took a deep breath as Garcia's eyes met hers. JJ leaned forward and took hold of her friend's hands. "We're going to get your veil."

"What?" Garcia's eyes widened in alarm. "Why?"

JJ smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Everything's under control."

Garcia's older brother frowned. "Has Kevin got cold feet? I swear to god if he..."

"No, Kevin loves Penelope." JJ turned away from the older brother and back to the analyst. "He loves you and wants to marry you. There's just been a little hiccup with the church."

Garcia's mouth opened and closed a few times. "A little hiccup?"

"It's double booked and the other party were seemingly here first." JJ answered softly.

The bride pressed a hand to her chest. "But... But... This is the veil's fault. We would have been here sooner if..."

"No sweetie these things just happen. But there's a back-up plan and it's going to be amazing." JJ reassured again this time more confidently.

"My dream wedding..." Garcia leaned forward slight and began to hyperventilate.

JJ squeezed her friend's hands tightly. "Hey look at me."

"But..." Garcia shook her head slowly attempting to control her emotional tears to stop her make-up being ruined.

JJ fixed eye contact with the analyst. "Penelope Garcia. I love you. You're my best friend and today you are going to marry Kevin Lynch. Am I understood?"

"Okay." Garcia's voice croaked slightly.

JJ smiled softly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Garcia replied truthfully.

JJ sat the bride back in the seat and tapped on the drivers shoulder to get the car moving. "Okay then, let's get your veil and get you married."

...

**So for a little catch up, before the next chapter, JJ took a promotion to work in Strauss office dealing mostly with politics after a long maternity leave and the difficult birth of now eight month old Samuel, Hotch was injured during a case which JJ wasn't too pleased about but now they've made up and JJ thinks she could be pregnant but only Prentiss knows about the possibility.**

**Shout outs coming up! **


	86. Chapter 87

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who has been patient enough to wait around through all of the delays!**

**As always let me know what you think.**

...

JJ stood on the top step of the stairs that led down into the cabin's sitting room and looked around the large living room proudly.

The room was more than spacious even with the sixty plus wedding guests, bouquets and vases of flowers, caterers with their trays of food and the bundles of Christmas lights and ribbons decorating the bachelor pad.

Garcia and Kevin were now happily married and mingling with their family and friends. Almost too the second when Morgan, the newly registered wedding officiator, had pronounced the couple man and wife, the hot-headed analyst had returned to her old self despite the mishaps that had altered the planned wedding day.

JJ exhaled slowly when Prentiss appeared at her side and nudged the liaison's hip with her own. "All I can say is that if I'm ever in the middle of a disaster, it's you I want at the helm organising everything."

"You guys did all of the work." JJ replied humbly.

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "You kept Garcia calm, you got the veil, you made all the phone calls, you organised all of this and wrote the wedding ceremony, which by the way was beautiful."

"Garcia's one of my two best friends. It's the least I can do after everything she, and all of you have, done for me and my family lately." JJ responded gratefully.

"One of two best friends?" The brunette smirked.

JJ chuckled quietly. "Yes Emily you're one of my best friends too."

"Well I'm honoured... and as one of your two best friends you should know that Ted and I are moving in together and we'll be needing help with all the boxes." Prentiss announced happily.

JJ smile broaden and she enveloped the profiler into a hug. "Wow, that's big news. Congratulations."

"Thanks it feels right." Prentiss smiled but diverted her eyes slowly. "So, as I've shared some personal information..."

"I knew there was a catch, you're never that open." JJ rolled her eyes while interrupting.

The profiler smirked. "What did the doctor say?"

"Erm..." JJ sighed momentarily but paused as Garcia strolled towards them up the stairs.

The bride beamed widely. "What are you two doing up here?"

"We're just relishing the moment." JJ answered for the pair. "Are you happy?"

Garcia giggled in happiness. "JJ you were right, this is amazing. Who knew Rossi's cabin wasn't just a rotting shack in the woods?"

"I came up here with Aaron and the boys a few weeks ago. I thought it would be perfect for today." JJ replied.

Prentiss scoffed. "I like how you didn't even ask Rossi if we could use it for the wedding."

"David Rossi can't say no to Penelope Garcia." JJ retorted in amusement.

The bride chuckled while leading the two bridesmaids down the few steps into the main living area. "Who can?"

The three women laughed as they met the rest of the BAU team who were all sitting on one of the large couches. "Look who I found."

The men's attention turned to their female colleagues upon Garcia's voice. Roads stood and placed his arms around Prentiss's waist. "Hey there."

The couple kissed while everyone else exchanged amused smirks. JJ took Roads' seat which was next to Hotch, and Samuel who was on his knee. "God what is it with weddings?"

"Wedding's bring out the romantic side of everyone." Hotch retorted as he kissed his partners cheek.

Morgan chuckled at the Pennsylvanian's eye roll. "Yeah JJ you can't hide the romantic part of you, not after those wedding vows."

"I nearly didn't get through it with all those tears." Garcia gushed as Kevin came to stand next to his wife.

"I didn't know you could write like that?" Reid added to which JJ raised her eyes.

"Well gee thanks Spence. It's good to know three years of a Communications and English Language course at Pittsburgh University finally became useful." JJ stated sarcastically.

The group laughed before Garcia and Kevin got dragged away to talk to some Garcia's large extended family.

JJ tapped on Rossi's arm, who was sitting on the other side of Hotch. "Dave, you're alright with all of this, right?"

"Mi casa es tu casa." Rossi retorted tipsily.

Hotch leaned into the liaison's side slightly. "I just keep handing him scotches."

"Thanks." JJ smirked. "Hey do you want to come with me to get a drink?"

Hotch smiled. "Sure babe."

JJ took Samuel off him and passed their son to Emily who willing snuggled the little boy into her side.

JJ and Hotch held hands as they walked over to the make shift bar before JJ spoke. "So there's something we need to talk about."

"I'm guessing this has to do with the pregnancy test you bought the other day." Hotch assumed out loud.

JJ's jaw dropped momentarily. "How did you..?"

"Sammy knocked over the waist bin when you were out buying confetti." The Unit Chief explained calmly.

JJ sighed while blushing lightly. "I was actually at the doctors."

"And?" Hotch paused waiting for a response he thought he already knew the answer too.

JJ lowered her eyes to the empty glass in her hand. "The pregnancy test was a false positive. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh." Hotch leaned against the table.

"You seem relieved? Disappointed? No opinion? Give me something here." JJ prodded as she was faced with a blank expression.

"Honestly, I'm a little disappointed." Hotch leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto his girlfriends lips before he wrapped his arms around her waist to drag her closer to him. "I want more kids, but now wouldn't be the right time."

"Really?" JJ looked up at him with a small unsure smile.

Hotch nodded once. "Samuel's birth was difficult for you, for the both of us, and it's only been eight months."

"Yeah it has." JJ agreed hesitantly. "But you want more kids?"

"Maybe in a year or two?" Hotch suggested with a soft grin.

JJ pressed a kiss to her partner's jaw. "You don't think three kids are enough?"

"Do you?" Hotch asked with a raised eye at her small smirk.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm happy with what we have but another baby wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"No another baby wouldn't be." Hotch added.

They kissed again briefly. "So you're not mad that I didn't tell you straight away?"

Hotch shook his head confidently. "I knew you'd tell me when you were ready, although I was expecting you to say something else."

"I love you." JJ smirked.

Hotch laughed at JJ's dreamy expression. "I love..."

Henry bounced into the middle of the pair and looked up at Hotch with his big blue eyes. "Daddy, can we play with Dodger outside, pwease?"

"Duty calls." Hotch kissed JJ quickly before taking hold of Henry's hand.

JJ watched Hotch and her son walk towards the patio doors which led to a decked patio and onto the large garden. Jack tumbled into his dad's side and the profiler was quickly followed by the other kids of the wedding party who wanted to play with Rossi's new puppy outside.

JJ felt warmth spread throughout her chest. In no other moment in her life, the liaison had felt this safe and happy. It was like no matter what, she had that person that made her life complete and JJ knew she could simply let that feeling disappear anytime soon.

With a grin on her face, the Pennsylvanian agent placed the glass back down onto the table and returned to where her team were sitting.

Making eye contact with Prentiss, JJ took Samuel out of her friend's arms and brought the baby to her chest so his head could rest against his mother's shoulder. "Em, the answer to your earlier question, no."

Prentiss frowned slightly. "No? Are you alright?"

"A little more disappointed than I thought I would be." JJ answered sincerely.

The brunette cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay." JJ nodded once well aware of her other colleagues looking at them in confusion.

Morgan voiced the blonde's observations. "What's going on?"

"Nothing important," JJ smirked, "but Prentiss and Roads are moving in together. That's definitely interesting."

There was a collective snigger at the blonde's gossip. Rossi eyed the newest team recruit with a smirk. "You know she comes with a lot of useless crap right?"

"I'm ready for it." Ted nodded with a small smile as Prentiss glared at the experienced profiler.

Morgan chuckled as he joined into the conversation. "The amount of shoes that woman owns alone..."

"Thanks Jayje." Prentiss chided as the liaison edged away from the group.

JJ pointed behind her unsympathetically. "I'm going outside."

The mom of three bobbed her youngest son on her hip as the pair moved through the small clustered crowds to outside where it had stopped raining.

Hotch was sitting on one of the steps watching Jack and Henry play with all the other kids as the puppy ran eagerly in between them all.

JJ took a seat next to her partner and brought Sammy to her lap and sat him facing the other children. Hotch glanced sideways and smiled. "I thought you were staying indoors?"

"I thought I'd keep you company." JJ smiled and kissed his cheek appreciatively when he wrapped his suit jacket around her shoulders. "The boys look happy."

"They do." Hotch nodded, his face betraying some of the reminiscing going through his mind.

JJ kissed the top of Samuel's head before she turned her head towards her partner. "Hey Aaron?"

"Yeah?" Hotch smiled producing those dimples JJ loved.

JJ leaned into him slightly and held onto Sammy as he attempted to get out of her hands. "Aaron, will you marry me?"

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Monkeywand, EmmaBerlin, Kimd33, CMGA, ReadingRed, JJandHotch4ever96, mummacass, MegKate and Coydog22!**


	87. Chapter 88

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading, you're all awesome :D**

**Just one chapter today, basically because we're nearing the end.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch rolled over in bed, his arm rested on the empty side of the bed.

It was the coolness that woke the sound asleep agent out of his relatively pleasant dream.

The naked profiler sat up in the muggy bedroom, the early morning light shone through a small gap in the curtains. Reaching for his boxer shorts and t-shirt, he quickly stood and glanced back around the room, his sleepy state not really taking in his surroundings.

The small family had returned home only a few hours earlier, the team had all stayed behind in Little Creek to help Rossi reorganise his home after the newly married couple had let for their honeymoon in Mexico.

Stopping in the hallway, Hotch could hear his three sons were fast asleep but nonetheless glanced into their rooms to check on them.

Quietly, the loving father made his way down the large staircase and along the hallway to the kitchen where JJ was fully dressed and making sandwiches. "You know I remember going to bed with you and setting a pretty high standard of sex but I don't recall you leaving the bedroom."

JJ gave a throaty chuckle. "You were out for the count."

"What's up with all the clothes?" Hotch mumbled into her neck as he pressed against her back and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

JJ groaned happily at his close contact. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Hotch moaned as he began kissing her neck. "Especially when it involves you fully dressed."

JJ moaned happily as his lips traced down her neck while his hands roamed under her t-shirt. "I need to get these done."

"Come back to bed." Hotch pleaded in a whisper ignoring the knife and bread buns in her hands.

JJ smirked as she put the objects in her hands onto the bench. "You go back to bed."

Hotch slowly turned JJ in his arms. "You're not having doubts are you?"

JJ smiled and shook her head confidently.

"_Aaron will you marry me?" JJ repeated as the profiler stared back in shock._

_Hotch took a deep breath and glanced at their two boys running around in the garden before looking at Samuel's bright blue eyes excitedly watching his brothers playing with Rossi's new puppy."What's bringing this on?"_

"_I know it's out of nowhere." JJ bit her lower lip in uncertainty._

_Hotch scoffed in surprise. "Yeah the proposal is out of nowhere! JJ, since we got together you've always said we don't need marriage and I understood that, I did."_

_JJ smirked at his shock. "Aaron, I still believe we don't need marriage, that's beside the point."_

"_Really, because whenever I bring up the subject I get the same response." Hotch muttered in confusion._

_JJ readjusted Samuel on her lap slightly. "Aaron, don't over analyse my past insecurities. They were irrationally based on bad role models, past relationships, the fact that you'd already had one wedding and my deep hatred of confetti."_

"_Who hates confetti?" Hotch frowned rhetorically at her untimely attempt at humour._

_JJ placed her free hand over his. "We don't need marriage Aaron, we love each other and we don't need the wedding or the marriage licence to know this is what we both want forever."_

"_So what's changed?" Hotch asked slowly._

"_Honestly, not much." JJ shrugged. "I just know I want to be called your wife. It's no longer something we need but something I want and I totally get that you've already been married and if your marriage with Hailey and how it ended was too painful to get remarried, I would understand if you said no."_

"_JJ..." Hotch attempted to get the blonde's attention._

_The liaison continued as her mind raced. "Because this is a huge deal and I wouldn't want you to feel as though you had to marry me, out of some moral duty..."_

"_JJ we're not together out of a moral duty." Hotch reassured quickly._

"_I love you Aaron and I want everyone to know I'm your wife. Thinking I was pregnant again made me realise that I want more kids and the whole normal nuclear family thing. We can even get a stupid dog to go in our white suburban house in our middle class suburban street and drive to work every day in a family friendly SUV and take our kids in it to soccer practice every weekend..." JJ struggled to take a breath during her babbling._

_Hotch smirked. "JJ, shut up so I can kiss you."_

"_Really?" JJ asked in surprise as his lips descended on hers._

_Samuel's hands on their faces interrupted the pair's kissing. JJ and Hotch grinned widely as Samuel laughed at them both._

_JJ raised an eye as Hotch entwined their fingers. "Was that kiss a yes?"_

"_JJ, I want all of that and I want everyone to know you're my wife too." Hotch replied lovingly._

_JJ giggled into another kiss. "And you'll be my husband."_

"_Does, you proposing mean I have to be Mr Jareau?" Hotch asked with a smirk._

_JJ chuckled softly. "I don't know but I defiantly want to be Mrs Jareau-Hotchner."_

_Hotch stood suddenly. "Okay, I'll go and tell everyone about our name changes."_

_JJ sniggered while pulling him back down into his seat on the top of the stairs. "No, don't tell them now." _

"_Why not, I want them all to know." Hotch argued calmly, his mischievous grin lighting up his dark brown eyes._

_JJ chuckled at his defiance. "Today is Garcia's day not ours."_

"_Fine but I'm going to shout it from the rooftop tomorrow." Hotch sighed in determination._

_Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, JJ grinned broadly as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head as they watched their son's laughing happily._

Hotch rested against the island in the middle of the kitchen, his happiness of the earlier marriage proposal from JJ was impossible to hide on his face. "So what's this surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." JJ retorted while continuing with her previous task of making sandwiches.

Hotch smiled warmly. "I don't get a hint?"

JJ held up her left hand, with her palm facing away from the profiler, as she wiggled her fingers. Hotch pursed his lips in thought. "Ring shopping?"

"Nope." JJ shook her head and stepped forward slowly stopping her task to talk to her partner. "Guess again."

Hotch closed his eyes briefly. "It's way too early, Jayje."

"How do you feel about spontaneity?" JJ asked slowly.

Hotch frowned at the petite blonde's slowly appearing mischievous grin. "I'm not liking that look, babe."

"How would you feel about driving to Pennsylvania? You're on medical leave and I'm off for a few days to look after you." JJ tilted her head hopefully.

Hotch frowned again. "You want to go home?"

"I want to..." JJ bit her lip firmly, "get married."

"Married. Now?" Hotch's eyes widened.

JJ shrugged. "I was thinking tomorrow. My mom's dating a vicar, I texted Sean and he can get away from work for the day so he can be your best man and we can do the wedding ceremony first before the whole legal side. For that we can just go to City Hall."

"Jayje, we can't just get married tomorrow." Hotch's eyes creased in a frown.

JJ raised her eyes. "Why not?"

Hotch scoffed and thought for a few minutes. "Because... what about the team?"

"They'll get over it." JJ insisted as returned her focus back to making sandwiches.

Hotch took a few steps forwards so he was hovering behind the blonde. "JJ, do you really want to get married tomorrow?"

JJ turned and met his eyes unapologetically. "I don't want the whole white wedding and big party like Garcia and Kevin. I want it to be personal and just the two of us and I don't want to have to wait another year for us to organise it... When have we ever done anything in the normal way?"

Hotch frowned during his silent thinking. "We've never done anything the normal way but you said it yourself, marriage is a serious thing and I'm feeling a little uneasy."

"You're feeling a little uneasy about what? You're not the one who's having second thoughts are you?" JJ asked in a sudden swell of fear.

Hotch shook his head instantly. "God no, there's nothing I want more than to get married to you."

"So, why are you feeling uneasy?" JJ asked with a crinkled forehead where her confusion was evident.

"JJ you've never wanted to get married then all of a sudden you're proposing and putting plans into motion with little thought." Hotch stated softly, but regretting hi words as the blonde stiffened.

JJ looked down at her bare feet before meeting his concerned eyes once more. "You think I haven't thought about marry you before?"

"You've always said no to marriage." Hotch responded with a hint of disappointment.

JJ shrugged slightly. "Because, I didn't know what to think. Every time some has proposed to me it I had doubts over their motives. I was usually pregnant and I wasn't certain whether or not marriage would just complicate the relationship."

"So getting married tomorrow is your way of getting it out of the way so you don't over think it?" Hotch asked with a raised eye.

JJ scoffed as she felt anger rise. "Why would you think that?"

"JJ, I'm trying to understand why you want to rush into our wedding." The profiler replied calmly, knowing he was walking a thin line when it came to talking about his partners emotions.

JJ softened her expression as she saw his genuine confusion. "I don't want to rush our wedding. I want it to be special and memorable. But I won't lie and say I want all the attention and big church extravaganza."

"I want you to have all that." Hotch whispered.

JJ smiled softly. "I love that you want me to have that. But I'm not Garcia and I'm not Hailey."

Hotch frowned again. "What?"

"I've seen your and Hailey's wedding album." JJ began cautiously seeing her partner's guilty blush. "I'm fine that you still have it. I know you keep it for Jack."

Hotch paused momentarily. "I just want him to know his mom."

JJ smiled confidently. "I know Aaron and I'm insistent that Jack knows her. I'm just saying that it was obvious that your first wedding was a huge deal, all I'm saying is that I want something quieter but just as important."

Hotch nodded in understanding. "Of course our wedding is going to be just as important. I just don't want you to miss out. This is going to be your only wedding."

"I like your confidence." JJ smirked.

Hotch chuckled lightly. "I love you JJ. I want us to be happy."

"I do too. I just want to get to the marriage part rather than concentrating on a ceremony that honestly, I'm not so bothered about." JJ winced at her awkwardness before trying to explain herself. "I get that it's important and any chance to tell the people I love that I've found the perfect man for me I'd jump at. I just think after the last few years, we shouldn't worry about a twenty minute ceremony and instead we should concentrate on the things that matter."

"Our marriage." Hotch finished with a small smile.

JJ tilted her head to her left slightly "I hope you understand. If you're dead set on planning and having a big church wedding, I'll start organising right now."

"You want to get married tomorrow?" Hotch re-asked slowly.

JJ nodded once. "I do. What do you think?"

Hotch rested his hands on JJ's waist loosely. "I might be half asleep but I'm pretty sure I'm about to agree to getting married to my girlfriend..."

"Fiancée." JJ corrected quickly.

Hotch smirked at her hopeful expression. "Sorry, I'm about to agree to marry my fiancée tomorrow."

"Really?" JJ bit her lower lip to control her grinning.

Hotch shrugged as he pulled JJ back to his chest. "Well you've made sandwiches we might as well get on the road and go to Pennsylvania to get married."

"I love you." JJ replied affectionately wrapping her arms around the taller man's neck.

Hotch mumbled his 'love you' into a passionate kiss before he pulled back. "Can we at least go back to bed for a little while longer?"

"Oh I think we can most defiantly go back to bed for a little while, my gorgeous husband to be." JJ winked before entwining their hands and leading her fiancé back up the stairs to their shared master bedroom.

...

**Thanks for reviewing;** **SkySydfan24, Monkeywand, Kimd33, sweet-disposition-101, schokokaffee, Andi, JJandHotch4ever96, CMGA, mummacass, MegKate, crazyobsession101, jekkah and Coydog22!**


	88. Chapter 89

**Disclaimed!**

**I found this chapter difficult to write for some reason, but hopefully you like it. **

**There's only one chapter left after this one, sorry but the drama had to come to an end at some point!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

The car ride to Pennsylvania was mundane for the three children in the back of the car.

Samuel sat in his car seat in the middle and spent most of the journey chewing on his teething ring or mumbling incoherently, Henry was on the eight months old left, reading one of his many books or switching to the portable DVD player to watch 'Cars,' while Jack sat on his youngest brother's right, playing on his Nintendo DS.

For the two parents, the journey to Pennsylvania wasn't fast enough. They both had a mixture of nerves and excitement flowing through their bodies.

JJ kept her hand on Hotch's thigh, while continuingly glancing in the back to make sure her boys were safe and happy.

By the time they pulled into Kelly Jareau's street, it was mid afternoon.

JJ's mom dragged her daughter into a hug the moment the liaison stepped out of the car, having been informed of the couple's plans hours earlier, then the petite elder woman turned and hugged the profiler with just as much enthusiasm.

The matriarch bundled the three children and their parents into the house where the rest of JJ's family were waiting and arrangements for the wedding that was to take place the next day, begun.

Sean Hotchner with his new girlfriend arrived into East Alleghany early in the evening. After introductions were made, JJ's dad, Pete and Sean quickly separated Hotch along with the boys from the bride so JJ could get the preparations sorted with her mom, aunt and cousins.

The evening and the next morning went by in an alcohol infused haze and before Hotch knew it, he was standing at the bottom of JJ's aunt's garden underneath some arching trees watching as JJ's dad and Jack escorted the bride up the makeshift aisle.

Candles and blossom petals lined the route to where Hotch, Sean and Henry stood by the vicar, Eric Baxter, JJ's mom's partner.

Kelly Jareau was standing with Samuel, Sean's partner Amy, JJ's aunt and her two cousins, their partners and their combined five children.

Hotch couldn't control the grin on his face as his eyes connected with JJ's. Her glossy blonde hair was in loose ringlets, framing her face and the dress she wore was a silky cream floor length dress with thin straps, the neckline had been cut low and there was a flash of colour from the hot pink high heels the bride was wearing.

The outfit, according to JJ's aunt was Kelly's wedding dress, modified over night to JJ's size and to modernise the once stylish outfit.

JJ smiled happily as Pete kissed her cheek and shook Hotch's hand, before the bride leaned down to kiss Jack's forehead.

Looking into the little boys eyes, JJ tilted her head softly. "Are you sure you're okay with this, sweetheart?"

Jack smiled and nodded his response dryly. "I think it's time."

"Me too." JJ whispered, well aware that Hotch and the rest of her family were watching them both closely.

JJ kissed Hotch quickly before glancing down to Henry who was holding Sean's hand. Her little boy chuckled happily at the sight of his parents huge grins. Hotch tilted his head at his partner's watery eyes and mouthed his query. "You okay?"

"I'm really happy." JJ retorted with a wide grin, before the profiler nodded to Vicar Baxter to get the ceremony started and less than twenty minutes later, the couple were kissing again.

A few hours later, JJ sighed happily as she rested her head on Hotch's chest. The pair was sitting on the porch swing on JJ's aunt's white washed porch that overlooked the garden where Jack, Henry and Samuel were being fussed over by JJ's family and Hotch's brother.

JJ's dad was turning the corn over on the barbeque while Sean bounced Samuel on his hip, giving cooking advice to the day's volunteer 'chef'.

Hotch chuckled at the sight. "Wow, our family really became family quickly."

"Any complaints?" JJ asked wistfully.

Hotch kissed his bride slowly on the lips. "None, you?"

"I wish I accepted your first proposal." JJ muttered as she glanced at the simple silver band on her left finger.

"I'm glad we did it this way." Hotch retorted happily.

JJ raised an eye. "You are?"

"Definitely." Hotch smiled warmly as they kissed once more, wrapped in each other's hold.

JJ hummed in satisfaction as she listened to Hotch's heartbeat. "Did you want a big wedding? With all of the team and all of those relatives neither of us know?"

"You were right, this way was better." Hotch responded dreamily, the position they were in making him feel sleepy.

JJ sat forwards again, slowly pulling out of his tight grip. "Do you think Hailey would have minded that we got married?"

"What?" Hotch scrunched his face in confusion, knowing they never really talked about his first wife unless they were talking to or about Jack.

JJ shrugged slightly. "Hailey was a big part of your life and I know she was the one who filed for divorce but still, do you think she would have been upset about this?"

"I think Hailey wanted Jack and I to be happy and we are, today more so than ever." Hotch stated sincerely.

JJ smiled warmly. "I love Jack as though he was my own."

"I know babe." Hotch ran his hand over the blonde's arm softly.

JJ smiled again, unable to hide her happiness. "I love you too."

Hotch grinned widely. "I love you more than any other woman I've ever known."

"You do?" JJ looked down at her groom in uncertainty.

Hotch smirked slightly. "JJ, you're more different from any other woman I've ever known."

"Will would have been glad you're such an important part of Henry's life. Henry deserves a good father like you." JJ mused knowingly.

Hotch raised his eye mockingly. "You realise we're supposed to be talking about us and not our past relationships."

"I know, but we've overcome a lot to get here today. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together and I want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." JJ pressed a kiss to the supervisor's cheek before lowering her head back to her husband's chest.

Hotch kissed the liaison's head as she settled. "Good, me either."

"Are you glad I wore cream?" JJ asked as she felt his arms tighten around her thin waist.

Hotch rested his chin on the top of JJ's head. "I was a little surprised you wore anything resembling a wedding dress."

JJ bit her lower lip firmly beneath her teeth. "I know, I was going to wear my light blue dress..."

"I love you in that dress." Hotch commented quietly.

JJ continued after his interruption. "But my mom wanted me to wear her wedding dress."

"You look beautiful." The BAU agent said instantly.

JJ turned her head onto the blue tie he was wearing. "You look pretty handsome yourself there Mr Hotchner."

Hotch raised JJ's left hand where the thin silver band was and kissed it. "When we get home I'll buy you a proper engagement ring to go with this band."

"You don't need to do that. It's this band that matters." JJ watched their hands entwine. "Besides I have the ring you gave me before Samuel came."

Hotch looked at her right hand where the diamond ring he bought in California nearly two years ago, was resting on JJ's ring finger and chuckled lightly. "You're passing up jewellery?"

"Well when you put it that way..." JJ giggled momentarily as Sean walked up the few porch steps with Samuel in his arms.

Sean smiled in heartfelt at the sight of his older brother's grin. "This little tyke wanted his daddy."

"Hey buddy." JJ moved off Hotch so their youngest son could be enveloped in a bear hug. The profiler turned to JJ who was rubbing their son's back. "I'm going to put him down to sleep, I'll be back in a few minutes."

JJ nodded and quickly kissed their youngest son and her husband before watching the doting father go inside the house.

Her attention quickly turned to the younger Hotchner brother who was still hovering. "Thank you for coming up here Sean, it meant a lot to him... to the both of us."

"JJ, honestly I should be thanking you." Sean responded quickly as he leaned against the white wooden railing around the porch.

JJ frowned slightly. "For what?"

"Making Aaron so happy and keeping him off my back." The chef quipped.

JJ chuckled. "He's the one who makes me happy...You know he loves you Sean, right?"

Sean smirked. "I do, but Aaron's been through a lot not just in recent years. When we were kids, he was the target of our mom's frustration. He always protected me and looked out for me, and because of that he's always been so serious with me and with others, but since you've been in his life, as his partner, I don't know, he's changed."

"He hasn't changed he's just being himself." JJ assessed knowingly.

Sean nodded in understanding. "Well he's happy and I wanted to let you know you're a great addition to the family."

JJ stood and pressed a light kiss to her brother-in-laws cheek. "Thank you. And just so you know you're now related to a crazy family."

"A really crazy family." Hotch added as he strolled back at out of the house.

JJ turned slightly so she could wrap an arm around his back. "Is Sammy asleep?"

"He will be soon." Hotch wrapped his arm around the blondes back resting his hand on her waist and kissed JJ's head lovingly before watching his younger brother's observing them closely. "Are you giving barbequing tips to Pete?"

Sean rolled his eyes momentarily. "He's not really listening."

"He won't." JJ replied dryly.

"He keeps calling me the 'big city chef' and asking me if I want to fillet things. I don't think he knows what fillet means." Sean muttered in a whisper.

Hotch laughed at his brother's statement. "At least he's not threatening you."

Henry and Jack ran up the steps, the younger boy jumped straight on Hotch as Jack grabbed JJ's hand. "Come on mom, we have to cut cake now."

"Cake time!" Henry announced excitedly.

JJ raised her eyes as the three adults were led to the eating area. "We have cake?"

Sean patted his brother's back as he slotted in between the couple to direct them to the cooking area. "It's not just any cake. It's a light chocolate sponge, with a dark chocolate truffle ganache centre, topped with melted milk chocolate and white chocolate swirl covering, whipped cream, raspberries and chocolate shavings."

"My favourite." Hotch retorted with wide eyes at the sight of the extravagant cake.

"You're lucky a client for the restaurant cancelled the order." Sean nodded at his older brothers impressed expression while pushing the married pair together again so he could get the knife. "But with the short notice of today, well, consider it my wedding gift. Congrats bro."

Everyone gathered around the cake on the wooden table as JJ and Hotch cut into the extravagant looking dessert with, Jack, Henry and their young cousins all looking onwards with watery mouths.

JJ picked one of the raspberries off a slice and fed her new husband, his soft smile and their excited children filled the liaison with more happiness than she had ever known.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Coydog22, Kimd33, JJandHotch4ever96, ReadingRed, Flames101, SkySydfan24, MegKate, Jotchprossi18, Monkeywand, jekkah and deeda!**


	89. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds.**

**Just over one year and 90 chapters later, we've come to the end of the road. There was a time when this story was only supposed to be 4 chapters long but alas here we are. (Yes I used the word alas :P)**

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, I know there were times without any activity but I'm grateful to those who stuck with it. Also a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed at some point you have no idea how motivating it is to know people are reading what I'm writing.**

**Enjoy this last chapter.**

**As always, let me know what you think! **

...

_Two years later..._

Fifteen month old Barrett Lynch, crawled along the wooden floor, his hair gelled up in a mini Mohawk matching his punk rock attire his mom had dressed him in for her wedding anniversary party.

Penelope Garcia-Lynch laughed at her young son's attempt at the great escape and nudged her doting husband to catch their young son before he found a socket to stick his chubby baby fingers in.

Before the male analyst could reach his first born, Derek Morgan the baby's godfather, reached down and picked him up. "Woah there youngster, why you wanna leave the party so soon?"

Barrett laughed at the profiler's grin as he was settled in his mother's lap. "There you go mamma."

"Thanks Derek." Garcia kissed her son's head before returning her gaze to the other guests at the party, which was being held in Rossi's Little Creek cabin, where her wedding had taken place two years prior.

The host was standing with a champagne glass in his hand as toasts began. Everyone laughed as Rossi turned his attention back to the couple after recalling JJ's plan to relocate the wedding all those months ago.

"And so we ended the evening carrying garbage bags down to the dumpsters singing that damned Rebecca Black song, the bride had insisted playing after her fifth glass of wine on an empty stomach. However Mrs Lynch was already on her way to Mexico, so she did not have to suffer the pain we all had intended to inflict because of that irritating tune being put on repeat, of course when she returned we still couldn't inflict such pain because we found out about Barrett." There was another chuckle as the fifteen month old clapped at the sound of his name.

Rossi smiled warmly before continuing. "Penelope, we couldn't let you have yet another wedding anniversary without suffering for that night, so as a team we've come to the agreement that the next time one of us is asked to babysit Barrett we'll play Rebecca Black's 'Friday' nonstop, so he can then continually irritate you for the next eighteen years."

"Gee thanks." Kevin quipped with a roll of the eye.

There was a toast to the happily married couple before the group of fifty or so people returned to their own conversations.

The team gravitated towards each other on the large couches happily. Barrett bounced on the female analysts' knee happily as his aunts and uncles surrounded them.

Rossi kissed Garcia's cheek affectionately before taking a seat. "Thanks for throwing us a party, Dave."

"Well once again I didn't really have a choice." Rossi smirked as JJ shot him a glare.

JJ pursed her lips mockingly stern. "Hey, you can say no to me any time you want, Agent Rossi."

"Other than the fact that technically you're one office away from the section chief's position, I wouldn't want to face the wrath of your husband's infamous glare and sharp shooting." Rossi retorted with an amused glint in his eye.

Hotch wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder to drag her closer into his side. "Don't worry, I'll make him suffer."

"Good, cos I have to use the bathroom again." JJ rolled her eyes as she adjusted her hands behind her on the couch to ease herself up.

Hotch helped his pregnant wife to her feet and watched her leave the room through the small pockets of people. Turning his gaze back to his friends, he found Garcia staring at him intently. "We should probably be celebrating your wedding anniversary too, it's the day after tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yes Penelope, two years on Tuesday." Hotch replied slowly, knowing what was coming.

The analyst nodded slowly. "Well, I get a little confused you see I wasn't there."

"None of us were kitten, if I remember rightly." Rossi quipped with an accusing smirk.

Hotch sighed knowing the guilt trip he was facing yet again after announcing that he and JJ had eloped two years ago.

They had waited until Garcia and Kevin had returned from their honeymoon to announce their marriage to the team during a team dinner, only to be trumped by Garcia's announcement that she was pregnant.

They then faced two hours of a hormone ridden technical analyst ranting about how she had to suffer so much of watching the profiler and media liaison's relationship go through the motions to only end up not being invited to the second best wedding of the century.

Seeing Garcia's un-amused stare, the Unit Chief responded. "Well as you all know everything happened really quickly. There wasn't any time to tell everyone."

"Uh huh, one phone call Hotchner. That's all it would have taken." Garcia pursed her lips in amusement as her son attempted to flee again.

Prentiss rested on Ted's chest as they sat and scoffed. "Trust me, with all of our wedding planning going on at the minute, I wish Ted and I decided to elope instead of going along with my mom's plans."

"How is the planning going?" Hotch asked, grateful for the opportunity to change the topic.

Ted raised his eyes. "We have over 250 guests coming next month."

"250!" Morgan exclaimed with a low whistle. "I didn't realise you had that many friends, Princess."

Prentiss glared at her work partner. "They're mostly my parent's associates and Ted's gigantic family."

"What about a baby Roads?" Garcia asked with a conniving smirk. "Barrett and baby girl Hotchner need another playmate."

Prentiss turned to her conspiring friend dryly. "I don't think we're going down that route."

"Why not, you'd two will be great parents." Garcia exclaimed emotively.

Prentiss and Roads smiled warmly. "Well hopefully the adoption agency agrees with you."

"You're adopting?" Rossi asked as the rest of team's mouths gaped.

Ted nodded. "We're in the process of applying."

"What age are you hoping for?" Garcia asked in intrigue.

Prentiss shrugged nonchalantly. "Any age... Early teens, maybe."

Reid sat forward in his seat. "That's admirable of you. Most people adopting look for babies. Actually the demographic for..."

"Congratulations and good luck, is how you're supposed respond, Spencer." Hotch interrupted softly.

Reid grimaced slightly. "Oh, right, congratulations Emily and Ted."

Garcia beamed widely. "Temily are getting married and adopting. Rossi's finally divorced his first wife again and is back to his old self. Jotch are welcoming baby girl Grace in a few months time. Kev and I are moving to a house with much needed space. Morgan and cute, young, Asian counter terrorism analyst Lucy are getting closer, and Reid is finally going on a date with that girl from the coffee shop. Things are good people."

JJ returned to the small group slowly. "Why is Penelope looking so pleased with herself?"

"Life is good." Hotch answered informingly.

JJ smirked as her husband helped her back into her seat. "Ahh."

"You got a date with that coffee shop chick?" Morgan asked the young doctor with a jab to his arm.

Reid looked sheepishly to JJ for help as a blush stained his cheek. "Erm..."

"Leave him alone Derek. He really likes her." JJ warned motherly.

"Aw, Spencey has a date." Morgan chuckled.

JJ took hold of Hotch's hand and pressed it lightly to her stomach where their daughter was doing somersaults. They smiled happily to each other as their friends all looked on with soft smiles.

Morgan broke the comfortable silence that took hold of the small group of colleagues and friends. "Things are definitely looking up in the person department for all of us. Not so much in the work department, our asses got kicked last week in court."

Garcia swatted the profiler's arm. "Hush now, no work talk. It's my night again, remember."

Seven year old Henry Jareau-Hotchner ran into the middle of the group and pounced on his Uncle Dave. "Is it time for fireworks yet?"

"I don't know, is it time for fireworks yet Aunt Pen? It is your night again." Rossi asked the woman celebrating her second wedding anniversary.

Garcia looked down at her godson's eager expression. "I think it could be time for fireworks."

"Hey Henry," JJ grabbed her son's attention, "Why don't you find your two brothers and bring Dodger into the house why the men get the fireworks sorted out."

"Yes! Okay Mom." Henry grinned running to find his partners in crime.

Rossi clapped his hands together excitedly. "Shall we men?"

The girls all rolled their eyes as the professional agents became little boys at the thought of setting off fireworks. JJ grabbed Hotch's wrist as he stood. "This is safe right? The house isn't going to catch fire?"

"I've done the calculations." Reid reassured on deaf ears.

JJ frowned. "Just be careful, all of you."

"Yes mom." Morgan retorted with a smirk.

The three women watched their male counterparts stroll out of the cabin with a few of the other male guests.

Prentiss slowly moved next to JJ while Garcia, with Barrett resting on her other side, took the blonde's right. "Come on sunshine, let's get you on your feet."

JJ groaned softly as her back ached. "God I'm fat. I'm going to get fatter..."

"You're beautiful." Garcia reassured while guiding her pregnant friend out onto the decking where the rest of the guests were watching the male agents set up the fireworks in a clear open space.

The three women interlocked arms as the party members around them waited for the fireworks to start.

Samuel caught the attention of the collection of women. "Mommy!"

Henry, Jack and Samuel came rushing towards their mom and two aunts with exited grins on their faces.

Henry was the first to speak as the women watched them in curiosity. "Mom, Dodger is locked away in the bedroom."

"That's great sweetie, you know dogs don't really like fireworks." JJ replied with a warm smile.

"Mom?" Jack looked up at his stepmom hopefully."

"Yes?" JJ pursed her lips knowing what her sons wanted.

The two older boys exchanged a conspiring look. "Can Henry and I help Dad and the guys out with the fireworks?"

"No way, you know what they get like when they have to work with each other on manual things. Remember last month's car debacle, when Uncle Spencer's car broke down on the highway." JJ responded with caution.

Jack's face froze momentarily remembering the six men surrounding the bonnet of the vintage car and the expletives that followed.

Morgan nearly killed Rossi with a crowbar that day.

Tilting his head the ten year old hummed momentarily. "But, they look like they know what they're doing."

The small group glanced down the large garden before JJ countered. "But with actual explosives it won't be long until argumentative explosives begin, so instead, why don't you and Henry take Samuel to the railings and wait for them to get their acts together."

"But mom..." Jack and Henry sighed collectively.

JJ stood her ground and shook her head. "You guys can always watch the fireworks from the back bedroom."

Jack moaned quietly before taking his three year old brother's hand reluctantly. "Fine, come on Samuel, Henry and I will take you over there."

Garcia placed Barrett down next to Henry for the seven year old to take his hand. "Here take Barrett too, sweetie."

Prentiss smirked at the dejected look on the two elder boys faces. "Wow Jayje, that was strict."

"Hey I know my husband. Yesterday I had to take all the boys out to the park as he put the cot together and he began swearing and throwing hammers around the place. It's best to keep the boys away, trust me." JJ scoffed unapologetically.

Garcia wrapped an arm around the liaison's shoulders. "Look at you, all soccer mom and wifey."

"I have a pretty good life." JJ nodded with a smile.

Prentiss tilted her head and rested it on JJ's other shoulder. "Life has changed a lot lately."

"But for the best. Stalkers, death and all." JJ mused quietly.

"And look at your husband down there being all sociable." Garcia stated as Hotch and Rossi laughed at Kevin and Reid trying to figure out the best way to light the fireworks.

JJ's smile widened. "Sometimes, I can't believe that I'm married to Aaron Hotchner. If someone were to have told me that on my first day in the BAU, all those years ago, that one day I was going to have four kids with my supervisor, I would have laughed at them."

"But now?" Prentiss raised her eye inquisitively.

JJ chuckled softly with her hand on her growing stomach, as she glanced at her three boys and godson before looking down to her husband who waved at her lovingly. "I'm one lucky girl."

...

**I thought a fluffy ending was appropriate after all the drama I made you all suffer through.**

**I hope everyone has enjoyed reading. I've loved reading your reviews. A special thanks you for reviewing on the last chapters too; deeda, SkySydfan24, ReadingRed, Monkeywand, angry penguin, Andi, JJandHotch4ever96, mummacass, Kimd33, bklyngirl and Flames101!**


End file.
